A Different Story
by ExpectingAmnesia
Summary: This is one of those stories where Ana and Christian have met before but both have a much different past a dark and abusive one. Christian thought he lost her 20 years ago. Now they meet again while the world crashes and collides around them. Will they survive it ? Review. DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO E.L JAMES, NOT ME.
1. Chapter 1

**Holding on and Letting go- Ross Copperman**

**Ch-1: Lost and found**

He sat there, staring out the floor to ceiling glass windows at the famous Seattle skyline, sipping on a glass of scotch. It was one of those days at the office, when he'd just sit there and think. Think about his life, his fifty shades of fucked up and about his future.

At the age of twenty eight Christian Grey is the third richest man alive on this earth. When people saw him in the boardroom or on TV shows, all they saw was a cold, controlling, powerful man with the whole fucking world at his disposal. What they didn't see was his dark soul and an even darker past. A part of his life, that he had buried so deep that even the most despicable of the things done to him, he wouldn't tell.

But it were days like this when he'd remember. He'd remember and relive the day when his already fucked up world crumbled before his own eyes.

It was a day like any other. Sunny and bright with a hint of hint of humidity in the air. Christian dragged himself out of bed. He was only five at the time. It was a Saturday. Every Saturday the orphanage held a brunch where the kids were showcased to potential adopters. It was also the time of the week when Christian could have a bite of real food. He had forgotten the last time he had eaten and his stomach roared and his head spun reminding him he'd pass out very soon out of hunger. There was nothing he could do though. He never knew who his parents were. He however never quite understood what he did that was so bad that they had to abandon him.

All his life, which was over a span of 5 years, he lived in the sorry excuse of an orphanage. Not just any kind of orphanage. But the kind that beat your shitless if they didn't like way you looked. Despicable and unspeakable things were done to the kids there. Especially the girls.

It was as if the scars on his back burned at the reminder.

They were left unfed and unattended for weeks. It was never this bad though. There was never a time when he'd forget when the last meal he had was. He had forgotten that day. With a growling stomach and a pounding headache, he cleaned up and limped towards the hall room where the brunch was being held. He had taken a beating the previous night. Probably that's why he was limping. Why he was beaten though, he couldn't remember. The hall room had a steady stream of voices cackling inside and a sweet smell of actual, real cooked food.

That was a day that not only Christian but all the other kids of the orphanage looked forward to. It was their chance at life, at getting adopted and escaping the hellhole of an orphanage. But alas, not everyone get what they want. Now do they?

Christian remembered every single detail of that horrifying afternoon. Every scream, every smell.

Everything.

A fire had broken out from the kitchen. The incompetent idiotic excuse of a cook couldn't even handle a lighter properly. She was new after all. When the fire broke out it spread quickly, almost like a wildfire consuming a forest. Christian was the closest one to the exit. In fact, if he remembered correctly he hadn't even entered the room properly.

And then he was running. He was running like he was being chased by hell itself. He ran out the small orphanage. It was a rusty old one storey building with one exit. It had opened on to a courtyard that was as barren and empty and sad as the rest of the orphanage.

When he had run into the open he dragged in air by the lungful. Barely registering the blisters forming on his skin or the fire cackling and consuming the orphanage whole. What he did register was the ascending darkness that threatened to swallow him whole.

And then he slipped, no he fell into oblivion.

When he woke up curled up in the corner of an alley, with no recollection of where he was, what had happened or where he was, he registered the hunger pangs. Twisting and gnawing at his insides.

He was too tired to even think of what he should be doing next.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"C'mon in," he said in a monotone voice. This was so not a good time for him to be interacting with people. He hated any sort of interaction after one of his episodes. And yes this was one of his episodes. He had those.

The door opened fluidly revealing a stunningly gorgeous figure with striking blue eyes.

Blue eyes he thought he'd never see again. Yes, those were her eyes, eyes he'd never forget.

...

She was supposed to be dead.

Not for the first time that day he wondered if he was dreaming.

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... the reviews and response were amazing. Thank you everyone. So, here's chapter 2. I really hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review. **

**Wings - Birdy**

* * *

**CH-2: Confrontations**

**Earlier- APOV**

"I have a meeting at eight."

"You'll be done by six. And who has a meeting that late?" was Kate's answer.

"It's a dinner meeting. You have those at eight."

"Please? Please? I would've been there if I could've. But I can't."

I love my best friend to death. But times like this I wish I could strangle her to death. She was sick. I get it. But dragging me into this stuff? That wasn't needed. Plus I had a meeting with the chief editors of NYP on collaboration with my company here in Seattle.

With thoughts of how to make Kate's death long and painful I found myself handing over the keys to my brand new Porsche GT3, and heading into the Grey House. I was doing this for my best friend, I reminded myself. She worked her ass off for this interview and I will do it for her.

I don't care about him.

I don't remember him.

I don't _know_ him.

I didn't even sound convincing to myself.

"Come in," came a hoarse reply to the knock on the door. I braced myself- Shifting my face into an unreadable mask as I stepped into the office.

I sucked in breath at the sight in front of me. Calling him handsome would be an understatement.

He was beautiful.

I saw him grow. I watched over the years as he became the amazing man that is standing in front of me today. He looked the same as he did in magazines and on TV yet somehow he seemed different. More real I guess, and not a fragment of my imagination. I think it were his eyes. They seemed ablaze with some sort of unnamed emotion. He really did have the most beautiful eyes. And they looked even prettier in real life, blazing with life an angry determination.

Mr. Grey has gray eyes.

The irony.

* * *

_It was the night before the fateful brunch. The whole orphanage was thrumming with energy. I was lying on my shabby little cot staring out the window at the full moon. I heard a little groan from the cot beside me. I turned head to look at a bloody and bruised Christian trying and failing to sit on his cot. His whole shirt was red, soaked in blood._

"_What happened?"_

"_It's nothing. Go back to sleep."_

_I got up to take a look at his back and….. I gasped at the horror. It was bloody, absolutely covered in blood but among all that blood I could see raw skin. Someone had cut his skin open._

_My three year old mind couldn't figure out what happened or what to do. It only understood that my best friend was hurt and I had to help him._

* * *

**CPOV**

She was breathtaking.

The perfect curves with a dress hugging her in all the right places. She …. She's grown up I realized with a jolt. Not the scrawny little girl I had known. She's not a little girl anymore but she is a woman.

I suddenly felt overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with the memory of that dreadful day. And then she opened her mouth.

"Um… afternoon. I was here on behalf of the Kavanagh publications? For the interview for the businessman of the year publication?"

Why was she acting like this? Didn't she remember me?

"Yes. I remember. Please take a seat. What is your name, if I may ask?"

"Anastasia Steele"

* * *

**APOV**

"Would you like to sit?"

He waves me toward a white leather buttoned L-shaped couch. His office is way too big for just one man. In front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, there's a huge modern dark-wood desk that six people could comfortably eat around. It matches the coffee table by the couch. Everything else is white – ceiling, floors, and walls except, on the wall by the door, where a mosaic of small paintings hang, thirty-six of them arranged in a square. They are exquisite – a series of mundane, forgotten objects painted in such precise detail they look like photographs.

He then sinks gracefully into one of the white leather chairs opposite me. I fidget in my seat. When I look up, I find him staring at me with an index finger moving back and forth over his bottom lip. He had very nice lips I thought distractedly.

But then something about the way he was looking at me gave me a sense of awareness. I sat up straighter and looked him dead in the eye. I have twenty years worth of grudge being held up against you.

"I have some questions, Mr. Grey." I smoothed a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"I thought you might," he says, deadpan.

He really doesn't remember me. Three years of surviving hell together and he doesn't remember.

I try to look professional.

"You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?"

I glance up at him. His smile is rueful, but he looks vaguely disappointed.

"Business is all about people, Miss Steele, and I'm very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well." He pauses and fixes me with his gray stare. "My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people. The bottom line is it's always down to good people."

There was a pause and he said, "You seriously won't acknowledge my existence, will you?"

"Excuse me?" I was taken aback by his statement.

"Ana, really, why are you doing this? Twenty years! TWENTY fucking years later I'm seeing you. I lived the twenty years of my life believing in the fact that you were dead! And yet here you are twenty years later strutting into my office like a fucking goddess, like you don't fucking remember me, like you don't fucking care about me. Why?"

The pained expression on his face was too real and yet, I just stared at him for the next several heartbeats. Opening and closing my mouth like a goddamn goldfish.

* * *

**CPOV**

She just stared at me.

I don't know why I said that. I was so fucking angry. She was treating me like she doesn't know me. Like she doesn't care. Goddamnit she was my best friend. I mourned her.

And now….

"How dare you?" she breathed several seconds later. "How dare you accuse me of not remembering you? Did you even look back that day? When you ran? You ran like a fucking coward. You know what happened after you left? After you escaped? Do you know what happened to me when you were gone? Do you? Do you know for a fact that I did survive and so did the orphanage but do you know just how worse the matrons of the orphanage had gotten? Were you aware of what I had to go through for the next 10 years of my life? You don't know shit. So you have no right of accusing me of not remembering you."

"I remembered you. I did remember you Christian. At first I remembered you as the best friend I lost and the best friend I was never going to see again. But then I got out. I escaped that hellhole and then I realized you were never gone. You were right there living the life you deserved."

I didn't even notice that she was standing by the door right now. Half in, half out of my office.

"We mourned you Christian. I mourned you. When in reality you left. You escaped. Yes you did deserve the freedom. The life, which you had gotten. But did I deserve the next ten years of torture I had to go through? After I left the orphanage I still remembered you. I remembered you as the selfish guy who didn't look back to save his best friend. And I hated you for it."

"You left me there Christian. You just fucking left me."

Her voice cracked by the time she was done and with that she vanished out the door while I sat there dumbfounded.

What the fuck just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter-3. Thank you everyone for all your reviews and favorites and follows.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO E.L JAMES. NOT ME.**

**Only One - Alex Band**

* * *

**Ch-3: Revelations and kisses.**

**APOV**

To say that I was pissed would be an understatement.

Who the fuck did he think he was? The mere thought of the orphanage and its drunken matrons had my skin crawling and I felt like taking the longest shower of my life and rubbing my skin raw.

I somehow reached my car and drove off feeling angrier by the second. Thoughts were swirling in my head that made absolutely no fucking sense. The gym seemed like a perfect idea at the time, with m 8 'o'clock meeting already cancelled.

When I reached the gym I changed into a red sports bra and short gym shorts ready to hit the treadmill and burn out all this extra adrenaline running through my veins.

Meeting him was a hunch, a mistake, one that I deliberately walked into. I spent the last 10 years of my life hating him. It's much easier that way. He betrayed me, left me to die in the hands of those vultures.

And yet the look of utter confusion and hurt on his face seemed too real to be fake. I still remember the feeling of my heart breaking over and over and over again when they told me about him.

* * *

_2 days since the fire in the hall room of the orphanage. I was one of the many kids that survived the fire. Actually most of the kids had survived it. The potential adopters were __the ones who took most of the burns. That day-2 days after the fire- 7 bodies of 5 and 7 years old were placed in a row on the courtyard of the orphanage. They faces charred and almost peeled off. _

_These were the unidentifiable bodies that were found inside the room. Most of us survivors that were crowded in the area couldn't hold our stomachs anymore. I threw up in the nearest bush and I realized then, that we were going to pay for that. _

_One by one the bodies were identified by the matrons. While I stood there waiting for Christian. Where was he?_

_And then I heard one of the matrons saying something that demolished my world all over again. _

"_This is Christian. It should be him. No one can find him in the building. He's not in his room. He's nowhere so__…__."_

_By then I had stopped listening to them. Christian? Christian was dead?_

_I couldn't breathe. There were tears streaming down my face and I was probably hyperventilating but the only thought that went through my mind was,_

_Christian, Christian, Christian._

* * *

**CPOV**

I left her?

I hadn't left her had I?

I had passed out as soon as I had run out into the open and then I don't know how long I was out for. The next thing I know I was in the alley and after that…. I don't fucking... FUCK.

All I know is that I need to fix this. I am Christian grey. I have the whole fucking world at my disposal and Ana will not run from me.

* * *

"Ana"

"Who's this?"

"It's me Christian"

"Where on earth did u find my number?"

"I looked you up."

"What do you mean by you looked me up?"

"Never mind, listen"

"I am listening."

"I want to have dinner with you"

"What? No."

"Please. I spent the last 20 years of my life thinking you were dead."

"I spent the last ten years hating you"

"I want to change that."

"What makes you think you CAN change that?"

"Just have dinner with me and let me explain. Please."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I'll throw you over my shoulder and make you have dinner with me."

...

"Fine. Where?"

"My house? At eight? I'll send a car to pick you up from your gym."

"Should I be surprised you know where I am right now?"

"No."

"Then don't bother. Just text me the address. I'll be there."

"Fine."

* * *

**APOV**

I have no idea why I said yes to him. I think it's time to move on. But to do so I need to know why he did what he did. I need to know why he ran and left me in the hands of those horrible, horrible people.

The mere thought of them gave me chills.

Half an hour later I was dressed in a black lace dress and sky high black peep toe Jimmy Choos. The dress went till mid thigh and a skin color satin lining underneath it giving the illusion of me being naked underneath. The dress was Gucci. I finished it off with smoky eyes and nude pink lipstick.

Ten minutes later I got out of my car and went to the front reception of the Escala.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Grey?" I said to the man sitting there.

"Miss Steele?" said a deep voice from behind me. I turned around to find a man standing in black suite.

"Yes?"

"Come with me; ill escort you to Mr. Grey's penthouse."

"Ok, sure."

I followed him into the elevator, steeling myself for what probably going to be the most awkward dinner of my life.

The elevator ride was mostly silent with me asking the MIB what is name was, to which I got a curt reply of "Taylor". The elevator opened to a foyer. It's painted white with huge paintings everywhere and a set of double doors at the far end.

Hmmn…Grey's got taste.

* * *

**CPOV**

I am in the middle of pouring a drink when I hear the elevator ping and a few seconds later I find her walking into the great room.

Holy shit…she looks…I find my pants tightening involuntarily. She's hot.

I adjust myself and walk up to her holding out a tube of wine.

"Hi. Wine?"

" Yes, please.." She says proceeding to take the wine glass.

"You want to sit?" I say gesturing towards the large leather u-shaped sofa beside the fireplace.

"You have a beautiful home, Christian." She says as she takes a seat beside me and then angles herself to face me.

"You are beautiful." I deadpan. She flushes and tries to cover her face by taking a sip of her wine.

"So…" she probes

"What makes you think I abandoned you Ana?" I ask, my mind tumbling to remember.

"Many of the kids escaped, Christian. Many of them survived but they fled as well...You don't get it do you?"

She questioned at the puzzled look on my face. I didn't respond. So, she took a deep breath and then continued, "The ones that ran they ran on purpose, they took the opportunity they were provided with and they got their freedom and they escaped the clutches of those evil matrons. So, when you escaped I thought that, that you had left me, you forgot about me as soon as freedom and an exit came into view." Her voice was shaking by the time she was done.

I didn't know what to say. So I scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. She buried her face on the side of my neck. "I didn't leave you. How could you think that? I barely made out of the main building and as soon as I had run out into the open I had passed out. I don't know how or what happened next but I had ended up in the corner of an alleyway…trust me baby I didn't leave you. I was then told only a handful of the kids survived and that they had relocated the orphanage but no one was told where. I thought you were dead. That day I felt my heartbreak over and over again."

I suddenly noticed something wet on the side of my neck and realized Ana was crying. She was looking up at me with those beautiful big bright blue eyes of hers and tears streaming down her face. "Hey, hey stop. Why are you crying" I murmured wiping away the tears. "I, I thought you were dead too. I didn't resent you at first. Nor did I know that you escaped. I had missed you. I had missed you so damn much. I…" she can't finish her sentence because I cut her off by crashing my lips to hers. One of my hands skim the length of her spine and end to rest on the small of her back while the other hand fisted in her hair. She stays still for a while and then kisses my back with just as much fever.

* * *

**APOV**

Oh. My. God.

Christian is kissing me, it took me about ten seconds to process that and then I kiss him back. His kisses are soft and demanding at the same time. His tongue licks at my bottom lip for entrance and soon it intertwining with mine in the most sensual way. I moan and nip at his bottom lip. "How about you say we move this to the bedroom?" he says hoarsely. I nod my brain to cloudy to form words. And his kissing me again and walking us backwards. I don't how or when we reached his room, I wasn't sure if it was his room or not, and I find myself on my back on a bed with Christian hovering over me. And they he was kissing me again. This time all the tenderness gone but it is replaced with primal need and hunger. I can feel his growing erection against my stomach.

He gently removes the dress from my body, making sure not to rip the lace. "I like this dress." Christian murmurs. More to himself than to me.

He then proceeds to remove my bra and my nipples harden under his intense gaze. He cups one of my breasts, squeezing while swirling his tongue around the other nipple. "Aargh" I don't recognize my own voice. He tugs at the nipple with his teeth and I cry out. Then he proceeds to doing the same with the other nipple. He moves down, he hands skimming down my sides and deftly removes the barely there scrap of clothing, covering my sex. When he comes up again, he kisses me. Deep and consuming. Like he is trying to lay some claim on me.

"You really want to do this?" he says hovering over me.

"Yes. Though you should know…."

"Know what Ana?" he says I little harshly and I flinch.

"I'm a virgin"

He stilled above me.

"What do you mean you are a virgin?" he bit out, "You're beautiful and almost 26. How did you avoid sex for so long?"

"Can we not talk about that now? Please? I promise ill explain everything just not now. Just… just take me already."

He stared at me for a few more heartbeats and then:

"I'm going to fuck you now, Miss Steele," he murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex and he slams into me.

"Aargh!" I cry as I feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside me as he rips through my virginity. He stills, gazing down at me, his eyes bright with ecstatic triumph.

His mouth is open slightly, and his breathing is harsh. He groans.

"You're so tight. You okay?"

I nod my eyes wide, my hands on his forearms. I feel so full. He stays still, letting me acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him inside me.

"I'm going to move, baby," he breathes after a moment, his voice tight.

_Oh._

He eases back with exquisite slowness. And he closes his eyes and groans, and thrusts into me again. I cry out a second time, and he stills.

"More?" he whispers, his voice raw.

"Yes," I breathe. He does it once more, and stills again.

I groan. My body accepting him… Oh, I want this.

"Again?" he breathes.

"Yes." It's a plea.

And he moves, but this time he doesn't stop. He shifts onto his elbows so I can feel his weight on me, holding me down. He moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of me. And as I grow accustomed to the alien feeling, my hips move tentatively to meet his. He speeds up. I moan, and he pounds on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm, and I keep up, meeting his thrusts. He grasps my head between his hands and kisses me hard, his teeth pulling at my lower lip again. He shifts slightly, and I can feel something building deep inside me, like before. I start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. My body quivers, bows, a sheen of sweat gathers over me_. Oh my_… I didn't know it would feel like this… didn't know it could feel as good as this. My thoughts are scattering... there's only sensation... only him... only me… oh please… I stiffen.

"Come for me, Ana," he whispers breathlessly, and I unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax and splinter into a million pieces underneath him. And as he comes, he calls out my name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into me.

I wince as he pulls out of me and stretches beside me. I roll over so that I am facing him so close to him that our breaths were intermingling. I saw the circular burns on his chest. they just as prominent as they were twenty years ago. I don't bother touching them because I know he'd freak out if I did. I can only imagine what I'd done if he'd touched my back today. I never showed him my back, I think. I wonder what would happen when he sees what my back looks like. That's another problem for another day, I decide, my eyelids feeling heavy from exhaustion. It's been a long day.

"You never answered me." he says moving to push my hair out of my face.

'What?" I mumbled.

"How did you avoid sex?"

"There's a lot that you don't know about the orphanage Christian."

And I slipped into blissful oblivion.

* * *

**That seemed like a nice place to stop. And there are a lot of secrets to be revealed and I can't also wait for Christian to spazz out about the orphanage's treatment to Ana. Next chapter we are getting an insight on the last twenty years. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows and ****favorites, they seriously make my day. Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review. **

**All of the Stars- Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

**CH-4: Ana's Story.**

I woke up disoriented. Where was I? Oh yeah… the memories of yesterday came streaming back like a motion picture playing. Me dressing up, coming to Christians house and sex. Oh my god the sex. I tried to get up but something was holding me down. It was an arm. Christians arm to be specific. He was wrapped around me like a vine. Me still naked and the sheets wrapped around us. His head was on my chest. I reached down to run my hands through his hair.

What did this mean for us? Why the fuck did I sleep with him? Oh my god what is wrong with me? Problem is I don't know the answer to any of those questions. Just that when he told me just how helpless he was and told me of his that condition that day, something inside me broke. Though I'm doubting there's a lot more he isn't telling me. A primal need to just be with him had risen, and I had given in. I never gave in, so that WAS A FIRST. But I wouldn't ever tell him that I am absolutely putty at his hands.

Yes I was stubborn but so was he.

I slowly untangled myself from him, careful as to not wake him up. Then I went in to bathroom closing the door softly behind me. When I turned around to take a look at the bathroom I gasped. Not at horror but at the beauty. And that's exactly what it was: a beauty. The bathroom was huge, bigger than mine. It was black and white and modern themed and made out of marble. There was a big ornate modern looking bath in the middle of the room. It was the kind you see in the movies, with steps leading to it. There was a shower in the far corner of the room and a really long and big mirror covering the whole side of a wall. There was a very long and decorated counter in front of it too. I step towards the counter eyeing the toothbrush there. There was only one.

Unfortunately.

I am almost done brushing when I hear muffled groans coming from the bedroom. Like someone was being strangled.

I rush into the room to see Christian twisting and groaning on the bed with his eyes closed and sweat soaking his body. Rushing to him I gently shake him. I know not to jostle someone when they are having a nightmare. You send their already high nerves to uncharted territory.

"Christian?" I say softly. "Christian?"

* * *

"No! No! No! Please stop! Please just fucking stop!"

"Aaaaaarg!"

"Where the fuck is the rest of the money? You trying to cheat me boy?" the man in white had asked him while landing another blow on my back.

"I was hungry! I haven't eaten for two days. No! Please no!"

He backhanded me across the left cheek and left. I clutched my bruised cheek and curled up in the corner of the filthy, dirty room and started crying.

* * *

"Christian? Christian?"

Wait I know that voice. Ana? Ana! Save me. Please save me.

I open my eyes to find a very worried Ana staring at me.

"Hey" I say coyly.

"Morning" she says back equally shy. And that's when I realized the fact she is straddling me. With her hands braced on my stomach and staring at me with concerned eyes. It's that concern more than the position which makes me hard in an instant.

If that makes any sense.

You can pinpoint the exact moment when she realizes that she is sitting on me, that the thing she is feeling right beneath her very own heat is a very, very hard member. Oh and did I mention she was gloriously naked?

She stared at me for the next few seconds

"Thinking of second rounds?" she said in a husky low voice.

I dint bother responding, instead flipping us over in our swift motion and earning a surprised giggle from Ana.

"What do you think?" I asked her as I reached over her to get a foil packet.

"What are you doing? I'm on the pill."

Chuckling, I slowly crawl down so I'm aligned with her and slowly enter her. I can't be fast. It's only her second time, she should be sore.

"Christian? Baby, faster. I'm fine I promise."

"You sure? I asked her. I felt I could breathe again when she nodded. My arms were literally shaking from the effort it took me not to slam into her. But then I did. I slammed into her over and over into her, eliciting screams from her. God…. Those sounds I groaned in response as I felt her tightening around me. Burying my head into the crook of her neck and speeding up my thrusts I whispered "let go, baby".

And she did let go. She came writhing and screaming and tightening around me, and me following her. Groaning and spilling into her.

I laid my head on her chest, careful not to drop my full pressure on her. Ana runs her hands through my hair as he breathing returns to normal…and somehow that that gesture makes me realize that I'm feeling something I haven't felt in a long while: contended

I lift my head to look at her to find her staring down at me.

"Ana?"

"Yes?" she mumbles.

"I can't believe you are still here or the fact that you slept with me."

"I slept with you because I wanted to sleep with you."

"But you said you hated me for the last 10 years."

"No, I didn't. I mean I did. But it wasn't exactly hatred. It was more like resentment and jealousy. Jealous over the fact that you escaped that place before me. You lived 10 more years of a real life. But can I say something? At the back of my mind I was glad. Glad that you didn't stick around to see what they did to people. What they planned on doing to the kids. And sleeping with you… well I have resented the idea of sex for so long as well trusting someone."

I dint know what to make of that exactly. Resentment towards sex? What the fuck had happened to her in the orphanage. I'm about to ask her this when she says,

"Too much heavy shit, Christian. Can we please talk about this later? I'll take a shower."

Ok sure I say getting off her and turning the other way to find my pants.

* * *

Ana's still taking a shower. It's been 20 minutes already! What the hell. I don't think before I barge into the bathroom. I knew she didn't lock it because I never heard the click. I enter to find a very naked and very hot Ana under the shower head. Her head tilted up so that the water fell on her face and down her hair, with her back to me. Wait…. Her back.

What the fuck?

I heard a muffled "shit" and then Ana was turning around looking at me with worried eyes. That's when I realized I said that out loud.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I say stalking towards her. I'm seething with anger right now.

"Christian, calm the fuck down. Let me get dressed and I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything"

I took a calming breathe, though it didn't really help. And then I brought out a red towel for her, out of the cabinet and helped it around her.

"Go; wait for me in the great room. I'll get dressed and meet you there."

"Ok."

10 minutes later a freshly dressed and hot Ana strutted into the room and sat across from me on the sofa. This arrangement felt so much like last night's that I couldn't help but smirk. It also reminded me that we both had missed dinner last night, so I had Mrs. Jones arrange breakfast for us and laid it out on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm famished."

She sat beside me a dug in. the air was so thick with unsaid words that I could cut it with my butter knife.

"So…." She prompted.

"What the fuck happened? Why is back filled with scars?"

"It's a long story. Do you really want to hear it?"

"What'd you think?" I deadpanned.

"Ok, here goes nothing, or everything. You remember the weekly brunch at the orphanage?"

"The one were al the potential adopters were invited to and we were put on display for them?"

"Yeah that one only that those people weren't potential adopters. They were potential buyers, Christian. They were here to buy the kids they thought fit best with their interests."

"What kind of interests?"

She took a sip of her orange juice and said, "I'm coming to that. That orphanage wasn't exactly an orphanage. It was more like a school to create and breed whores."

I must have had a pretty funny look on my face because she started laughing. "This seriously isn't funny."

"The look on your face is though." She said sheepishly earning a smile from me. "You should smile more often, Christian."

"I know. Would you mind continuing?"

"Oh yes. Sorry. That year, we had a brunch to determine which ones among the kids were worth their time. Then the fire had burned off most of the orphanage. So we had to relocate to Atlanta, and when all of us turned 9, our training begun. We were taught about sex and all the procedure for a few months, and then… oh God. The kind of stuff they taught us and did to us. They were careful not to take our virginities though. Then when we became around 13, we were told what the heck was actually supposed to happen. At sixteen we to be auctioned off to the highest bidder for our virginities. And no matter how disgusted we felt with the whole idea, or the person himself we were to sleep with him. And the scars, they are whip marks. As much as the men had like flawless, porcelain skin, they also liked the kind of ruggedness that came with scars as long as they weren't on the face. So they whipped us. Whenever we disobeyed them, or did something they didn't want us to do, we were punished. It is also the reason why I resented sex so much. I'm also glad you didn't have to go through all of that."

I let that sink in. I felt a sudden bout of self-loathing so deep that I thought I was going to combust right then and there. Fucking hell.

"How the hell did you escape?"

"One night there was this huge party and all the matrons were drunk shitless, so they had forgotten to lock the back door. I ran out through it and reached the nearest police station where I met the officer in charge- Raymond Steele. Who later on adopted me? I love my dad. He is my life savior. If he wasn't there… I don't know what would've happened. And before you ask, no, I never told him exactly what happened in that orphanage, nor did he ever see my scars. You are literally the first soul to ever know of this."

"Oh god, Ana." I said pulling her to me and enveloping her in a giant hug. I noticed that her face was touching my chest she didn't bury it in there. I pull away to look at her. Her eyes are filled with an unsaid emotion and sadness. So much sadness.

"How'd you know?" she knew exactly what I was referring to.

"I didn't show you my back yesterday night or today. I know Christian, I understand. I just hope someday you'd tell me what happened to you too. I won't push, but just know that I'm right here. By you side, ready to listen to you. Anytime you want."

This beautiful woman is just as broken as me. Yet, her strength is mesmerizing. And I decided right then and there I'd do anything for her and that we'd heal together.

We'll rise and burn this world down together.

* * *

**ok... I know this chapter is long overdue and I don't have a a legit excuse other than the fact that I was feeling really really low. I'm over that now, I guess. And you'll prolly get another update tomorrow. Next chapter... we introduce the Grey's and I think its time for Christian's story. Enough about Ana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daylight- Maroon 5**

* * *

**CH-5: Finally!**

"Who was that? Is everything okay?"

"My mom, apparently my sister's back in town."

"Oh"

"She invited me to dinner tonight."

"Oh."

"Will you go with me?"

"Oh." I say distractedly. Wait… what?

He chuckles, "I said I want you to come with me."

That sounded more like a command than a question. And what am I to do with his folks? Plus, wasn't it too son? I mean…. "Ana?" he taps me on the shoulder. "You with me?"

"Hmm? What? You said something?"

"I said I want you to come with me. Trust me, you'll like them. My parents are of a different kind."

"Um… sure." That came out more like a question than a statement. "I have office now though and a meeting at 4. So I'll meet you there directly from office?"

"Sure. You want a ride with me? It's on my way."

"How do you know where I work?"

"You are the president of SIP. I told you I looked you up. Plus I was planning. No, in fact I am still planning n merging with the company. It's widespread, profitable and has you as its president."

"Huh. How come you never knew that I was alive?"

"My interactions were mostly with Jack Hyde. I didn't look at the people working under him."

"Oh. Well I don't work for him, I work with him. I'm his business partner."

"He still is a rank higher than you. He owns the company. You are the president, he is the owner."

I am pondering over the thought when I suddenly feel him rise from where he was sitting beside me on the couch. He gets up and puts his hand out to me. "C'mon we will talk in the car." I take his hand and he tugs me up from the couch.

He presses a sweet kiss my temple, lips lingering. A gesture that makes my stomach twists in a weird way. It's not an unpleasant feeling , quite the opposite actually. He then takes my hand and tugs at it, motioning me to follow him. We walk towards the elevator hand in hand while I pick up my long forgotten purse from the other end of the sofa and as Christian presses on the call button for the elevator, a man in a dark suite shows up. I realize it the man in a dark suite.

"Hi, Taylor. "

"So, you know him?"

"Yep. Nice security detail." I say as we step into the elevator "Is it really necessary? "

"You have no idea" Christian moves to stand behind me and I feel myself thrumming with energy at his close proximity.

"Are you cold, Miss Steele?"

I can hear the smile in his voice. God, he's endearing. He knows exactly what he's doing. I send a side glance towards Taylor, whose stoic as ever, wondering why he'd have to be here right now. What wrong with me? Christian is the first person who could reduce me to this. Though it doesn't exactly feel like reduction because this need actually feels nice. Like I can finally depend on someone not…. I'm broken out of my thoughts as the elevator pings and the doors slide open.

We get into a black tinted SUV and he drops me off at SIP.

* * *

I have never been this distracted my whole life. Not in the office, at least. I spent half the day zoning out and thinking of Ana, more like thinking of what to do with Ana. Going over questions like what do I do about the playroom? Do I tell her? Do I not tell her? I am happy though. Even without the playroom and its activities, I am happy. A feeling I haven't felt in a long while. But every time I think of letting go of Ana, my brain freezes. It's like I can't even begin to process the thought.

"Hi" Ana says as she slides into the car beside me.

"Hey," I say softly taking her hand and gently kissing her knuckles. Her cheeks are stained a beautiful scarlet. "How was your day?"

"Hectic. Yours?"

"Distracting"

"Why?"

"Thinking about you." It was as if that was all the invitation she needed to climb onto lap. I wrap my arms around her and she kisses me square on the mouth, long and languidly. He pulls back so that our noses are touching as she says "We need to go back to my apartment."

"Hhmmm…" I say kissing her again.

"No, really, I need to change and take a shower. Dinner's at 8 right? So that gives us about 2 hours before we have to leave."

"You heard her Taylor."

* * *

Ana's house is beautiful. It's a duplex penthouse apartment, quite smaller than mine but beautiful nonetheless. It's an open floor plan with a corridor leading into the great room that has a huge fireplace in the middle of it, with the second floor landing shading half the area and a spiral staircase leading to the second floor. She unceremoniously dumps her jacket on the u- shaped sofa around the fireplace gesturing for me to do the same. There's a soft fire glowing in the fire place. I stand and take a good look around.

There's a floor to ceiling bookshelf filled with books. Hundreds of them! And random throw rugs and cushions thrown here and there giving the place a semi-formal, semi-homey feel.

It's very Ana. Homey, vibrant, colorful, kind of like her.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure."

She leads me to a room a little off to the left. On the way we cross a dining space with a mahogany table for six and a few paintings on the walls. Nothing overboard.

Then we reach the kitchen. Which I must say is stunning. Its green and yellow, a total contrast to mine, with all the basic appliances and a green marble breakfast bar in the middle. I perch myself on a tool at the breakfast bar while she opens the fridge to bring out a bottle of wine and I can't help but appreciate the view. She really is a beauty.

She hands me a glass of white wine, "I'm gonna go take a shower, there's day-old pizza in the fridge, and help yourself."

After she left I didn't bother with the pizza instead, I get lost in my own thoughts.

Again.

It's like this little voice inside my head shouting at me that this isn't going to work. That one day she'd see the playroom and she'd run, that I'm not good for her. The last part, I agree with. I am not good for her. But yet I somehow run across this object in my throat whenever I think of letting her go. She has me wrapped around her fingers and she isn't even aware of it. She always had me, even when we were little.

I still remember the first time I laid my eyes on her.

* * *

_It was Christmas Eve, a year before the fire. I was sitting on the steps of the orphanage staring out into nothing. For a five year old I was too cold, too detached. _

_The odd one out._

_That's when I had seen her. One of the big scary matrons was carrying an angel in his arms. That's exactly what'd I'd thought when I had seen that pink little girl hanging onto him like he was her life line and I had felt something then. I had known by then what the matrons were capable of and for some odd reason I had the urge to protect her. _

_To cocoon her in my arms and never let her go. _

_To fend off all those fuckers, and stop them from tainting her._

* * *

In a way I did fail her. I did leave her when she needed me the most. But I am going to fix that. Make those bastards pay. I pull my blackberry out of my pocket and dial Welch.

"Hello, I need anything and everything you can get on the Saving Kids program. Focus on the orphanage that was in Seattle around twenty years ago. Yes… yes the one that burned down. Okay, email, me the details as soon as you can."

Honestly before today I never had a reason to go after those fuckers. And I never really knew the depths of their fuckery. I truly believed them when they had said that every single person in the room had passed away. I was positive I had lost Ana forever and therefore had lost all motivation to make those fuckers pay for whatever they have done.

I am broken out of my reverie as I hear the telltale slap if high heels on the wooden floor. And then Ana struts into the kitchen. Fuck... shed give Aphrodite a run for her money. She stands there in sky high 'fuck me" pumps and a beautiful baby blue dress that ends right above her knees. Instantly I feel my pants tighten. I get off the tool and make my way towards her. She takes a step back and says, "Uh no, no, no. If we get to that point now, we'll never make it to your parents."

"I'm not sure I want to go anymore."

"How about I make you a deal, let's go have dinner now, and then later your place?"

"Done."

* * *

We park in front of a massive house in the outskirts of the main town. I also realized that a drive in an extra expensive R8 is amazing. Apparently Christian had ditched Taylor at my house. And a car ride in an R8 with the Christian Grey driving it is just…stunning.

He parks the car and then gets out coming towards my side and opening the door for me. I'm kind of surprised at the gesture, though I wouldn't expect him to be any less gentlemanly but still…. It's what he does next makes me even more shocked. He takes my hand and pulls me towards the house. On the walk I look down at our fingers intertwined together. His fingers are long and graceful like an artist's.

There is a pretty petite woman and a tall blond man standing near the door, Christian leads me to them.

"Ana, this is my mom and my dad Carrick. Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Anastasia." I can't help but glace at him at the word girlfriend. And in that moment I realize that I like the sound of that and most importantly I'm not upset about him moving so fast. There is year's worth of details to be sorted out between us, but it's not like I'm marrying him.

Right?

I shake Carrick's outstretched hand and give a brief hug to during which she whispers something that sounds suspiciously like 'thank you'.

Weird.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey."

"Please call me Grace, Mrs. Grey is my mother-in-law and call him Carrick."

"Then please do call me Ana."

"Is that her?" I hear a chirpy feminine voice call out from inside. I send a side glace to Christian.

"That would be my little sister Mia. She's a handful" Even when he says this, there isn't any real conviction in his voice. He obviously loves her.

"I'm sorry," Grace says, "She gets excited very easily, but then Christian never brought a girl home before."

I give her a small smile, before sending Christian another side-long glance. He asked me how I avoided sex. But he never brought a girl home? How is that possible? I'm to preoccupied in my thoughts, so I end up missing the telltale signs of a very hyped, adrenaline filled hug from a girl that is Mia Grey.

"I was so excited to meet you!" she grabs my hand dragging me inside. The house is big and spacious. We go into the great room, were a tall, well-built man with curly blond hair. "And this is my brother, Elliot." He also extends his hand and I take it. "I'm Ana."

"It's a pleasure", he says. I'm about to answer when Mia interrupts. "Enough with all the formalities! Drinks?" Christian gestures me towards a couch, I slowly sink into it with Christian following me. He throws a hand over the top of the couch above my head forcing me to be buried deeper into his side. And everyone is staring at us. Have they never seen Christian with another girl? Coming to think, of it every time I 'accidentally' came across him on the TV or magazine, I never saw him with a date. I am broken out of my thoughts with a sharp tap on my shoulder. I look up to find Christian mildly glaring at me and Carrick looking at me expectantly. I realize with a flush that I was asked a question. I think Carrick gets my lapse of attention for he repeats the questions.

"So what do you do?" Carrick asked me.

"I'm the president and partner of SIP."

"Seattle independent publishers, they are really good, from what I heard."

"Thank you." I say.

"Dinner is ready" Grace walks into the room. We all stand and follow her into the dining room. It's a beautiful room. A crystal chandelier hangs over the dark wood table and there's a massive, ornately carved mirror on the wall. The table is laid and covered with a crisp white linen tablecloth, a bowl of pale pink peonies as the center piece.

We take our places. Mr. Grey is at the head of the table, while I sit at his right hand, and Christian is seated beside me. Mr. Grey reaches for the opened bottle of red wine and offers some to Elliot. Mia takes her seat beside Christian, and grabbing his hand, squeezes it tightly. Christian smiles warmly at her.

"Where did you meet, Ana?" Mia asks him.

"She interviewed me on behalf of her friend Kate. Her name was Kate right?" I nod. So he doesn't want o tell his parents he real truth. I absently wonder if anybody in this table really knows about his past in demons. Do I really know him? I jerk myself out of my head not liking the direction of my thoughts.

"Wine, Ana?" Mr. Grey asks.

"Please." I smile at him. Mr. Grey rises to fill the rest of the glasses.

I look to find Christian watching me, in that really, intense way of his. "What?" I ask him. He shakes his head as if shaking thoughts away from his head. "Nothing." Not for the first I wish I knew what was going on in that head of his.

Grace reappears carrying two plates, followed by a pretty young woman with blonde pigtails, dressed smartly in pale blue, carrying a tray of plates. Her eyes immediately find Christian in the room. She blushes and gazes at him from under her long mascara'd lashes. And I felt the hot rush of jealousy, again. It's almost as if Christian could sense my red hot anger, because he reaches down and squeezes my hand, shaking his head. So, he is aware.

"Please, start everyone" Carrick says.

I all but dig into my food, as gracefully as I can that is. It's been a long stressful day and I still remember about the deal I made with Christian. Better build up my energy. It smells delicious – chorizo and scallops with roasted red peppers and shallots, sprinkled with flat leafed parsley.

The conversation ebbs and flows smoothly around us. Christian is talking and joking with his family. I feel oddly content seeing him like that. Glad that he had a family growing up. He had people worrying after him. I also suddenly miss my dad. I should call him when I get home.

"So, where were you, Mia?"

"I was in Paris. Have you been there?"

"No. I've been to London but never Paris."

"You should go there someday. It's a beautiful city."

The deserts are served in the great room and we talk well into the night. It's around 11 that Christian gets up to take everyone's leave.

The moment we get into the car, it appears. Shit. The air is charged with current. It's heavier and more palpable. And Christian starts driving, like a man with a sole purpose of getting me home as soon as possible. It would've been scary if it wasn't this hot.

Christian punches the code of the penthouse into the elevator panel. The next moment his lips are on mine hot and possessive, prying my lips apart and his tongue intertwining with mine. He pulls me flush against him with a hand at the small of my back and another hand twisting in to my hair. Pushing me against a wall he grips my thigh squeezing and encouraging me to wrap my legs around his waist. The elevator door pings and then he is walking backwards with me still wrapped around him. We stumble on the way to the bedroom, still kissing feverishly. Soon I find myself on my back with him hovering over me. With my hands in his hair, about to pull him down for a kiss when he says, "I want to try something. You trust me?" I nod, not in the state to form a coherent sentence. He slowly peels my dress of me, his lips ghosting over my nipples. I'm only left in my panties, since the dress had a built in bra. He soon disposes of the triangular piece of clothing and then hovers over me. I blush under his scrutiny, making a move to cover myself. He gets a hold of my wrists. "Don't you dare deny me what mine." And I blush again. I notice he got rid of shirt and pants along the way, with his boxers on.

He gently takes my hands, holding both the wrists in one hand he brings out a tie out of nowhere. It's silver with pretty triangular patterns on it. He gently ties both of my hands together to the headboard. I tug at the restraint. What the fuck is this?

Christian leans down to capture my lips and whispers against them, "Is this okay?" he says also tugging at my restraints. "Do you trust me?" I nod.

"Yes, I do."

That's all the permission he needs before he swoops down and kisses me again pulling back all too quickly leaving me panting and frustrated for more.

"Hold your hands above your head." His voice is low and husky, yet somehow very firm and demanding. I nod again. I seem tongue-tied all of a sudden. He gently moves down my body, kissing my chin and then the hollow of my throat before coming face to face with my breasts. He palms the right one while sucking and nibbling on the other one.

"Holy shit!" my back arches off the bed as he bites my nipple and suddenly I feel him enter me. Hard and fast. I cry out.

"You're so wet, baby!" Thrust. "You're mine!" Thrust. "Say my name, c'mon!" Thrust. I'm too lost at the feel of his impressive length inside me to realize he said something to me. Christian abruptly stops and I cry out again but this time from shock and frustration. "Christian!" I almost whine.

"That's it. Say it! Say my name" and his thrusts speed up and I can feel the familiar build up low in my abdomen. "Let go, baby" he says softly. And I do. Oh god. Gloriously and loudly. My body bucking off the bed, pulling at the restraint and the tie cutting into my skin. Three more thrusts and Christian is burying his face at the side of my neck, shuddering and growling, spilling into me.

He gently unties me and lies on his side beside me. "That was…"

"Out of this world." I finish for him.

"I need to work; I'll be in the study ok?"

"Yeah sure"

* * *

Not even 10 minutes later I find myself getting out of bed putting on the discarded white linen shirt of Christians' and I decide to go find him. I suppose I should be tired after the long day, but I'm oddly riled up. So I decide to find the study. I'm out the door when I notice another door at the end of the hall.

I soundlessly make my way to the door. I saw this room today morning too. The gently try the handle. It's unlocked! I gently turn the knob and open the door.

It's a beautiful red colored room with a king size bed in the middle of it. I think this is an extra bedroom when I notice the various canes and whips and belts lining the wall.

What the fuck?

Is this what I think this is?

"Fuck. Ana…." A voice says softly from behind me "What are you …"

I slowly turn around knowing that my impassive mask is in place.

"I need to go home."

"No, please don't! I can explain."

"No you can't. Please Christian. I … I just can't see your face right now. Please." I shoulder past him into the bedroom, finding my discarded dress and putting it on. All the while Christian is standing right behind me saying something. Probably trying to convince me but I can't hear him. I feel like I'm underwater and everything is lost. I can't take this!

"At least let Taylor take you home."

I hold up a hand, gesturing him to stop. "I'll get a cab" I say in a detached voice.

Christian follows me to the elevator, asking me, almost begging me to not go. But I still can't hear him. I need to process this. I turn around to look at him for one last time before the elevator door closes between us. And the look of pure hurt and helplessness that was drawn upon his face has been permanently etched onto my retinas.

I'll never forget that look, knowing that look was for me. That I caused it.

"Oh fuck." I breathe.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Secrets- One Republic**

**I wonder how many times they said "what?" and "fuck" in this chapter.**

* * *

**CH-6: The fuck is going on?**

**APOV**

"What in the name of God happened to you?"

I croak my eyes open to what can only be called a very, very pissed off Kate. I try to lift my head off the pillow, but Shit! It feels as though some drummer has taken up permanent residence in my brain. What the fuck really happened?

And again like a motion picture in slow motion all my memories come crashing back to me. Dinner with Christians' parents, the sex and then… and then… the room. Oh my God. Oh my God. I feel like I am hyperventilating all over again. I vaguely remember catching a cab and lumbering back home, and alcohol, I remember a lot of alcohol.

Kate gently kneels beside, gently rubbing my arm back and forth as if to calm me. But I am beyond calm.

"Babe, you really are scaring me. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just had a rough night last night. Lemme go take a shower. I'll feel better."

"You want breakfast?"

"Sure. Anything's good."

After 20 minutes of standing under scalding hot water, and thoroughly cleaning my head of all thoughts Christian Grey, I find myself robotically getting dressed. I put on a loose off-shoulder t-shirt and a pair of denim short shorts. Not bothering with my shoes, I know I'm not going anywhere today; I stroll in the kitchen barefoot. At the sweet smell of coffee and freshly toasted bread, my stomach rumbles reminding me just how famished I am. I perch myself on to the breakfast bar and Kate places a place of freshly buttered toast and a big fat cup of coffee. I sigh inwardly, I'm too tired to cook breakfast and Kate here, for her life, couldn't make a proper breakfast. At least she didn't burn the toast, which is saying something. I slowly nibble on the toast and can feel her eyes trained on me.

Finishing my toast I get and take my coffee into the great room to drink in front of the TV. Kate follows me and plops down beside me on the couch. "Spill" she says. And here comes the special Kate Kavanagh Inquisition. I give her the most innocent look I have. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say in a leveled voice.

"Don't be coy with me Ana. Is this about Mr. Moneybags? Is there something going on?"

"What? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Christian Grey, Ana, Christian fucking Grey. I'm talking about him. You haven't called me once in the last 3 days, you still haven't given me the interview notes, and ever since I mentioned his name to you …. You've been off. What's going on? I mean what's really going on?" I give her a long hard look, and then- I spill.

"Oh Kate, I was with Christian the last 3 days. He-we- we spent the last 3 days together. I went to his parents house yesterday and-and-"my voice is shaking and I'm on the verge of crying. A strangled sob escapes my throat. Kate comes closer wraps an arm around my shoulders gently tucking me to her side and then softly urging me to continue, "It were the best three days of my life. Despite all the drama and all the problems we had to face within these very three days, I enjoyed them. He is gentle, witty, charming but domineering and serious all the same. It was like I could breathe after being underwater for a very very long time. God… this is lame to say for someone I've known less than a week….." I trail off not able to tell her the fact that I have known him my whole life.

Or I thought so.

"What happened then?" Kate says softly.

"I honestly don't know. One moment it's perfect. Everything perfectly fine and the next moment I am storming trough Escala, calling a cab, coming here-"

"And getting piss- ass drunk, then passing out on the bed and waking up with ugly raccoon eyes." She finishes for me "Tell me what he did."

"I… I …." I can't get past the ball of wool in my throat, and what the fuck am I supposed to say to her? That apparently my three-day-old boyfriend…. I burst into tears.

Kate gently helps me lie down on the sofa and then slowly runs her hand back and forth through my hair. Kind of like a mother taking care of her sick kid until my tear-ducts run dry and I fall asleep out of exhaustion.

And the day has just begun.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Christian? Christian? Where the fuck are you?"

Who the fuck is shouting so early in the morning? Aah!….. My head, my head. Shit! Did I get run over by a train last night? No… wait… fuck, fuck, fuck. Ana!

Right then Elliot walks into the room and stills. Probably at the sight of me.

"Well you are a sight for sore eyes." He says.

"Jee, thanks." I struggle to get up from my sprawled position on the couch. I did the only thing I knew to do after a night like yesterdays'. Even though my usual response would be to spank the shit out of a sub and the fuck her senseless, I did the next best thing. I sat on the couch in the study, staring out the window with the strongest scotch clutched between my fingers. What the fuck have I done? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! These were exactly my nightmares. Ana getting a glimpse of the real me and then running. Running far far away from me. I felt like there was a hole in my heart and the pain that came with her sudden departure was almost physical. She left so late at night. All alone. Shit! What the fuck is wrong with me? I should have sent Taylor after her! Did she get home properly? God, is she okay?

I was near tipsy by the time these thoughts had crossed my mind, so I picked up my phone and dialed her.

"This is Ana. I'm kind of busy now. But please leave a message." Even her recorded monotone voice has an undeniable effect on me. I rack my brain trying to think of what to say. "Ana, it's me. Um… I hope you got home safe and... Um..." what the fuck? I never stutter! "I'm really sorry, I know I should've told you just... just please let me explain."

The rest of the night is pretty much a blur. I remember there was a lot of wallowing in self-pity, a few broken glasses, I vaguely remember a fight with someone... Taylor probably and…..

My brother lays a hand on my shoulder and gently shakes me. "Bro, you with me? You really are scaring me. Fuck! What happened to your hand?" I look down at my hands, and yep. I definitely had a fist fight with someone. I shake my head at Elliot silently telling him I don't want talk about it.

"Don't shake your head at me! You know what time it is right now? Its 1 in the afternoon. You literally slept half a day." Wait... what?

Elliot plops down on the couch gesturing me to sit beside me. "Gail got so scared about you that she forced Taylor into calling mom. Who then spazzed out but she had a surgery to attend. So, she sent me. And I come here to find half dead sprawled on the couch. What the fuck happened?"

I shake my head again. I can't do this! I can't talk about her. I'm already tethering on the edge of sanity. If I had to tell my brother what happened then I'll have to accept that she is gone. And I can't do that! Not yet.

"Is this about Ana?"

And he just had to go there. I don't bother responding. Merely turn my head to stare out the window. The look on her face when she saw room, I felt my heart break all over again.

"She found out about your lifest- life's history, didn't she?" I noticed the slip-p there, but I let it pass. That's another problem for another day. I nod. It seems I'm tongue tied today.

Eliot suddenly gets up from his spot, "C'mon. Get up. Go take a shower. You smell like day old scotch and sweat."

"I don't want to take a shower." I say, getting up to find my bottle of scotch. Day drinking- never thought I'd be doing that. "Christian." The warning is evident in Elliot's voice but I can't bring myself to care. "Don't make me drag you there."

I pause, take a deep breath and turn around, then stalk into the bathroom.

When I'm freshly dressed again, I see Elliot throwing his truck keys up in the air, and then catching it mid air. All the while leaning on the marble counter. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"We are going for a drive."

"No. we are not."

"Oh, c'mon. It's just lunch with your old brother. C'mon."

After several more attempts of persuasion, each more feeble than the before, I relent.

* * *

"I'm not going in there. No fucking way. No!"

We are parked outside Ana's apartment building. Apparently Elliot had a little surprise for me. The surprise being him, creating an opportunity to talk to Ana. In private.

Fuck. What the fuck is wrong with this guy?

"Elliot no. piss off. I'm not going in there. Start this truck, turn it around and start driving."

"No." Elliot turned to face me. An unnamed emotion crossed his face. Wonder what that was about? "Listen, I love you bro, we all do, and we worry about you. That night during dinner, you seemed happy, and not this brooding grumpy old man…." I opened my mouth to respond but he simply raised a hand to stop me and continued, "It was nice seeing you like that. Smiling like you meant it. And we all know what or rather who the reason for that smile was. I don't know what the fuck happened between the two of you or what your histories are, don't give me that look, I'm more observant than I am given credit for. But the point is nothing can be big enough to make what you two have un-salvageable."

"You sound as though you know exactly what's going on." That's a disturbing thought.

"What do you mean?" I shake my head. This is Elliot. My millionaire, smart, gold hearted playboy brother. He doesn't know shit about Elena and me. He roughly shoves me out of the truck. He comes around gently puts a hand on my shoulder and pushes me forwards.

Well here goes nothing.

Or maybe everything.

* * *

**APOV**

I'm staring at the plate of food in front of me, silently wishing it would just vanish, so I didn't have to eat it. I haven't eaten anything today. My appetite seems to have taken a holiday.

I'm trying to compel myself into eating, when I hear the doorbell ping. Kate goes off to open the door while I return to staring at my food when I register mild commotion coming from the direction of the foyer.

I gape at the scene unraveling in front of me. Kate is snarling at Christian while Elliot has an arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her from clawing off Christian's face and Christian is standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I shouted to be heard above Kate, while she shouted profanities at Christian. 3 pairs of eyes turn towards me and it's like Kate momentarily snaps out of whatever trance she was in and just when she was about to open her mouth to talk again, "Don't." I warned softly. I'm seething with anger right now. Turned my fucking house in a freaking freak show.

"Elliot," he still had his hand wrapped around Kate's waist

"Can you take Kate to the bar across the street? She needs to calm down and Christian looks like he has a LOT to say." I emphasize on "lot". He lets go of her and looks at her expectantly, Kate opens her mouth to protest, again, "Kate, I said no. just go with Elliot." And with that I spin around and stalk off towards the great room, my food long forgotten.

I don't have to look back to know that he is following me. Even if he is as quiet as a hunting cat, it's almost like I can feel him, a brooding, cold shadow but somehow, a shadow that was created for people to stay away from. But somehow, somehow I got sucked right in, hard and fast.

I take a seat on the couch and look at him pointedly; he takes that as his cue to settle down beside me. The fact that distance between us is like a gaping hole, threatening to swallow us hole doesn't go unnoticed. We are both severely out of our depths in here.

Absolutely fucking clueless.

* * *

**CPOV**

I am absolutely fucking clueless. I don't know what to say, my hands are clammy and I bet if the speed of my heart beats right now was compared to a run horse, my heart would win. Its beating that fast.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"So…." She prompts.

I angle my body towards her and open my mouth and end up surprising myself.

"Look, I didn't lie to you. I dint want to lie to you. But every time id think of telling you I'd get this image of you packing up and leaving, not even turning back and glancing at me, one last time. And every time I'd think of that I'd freeze. It was like my brain refused to acknowledge that possibility. So I kept on waiting for the right moment. Hoping, praying when the time came, you'd understand…. "

She scoots in closer, also turns towards me. "Tell me..." she says softly.

I stare into her eyes for a moment longer before I begin, " when I was a teenager, I was pretty out of control- getting into fights, flunking classes, drugs, parties, drinking. You name it, I've done it. But I couldn't bear anyone touching me. Specially my chest and my back. So with the over-friendly girls and school, dad's disapproving glare, mom's sad smile, Elliot's normalcy and Mia's zeal, I couldn't cope. I felt like I was suffocating, failing, falling all at once. So this one day I was cleaning the backyard of one of my mom's friend's. Elena Lincoln, she appeared in the backyard, and had said something. I also had a sharp mouth on me back then, so I came up with a pretty good retort for whatever she had said. She slapped me, telling me that I needed to be straightened and stuff like that. Then she had kissed me, only grabbing my face and not touching anywhere else. It was like this hormonal teenage beast inside me had finally been freed. She saved me Ana. She taught me control. And the rest is history.

There's a pregnant pause and I can almost see the wheels turning behind her eyes. Processing everything. God, please don't make this bite me back. She scoots in closer, so she did notice the extra gap.

"I don't want to talk about her right now. Cause I'm not thinking about her right now. But you do realize I don't have a problem with BDSM? I know right concept, the first thing that crosses a person's mind is abuse. But I know the right shit. No, that's not what hurt me. What did hurt me was the fact you presumed my reaction and depending on that you clamped shut your mouth. I love you dammnit. I have always loved you. I have loved since the day you carried me when I fell and sprained my ankle. I have loved since the night you sat beside me because I had a fever and fell asleep holding your hand. So, no, the lifestyle isn't my problem. Because no matter how low you think of yourself, I know, I'll always know that you're heart is pure. I don't know how or why she did what she did you to you. But know this. I have no right to judge you for your past and your past doesn't define you."

"You …. You love me?"

"Nuh- uh, correction. I have always loved you." There's a slight smirk on her face and damn if that isn't sexy and my pants tighten immediately in response. I lean towards her and capture her mouth with my. Dragging my teeth through her top lip and slipping my tongue inside, eliciting the sexiest feminine sounds ever. Her hand is in my hair, tugging provocatively. Fuck, if that isn't good.

I pull back, so that our noses are still bumping. With her cheeks flushed, eyes bright and cheeky grin on her face, she's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my entire life. I don't why I did, what I did next. I took her hand and gently placed in on my chest. Right above my heart. Her eyes grow big, and she gapes at me her hand hovering over my chest. I give her a slight nod and she places her hand on my chest. Feather light touches of her fingertips. I immediately tense, but then I remember who this is, and what she means to me and I surprisingly find myself relaxing.

She slowly lifts the dark green polo t-shirt over my head and then hesitates before placing her hand on my skin. Her whole hand, palms flat. I am overcome with need. The need to fill her up and feel her. The need to be buried deep in her.

We somehow make it to her bedroom. Hands groping and mouths exploring. Then we are a tangled mess of limbs and muscles on the cream sheets of Ana's bed. My thrusts are slow, sensual and rhythmic. I would've done this forever if I could have. Ana tightens around me abruptly, but she doesn't let go. I gently take a hold of her thighs and lift them over my shoulders, pounding into her, over and over again.

"Aaah…"

"Shit!"

"Faster… aaah…"

"Let go baby."

We both find our release simultaneously. Groaning and shuddering and shaking at the aftermath.

I collapse of top of her, then flip us over, so she is plastered o my chest, not bothering to pull out of her just yet.

"I love you too you know…." I mumble sleepily before dosing off, trying to catch up on all the sleepless nights I had in the last 20 years, because there's only one person who can fend them off- Ana.

She is my light.

My salvation.

* * *

**Do you really think Elliot knows something? Do you think this is moving too fast? They are moving too fast?**

**I know I'm a sucky person. I said id update on Monday, but I got really sick all of a sudden. And your reviews and follows and favorites mean a lot to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Set fire to the rain- Adele.**

* * *

**Ch-7: News and trips.**

**CPOV**

I groggily open my eyes, and look down at a sleeping Ana.

I gently flip her on to her side, she stirs moving to bury her face into the pillow and then fall asleep again. She is absolutely adorable. I stare at the clock beside the bed; it says 7:30 in the morning. Wait what? I slept for five hours straight? I look down at Ana again. This time in awe. I can't remember the last time I slept for five hours straight. And I know this is all because of her. She has no idea what she is doing to me. Actually I don't have a fucking clue what she is doing to me.

It's been a week. A week since I came clean and told her everything. Down to the last detail. She also told me a lot about herself, her dad, the orphanage.

It been a week of pure heaven and bliss for me.

Picking up my pants from the floor, I tug them on, and then trudge into the kitchen. Mrs. Jones is making breakfast. "Morning, Gail." She stares at me wide-eyed at my greeting. Am I that cold towards my workers? She quickly regains her composure and gives me a wide motherly smile. "Good morning, . Do you want your breakfast now?" I nod. "What about Ana?" she asks. There's fondness in her eyes when she speaks of Ana. Looks like I'm not the only one who fell under her spell. Every single person in my family and my staff seems to adore her. So much that in a moment of verbal lapse my mom ended up telling me that she likes the person I am around Ana. "She'll be up in a minute. Serve hers too." She nods and goes back to her job while I sip on a glass of orange juice.

A few moments later a pair of tiny hands circles my torso to come rest on my stomach. Ana nuzzles her face in between my shoulder blades. I half turn around and smile at her. She's dressed for work in a black pencil skirt and a semi- sheer baby blue blouse.

I tug her down and press my lip to hers. It's sweet and subtle to begin with. But then she slips her tongue in between my lips and all coherent thoughts go out the window.

* * *

**APOV**

Christian's lips go from my lips to my earlobe, leaving a trail of fire in its wake with all the feather light kisses he gives me. "Change this blouse. I don't like people getting a glimpse of what's mine." Then he gives a scorching hot kiss, all tongue and teeth, like he's trying to stake a claim. When he pulls back I'm panting and flushed both from the lack of oxygen and something entirely different.

I cup his face and brush my lips cross his jaw, "Baby, I'm all yours, but I do work hard to maintain my shape. So, I want to show it off. Plus, they can see all they want; no one can get it, now can they? At the end of the day it's only you who gets them. So relax."

His demeanor softens marginally, "Baby, please, for the peace of my mind." I roll my eyes and his darken in response. "Fine. On one condition."

"And what will that be?"

"You take me to your playroom tonight."

"No." We've been going at this for days now. I ask him to take me there, and every time he distracts me by kissing me or doing something else…. "Why not?"

"Because, that orphanage is the reason why you even know of this shit and I'm not ready to take you down that road yet. Just, just give me some time. Please." He tilts his head up to kiss me again. I lean down to meet his eager mouth. His tongue darts out to sweep over mine and I moan in response. Forgetting what it was we were talking about. But… oh dear lord, he is a good kisser.

"Ok baby?" I nod. Not really knowing what I'm agreeing to. He gives me another quick peck on the lips." Come on lets have breakfast.", he says. I hop onto the bar stool beside him. Gail had discreetly left sometime when we were kissing. We have breakfast in mutual comfortable silence. Half way through my breakfast, he hops of the stool places kiss on the top of my head and goes off into the shower.

I finish my shower and call Sawyer. Yes, he actually got me a body guard. Who I have been trying to dodge over and over again. Now we have come to an agreement, I let sawyer drive me to and from SIP but throughout the day he doesn't stalk me, and I am not allowed to go out of the premises of SIP without. Talk about being under office-arrest.

I go down to the garage and Sawyer is waiting for me, leaning on the side of a SUV. I flash him an endearing smile, "Morning".  
"Morning." Is the clipped, professional answer I get, but there's a small smile forming on his face. He might be frustrated with my daily attempts of dodging him, but I know him better.

I hop in to my Porsche start and then drive off to another day at work.

* * *

I'm going over my scheduled meetings for the next few weeks, when I am summoned to Jack's office. I knock on the door, and enter the room. I'm immediately hit with the familiar smell of an expensive cologne and hibiscus. Jack apparently has a thing for hibiscus. His office is huge but an absolute mess.

"Its like a fish market here." I say noncommittally while slowly picking my way through the pieces of papers lying around.

"Well, maybe you should become my assistant again," he says twisting his chair around to face me, a face-splitting smile etched upon his features. In another world Jack would've been a handsome man. Not that he isn't right now, but I prefer, grey eyed, copper haired guys more.

"So I have news for you." I can tell, ill like this news.

"What?"

"The annual British author's conference in this weekend, in London. And guess who is attending?" he pauses for effect and then… "J.K Rowling.' I make a face.

"Now, don't give me that look. I was the one who gave you all those Harry Potter books on your birthday. You ended up finishing them in a few week when it took me months, if not years to finish those things."

That wasn't what was on my mind…. "Oh, c'mon, it not that, Jack. And I am more than happy to go with you to London. I went there last year, no?" he nods. "Listen I'm really happy for the invitation, and I'd love to go. Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some work to do." Something akin to disappointment flashes through his face but then he smiles and nods.

I pause at the corridor outside his room, and take a deep breath. I did just agree to going to London, but now I need to convince my over protective, jealous control freak Christian. I am twenty five, an adult and this is a free country. I can do whatever the fuck I want.

He can suck it up.

* * *

"Ana, there's a delivery for you."

"Okay, send it in" my lunch break just started and I was just about to call Sawyer up and head out to have lunch, when I was alerted that there is a delivery for me.

A few moments later there is a knock on my door. "Come in", Vanessa, my assistant strides into the office with a huge bouquet of red roses in her hands with Sawyer following suite. There's Chinese takeout in his hands. What the heck….?

"You have to plan a meeting with your perfect boyfriend. I mean… oh my God!" she sequels like a high school girl and the puzzle pieces click together in my head to form one word: Christian.

Vanessa places the bouquet on my table, opening her mouth to say something else when her face creases in concentration. Someone must be saying something to her in her ear piece. She mumbles a sorry to me, and then almost runs out of the office. What was that about? Sawyer also places the take out on my table and then disappears before I can say anything. Left alone in my office I reach for the little note attached to the roses.

"_I wish I was there to personally feed you. But I know I can't. So when I stopped by the Chinese diner today I saw the roses. Reminded me of you. Love you and miss you._

_ \- Christian."_

I pick my iPhone up and dial him. He answers on the first ring.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm guessing you got the flowers?"

"Mm-hhm. Oh, they are beautiful! Thank you so much. I wish we could have lunch together."

"Me too, baby. Me too. But I just need another two weeks. Then I'll be your boss's boss and we can go official. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I did, I mean I do. I don't want it to look like your sudden takeover of the company had anything to do with me. Even if it didn't."

"I know." I pause thinking of how to approach this. "Um…. I'll see you today right?'

"Of course baby, I'm picking you up after work."

"Okay."

"Is everything ok, baby? You sound tensed."

"No, it's nothing. Love you. I also have a ton of work to do. I need to go."

"Don't work too hard."

* * *

**CPOV**

"Hi" I say as Ana slides into the R8 beside me. She leans over and gives me a chaste kiss.

"Hey" she says, taking that delectable bottom lip between her teeth. I reach out and free the lip from her teeth. "Don't bite your lip", I growl I start the car then grab her hand in mine and drive off towards Escala.

On the way Ana is fidgety, restless and lost in her own little bubble. What the fuck is wrong with her? It's almost like she can sense every time I open my mouth to ask her what's wrong. Because she takes a break from her gazing out the window to shoot a death glare at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead right now. So I decide not to approach it.

* * *

"Do you ever plan on telling me what's wrong with you?" I say around a spoonful of pasta. Mrs. Jones really knows how to cook. It's fucking delicious, though it has nothing on Ana's cooking. Her cooking is just otherworldly.

"Christian, trust me. Nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

"Sure." She's such a terrible liar. But I still refrain myself from pushing her further. We finish the rest of our meal in mutual silence. She's sort of like me when comes to being pushed. You corner her emotionally, she'll shut down.

Instead I do the next best thing. I grab a hold of her sleeve and tug it down. I love this dress. It's a simple sundress ending just above her knees, made of really soft cotton with flowers all over. Not too flashy, not too modest. Just right. Kind of like her. I also realized that her love for all things bright and colorful hasn't changed.

Tugging her towards me I brush my lips across her. It's tentative, like I'm not trying to reach her tongue, but her mind. Trying to figure out what's wrong with her. Our lips open simultaneously, our tongues, caressing each other, in a sensual dance. A quite groan escapes from the back of my throat. She's unmanning me.

Abruptly she pulls back and stands with a flourish. Extending her hand towards me and says two words that leave me speechless.

"Enlighten me." I stare at her hand, like it holds the cure to cancer, my eyes darting back and forth between her outstretched hand and her face. What the fuck….?

"What?" she says, staring back at me with lust clouded vision, "Show me. Show me who you really are. Show what you love." Something is definitely wrong with my brain. But as soon as it understands what she is saying, the change… well some people say the change is visible, but I say the change is felt through every pore in my body. I demeanor changes immediately, but something doesn't make sense. Even in my dominant stance, when I stare at Ana, I have this sudden urge to envelope her in my arms and bury myself balls deep in her, with her nails raking down my back. The urge, to tie her up, or beat the shit out of her, it's not there. All I feel is love and lust. It's a heady combination.

After staring at her a little more, I feel my stance change, it softens up a bit. Marginally, but it's there. She asked me to show her who I really am, what I really like. Then that's exactly what I'll do.

I take her hand and stand up, bending my knees to level my face with hers, I cup her face with a hand and kiss her. Kiss her like my life depends on it. "Wrap your legs around me." I whisper against her lips. Without a second's hesitation, she wraps her legs around my. My hands are on her bum to support her. I give it a playful squeeze earning a moan from her. I return to kissing her, all the while trying to walk us back to the bedroom. When we pull back for air, Ana attaches her mouth to my neck, sucking, biting, and licking. She's gonna leave marks at this rate. And the thought makes me even harder, if that's possible. I'm so distracted by her that I stumble on the way. She giggles into the crook of my neck.

"Something amusing you? Miss Steele?" I ask her, still walking us backwards, with her wrapped around me, this time making sure as tot not trip. She doesn't respond just goes back to nipping at my neck, sucking on my pulse point.

"I love the way your veins stick out." She wishers huskily in my ear, taking the lobe between her teeth. I groan is response and unceremoniously dump her on the bed. She stares up at me, from her sprawled position as I hover over her. "Aren't we going to the red room?" I chuckle at her nickname for my playroom, shaking my head at her. "You asked me to show you who I really am. That's what I'm doing. I'm showing, just how much I want you, how much I love you. So, now you are going to suck me off like I'm your favorite Popsicle, and then we are going to love each other to oblivion. Bossy enough for you?" I cock an eyebrow at her. She just giggles. "You _are _my favorite popsicle." And with that she puts her hands on my shoulders, and pushes me on my back.

Straddling me, she slowly works the buttons on my shirt. "You're wearing a bit too much." She murmurs, more to herself than to me. I place my hands on her hips, as she leaves open mouth kisses from my sternum to the band of my pants all the while sliding down my body, like a freaking snake, making sure that her hardened peak touches my chest, abdomen, my - "Fuuuuck" I groan as Ana presses butterfly kisses all over my dick. My hands slide into her hair tugging provocatively. As if satisfied with my reaction, she places her hands at the base and takes my whole dick in her mouth and, "Shit!" At my response she sucks even harder. I'm close, and it hasn't even been that long. She is working me faster than anyone else ever has! "Baby, if you don't want me to come in your mouth you should stop now." She just looks up, grunts, sheathes her teeth and sucks, kisses, and licks like her life depends on it. Fuck, it's too much! I come into her mouth and she swallows everything.

Tugging her up by her hair, I give her a long lingering kiss. "Jessus, woman! Don't you have a gag reflex or something?" she just gives me a cheeky grin and I return to kiss her.

Flipping us over, I gently enter her. Fuck! She's dripping wet. We both groan simultaneously. "You fit me like a fucking glove. It's like this was made for me, like _you _were made for me. I reach down and flick her clit, making her whimper. Burying my face in the crook of her neck, I start thrusting in and out, setting a slow, sensual tempo with her hips bucking once in a while, trying to meet my thrusts.

I don't know how long we move like. It could've been hours, its could've been minutes. I was lost, in Ana, in the feel of her tightening around me, groaning and moaning my name underneath me. I altered from sucking on her pert nipple, to nipping hat her neck, to kissing her already swollen lips. It was as if all of that were building up taking us higher and higher to that point. The point when she tightened even more around me and my dick throbbed to the point of pain.

It was as if, we were climbing higher and higher together until the moment I whispered, "Together, baby." And then we fell. We fell hard, groaning and moaning, both of us screaming out our release.

If anyone wants to know the definition of happiness, then this definitely is the dictionary definition of it.

* * *

**APOV**

And,

Three….

Two….

One….

"No." Christian grumbles. I sigh.

I'm sprawled on top of Christian, and I thought after the amazing, mind blowing love making, maybe, just maybe convincing him about London will be easier. Well, that's what I had deduced from the absolute sated smile on his face.

But color me surprised when he didn't even blink are think before refusing to the trip.

"But Christian…." I try to argue, "I need to go. It's not just for my job, I actually want to go. Please. What exactly is your problem, though?"

He pouts adorably before his hands tighten around my waist before he bites out, "Jack Hyde." I can't help but chuckle at that.

"Baby, I've known Jack for years now. We've been working together for years, and I have been friends with him for even longer. If he ever wanted to pull anything on me, I'm pretty sure he would've tried already. I mean it's not the first time we are travelling abroad together." He stiffens at the last part. Shit, shouldn't have said that. "You travelled together before?" his eyes are set blaze and his jaw is set hard with a vein pounding in his neck. If this wasn't a serious situation I would've bitten him there…

"Of course, I have, baby. I'm a big girl, I can take of myself. And trust me, he's not my type."

"You have a type?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Of course, I do. You see, I have a thing for guys with grey eyes, and copper hair. Oh and let's not forget the Abercrombie worth body." He chuckles at my description of him. Thank God, at least he seems amused. I try my luck once again. He takes a deep breath and then, "Fine." He grumbles. Whoa, that was easy.

"But", of course there's a but, "On one condition." When I nod my head he continues, "You take Sawyer with you and you use my jet. Even that prick Hyde can ride with you." Take Sawyer? And the GEH jet? Yeah I can suffice with that.

Instead of giving him a verbal answer I reach down and give him a really hard kiss. A full blown smile forming on my face. He's eyes have a mischievous lilt to them. He definitely up to something. But I'm too excited to worry.

I'm going to LONDON!

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**The next two chapters are going to be the London trip and they are going to be a turning point in the whole story.**

**Also, I wanted to know, what do you guys think of Jack-Elena pair at the villain?**

**Stay tuned, and thanks for all the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cheers- Rihanna**

* * *

**Ch-8: Meeting Jack.**

**APOV**

I woke up to the sound of running water. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I wrap the sheets around my naked body and trudge into the bathroom. The scene I come across after opening the door however has me stopping dead in my tracks. _Oh my__…_

Christian is standing in the shower his hands braced on the tiles, water droplets running all over his body, giving me an eyeful of that delectable ass. Quieter than a dor mouse, I gently untangle the sheet from my letting it pool at my feet. I make my way towards him being as quiet as possible. Drawing my arms around his waist, and hugging him from behind, I rest my forehead in between his shoulder blades, pressing feather light kisses there.

"Morning beautiful. Sleep well?", Christian asks me, turning around in my embrace and snaking his arms around my waist. I moan my answer pressing a kiss to one of the round scars on his chest. The fact that he doesn't tense up or push me away, when I do this, never seizes to amaze me. Nor, does the fact that that I am fully aware of his hands running down my back, skimming over my scars, and yet it's not effecting me the tiniest bit. I remember when Mark had done that. Touch my scars, even if it was through my shirt, yet, I had walked out on him in the middle of foreplay. I grab the back of Christian's neck sealing his lips over mine.

Kissing him feverishly, almost frantically. All tongue and teeth. Somewhere in the middle of the battle of our tongues, Christian had us turned around, so that my back was pressed against the wall. "Wrap your legs around me, baby, his will be hard and fast." I groan, wrapping my legs around his waist, I cling on to his shoulders for support. Lowering his face to the crook on neck I feel him sucking against my pulse point, making my writhe and moan. Reaching down I gently stroke his shaft earning a groan from him. Christian looks up from my neck and kisses me. A hot, slick kiss that has me breathless, as he simultaneously enters me. Taking one of my erect nipples in his mouth, one of his hands is braced on the tiled wall beside my head, the other snaked around my waist, holding me against him. Sucking hard on the nipple, he starts moving- hard and fast.

"Aaah…" I moan raking my nails down his back. As if that spurred him on, Christian thrusts his hips forward, mine moving to match his movements. His thrusts are frantic and rough; making me hit the wall behind me. Pain mixing with pleasure. He rams into me over and over again and we both find out release simultaneously. Me, screaming out his name and him grunting and unloading into me.

There's a shit eating grin on Christian's face as he places me back on my feet and proceeds to clean us up with the shower gel. I find myself mirroring his grin as I turn around for him to do my back.

I sit at the back of an Audi SUV as Sawyer drives me to SIP. Its Thursday already and I have yet to tell Jack about the change in plans. Why am I so worried, though? Jack should be happy. I mean I'm sure that Christian's jet is going to be much more comfortable and cozy than flying commercial.

Shoving unwelcome thoughts at the back of my mind I get out of the SUV, wave at Sawyer and start another day at the office.

* * *

**CPOV**

I run my hand frustrated through my hair. Fuck. Another dead end. This is the first time this has happened. Welch and Barney are always capable of coming up with something that's off the books. But nothing on the orphanage.

It just…. It makes no sense. I scroll through the attachment Welch emailed me. Nothing I already don't know. The thing that really makes no sense is that everything disappears a year after Ana left the orphanage. No trail of money, no activity, no whereabouts of the matrons, no investors, nothing. As I said a dead end.

Thinking of the only way to calm myself, I pick up my phone and dial her. Ana picks up on the third ring.

"Hi." God, her mere voice calms my nerves.

"Hi" even my voice sounds tired.

"Bad day?"

"I need you, all of you. I wish you were working with me instead of that prick. There'd a ton of work for you. Not only paperwork, I assure you." I can almost hear her blush at the other end of the line. A small smile graces my face.

"Oh, shut it. And don't be mean with Jack. You know I'm having a pretty lousy day too."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Jack seems pissy for some reason. I think it's probably because of you."

"Because of me?" I ask bewildered, though I'd be happy if he really is pissy because of me. Don't know what that says about me, though.

"Yeah. He said something about a hostile takeover. Rings a bell?"

I chuckle, "Yep, definitely because of me. You want to grab a drink after work? I feel like going out tonight."

"Ye…" her answer s cut off my muffled knock on her door. "Baby, can you stay on the line, I have a visitor."

"Sure". I then hear her say come in and hear a distinct male voice in the background.

* * *

**APOV**

"Hey, Jack" I say, witch a friendly smile on my face. What is he doing here? Jack never comes to my office.

Bracing his hands on the table he says in a cheery voice, "The finance and IT team were going out for a drink today. Why don't you join us?"

My answer is immediate, "I wish I could, but we are leaving tomorrow, and I kind of had plans with my, um, my boyfriend."

"Invite him over." No, we have another three days before we can tell anyone about us. we come back on Saturday night, and n Sunday, Jack and the board of directors hand over the company to Christian. I absently wonder when he is going to tell me about that.

I open my mouth to answer and it's as if Christian can sense that, I hear his muffled voice from the other end of the line. I realize he heard our conversation. Putting the phone beside my ear, and mumbling an excuse me to Jack, I ask him, "Yeah?"

"Baby, you guys are taking my jet to London tomorrow. He'll know one way or the other. And I think it'd be nice I meet the fucker before I send you off with him, across the ocean, nonetheless." I giggle at his tone,"You sure baby?"

"Positive, just text me the time and address, I'll be there. I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Disconnecting the phone I face jack to answer him, but he beats me to the punch.

"He's in?"

I nod enthusiastically, excited about the fact that Jack will finally meet Christian. My guy and my rock. Because that's what Jack is. He's been that one person, other than Jose, but I've known Jose, for a little over 5 years who's been there for the last 8 years. Any time I needed support. Financial, moral, he was always there. No matter what. I trust him with my life, and love him like a brother.

"You really like this guy don't you?"

"Nuh-uh. Correction, I love him." And I can't help the love sick grin that spreads across my face. But I think it's the best time as any other to tell him about the change in plans about tomorrow.

"Um… Jack… I, we, need to talk."

He eyes me warily, "Yeah. What's up?"

"So, we are leaving tomorrow and well, my boyfriend, well, um…" Why is this so damn hard? I take a deep breath; this is Jack, someone I've known for 8 years. Encouraged by my pep talk I go on, "Well, I told you that I have a boyfriend."

"Hey, is everything okay? I mean, you look like you are about to cry. Trouble in paradise?" he waggles his eyebrows at me, trying to lighten the situation. I'm making a big deal out of nothing.

"I'm dating Christian Grey." I say it in a rush,then pause to gauge his reaction, but his face gives nothing away. It's emotionless as he stares at me. Finally, after what seems like an eternity Jack opens his mouth, "As in the billionaire philanthropist Christian Grey?" I nod, unable to say anything.

Jack's eyes become instantly guarded, I dare to continue, "So, um, he said that we can take his jet tomorrow, and that you can travel with me, if you didn't have a problem with that?" he pauses for a while, as if deep in thought, and then the signature Jack Hyde full blown smile graces his lips, "That'd be great! I bet his jet is much more comfortable." I release a breathe I didn't know I was holding. What else was I expecting from jack? I mean he is Jack! I get up from my chair and proceed to give him a hug.

Sharp at five I walk across the street to Fifty's. Fifty's is a cavernous, impersonal bar with baseball pennants and posters hanging on the wall. Jack is at the bar with Elizabeth, Courtney the other commissioning editor, two guys from finance, and Claire from reception. She is wearing her trademark silver hooped earrings.

"Hi, Ana!" Elizabeth gushes, locking me in a tight hug. "I feel like I have seen you in weeks! You're always holed up in your office! But don't worry! Tonight we let go!" her enthusiasm is infectious. Hugging her back I realize that I really have been hard on myself lately. Specially regarding work. Jack appears out of nowhere handing a very big glass of beer. "Don't we have an early flight tomorrow?" I mumble eyeing the glass wearily. Jack laughs, "We have the whole night and ten hour flight to sober up! C'mon Eli's right! Let go!" shrugging I click glasses with him, proceeding to take a sip.

I put the glass on the bar against which Jack is leaning. Looking up at Jack, I see him staring hard, no glaring at something behind me. And as if on cue I feel a pair of hands wrapping around me. I smile.

* * *

**CPOV**

Wrapping my arms around Ana's tiny little waist, I press my lips to her hair. I send a smirk towards Jack as Ana turns around in my arms. I'm no usually the one for a testosterone show, but fuck. I don't like how the prick was staring at Ana. My Ana! Nor did I like the little glare he sent me before.

I look down at Ana, to find her staring at me with her big blue doe eyes, and her lips parted expectantly. "Hi, baby." I murmur, leaning down to kiss her. The kiss is soft and sweet, but devouring nonetheless. Exactly what I wanted, I could feel the prick's as well as all the other workers eyes on us. Pulling back Ana's face is flushed and she gives me knowing smirk. Yeah, well, I did kind of make the claim staking quite obvious.

Turning around Ana introduces me to Jack, and jut by her expression and her stance you can tell that she is comfortable around jack. Plus the carefree smile on her face reminds me of the little Ana. The perky little 3 year old, I had fallen in love with, the moment I had laid my eye on her.

She takes me around the bar introducing to people and making small talk. All the while I feel a pair of eyes on my back. To be more specific I feel Jack's eyes on me. And surely when I look at him across the room, I find him watching me.

I stand up straight, shifting into my conference room demeanor as I stare back at him. At first I had mistaken that stare for a protective older brother deciding whether or not to punch me. But now, now, I can see that's not what his stare is. I know when someone is sizing up the other guys as an opponent. I'm a guy, I'd know. And I lost count of the number of guys I gave the big brother stare for Mia. And that definitely is not the big brother stare.

Seething with the realization of the implications of that stare, I place my hand on Ana's shoulder. "Let's go home baby." Placing my lips beside her ear I murmur, "I want a rain check on the next two days. So, hurry up Miss. Steele and pray to God you are able to walk tomorrow." She blushes a crimson red at my words, and smacks playfully on the chest. Saying our goodbyes to everyone, I stiffen up, when Ana hugs Jack.

I need to talk to Ana about Jack. But she's going off to London! Well, guess that's a conversation that will have to wait till she returns.

"You know if you had stiffened up anymore you would've broken a few bones back there." I comment. What crawled up his ass and died?

"Nothing, Ana. Don't worry, definitely nothing a quick fuck can't fix "I grins salaciously, backing me against the wall of the foyer, of Escala.

Mirroring his grin I whisper, "I remember you saying something along the lines 'I won't be able to walk tomorrow'". He answers by kissing me deeply, all tongue and teeth, while backing us towards the bedroom.

And as they say the rest, well the rest is blissful history.

* * *

**I know I had said that this will be a London Chapter, but I thought that there should be a chapter reflecting on Hyde's and Ana's relationship. Cause, its obviously different that the books. And, well I wanted what's coming next to be a big blow, and Jack's infatuation to be justified. **

**The next chapter's a biggie, so stay tuned. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heartbeat- The New Electric Sound. (I'm obsessed with this.)**

* * *

**Ch: 9- London Part 1**

**APOV**

"I love you", Christian says, pecking me on the lips. I smile against his lips, mumbling a muffled, "I love you too," before kissing him again.

"Baby, you need to let me go." Christian pouts, his arms tightening around me, he looks absolutely adorable. Causing me to giggle and shake my head. "Jack's staring, and I'm going to be late. I heard there's going to be a Harry Potter look-alike! I don't want to miss him." Now, it's my turn to pout and his turn to chuckle and shake his head at me. Giving me a kiss that sent m nerve ends tingling and left me breathless, he looked me in the eye, "Just be careful, and don't even try and ditch Sawyer or Prescott. Definitely not Prescott. And come back in one piece and be careful of that prick. The last part isn't a request. I love you." He says eyeing Jack behind me, who is currently standing near the steps of the GEH jet. "Yes, dad" I mutter stepping out of his embrace.

* * *

**JACK POV**

I stand on the steps of the jet watching the little scene in front of me, with ill-concealed irritation. He's kissing Ana! My Ana! He hasn't been the one who has been standing there beside Ana for the last seven years! I have been. He wasn't the one who held her when Mark had broken her heart and left her in a tiny million pieces. I was the one who had stood by her and pieced her back together. Hoping, praying that she'd finally realize just how much she loves me.

I was the one who has given her career a kick-start. I made her who she is today! It because of me, that her bank account is as thick as it is right now. Who would've hired a girl barely out of college? Given, later on she became as asset, and that she actually earned her position as co-owner and my partner. But it's because of me that, that has happened. Me! But who gets all her love? All her adoration? And most importantly all her body?

This fucker.

This bloody rich fucker who by the name of Christian Grey. A rich bastard who appears out of no where with his thick fucking wallet, sweeping Ana off her feet and now she can't see anyone other than him.

But she will see others. No she will see me. The time has come. Tonight Ana will truly be mine. Not just in my heart but she will be mine in public. She will carry my symbol. She will carry my child.

For she is forever mine.

* * *

**APOV**

Upon stepping into the we are greeted by Stephen and Beighley. Stephen is the pilot and Beighley is the first officer. Shaking my hand, Stephen offers me an open friendly smile. "Sir gave strict orders to get you to and from London back in one piece or else, and I quote 'ill have balls on a silver platter', it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Steele." I giggle.

"Please it's Ana." Nodding and then giving me another bright smile he retreats into the cockpit while Beighley shows us to our seats.

Turning around I find Christian standing, beside one of the SUVs, with his Raybans on looking at me. He looks edible right now. I give him one last wave, before the door, closes shut between us.

I inhale sharply when I come face to face with the interior of the plane. God, it's a sight! The inside is cream and red, kind of themed like the playroom, I absently wonder. There are eight fluffy single seated sofas in total. Four on each side, a pair facing the other. I plop down on one of the oversized, extra comfy chair, while and the pilot tells us to buckle up. Buckling up I get comfortable and Sawyer takes the seat beside me. Whoa, what the hell? I knew Christian would be thorough. But this thorough? I smirk at Sawyer and he is staring at me from the corner of his eyes. His lips twitch in response but that's about all I get- a twitch. Huh. Jack takes the seat opposite to mine and gives me a tight lipped smile. "Your boyfriend is well equipped, I see." I roll my eyes at him, but I can't help loving Christian a little more for doing all of this for me. We have a smooth take off. I must say Stephen and Beighley are good at what they do. About ten minutes into the flight, when we are given permission to unbuckle our seatbelts, a petite blonde woman appears out of nowhere. I mean, literally nowhere.

Her smile is pretty and her figure is petite. Standing beside the chair I'm sitting in she politely introduces herself as the flight attendant. I smile back at her, "I'm, Anastasia. But please call me Ana."

"I know, ma'm", Natalia says to me, a soft smile gracing her features "Mr. Grey has given me explicit orders to make sure you are comfortable through the flight." Natalia giggles and I can't help but join her. I politely decline when Natalia offers me some food, and she moves to look after Jack and Sawyer.

I watch the exchange between Jack and her with disinterest. It's always the same. A girl approaches him, gets a good look at him, if he is interested, he gives them his signature 'I fucking own you look' then the girl blushes, and then they talk some more and then they both go home together. This has been a routine I have witnessed uncountable times over the last 7 years. At first it used bother me, the rate at which he used to move from girl to girl. But now, I guess I am used to it. And secretly at the back of my mind I knew he'd eventually have to settle down. Even players settle.

Instead I decide to go exploring. As soon as I get up from my seat, Prescott makes a move to stand as well. Laughing at her action, wow, she is like the definition of professional and uptight! I hold my hands up to stop him, "Loosen up a bit, Prescott! I'm just gonna see the rest of the plane! You don't have to follow me in here. We are inside in an airtight plane, 15000 feet in the air. No one's gonna threaten me in here!" rolling my eyes at her, I turn around and set to exploring the plane.

* * *

**CPOV**

It's been 5 hours, and I'm already losing my mind! I drowned myself in my work today. Getting various mergers and deals out f the way. But I can't fucking get Ana out of my fucking mind. At this rate by the time she returns on Sunday, I'm gonna go half nuts. London's about eight hours behind us, so that means that if I leave in two hours, will be in her bed by tonight. Smirking proudly at myself, I dial Taylor.

"Taylor, get the second jet ready. We are going to London."

After getting into the taxi sent for us by the hotel, the first thing I do is text Christian, letting him know it was a smooth flight, and that we have landed safely and are on our way to the hotel.

"He's very controlling, isn't he?" jack says from beside me, a cynical smirk on his face. What crawled up his ass? You have no idea! I say in my mind, but out loud I say, "He worries a lot, that's all." Why am I defending him? This isn't me defending him, is it? From the corner of my eye, I see Sawyer getting of the phone from whoever he was talking with, a slight smile twitching on his face. Almost like he was trying to suppress it. What is it with people behaving uncharacteristically today?

Tuning everyone out, I stare out the window at the rushing London scenery beside us. I missed London. I have waiting for the year hoping that J.K Rowling decided to show up for the conference. I have been obsessed with Harry Potter since I was teenager and as much as I miss Christian and wished he was here to see one of my dreams come true, though, he _is _a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, and he has his obligations. I can respect that.

Feeling a sudden tap on the side of my head, I suddenly turn my head towards Jack, snapping out of my thoughts and clinking my neck in the process. "Ouch!" Jack chuckles at my outburst.

"Easy there, grasshopper! You unfortunately aren't as flexible as one though." Sticking king my tongue out at him, I playfully punch his shoulder, when Sawyer suddenly appears at my side, opening my car door for me, with Prescott hovering behind him. She looks disappointed. Almost scowling. What's her deal?

"Thank you, Sawyer." I murmur politely stepping out of the car.

"My pleasure, Ms. Steele." and here it goes.

"Its Ana! For the love of God I'm Ana! Let me spell it out for you – A-N-A. Okay? At least now call me that! Christian in 3000km away, overseas!" Sawyer actually seems stunned at my little outburst, then chuckling under his breath and shaking his head, he finally concedes. "Okay. Okay. Ana."

I grin at him, "Thank You, Luke." And throwing him a playful smirk, I strut into the hotel with a thoroughly amused Jack in tow. After checking in, I grab the keys to my room and go up the elevator, looking forward to thoroughly abusing the Jacuzzi of the hotel, and talking to Christian in the process. I anxiously check my phone, the fact that he still hasn't answered me suddenly occurring to me. He said he'd answer the moment I texted. And it has been around and hour already. He must be busy, I say to myself. But that doesn't make me feel any less worried.

The room is massive. Its lavish, black and red, and very modern. Its very Christian. There's a giant bed in the middle on the room. Its huge, four-poster with satin red sheets. Kind of reminding me of the playroom. I flush at the direction of my thoughts. There's a massive plasma TV on the other wall, opposite to the bed, and the floor-to-ceiling window giving me the perfect view of Midday London. It's truly amazing.

There's another door that leads to the bathroom. Slowly dropping my hand bag, and travel bag in the bed, and my watch, keys and cell phone on the chest of drawers beside the bed, I make my way to the bathroom. It's pretty big, but not as big as Christian's though. There's a big beautiful bathtub in the middle of the room. After letting the tub fill and adding bubble bathing gel into it. I strip myself, and slowly sink into the bubble filled water. Ah! Bliss.

After an hour of relaxing and scrubbing away the jet lag, I carefully step out of the bath, wrapping one of the complimentary robes provided by the hotel. Its pink and its fluffy. It's the definition of heavenly. Walking into the main bedroom the first thing I do is check my cell phone. Still no messages. What the hell? This is very unusual of Christian. Specially, when he knows I'm out of the country and am supposed to be calling him. A bad feeling settles at the bottom of my stomach. Dialing Taylor, I also find him unreachable. Shit! Is he okay? Are they okay? Why the fuck isn't he picking up? What the fuck is wrong?

Putting on a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt I run to Sawyer's room across the hall. Banging on the door. A bewildered looking Sawyer answers the door. He's eyes immediately widen after taking in my disheveled wet hair, and what must be a pretty horrified look on my face. "Ana?" he questions, worried, "Is everything okay?"

"Christian…." I breathe out, almost at the verge of having a panic attack. "Christian isn't picking up he's phone. Neither is Taylor." I rush out breathless. But Sawyer does the unthinkable. He smiles. He fucking smiles at me! Like he's in on some joke I apparently am not aware of. What the fuck? I stare at him. After what seems like an eternity, he finally decides to grace me with an answer. They are in the air. Mr. Grey had some urgent business to take care of outside the country. He's on his way to Germany right now."

"WHAT?" I screech. "And how is it that I not know of this? But you seem very well informed? You do know I can get you fired for this?" and that has the desired effect. The stupid fucking smile, falls right of his face and I smirk in return.

"I'm sorry Ana. It slipped my mind, and I thought Mr. Grey would inform you of he's travelling plans. My bad. Please forgive me." I sigh. There's no point in pestering him. Its pretty obvious for him to expect Christian to call me. Wait till I go back home. Nodding at Sawyer I walk to Jack's room. Which is the one beside me. The convention is in another 2 hours. Jack answers on the third knock.

Eyeing sawyer and Prescott, who are currently hovering behind me, he leans on the door giving he's signature,' I don't give a fuck' lazy smirk, he asks, "What's up?"

"Want to grab some lunch?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah sure. Let me just grab my jacket." Ten minutes later, we enter the hotel restaurant or lunch. Its very beautiful and grand like the rest of the hotel. There is a separate roof-top dining space and we decide to have lunch there. And truly, eating in a restaurant with chefs as good as the ones here combined with the majestic view of London from the roof of a 30 story building is truly amazing. I could see the Big Ben from here. "Wow!" I breathe. Jack chuckles beside me.

"Wow indeed." I turn and throw a grin at him. I really wish Kate was here with me right now. Shit! Kate! I haven't talked to here in almost a week. And I haven't seen her since the day she took off with Elliot. Coming to think of it… what did she do with Elliot? Because I don't remember coming home that night…. Holy fuck! Did they sleep together? Are they going out together? Shit! I'm such a bad friend. I was so wrapped up in Christian, sip, and plans of London, I almost forgot about her.

Shaking away the thoughts, I focus on the mouth-watering piece of steak in front of me. well, its supposed to be mouth watering, but I just am not hungry.

"Ms. Steele," Prescott prompts. Urgh. What part of I-don't-like-Ms-Steele-please-call-me-Ana doesn't she understand? Still, putting on a smile I nod my head, suggesting that she caught my attention. "You need to eat. Mr. Grey gave us explicit orders to make sure you have three full meals a day." And I went ape-shit crazy. This woman is un-freaking-believable. I glare at her, while I notice sawyer, shaking his head in exasperation, frustration, irritation and god knows what else.

"Well, you see." I say in a sickly-sweet voice. Yep, she turned my bitch mode on, "You are getting paid by him, but I'm the one who end up in his bed every single night. So, I really don't think I have any obligation of obeying him or _you_." She flinches, then flushes, like my words physically hit her ad a wave of guilt immediately washes over me but I'm too angry to care. Serves her right. Who is to order me to eat? I don't care if it's part of her job description. Even sawyer doesn't have the nerve to do that. And Christian! First the phone call and now this? Then something strikes me. A few days ago, when he realized I skipped a whole day's meal, he had joked about adding "Feed Ana" to my security's details job description. I laughed it off. But holy shit! He was serious! He control feakyness really knows no bounds!

I turn to find Jack witnessing the whole scene with wry amusement. Huh. Even he is laughing at my expense. Done talking to people, done with my meal, I get up and walk out the restaurant to go get dressed, with sawyer hot on my heels.

Oh, Christian. But deep down I understand where his food issues come from. I have them too. So, every time I refuse to eat, it's not because I disregard my food, or I am conscious about my figure, because I work really hard for my body. It's just that I'm usually not hungry. Snapping back to reality

Entering the hotel room, I lock the room, and set to searching for my outfit. I don't bother unpacking, because, today we attend the convention, tomorrow we go sight-seeing and day after tomorrow we go back home, to Seattle. Home. Seattle, never felt like home before. Ray lived far from Seattle, and other than Kate, Jose and Jack, I had no loved ones in Seattle. So, it always felt like an escape rather than home. But now… well what can I say? It's the Christian Grey effect.

After tossing and turning multiple items of clothing, I finally come across my desired outfit. It's a chiffon, sundress, ending a few inches above my knees. Its floral printed and has a brown leather belt. Pairing it with my soft walking boots, I curl my hair, so they curtain my face in a shower of dirty blonde curls. Keeping my makeup to a minimum, I put on nude pink lipstick, put on my leather jacket, and grab my purse. Still no messages on my phone. Hmm… Christian still hasn't landed and I'm still pissed at him. Urgh!

Dialing sawyer, I let him know, that I'm ready, and I'll meet him down at the lobby. Then I go to get jack from his room, and together in mutual silence we ride the elevator down to the lobby. Sawyer is already waiting there and suddenly the thought of finally meeting J.K. Rowling has me buzzing with excitement, all my previous dark thoughts long forgotten.

Oh my God! I'm meeting my idol!

* * *

**Still APOV**

The convention is being held at a local conference hall. But its huge! there is a different segment for each genre present in the English literature. First, we take a tour of the whole place. I have to admit, the gothic horror avenue is truly otherworldly. It's all black and white. There's a girl wearing an elaborate black gown from the 60s handing us pamphlets, and greeting the visitors. Just entering the room, you come across a Frankenstein, growling at you, it's pretty damn awesome!

Feeling giddy like a teenager, I laugh and shake the wannabe- Frankenstein's hand, Jack rolling his eyes at my reaction. "You're such a kid." He mumbles amused.  
I laugh some more, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh shut up! This is so exciting!" and I have the sudden urge to squeal like a cheerleader. Not that I ever was one, I think bitterly.

Suddenly Jack grabs my arm, sharply tugging me. I stumble, causing him to wrap his arms around my waist. "Whoa there, tiger!" squirming out of his embrace. I see, sawyer glaring at the back of his head.

"The heck?"

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just that they just said that Rowling will be leaving in like 10 minutes, so we need to hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" he says, making these odd running gestures with his hands, causing me to giggle. "Not funny Ana!"

"Okay. Okay." I concede, bringing my laughter under control, and walking towards the crowd mow gathering around the fantasy-fiction avenue of the convention.

After getting, a custom signed copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, I exchange a few giggles with her. She absolutely amazing! People were going crazy to spend time with her, but she gave each every one of us her undivided attention and spent enough time with us. It was amazing!

But then the most ironic thing happened. We came across this writer, named E.L James. And her story…well let's just say, if I ever needed a biographic-autobiography, I can just buy the copyrights to her book. If that makes any sense.

Then Jack and I had dinner. I had dismissed Prescott, and Sawyer sat at a discreet distance. I'm still pissed at Prescott though. Dinner was awesome, Jack and I caught up, with each other, after a really long. Then we came back t our hotel rooms.

I am checking my phone, still no messages from hi,. Shit! I hope he is okay. I'm just in the process of turning the light off to go to sleep feeling worried, frustrated and sad, when I suddenly hear a sharp knock on the door. Opening the door, I come face to face with the slumped figure of Jack. What the fuck? He's drunk? Didn't we just have dinner like two hours ago? Wow.

"Annnaaa…." He voice is slurred; I gently put an arm around his shoulder and guide him into the room, "Ana! Ana. Ana." He says in a sings0ng, voice that is very unlike of Jack. He smells like a liquor store.

Gently setting him on the bed, I get up to go in search for a glass of water for him. I'm about to leave the room, when Jack roughly grabs my wrist yanking me down towards him, causing me end up on his lap. Then he wraps his arms around me and starts sobbing into my neck. What the fuck? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What is he doing? I start squirming and struggling but it does nothing more than cause him to tighten his hold on me

"I. love. You". What of course he does. He is my best friend. Friends love each other right? I mean I love Kate. And then he raises his head and they bore into mine, and suddenly, that glaze of being drunk. That I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing, look is gone from his eyes. In its place is feral hunger and lust. He wasn't drunk. I don't know how to process the revelation. And suddenly, I'm afraid, scared and am literally shaking. I watch as a part of my life comes crumbling down like pieces of glass. I watch dumbfounded as I lose my best friend to this feral beast.

Pushing with all my might I leap out of his embrace. He might be strong. But I'm small and agile. I dart for the door but I don't get very far, when muscular arm wraps around my body yanking me back. Using my elbow, I jab him in the face, but it doesn't have the desired effect. Fighting him is like fighting me. He is the one who taught me all these moves. I raise my leg to retaliate but he sees that one coming too, and forcefully grabs my knees and throws me towards the wall, making sure not to hit my whole body by holding me back with his arm. I try another move this time. I throw my head back hoping to hear the blissful sound of his nose breaking. And when it does, I smile. Not a sweet relieved smile. But an angry, screw you, you deserved it you stupid son of a bitch smile!

But somehow, I don't how, when, or where, that happened, I'm pinned to the ground, with Jack hovering over me. His thigh pressing down on mine, and his hands holding, mine above my head. His eyes are filled with excitement, lust and feral possession. It's the eyes of a predator. He reaches down and nuzzles in my neck, murmurs "I love it when you fight." I start struggling again, this time with more vigour, really beginning to understand the depth of my situation, because I know just how much he loves me fighting. The rock hard, disgusting organ against my lower abdomen is proof enough. And then he picks his head up and stares into my eyes, saying a sentence that stops my heart, making me go rigid. Every single muscle in my body locks up and adrenaline rushes through my system.

"I'm calling in on my favor. Ray approves."

And then my brain finally starts working, and I open my mouth to scream bloody murder.

"JACK! NO!"

"HELLLLLLLP!"

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Please let me in on your thoughts about the story so far, as well as this chapter. I need what you guys are thinking. The next update will take around 2 weeks, cuz I'm really really busy next week. so lets see...**

**PLease don't forget to leave a reveiw and lemme know about your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haunted- Beyonce**

* * *

**Ch:10-London Part 1**

**CPOV**

"We shall be landing in 10 minutes, I request everyone to buckle up. Hopefully this landing will be a smooth one." The speakers blasted with the pilot's voice.

Buckling up, I think of Ana. I can't wait to get to her. But will she be angry that I showed up unannounced? Will she think that I ruined her trip? No, why would she do that? In fact, if I remember correctly, she had asked me to come with her. But due to some unwanted meetings I couldn't go with her. So should she be pissed if I surprised her? Well, it's too damn late, I am already here.

I'm staring out the window, at the passing clouds when sudden apprehension grips me. I feel a strange sense of foreboding and suddenly my heart falls to my stomach. I look outside and see that we are descending so, I ignore the feeling, blaming it on the sudden change in altitude.

Walking down the steps, the grin falls from my face and I feel my body going into overdrive with rage when I see the hovering figure standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead out of the aircraft. What the fuck is he doing here?

"Why the fuck are you here?" Sawyer visibly flinches at my tone, "Aren't you supposed to be with Ana?"

"Sir, Taylor…." He trails off. I turn around and stare pointedly at Taylor.

"Sir, there's been an issue with the cars here. So, I needed sawyer to bring us a car. We left in such haste, and Prescott is with An- Ms. Steele." I don't say anything as he finishes because I do trust Taylor's careful planning, but there's this feeling, this annoying nagging feeling at the back of my mind that something's wrong. That something ba… I don't even want to finish the thought.

The drive back to the hotel is a long one. Whether it was my excitement to see Ana, or the cold anger still radiating off me, making both Taylor and Sawyer shudder, or whether it the anxious feeling I had in the pit of my stomach, that made the ride as long as it seemed. After a short eternity, we park outside a fancy looking hotel. Ana, really has good taste, though, that logic wouldn't explain why she loves me. I mean… I change my train of thoughts and instead think of how to wake Ana up.

It's almost midnight here. So, she should be asleep. Maybe I can wake her up with my tongue shoved deep in her core, or my lips sealed upon those pink pert pebbles. Both the ideas seem equally inviting, and I instantly find myself getting hard at the thought of it. Damn it, not now boy! Down Grey, down.

I am preoccupied in my thoughts, so I don't see his body in front of me, accidentally slamming into Sawyer.

Grunting in pain, I look at Sawyer, to apologize for my clumsiness. Yes. Yes, I'm rude with my staff and all that but I do have manners. I'm not a fucking caveman, well at least not unless it concerns Ana. A look at Sawyer and he is staring at me with a very complicated look on his face. A combination of emotion, somewhere between scared, fury and confusion has been embedded on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He immediately tenses up, standing up straighter hinting that I'm not going to like this. Not going to like this at the fuck all. But Sawyer doesn't say anything. Just continues to stare at me with unseeing eyes. And then all of a sudden he lets everything out in a breath "Sir… its Prescott and well, and Jack, um, Ana..."

I don't bother hearing anything else. Having lost control over my feet, I let them carry me to my destination. To my Ana. Shit! Ana. Ana. Ana. I chant her name like a prayer, in my head, hoping that this whole thing will be a dream. Just one ugly realistic nightmare, among the numerous ugly nightmares I have on a daily basis.

I feel two pairs of feet running behind as I sprint through the lobby of the hotel. I feel as if I am underwater. Everything seems muted in front of the sound of blood rushing to my ears and my heart beating faster than a freaking horse inside my rib cage. I extend out my hand in between the almost closing doors of the elevators stopping it before it closes all the way through. I silently thank my quick reflexes. Taylor and Sawyer jump in after me. In the silence of the elevator I feel my heart rate picking up again. Ana... This is the longest elevator ride of my life. After what seems like a small eternity, the elevator doors open. Soon, Taylor and Sawyer are running along my side as we cross the main hallway into another corridor where there are only four rooms. Each one occupied by Jack, Ana, Sawyer and Prescott.

We round the corner when we hear muffled screams coming from one of the rooms. Muffled feminine screams to be more specific. Shit! Ana!My feet move off their own accord and soon I am standing back as Taylor and Sawyer break the door down with their combined forces. I enter the room and the screams suddenly become more distinct and clearer. Whatever happened next was kind of like watching a scenario unfold before you as you stand off in the distance as a stranger, kind of like watching TV.

Jack jerks his head up when he hears us come in. his hand is hovering a hair's width away from her right mound. He seems to be frozen in place. And then Taylor and Sawyer were picking him up and pinning _him _against a wall. I stalk towards him, an involuntary growl erupting from deep in my chest.

* * *

**APOV**

I jump up from my sprawled position on the floor and back up against a wall, away from everything in front of me. Christian stalks toward a pinned Jack with the grace of a predator. I see that Taylor and Sawyer haven't laid a hand on Jack, except holding him back. I think this was so that Christian could have his fill and, holy shit!

Christian cocked his hand back and punched Jack on the nose. The resonating crunch that followed was oddly satisfying and I saw Christian pull his hand back to hit Jack again but at this rate he'd kill him because Christian can really pack a punch, thanks to Claude. And as much as wanted him to ahead and kill Jack in that moment, I couldn't risk losing Christian in the process. So, I jerk forward and place my hand on his shoulder to stop him mid punch. He tenses up even more for a moment, but when he realizes who the hand belongs to; he relaxes, hissing out a breath between his teeth. "Baby, stop." I whisper.

He looks at me over his shoulder, smoldering gray to wide blues. After a beat he lets go of Jack who slumps against the wall, both his arms still being held down by Taylor and Sawyer. Christian sends me another look before he grabs the collar of Jack's shirt and yanks him up. His nose is bleeding profusely now. Christian bends his knees a bit to come at an eye level with Jack, since he is taller.

"Listen shitface, I hate it when people touch what's mine. Ana is mine. But I loathe the people who dare fuck with me. And Ana is not just mine but she is a part of me. So, the moment you even thought of hurting her, you made me your permanent and worse enemy. Trust me when I say this, I. Will. Tear. You. Apart. Your career in SIP is officially over, but you should be glad that's all I'm doing. If I ever see you within a mile radius of Ana, I will kill you. Got it?" when Jack doesn't answer, Christian turns to Taylor and says, "Get this piece of shit out of my sight. Dump him in whatever hole he crawled out of in the first place."

The room is cleared out in record time and soon Christian and I were alone. Christian cupped my face with his hands, staring deep into my eyes he whispered, "Are you okay?" his voice low, raw with pain and his eyes cloudy with emotion.

Then suddenly a dam I didn't know existed, broke. And then the tear gates opened.

* * *

**CPOV**

My heart cracked as the first tear rolled down her cheek and broke with a hoarse sob, making its way out of her lips.

I pulled her against me, wrapping my arms around her as she shook with the force of her grief, her pain. I didn't know what to do. She wasn't talking. There was no room around the tears for that.

"It's okay," I kept telling her. "Let it out. Just let it out." And I felt stupid for saying that. The words were so lacking. She was so strong. She lived through so much. I could relate to a lot of scenarios she had to go through but to be betrayed like that….. I felt myself go stiff with anger again, but I forced myself to relax. No reason for her to deal with more shit. Especially not an angry me. But she wouldn't stop crying.

In that moment I felt so lost, I didn't know how to take care of someone.

Her tears streamed down my chest; each one cut like a knife. Helpless, I picked her up and brought her to the bed. I gathered her close, yanking up the blanket and wrapped it around her.

She burrowed into me, her hand bunching my shirt in her fist.

The tears…they kept coming, and my heart was shattering at the raw sound of each of her breaths. Never in my life had I felt more useless. I wanted to fix this, to make her better, but I didn't know how.

I don't know how much time passed before she settled down, until the tears seemed to dry up and her ragged breathing evened out, and she'd exhausted herself into sleep.

Minutes? Hours? I didn't know.

I got her under the covers, and I stretched out beside her, tucking her warm body close. She didn't stir once through the whole thing. With her cheek against my chest, I kept running my hands through her hair, hoping that the motion could reach her in her sleep and would soothe some of her troubles.

I see there is a faint hand print on the side of her face and soon I'm boiling with anger again. Fucking Hyde. He dare lay a hand on her. I don't know what else is going to happen in our lives. Nor do I know how long is she going to put up with me or the demons from our pasts, but what I do know is that if I have to liquidate every single one of my assets to protect her or put a smile on her face, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

"I love you", I murmur pressing a soft kiss into her hair, and Ana stirs and snuggles even closer to me. My hand brushes over the scars on her back. Thin strips of mottled skin a little elevated from the skin, making them prominent. And in that moment I make her a promise, to make Jack's life a living hell and hunt down those fuckers that did this to her.

I'm very close to tracking down what happened to those assholes, but there's a puzzle piece missing.

One last piece that's preventing me from completing the puzzle.

With these thoughts in my mind, I drift off knowing that Ana is here, in my arms and she is safe.

* * *

**A****POV**

I wake up feeling hot. Probably because I was the filling to a Christian Grey flavored burrito. As usual Christian was wrapped around me, a hand slung over my waist holding me close, me on top of him, with my face buried in his chest. I exhaled, making sure not to move because somehow I waking up triggered his sleep to end as well. Like he somehow knew I was awake. I felt much better from last night. I lie on my side, and stare up Christian, watching him sleep, unseeing. The crying helped I guess. I just, I don't know how to process all of this. Jack was like family and after he had helped us that one time, both me and my dad loved him and treated him like family. I only wish I had known that Jack would be manipulating events like this, seven years later.

And then I'm lost in a sea of memories. I remember that day so clearly. Almost like it was yesterday.

* * *

"_Dad, please. Please. I beg you. All he is asking for is a favor from me. A favor he is going to cash in on, God knows when. Plus he said he'd take your permission first." I sobbed. "Dad, please. I can't lose you too."_

_Strong reassuring hands circle me, making me feel safe and reminding me of home._

"_Fine", Ray murmured into my hair, "Tell that friend, Jack of yours that I'll take his deal. If it means that much to you, I will do it. For you."_

_Smiling through my tears I hug my dad even harder. He'll be safe. Jack will make sure everything is okay. And what can he ask from me? Whatever he wants ill give it to him. _

* * *

With a jolt I realize he must have called Ray. But-but what did he tell him?

'Hi Ray, its Jack, I'm calling in the favor you owe me. I want to fuck your daughter?'

No, because then Ray would've already been here and Jack would've already been dead, with one bullet in his brain, another one in his heart. And maybe just for the satisfaction of it, dad would've shot him in the balls as well. So, something as definitely off. Suddenly, the urge to jump into the strong protective arms of my dad, is too much to ignore. Lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed when Christian had woken up. Now, he was staring down at, the worry evident in his eyes.

"Please, don't look at me like that." I whisper.

"Like what?" he asks bewildered.

"Like _that. _Like I'm fragile. Like I am going to break any moment. I'm fine. I'm sorry though, I didn't mean to cry all over you like that. But I needed it." He immediately folds me in his embrace. I nuzzle into his chest, inhaling the scent that is uniquely Christian's. "I just- I can't believe I never even suspected that he liked me like _that_. Christian you know that worse part?" I ask him, my face still buried in his chest, my voice slightly muffled by his shirt. "What, angel?" he murmurs back, his voice equally soft.

"He used my dad against me. My dad! I mean… I don't know what I mean anymore. I have such a hard time trusting people, letting them in. He was one of the very first and very few I trusted and now…." I leave the sentence hanging, somehow causing Christian to tense up. "Baby please", he murmurs pressing a soft kiss to my temple, and "You trust me right? Please don't block me out. Please okay? I'd never hurt you." What is he saying? Oh God, my insecure beautiful Christian. God.

I cup his pretty face in my hands, pressing a tender kiss to his lips, "Baby, no, I love you okay? And, I know you love me. After today I know for sure that you love me. And I will always trust you unless you give me reason not to. Don't ever play with my trust Christian; it's just as strong and fragile as my heart."

"Oh Ana," he breathes, "I love you too, so damn much, it's almost painful. I'm gonna go take a shower. Care to join me?"

I grin at him, "I'd love too."

* * *

"Where's Prescott?"

"I fired her."

"What? Why'd you do that?"

"Jack was capable of doing what he did in her presence. That's why."

"It wasn't her fault. I was mean, she felt sad, and so she went to get a drink. Who would've known that Jack had bribed the bartender into spiking her drink?"

"….."

"Exactly. No one. How will she get home?"

"I bought her a commercial plane ticket."

"Huh. What about Jack?"

"You shouldn't be bothered."

I don't bother responding.

Christian and I are sitting beside each other on one of those plush leather seats of his GEH jet. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed.

Suddenly, Christian got up and grabbed my hand a pulled me after him. He chuckled at my confused expression.

"You seriously want me to believe you haven't been snooping around my plane?" I flush, because yes, I did go on a tour of the plane. And I had found a beautiful bedroom at the back end. There was a beautiful, big, wooden bed with red, satin sheets, a moderately big bathroom with complicated buttons.

"Judging by your look, I guessing you understood what I'm referring too. C'mon. I want to join the mile high club. And I want to join it with you."

"Wait what? You haven't fucked anyone here yet? Not one of the fiftenn?"

"Nope," he says popping on the 'p' "Another first and I wouldn't be fucking you. I will love you hard, preferably with you bound and gagged. But let's see. Right now I just want you out of that dress. Plus, I installed soundproof walls to the room. I think it's time to put that to a good use." His voice is low, husky and dripping with sexuality by the time he finishes.

I smile up at him, placing my hand in his. My tiny hand gets swallowed in his big one. And then he was dragging me across the length of the plane, into the back are, where the bedroom was.

Entering the room, Christian locks the door, the click resonating through the silence of the room. And then he was stalking towards me. His gaze smoldering hot.

"I think you are wearing a little too much." I don't respond, I can't respond. So, I just simply stare up at him through my lashes. I watch as he slowly slides a strap of my sundress down my shoulder and places a kiss at the plac where my neck meets my shoulder. He does the same with the other strap, all the while running his hands up and down my arms, raising goose bumps in its wake. I'm already wet and panting. And he hasn't even started! "Turn around." He commands. Ooh, I'm in for a treat. I mutely turn around, and he slides down the zipper of the dress agonizingly slowly. Urgh. Stop teasing!

Soon, I feel the dress fall off my body, and pool around my feet. I feel his fingers ghost down my spinal cord, making me shiver. "You like that don't you?" he whispers in my ear, taking the lobe in between his teeth and sucking lightly. This time, I shudder.

Abruptly Christian turns me around and devours my mouth with his. The kiss is slick, tender and aggressive at the same time. His tongue first coaxes its way to intertwine with mine and then it's battling my tongue into submission. As abruptly as he had started kissing me, he stops. He slips his polo over his head and takes a step closer to me. Crowding me.

"Take off that bra and lie down on the edge of the bed, with your ass on the edge. Knees drawn up and ankles apart. Open yourself up baby."

I do as I'm told and lie down, absolutely open to him and vulnerable. And as sure as I was about what was coming next, the mere sight of him kneeling between my legs almost sent me over the edge. Slowly nipping on the insides of my thigh, he hooked a finger to each side of my panties and pulled it down my legs. Agonizingly slowly causing me to whimper in frustration. And then suddenly his tongue was on me. Kissing, flicking, licking and biting. His tongue pumped in and out of me, sending me closer and closer to the edge. My hand tugged at his locks provocatively, while his glided over my stomach to fondle with my nipples. Pulling, twisting and tugging. Then I felt Christian's lips enclose around my clit sucking lightly and just like that my body went into overdrive. Each of my nerve end felt like it was exploding, as I shouted out in wild abandon. As I finished screaming out my orgasm, my breathing still labored, Christian made his way up my body. Pinning both my wrists above my head, with one of his hands, he entered me in one powerful thrust. Filling me up to the hilt. I moaned as he buried his face in the crook of my neck and started thrusting. Pressing kisses there, his hips picked up speed, his breathing just as labored as mine.

Soon, I was screaming out again, as he pounded into me, after a few more quick thrusts Christian followed me, growling and unloading into me.

Several hours and multiple orgasms later, I'm lying on top of Christian, the sheets cocooning us.

And then a voice booms from a small speaker in the corner of the room, jolting me. "We are en route to Virginia. We shall land there in under two hours."

Wait… what? What's in Virginia? Why are we going to Virginia? And then a thought suddenly occurs to me. Dad!

"We are going to meet dad?"

Christian gives a shy smile. Oh my God! I squeal like a fifth grader peppering kisses all over his face. "I love you. Thank you! Thank you!" I repeat over and over again.

I'm meeting dad! It's been so long!

* * *

**So.. thoughts in the form of reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

** peachesgo: They are a high profile couple. Plus they aren't even in Seattle. Calling the police in a foreign country about a case as personal as this just seems absurd. That's why they didn't call the police. **

** reviews and follows and favs mean the world to me. Keep 'em coming. I feel as though the buzz for this story is dying out. Any questions, any criticisms, don't hesitate. Just leave a review. I need them to improve my writing and present you guys with a better story.**

**3\. I need a beta. I suck at editing and I just one to run stuff by someone first. So, please if anyone is interested just PM me, or leave a review. **

**4\. Super short chapter. I've been shit busy this week, so, I just wanted you guys to have a little some thing while I clear some stuff up. Hopefully, from next week, updates will much longer and more regular. Please bear with me.**

**Long ass A/N. On to the chapter. Hope most of your questions are answered.**

**Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Ch-11- Answers and Virginia.**

**APOV**

A wide smile graces my face as I step out of the Audi SUV. God, how on earth does Taylor manage to snag one of these babies every freaking where? We had traveled in London in the same type of vehicles too.

"Ana!" I smile wider at the sound of the familiar gruff voice saying my name. I break into a run and throw my arms around Ray. "Dad!" I squeal.

"I missed you so much." He whispers hugging me tight. Pulling back he holds me at arm's length and examines me with his shrewd cop eyes. "Are you okay?" he asks me worriedly, "Jack called yesterday. He was blabbering about _the favor _and that the time had come and something like that. Then he said that he was going to call in on that favor. I didn't get anything at first. And then when I did, was worried sick! I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer. Kate told me something about an impromptu trip to London. I got so scared. I was just short of flying to London myself. Is everything okay? What did he ask you to do? Are you okay? Please say something, Annie." Ray's voice is raw and rough by the time he finishes. I sigh. Until now, Christian had kept me thoroughly occupied and my mind off the previous night's events. But now, standing here on the foyer of my teenage home, staring at the haunted face of my adoptive father, forgetting that night seems impossible. And talking about it also seems inevitable. The thing is this though- I want to forget that night, I want to forget the fact that Jack ever existed. Nor do I want to remember what he had once meant to me. I just wanted to have dinner, and spend some quality time with the two most important male figures in my life, Christian and Ray. So, just because talking about that night is inevitable doesn't mean it cannot be delayed. So, I decide o say the one thing that'll certainly take dad's mind off Jack- Christian, obviously.

"We'll discuss that later. Right now, I want you to meet someone. This is Christian." I say gently covering his left hand with me right hand. He squeezes my hand. "My, um-"

"Boyfriend." He decides to fill in for me. I'm glad. This is the first time in my entire adult life; I've brought a man home. Someone, who's no José, Jack or Ethan, I've had many high school flings. None of them serious though. Plus I mostly didn't bring my boyfriend's home. And we usually hung out in public places. This did two things for me 1. Helped me avoid sex and 2. Saved the poor boys from my dad. It's ironic as to how I had been surprised when I had heard I was the first girl Christian had ever taken to Bellevue. Yet, he is the first guy I've brought home to meet my dad. Granted, this trip was a surprise but still, I'm glad that he's meeting dad.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized dad was talking to me. "What was that?"

"I said," Ray accentuates each word as if talking to a freaking five-year-old. I glare at him. He ignores me and continues talking, "I don't care how old you are. You still are my little girl and this still is my home. So, you can sleep in the bedroom and this young man here can take the guestroom."

A crestfallen look overtakes Christian's face and I stifle a laugh. I'm about to argue with my dad about how this is a free county when Christian decides to butt in. Again. "Of course, sir. Your house your rules." What's his game? I don't care what is though. I need him. I need the connection to tether me to earth. To make me feel safe. To make me forget the growling words that poured from Jack's mouth as he had described… I haven't said any of these to Christian yet. And I'm not sure if I want to. I had stopped him from killing the deceiving bastard once, I'm not too sure if I'll be able to do that twice.

Dragging myself inside I show Christian his room. It's right beside mine with a connecting bathroom between the two. Ray asked us to sleep in separate rooms. He didn't say we couldn't sleep in separate rooms sharing the same bathroom, now did he?

Settling Christian into his room, I walk into mine. I haven't returned to this house since I left for college, almost eight years ago. Since then, Ray visited me in Seattle. I never looked back. The room is the same as it was years ago. The walls are beige with light pink drapes framing my window. I have a beautiful view of the meadow the surrounds the back of the house. The bed is made of dark wood and placed right at the center of the room, pushed against the wall. The wall on top the bed is covered with pictures. It's a giant sized collage, starting from one end of my room, stretching to the other end of it. It's my whole life on a wall. On the right side of the room is my study table and when I said that my room was the same as it was almost eight years ago, the scene on the table proved it. All my sappy teenage romance novels were strewn across the table top. Exactly as I had left it. Dad must've only come in here to do some cleaning. Wow. Running my hands over the books, I recall the number of times Jack had made fun of my reading preferences. Oh Jack… Shaking the cloud of nostalgia and panic that accompanies his name, I strip down to my underwear and walk in to the washroom. I need a long hot scrub.

Walking into the bathroom, I find Christian shaving with an electrical razor. I stand at the threshold, leaning on the doorway and take in the beautiful sight in front of me. He's shirtless and somehow in my tiny flowery bathroom, of my teenage bathroom, he looks so ridicules that I can't help but let out a short laugh.

"Something amusing you, Ms. Steele?" he says.

"You are, Mr. Grey." I reply. Christian raises his head at looks at me through the mirror. "Am I now?" his eyes are shining with amusement. Washing the remaining foam off his face he turns to face me. "I'm guessing that door behind you leads to another room, which belongs to you." He finishes with a smile, just realizing the situation of our sleeping arrangement. "You guess Mr. Grey? For a bright man, you can be very thick headed sometimes. You seriously think I can go a night without jumping you?"

He smirks the goddamn smirk that usually has half of Seattle's female population dropping their panties for him. I say half of the female population because the other half is the gay population. Cause I'd drop my panties any day for him. Like right about now. So, I do. Hooking my thumbs to either side of it, I shimmy down. Then I reach behind and unhook the black lace bra. Dropping both tiny pieces of clothing on the floor I swagger into the shower, making sure to add a little extra bounce in my step. With one leg inside the tub, I look over my shoulder. "Want to join me?" Christian's eyes darken in response. I record time; he locks both the doors, and is out of his sweat pants. Pushing me against the cold tiled wall, he hovers over me. Cradling my face in his hands, he kisses me senseless. His tongue darts out to twist with mine. But the kiss is over too soon. Pulling back, he touches his forehead to mine. "Are you okay?" he whispers, his eyes full of love, affection worry and lust. Always lust. "I'm fine, Christian." I try to act nonchalant, "why on earth wouldn't I be?"He gives me a look that says that he can see right through my façade. I sigh. Another conversation I was trying to delay. A conversation I most definitely didn't want to have with my hot-as-hell boyfriend standing naked in front of me in a steamy bathroom. "Fine just promise me, you'll talk to me. Please don't shut me out. If you want me to love you right now, I'll do it. Just fucking talk to me."Christian whispers, his voice raw and clogged with emotion. Wait... what? "I said that out loud?" "You most definitely did." And the light is back in his eyes, making me blush. Taking his earlobe between my teeth, I whisper. "So, what are you waiting for soldier?"

* * *

**CPOV**

I hope the long shower and multiple orgasms has calmed Ana enough that she answers my questions properly. I skim my fingers over Ana's naked back. Her skin is just addicting. It's soft and pale, like porcelain. She lets out a contended sigh, from the top on my chest, where she is currently positioned. "Mmn… that's nice." She mumbles sleepily. I look down to find her eyes closed a peaceful almost serene smile on her face. She looks so at peace right now, the little 'v' that forms on her forehead when she is stressed, has disappeared. I hate to burst this soft, safe, peaceful bubble we have surrounded ourselves in, but I have to. This question has been eating me away for the last 15 hours. It has been troubling me since the moment; she mentioned it which was right after, I had thrown Jack out of the hotel room. "Baby," I gently probe, I need to be extra careful approaching this, or she'll truly shut me out. Emotionally at least. She lets out a muffled sound, which sounds suspiciously like, 'what?'. I take a deep breath and let it out. "What did you mean when you had said that Jack had used your own dad against you?" she goes rigid against me. Her body going into flight or fight mode. Abruptly she gets up, sitting on my lap, straddling me, with her knees on either side of my waist. Throwing her hands around my shoulder she buries her face in the crook of my neck. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist. Geez, she needs to eat more. Ana pulls back and looks up at me through her lashes. Her eyes are filled with fear and guilt. So much guilt. I patiently wait for her to talk, tracing circles on her skin with my thumb. Finally, after what seems like forever, she decides to talk. And all of a sudden I'm hit with a storm surge of information. Too much and too fast for me to process. All I catch are the words, "dad…trouble… me…Jack… deal…saved me." And then she was sobbing into my neck again. I take a moment to process all the info.

I look down at Ana. She's looking up at me with big sapphire doe eyes. "What do you mean?" I'm at loss here. Why is she defending him? Dose she? No she surely doesn't love him. It's absurd. Talk to me Ana." I urge.

"You remember how you had told me that Elena had found out a way to love you when no one else could?" I nod, unable to say anything, my heads reeling. Where is she going with this? "Well, I still think she is a child molesting pedophile, who broke you more than she fixed you. No don't interrupt, this is my monologue." I close my mouth, speechless. "You have no idea how much I was like you as a teenager. I mixed with the wrong people, drank, partied, had cat fights, etc etc. My dad was busy chasing this drug cartel so he was too busy to see me spiral. One day though, I- I don't know what had happened, dad somehow found out. He was always busy and I was always careful, making sure no news ever reached him. Then one day like BAM! He knows. It was the worst day of my life, second to the day I had lost you. Jack and I were friends for a little over a year by then. Dad blamed himself for my situation, said that he failed me. Plus, the pressure of the ongoing case had sent him into a deep depression. He was admitted to the hospital due to a nervous breakdown. He almost went into shock…" she's sobbing by now. I tighten my arms around her, and pull her to me, allowing her to burrow in my chest and crying. Pulling back she wipes her eyes and continues, "Jack was a recovered druggie and troublemaker. He promised my dad, that he'd bring me back from the edge. He was deathly smart. Not as smart as you but smart nonetheless. So, when my dad had asked how to repay him, he said a favor, one from each one of the two of us.", she pauses, "I don't know how he did it, or what he did. I don't know whether it was seeing my dad so…desolate and frail at hospital or just my pure determination. But it had worked. I got better. I recovered. And Jack had helped me." I take a moment to process this information, and suddenly something clicks. "He wanted you to have sex with him? That was the favor?" Ana nods, but something about her demeanor tells me that she is lying. She definitely is hiding something. A thought fleets through my mind. It escapes into the recess of my mind before I can grasp it though, and another thought takes its place. "You know something Christian?" Ana pauses for effect, "It's almost like every single misfortune, and every single hardship in my life was a series of cosmic events occurring to lead me here- Into your arms. Elena and Jack are two complicated parts of our lives. But it seems as though their characters were intertwined, somehow molding us to make sure we definitely crossed each other's paths. It still doesn't means that I like Elena or that I forgive Jack. But all I'm saying is that I'm glad I showed up to have dinner with you at Escala." cradling my face in her hands, she looks me in the eye. Her eyes are shining with love, affection and trust. Unadulterated blind trust. What did I do to deserve such an emotional look? "Baby," she whispers, nudging her nose with mine, "don't give me that look. You are worth so much. So fucking much. I love you for who you are. I love the wealth of knowledge that exists here", she says, tapping my temple, "I love the feel of you," she runs her hands through my hair, "but I adore what's in here. A heart of gold." She finishes, her palm resting on my heart, a single tear running down her cheek. I catch the tear with my lips.

"You and I baby," my voice is low and raw, unrecognizable in my own ears, "so many people tried to break us, but they couldn't. They tried and they couldn't. They will try and they won't be able to. You know why? Because you have me and I have you. Together we'll heal. We will make sure whoever dares try and break us suffer. Every last one of them." In my heart I strengthen the promise I'd made to myself mere weeks ago: we'll rise and burn this world down together.

Then I make slow, sweet, passionate love to her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Take Me- Tiesto ft. Kyler England**

* * *

**Ch:12- A day at Ray's**

**CPOV**

I gently detangle myself from a sleeping Ana. Kissing her hair I tuck her into the duvet. She nuzzles her pillow. Putting on a pair of dark jeans, I stand there, watching her sleep. I could watch her sleep for hours, if not days. She looks so young and at peace when she sleeps. Great, now I sound like a sappy romance novel hero. What are you doing to me Ms. Steele? But it seems as though the whole world's weight is on her shoulders when she is awake, but as soon as she drifts off, that weight lifts, and her shoulders sag. Staring at her, I feel a Cheshire cat smile spread across my face. She's mine. All mine to love, look after and cherish. And she loves me. She showed me that I am loveable. All of a sudden I am hit with a gust of revelation. Fucking Elena. Who the fuck told her that love is not for me? So what I'm broken? So what I had a rough start to life. Ana still loves me. She believes that I'm salvageable. Fuck! I should call Flynn. I don't know if this sudden change in mindset is good or bad.

Shaking unwelcome thoughts from my head, I pad into the bathroom, to wash my face. Splashing water on my face, I look up to stare at my reflection in the mirror and – Shit! What the fuck? Is that- is that a hickey? Fuck. I never had a hickey before. But oddly instead of being angry, I feel kind of satisfied. Like now I have a physical embodiment of the fact that I belong to Ana too. I really need to call Flynn. This is weird. Wiping my face on a towel, I put on a collared t-shirt, in hope to cover the red mark. Damn it. It's not helping. I wrap a scarf around my neck. It does the trick but I look ridiculous. But I can't go out with the hickey in show. Ray might just literally skin me alive. The scarf will have to do. Next I dress Ana in one of my shirts. She doesn't even stir. Must be the jet lag. I can't have her sleeping here naked, in case someone other than me walked in. God, if Ray caught us, it'd be mortifying. Is this what I missed out as a teenager? This thrill of sneaking around, hiding from my girlfriend's dads? Did I really let Elena take away this kind of excitement from me? Wow.

I walk into the main hall and find Ray sitting in front of a glowing fire, sipping coffee. "You want some?" he offers politely. I nod, taking a seat on the arm chair beside him. Ray hands me a cup filled with sweet smelling, rich coffee. Mmn…nothing like Brazilian roasted coffee. The air between us is tense with unsaid words. I decide to take the first step. "If you don't mind, can I ask you a question?" he nods, so I go on. "There's more to Jack's deal, than Ana knows right?" Ray goes rigid, confirming my suspicions.  
"Christian, there are something things that are better left unsaid. Whatever there is, _if _there is anything, it has nothing to do with Ana. And I will not put her safety in jeopardy, not if I can prevent it. Please stop digging. The deeper you dig, the worse it going to get. I can't lose her. After I had lost my wife and my unborn to a road accident, Ana was my salvation. Providing for her, protecting her and loving her like my own daughter had become my life's mission. Mind you, it still is. She is all I have in this whole world. So, please stop digging. Can I ask you something now?" I nod, unable to form any words, my mind still reeling from the 'stop digging' comment. "You really love her don't you?"

I answer without thinking, "More than life itself sir. Like you, she has saved me too. Don't know how or when she did that. But she did it nonetheless. There isn't anything in this world that I wouldn't do for her." Ray nods as if deep in thought. After a moment he gives me a small smile. "Good. I have one more question. People ask their daughter's boyfriend if they'd die for their loved ones. But trust me, dying is easy. So, let me ask you this, would you kill to save Ana?"

I take a moment to process this question. It is odd, but logical. Would I kill for her? I was going to kill Jack the other day. Would I finish what I started without hesitation? With a jolt I realize, I would. "I would do it, without blinking, sir."

"Good, now call me Ray and take care of her, okay?" I nod. "Good, can you tell me what happened in London? Why the sudden visit?"

I shake my head. "It's not my story to tell, Ray. "He nods, understanding, we proceed to drink our coffees in mutual silence. Before long, it's broken by a voice I know too well. "Ana!" a figure in blonde comes running into the room. "Ana!" she shouts again.

"Calm the fuck down, Kate." I growl. She's probably sleeping. "You'll blow a fuse this way."

"Blow a fuse my ass, Grey. What did you do to her? What happened in London?" somewhere in between the exchange, we moved off our own accords. We were nose to nose now. Both of us, on the edge of blowing up. "Stop it, both of you." An authoritative voice piques up. Ray places a hand on my shoulder and I immediately tense. He drops the hand. Elliot appears out of nowhere, slinging an arm around Kate's waist, he pulls her towards him, whispering something in her ear, immediately calming her. I am really beginning to regret the decision of sending them the air tickets to surprise Ana. A few moments later another figure walks into the room. "Ray!" he bounds in, embracing Ray in a heartwarming hug. "It's been a long time since I last saw you, Ethan." Ray says, as he pulls back. There's wonder in his eyes, as if he can't believe that this Ethan guy, whoever the fuck he is, is standing in front of him. "Ethan?" a soft voice question from behind me.

"The one and only." Comes a reply from Ethan. And then Ana is zooming past me, and jumping into his welcome arms. Pulling back, she squeals like a cheerleader. A sound that is usually annoying on other girls is adorable coming from her.

"God, I missed you. Are you finally done with your tour and leaving a string of broke hearts all over Europe?"

"Oh please," Ethan scoffs. "What did you think?" Ana rolls her eyes but smiles in response, while I watch the whole exchange absolutely mind fucked. The fuck's happening? Why is he hugging Ana like that? My Ana! I move forward and slip my hands through Ana's waist. Bold move, considering Ray's in the room. Turning around in my embrace, she looks up at me, her face flushed and eyes bright and wide with giddiness. "Christian, this is Ethan, Kate's full brother and my half-brother." What? The look in my face must've been pretty funny, because almost everyone in the room starts laughing. Elliot's almost doubled over, howling in laughter, "Bro… your face…" he wheezes in between bouts of laughter. Even Ana's giggling like crazy. I smack Elliot's head. "Shut up El." After the laughter dies down, Ethan extends his hand, "Hi, I'm Ethan. What Ana means is that, I am Kate's biological brother, but since Ana loves me more, I'd rather consider her my sister than the snob." Kate sticks her tongue out at him. Wow, such level of maturity. "Wait... are you Christian fucking Grey? Like the Christian Grey?" I laugh, this kind of situations, I can deal with. "The one, the same." I reply casually.

"Language, Ethan." Ray grumbles belatedly. He pauses and then continues, "Now, the weather outside's amazing. Why don't you boys go fishing at the lake, while Kate, you prepare some lunch for everyone? Ana and I are going to go for a walk. I want some quality time with my daughter." Wow, Ray's subtle at dismissal. "Ethan you know the way to the lake right?" when Ethan nods. Ray finishes, "Great, now scram kids, Ana? Shall we?"

Wow, he's bossy. The fucking irony.

* * *

**APOV**

"Wow…that was… what was that dad?" I ask him, as we set out to walk the old familiar nature trail, which I know as well as the back of my hand. Several moments pass in silence as I drink in the surroundings. I love the nature, the trees and the serenity that comes with it. What an odd setting, considering the impending conversation. "Ana..." Ray softly urges. I ignore him. I really, really don't want to have this conversation. "Ana..." his voice is getting stronger. I need to answer. I sigh. "Yes dad?" I can't keep the hint of trepidation out of my voice. "What happened with Jack?"

"He tried to rape me." I say simply, flatly. There isn't a single ounce of emotion in my voice. Certainly not the undertone of affection that used to come with the mentioning of his name. I hate him. I hate him with all my life. Dad has gone rigid beside. His face ashen with a mix of emotions: anger, horror, betrayal and some more anger. "He what? That son of a bitch!" he screeched, stopping dead in the middle on the trail.

"Yes dad." I reply nonchalantly. It's happening again. I'm shutting down. Not caring. I just can't give fuck. Because as soon as I do, I know ill breakdown and cry, and I'm tired of crying, of being weak. Putting on a brave face and steeling myself I turn to Ray, he stops as well. "Dad," I start, "Don't dwell over it. Don't feel angry and most importantly don't you dare blame yourself. He was like a cancerous virus. He embedded himself deep within us. How on earth were we to see if coming? No way, that's how. So, please stop killing yourself over something you couldn't control. Plus, Christian saved me before he could do anything." I shudder at the last thought, earning a laugh from Ray. "You still hate being saved?" I shrug.

"You know the funny thing dad? For once I don't mind being saved. It just… it feels nice to be taken care of once in a while."

"You love him?" wow, this conversation spiraled. Why hasn't dad gone all ape-shit crazy, hunting down Jack?

"With my life, dad. I'd do anything for him too. Yes I know about you little chat with him. Kill for me dad, seriously?"A thundered look overtakes his face.

"Exactly how much did you here?"

"Not much, why?" his shoulders sag with relief at my response. What was that all about? "Why what's wrong? Why do you look so tensed all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, I just wished Mary was here, right now. She could've provided you with the motherly support."

"Oh. Dad." I sigh with sympathy. Mary was Ray's wife. She had passed away a year before my arrival, due to a car accident. She was a journalist. I engulf dad in a massive hug. "Please don't ever say that. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know where I would've been without you. You are more than enough for me. The fact that you were there to bring me up, when I was all alone is enough for me. I love you." He hugs me back equally tightly. "I love you too Annie. I love you too. You saved me from insanity. I thought a part of me had died with Mary and our unborn child. But then you came, and you gave me a new goal in life. Protecting you and bringing you up became the new goal. And knowingly or unknowingly you saved me. I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry that I wasn't there to save you from Jack. But believe me when I say this, he will pay for his actions." Pulling back he looks at me. Tears are streaming down my face and Ray's eyes are a little watery too. "I'm glad" he says after a while, "that you found Christian. He loves you with all his heart. I approve. At least now I can rest assured that my grandchildren will be pretty _and _rich." He finishes with a smug grin, sarcasm dripping from his voice and I can't help but laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation. This moment we are so serious and the next moment we aren't. 'Dad." I admonish, "I love him because he's him. Not for his money."

"I'm wounded." He feigns hurt and places a hand over his heart, "Are you accusing me of calling my own daughter a gold-digger?"

"DAAAD", I whine childishly. He laughs a full blown, care-free laugh and I can't help but join him. It's infectious. After we regain our equilibrium we start the trek back to house. Big fat smiles plastered on our faces.

* * *

**CPOV**

I laugh at Elliot's sullen look; at least he'd dried himself on the trek back. I don't know how Ray would've reacted to that. The three of trudge into the kitchen where Ana is preparing dinner. Kate is standing beside her, chatting away. Ray is nowhere to be seen. "What's wrong babe?" Kate asks Elliot, but jerks away when he tries to kiss her. "You smell awful. Don't touch me before taking a shower." I laugh more loudly as I wrap my arms around Ana and give her a full blown kiss on the lips. At least I don't smell like fish. "Elliot lost a bet to me. That's what all the sulky looks are about."

"What bet?" Ana piques up. I grin down at her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Dad used to take us fishing all the time. So, we used to have these bets, or challenges, whatever you want to call them. Point is whoever caught the most fish, got to make the other person do something."

"So, today the bet was that the loser would take a dip in the lake up. And Elliot lost. So as they say: the rest is history." Ethan finishes for me. Everyone is laughing by this point. Ana giggling like a schoolgirl and it's such a heavenly sound. Ray had joined us somewhere in the middle, so I can't even lean down whisper that in her ears. Goddamn it. The girls then shoo us guys out of the kitchen after we deliver the days catch to them. As we place the last piece of fish on the kitchen counter, Ana says, "Kate, I think you should go too." She is trying hard to look serious, but the undercurrent of amusement is obvious. "Ana!" Kate all but shouts, "I'm not _that _bad at cooking. I am just a little rusty."  
This time is Elliot who speaks, "Baby, you couldn't boil an egg to save your life." Kate shoots him a dirty look and storms off. Chuckling Elliot runs off after her. Wow, his eating out of her hand. Fuck. I never saw Elliot so smitten. "When the heck did this happen?" Ana says from beside me, voicing my thoughts.

I shake my head, "Like fuck I know. I guess our fight benefitted them more than it benefitted us."

Ana giggles. "Are there any perks to fighting?"

"There's angry sex." I say with a smirk. "Plus, it's supposed to bring two people closer."

"Did you seriously just say that?" I shrug.

"I guess I did."

"Christian!"

"What?"

"You sound like a desperate high school girl."

"No, I don't" I say defensively.

"Yes you do." And then she starts giggling again. And it's a relief to hear that sound come out from her mouth after the last two days. "That's such a beautiful sound" I hum.

"What?"She asks, confused.

"Your giggle. It like music to my ears." Wow, like that wasn't cheesy at all.

"Why, Mr. Grey, you are a born romantic. Now, shoo. I need to cook for a house full of overgrown boys, who seem to have not lost their appetite from their adolescent years." I shake my head, bestow a chaste kiss on her lips and go into the room to freshen up and catch up on some sleep.

Not two hours later we are all seated around the giant eight seated dining table. I have a new scarf wrapped around my neck. The hickey is still very, very prominent. There's an array of food in front of us. Ana cooked a meal in two hours. Mmn… I missed her cooking. I haven't had food cooked by her in nearly a week. There's fried fish, a fish curry, and rice. Wow. Asian food. I love Asian food. Ana takes a seat beside me while Elliot takes the other seat. Ray is at the head of the table. "Ana?" he prompts. We all clasp our hands together and Ana mutters a quick prayer. Apparently it's a tradition here. We dig into our food.

* * *

**APOV**

The dinner goes smoothly. Wine in flowing with easy conversation. Ray, Christian and Elliot are deep in conversation about some sort of hybrid car, while Kate hangs on to Elliot's every word. Meanwhile Ethan and I catch up on his trip to Europe. After dinner, Kate volunteers to help me clear the dishes while dad goes to sleep saying his tired. I wish him good night and a kiss on the cheek. The guys are making a campfire in the vast backyard.

I sit in between Christian's legs, which are out stretched beside on both sides of my bent ones. There is a blanket wrapped around us. The October nights are getting colder. His hands are placed on my knees, possessive and searing. "Your shorts are too short. You are going to catch a cold and I don't like my brother, or Kate's brother getting an eyeful of what's mine." He whispers in my ear. I scoff. "Jeez, stow the twitchy palm, plus there's a blanket wrapped around us and Elliot's only looking and Kate's prettier legs and Ethan is like a brother. So don't.", I whisper-shout back. I'm wearing pajama shorts and a white tank top with one of Christian's shirt un-buttoned on top. Kate is wearing the same minus the shirt. We are sitting around the campfire, drinking wine to keep ourselves warm and buzzed. Ethan and Kate are already a little over tipsy. "It's so warm. Why do you have that stupid thing wrapped around your neck Christian?" and before anyone can blink, she reaches forward and snatches the scarf away from Christian's neck. He becomes stiff with anger. All his muscles locking up. God Kate! He hates being touched. "Oh my God Christian!" Kate all but screeches, her words slightly slurred, "Is that a hickey?" and then she's laughing like a mad woman. Wait... what? Hickey? I look to see an ugly red mark dotting the side of his neck. Shit! I blush scarlet. Elliot and Ethan have also joined Kate in her laughing tirade. Oh lord… this is humiliating. I hide my face behind the palms of my hand. "Yes, Kate." Christian sounds calm but I can hear the undercurrent of amusement in his voice. He's laughing at me! Or someone else. I don't know. "It's a hickey. You get those when you have a girlfriend like Ana." He says as if he is stating the temperature outside tonight. I blush even redder. If that's possible. I burrow into Christian, moving deeper into his lap. I belatedly realize the laughing has stopped. I look up to see Elliot and Kate lip-locking and Ethan is disappearing back into the house. God, those two are like bunnies. Ewww… "Guys get a room." I say. Kate's only response is a flick of her hand. "Guess that's our cue to leave." I murmur. Standing up, Christian helps me get up and hand in hand we go back into the house. This time, we head towards my bedroom, rather than the guestroom assigned to him.

Christian's lips seal over mine the moment we are through the door. I pull his top lip through my teeth, earning a low groan from deep within his throat. He pushes me against a wall, kissing with renewed fever. Wrapping my legs around his waist I tug at his hair pulling provocatively. He peppers the side of my neck with kisses, while I tilt my head to give him better access.

Then we are making our way towards the bed in a tangle of limbs and exploring hands. He puts me down at the foot of the bed, and spurred by some unknown force, I roughly push him onto the bed, causing it to shake with his sudden weight, and climb onto him. Straddling him, I kiss him with all that I have.

The kiss is rough, angry and possessive. It's all tongue and teeth. I don't know where all this roughness is coming from. But what I do know is this- I love it.

I claw his shirt of, my shirt and his pants following suit. Then I'm impaling myself onto him. Both of us groaning and moaning simultaneously at the connection. His hands grab hold of my hips. Helping me move. Up... down… up… down. We find our own rhythm. It's punishing and cruel. My fingers scratch down his chest, through the smattering of hair there. While his reach up to cup my breasts pulling, kneading pinching mercilessly. He pinches my nipple extra hard, causing me to cry out in pain/pleasure.

Soon, both of us are spiraling, falling. I cry out as the first waves of my orgasm wash through me. I break into a tiny million pieces. Christian finds his release with a guttural groan, his hands digging into my hips, his body bowing off the bed at an almost uncomfortable angle.

As our breathing returns to normal, I lie on top of him. Lapping on the angry red marks I made on his chest with my nails.

"I'm sorry," murmur.

"Why?" he asks running his finger through my hair.

"I hurt you."

"Nonsense, baby." his voice is soft, but his tone firm. "It doesn't hurt. It felt amazing. What was that by the way?"

I shrug, feeling his chuckle reverberate through his chest. Wrapping his arms around me he pulls me close. Cocooned in his arms, burrowed under the blankets in my teenage bedroom, I never felt as safe as I did in that moment. With a small smile playing on my lips, I drift off.

* * *

**Still APOV**

There are tears in my eyes as I hug my dad goodbye. Yesterday was amazing, and as mortifying as this weekend was, I'm ready to move on. We all have our obligations. I have mine to SIP, and now in Jack's absence, my presence has become twice as important. I love that company like my own child. "Please take care of yourself." Dad's voice shakes, and I realize just how hard it is for him to let me go. Ray's voice never wavers. "I will dad. I will. Plus Christian is there too. Don't worry about me." Ray turns to Christian and shakes his hand, "Please take care of my baby girl."

"I fully intend to," is Christian's reply.

"Am I missing something here?" Kate accuses as she proceeds to hug Ray too. I never told Kate about Jack. And I don't plan on telling her anytime soon. "I'm just feeling extra emotional, Kate. That's all" Ray smiles kindly at her. He loves Kate like a daughter too. Looking confused Kate mutters an 'okay'. Giving Ray one last bone crushing hug and bestowing a chaste kiss on Ethan's cheek, the four of us board the GEH jet, en-route to Seattle. Ethan is going to come back next week for his internship at some company. Meanwhile he's going to spend some time with Ray.

I steel myself for Seattle as the plane takes flight. Things are going to be very different. With Christian's sudden takeover as the head of board of directors, the sudden termination of Jack and our relationship, everything's going to be different

Sitting there and staring out the small window of the jet into the clouds, with Christian sitting beside me, rubbing his thumb back and forth over my knuckles, I felt something akin to serenity. Calmness I never felt before.

All I can do is hope that this isn't the calm before the storm.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE.**

**Well, I'm technically two days late, but me. Whatever. I hope everyone had a ver Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, hope 2015 is an amazing year for everyone.**

**A Big shout out to iamkaren10. Your comments made me smile. A big fat thanks to anyone and everyone, who followed, faved or reviewed. You guys are seriously the best! Thank you. On to the Chapter.**

**Scream my name- Tove Lo.**

* * *

**Ch-13: A shitless Day.**

**APOV**

I breathe a sigh of relief as we walk into the foyer of Christian's apartment. I'm beat. All I want is a long hot shower and then bed. Taylor deposits our bags beside the bedroom door, and then disappears. Probably to get some sleep for himself. It's been a long, long weekend. Sawyer left us at the foyer. I'm surprised he's still around and Christian hasn't fired him, unlike Prescott. I'm secretly glad though.

"You look like you're about to pass out". Christian murmurs, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, looking down at me, with tender concern. "I feel like I'm about to pass out." I say softly, leaning into his touch as he cups my cheek and close my eyes. "But you haven't eaten anything yet." Christian admonishes quietly but sternly. "I don't feel like eating. I feel like going to bed. Preferably with you." He smirks at me. "No, to sleep, as in just to sleep. Nothing more." I quickly say at the expression on his face. His smirk turns into a full blown smile, and he bites his lip to contain his laughter. "Don't laugh at me!" I'm on the verge of pouting. Feeling sleep delirious, I don't say anything as he straightens his expression, eyes still alight with amusement. Quickly I undress, putting on one of his comfy black t-shirts while Christian puts on a pair of pajama bottoms, nothing more. I'm half asleep as I brush my teeth and climb into bed, any thoughts of a shower long forgotten. Christian pulls me towards him and soon we are spooning on the bed. I drift off as the exhaustion of the last few days finally catch up with me.

I wake up sweating and trembling on an empty bed. Where's Christian? Sudden panic grips me. It's like two in the morning. I slowly get up and get out of the room, there is faint music coming from the great room. Christian is playing a sad, soft, haunting melody on the piano. I stand at the threshold, entranced by his skill. He plays so well. I wonder how long he has been playing for. I didn't even realize I had closed my eyes, until, abruptly the melody stops. "Ana?" a soft voice questions. I snap my eyes open. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Oh no, you didn't." I say as I move forward to sit his lap, surprising him. I put my arms around him, hugging him tight , memories of my nightmare suddenly attacking me. His hands immediately encircle me as he puts his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply, then he places a kiss on top of my head. "What's wrong?" I don't want to talk about it. so, as usual, I change the subject.

"You play lovely. How long have you been playing?"

"Thank you. I've been playing since I was six."

"Oh." Wow. That's early.

"What's wrong, Ana? C'mon, you know I hat it when you don't talk to me" his voice has become more insistent.

"Nothing, just a nightmare. I woke to an empty bed. I got a little scared, I guess."

Pulling back he kisses me long soft and sweet. "What was your nightmare about?" he enquires softly, but against the stark silence of the apartment it feels like the resonance of a gun going off. "Jack." I murmur huddling closer to Christian. He doesn't say anything. Just tightens his arms around me. He doesn't say anything, not because he has nothing to say, but because he doesn't need to say anything. He holds me close and soon I'm dozing off again. I vaguely register him picking me up and carrying me to bed. Then I felt him slide in behind me wrap me up in his warmth. And I drift again.

* * *

**CPOV**

I slowly blink my eyes open to a sensation of someone running their fingers through my hair. "Mmn." I hum my assent, nuzzling further into the side of Ana's neck. "Good morning, baby." I smile up at her. Ana gives me shy smile. "Morning, love."

"Love?" I say, surprised. "I don't think I ever heard you call me that." She flushes a cute shade of red.

"Why you don't like it? I won't you call that again if you don't want me to."

"don't be silly Ana. I love it. I love you." I whisper, detangling myself from her. She lets out the breath she was holding. I extend my hand towards her, "Shower with me?"

* * *

"Morning, Gail." Ana says, perching on the tool beside me.

"Morning, Ana. Mr. Grey." Gail acknowledges.

"Morning." I mutter feeling petulant all of a sudden. My Ana! My staff! What the fuck am I even thinking? Breakfast is delicious as usual. There's bacon and eggs for me while Ana has a granola bar and French toast. At least she is eating more. Finishing breakfast, I scowl inwardly. "Baby," I mumble, feeling cautious. This will either be a very good thing or a very bad thing. Gail, as if sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere, discreetly leaves the kitchen. "Yes, Christian?"

"I kind of called your work and told them you won't be coming in today. I also took the day off." I mumble, trying hard to keep the anxiety out of my voice. "But I need to go, Christian. Shit needs to be sorted out."

"I know baby. I know. But that shit can wait. You need to rest and get your head cleared. It has been one hell of a week. Plus, if we have time and you are up to it- I might put my sexing skills into over use."

"You'd take me to the playroom?" Jesus, she's enthusiastic. Would i? Isn't that what I meant? Fuck. I don't know. "If you want to….." I leave the sentence hanging. I wouldn't do anything she didn't want me to. Plus, I haven't been feeling the lure of the playroom in a while. At least not since I met Ana. I am, however yet to decide, if that's a good thing or not. She doesn't say anything, just nods like a crazy person, eyes bright and excited. I can't help but laugh at her eagerness. Pretty sure that smile will turn into a frown after the session. _And she'll be running for the hills! _My sub consciousness snarls at me. No! Ana loves me. And she is strong. One of the strongest people I've ever met! "Okay. Are you sure though baby? I mean after this weekend?"

"Baby, Jack is gone. Over. Done with. Deleted. I don't want him to have that kind of power over me. Certainly not when it concerns you." I smile, reassured. I'm not done ruining the bastard yet.

"Come on, then." I say, "Let's enlighten you." Ana gulps and smiles tentatively as she places her tiny hand in mine.

* * *

**APOV**

Finally! He is doing it. I finally get to experience his clandestine ego at a close range. I'm giddy with anticipation. Upon coming face to face with the door of the playroom, Christian fishes around his pocket. He shuffles around for the key, while I stare at the door. It's the same as any other door in the apartment. Dark brown, polished and made with heavy expensive wood. To an outsider this is just any other room. But only a few know what it really is. '_Yeah. By a few you mean the fifteen he has fucked before you,' w_hispers a snide voice inside my head. I shake my head, not liking the direction of my thoughts.

Christian unlocks the door, and steps into the room, flicking a few switches. The room is instantly bathed in warm, dim lights. I'm hit with the cool smell of polished leather and citrus as I step into the room. Christian locks the door behind me. I turn around to look at him. Oh my….. he's demeanor has completely altered. Its harder, sharper, edgier and if it's even possible he's standing taller. His eyes are colder, harder, but burning bright with lust. To an outsider, the blazing look would be a signal for them to surrender, to submit. But all I can see is the infinite lust, trust, love and gratefulness. It's a heady sight, because ladies and gentleman, Christian the Dom has entered the building.

"What do want to do?" Christian asks me, his voice deceptively soft. Oh god… I'm a quivering mess at the mere sound of his voice. "Anything you want." I murmur, my voice equally soft, only missing the edge that his voice had.  
"Well, let's start with getting you naked." And saying that he crosses his arms over his chest, biceps bulging at the action and casually leans on the chest of drawers by the door. Wow. He wants a striptease? Fine.

I slowly undo the first button on my shirt, my eyes fixated on his. Then I slowly move towards the next one, making sure to brush my hands over my breasts in the process. Christian's eyes darken in response. "I think that's enough. You are enjoying yourself too much." His voice is low and husky as he trudges towards me.

He places his hands over mine that had frozen mid-way opening a button. Placing my hands at my side, he gently undoes the remaining buttons and pops opens the button on my shorts, pushing it down my legs, so it pools at my feet. "Step out of them." Christian orders. I do as I'm told pushing my open shirt off my shoulders so that it joins my shorts near my feet. Suddenly Christian encircles his arms around me and deftly unhooks my bra. It slides down my arms and joins the pile on the floor. Running a thumb over a nipple, elongating it, he leans towards me, and whispers in my ears, "You are absolutely fucking perfect."

I groan at the sound of his voice. "You need a safe word baby". He bites the other shell of my ear and my thoughts scramble. Safe word…. Fuck. "C'mon, baby. Choose a word" I feel him press feather light kisses on my neck. I rack my brain for a word. "Gray light." Christian pulls back, and I ignore the pang of disappointment that comes with his distance. "Gray light?" he murmurs, testing the words.

"Gray light," I repeat.

"I like it." he grins at me. He grins a full toothed all-out-there smile. "Now that we have that sorted, I need to know something else." His voice is stronger, more serious, ominous even. I finally look up at him, finding the strength to raise my gaze from the floor. "What?" I ask. What's this about?

"I love you." He says simply.

"I know." I reply without a beat.

"I'm not your Dom. Do you trust me?" he looks so small all of a sudden. Like a lost boy looking for assurance. Of course I trust him. Didn't we already go over this?

"Of course I trust you. I love you too. Stop over thinking this. I don't want Jack to have the satisfaction of knowing that on some level he broke me. Because he didn't. Okay?"

"okay." And then he smiles at me again and I fall in love with him a little more. Wow, that was fairly easy. I thought I would have to drill a hole in his thick skull to make him understand. "Now, will you get on with it?", I smile salaciously at him, "Sir?" I add at his stony glare.

He gently takes one of my hands and pulls me towards the wall, that had a cross on it. it was a wooden cross. Where was he going with this? We stopped inches away from the wall. "Lift, your hands, baby." Christian orders, all the previous softness gone from both his voice and eyes. Oh god… his eyes. They are gunmetal gray, filled with something raw, primal, and violent. A side to him I never saw before. I quietly comply without hesitation, lifting both my hands. Christian seems stunned at my reaction, because for several minutes he says nothing, does nothing. I roll my eyes at the floor, not daring to look up.

All of a sudden, he grabs my left wrist and attaches it to a leather cuff, hanging from a chain, suspended from the ceiling. I hadn't seen that before. Swiftly he does the same with the other wrist. The chain is short, or I'm short. Either way, I'm tied up, naked, suspended from the ceiling in a red room with only the front pad of my feet touching the floor. I should be terrified. Yet, I feel excitement and arousal course through me. I bite back a moan. This is hot.

"I think you have seen a little too much." I don't say anything as Christian produces a black sleeping eye-mask out of nowhere and slips it over my head. I'm plunged into instant darkness, while my other senses are heightened. My ears are suddenly in tune to every movement in the room, surrounding me. Though, I feel rather than hear Christian moving around me. He disappears for a moment, and I hear a few drawers opening and closing. Suddenly the room is filled with music. It's a haunting, sexy tune. He really does know how to build the scene. He stands behind me. What is he doing now?

And then I feel it. The echoing sound and the harsh bite of pain that accompanies Christian's hand on my ass. I say nothing as the next few blow land on my ass. The pain is nothing. Nothing compared to what I have felt. So, I say nothing and succumb to the pain, and the intensity of feeling that it brings with it. I let it wash away the memories of the last week. Soon, I'm building, higher and higher, and suddenly, it's too much. Everything is just to fucking much. The feeling. The pain. I cry out, pulling at the restraints, stretching my arm to an almost uncomfortable point as I spiral into a mind numbing orgasm.

As my breathing returns to normal, I feel Christian behind. His breathe dances over my neck, short and heavy. His lips are near my ears when he speaks, "Do you know how many blows that was?' he growls softly in my ear. I shake my head. I had lost count. "23." And then he takes my earlobe between he teeth and tugs. I moan. "I'm still not done with you though."

In one fluid motion, he is in front of me and then inside me. "Argh." Christian makes a sound low in his throat, nipping at my lower lip. His hands slide down my body, tugging and pulling at my nipples, in time with his thrusts. They lengthen and harden under his expert hands. His movements are brutal. His thrusts are punishing. I can't move my hands, or my feet and it's too much. I stretched taut, like a violin string, tension clinging to my skin. I want to touch him but I can't. And I'm building again. Higher and higher. Oh God… this will be intense. Suddenly, the blindfold disappears and I can see again. I however don't open my eyes. Christian thrusts especially hard, "Eyes open!" he snaps. My eyes fly open. "Come for me, Ana." His words are my undoing. I tip my head back and succumb to the feeling. Screaming as I feel my nerve ends exploding.

Christian follows suite. Cursing out loudly and unloading into me.

As both our breathing returns to normal, Christian gently, pulls out of me, making me wince. Geez, I'm going to be sore tomorrow. He deftly undoes the cuffs, and wraps his arms around me, sinking to the floor and taking me with hm. We sit on the floor, me on his lap, his arms around me, his face buried in my hair. I don't know how long passes before he speaks.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Do you know, you are the first girl who got through that many blows without even making a noise."

She doesn't answer immediately, but then I feel her shrug. What the hell? "Don't shrug at me Ana!" my voice is soft, too soft. "Talk to me. I hate it when you don't talk to me."

"There's nothing to say."

"What do you mean there's nothing to say? There's always something to say. You aren't even a trained sub…. And yet… I'm at loss."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't feel anything. All the heartache, everything, I let the pain in as a replacement to that. It's hard to explain. I'm not sure if there is a possible explanation. All I can say is that I feel much better. Dunno why though. But I feel lighter."

I say nothing, because I do understand. It's what usually ignited most of my fights back in high school: the need to feel physical pain. "What happened to your hand?"

I smirk. "Well, you see I'm dating this very, very beautiful girl. Who apparently feels no pain? So, in order to earn some sort of reaction from her, I ended up with this." I can't keep the pride out of my voice. She never seizes to amaze me. And she is better than a fucking submissive.

"I did this? Fuck. I'm sorry."

I shake my head chuckling at her. "baby, I think I was the one who landed the 23 hits on you. Not the other way around. So don't be sorry. Okay? There's nothing to apologize about. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Where were you my whole life?"

"Right under your goddamned nose." Is the snarky reply I'm acquainted with.

* * *

**APOV**

I stare at the kitchen in awe. Here, I thought I had state of the art kitchen, whereas Christian's one, it just puts mine to shame. I shake my head, exasperated. I have money too, I brought SIP from the ground to where it is standing today. Jack had nothing to do with that. I worked blood, sweat, tears to earn what I have, but this… this is just…. I honestly don't know what this is. Christian came with so many add-ons. _So do you, _whispered a insidious voice sardonically.

One day, I promise myself. One day, I will not think of any of the heavy shit looming over us. I take inventory of the kitchen again. Damn. I shouldn't have given Gail the day off. _You wanted to cook for him. _That I did. Opening the fridge I come across diced chicken and an assortment of frozen vegetables. There was some ready-made bolognaise sauce and spaghetti. Perfect.

Plugging in my headphones, I set to work, in tune with the rhythm of Superstition by Stevie Wonder.

"What do you think you are doing?" I jump, startled at the sound of the female voice. Taking out my headphones, I turn around to look at the owner of the voice. There's a platinum blonde standing at the door, impeccably dressed, maybe in her mid-forties or so. She would've been prettier if it weren't for the terrible, terrible boob job. I smirk. "Excuse me?" I ask. Who the heck is this woman? Asking me what I am doing in my boyfriend's kitchen?

"What do you mean excuse me? I asked you a question? What are you doing in Christian's kitchen, in the middle of the day on a Monday? " her voice has become stronger, more authoritative, with a twinge of hostility. Oh, she thinks my polite answer is my weakness?

"Cooking him lunch?" I reply, nonchalantly, like it's the most obvious thing out there, and I add a roll of my eyes, just to finish it off.

"How dare disrespect me like that? You are a sub. You treat Doms with respect. Complete and utter respect." I stare at her. Jeez, she sounds like an overgrown teenager, dresses like one too. Wait… what did she say? Dom? Holy fucking shit. Is this… this is… shit. It is her. Elena!

"First things first, lady." I emphasize on the word lady. Fucking strut into my boyfriend's home and fucking teach about respect? She seems appalled at my tone. I walk towards her as I say the next words, "Do I fucking look like a submissive? Like you?" I smirk at the look on her face. We are nose to nose now, well chin to nose. She's taller than me, in her shy- high heels. "Exactly. I don't. You know why? Because I'm not his Sub, I'm his girlfriend. So, I'd suggest you get out of my face, before I scream bloody murder, and bring the whole house down on you." I can't recognize my own voice. I'm shaking with anger, but my voice is steady. I never knew I could be this angry on someone. Loathe someone so much. This woman told Christian that there's nothing beyond that lifestyle for him. That he can't be loved. But I know that she loves him too. The way her eyes flash on the word girlfriend proves it. She loves him because he is loveable, because he is worth it. And how dare she, tell him otherwise?

A new voice joins us, "Whats going on here?" we both jerk our heads at the direction of the voice. Christian is standing at the entrance of the kitchen, staring at us, in bewilderment. Elena immediately walks towards him and puts a hand on his arm, in what is supposed to be an affectionate gesture. She feigns innocence and an utterly devastated expression on her face as she gazes up at him. I stare at her in shock. She should be running a drama school. That right there is Oscar worthy performance. "Christian", her voice has changed, its lower, more husky, but still has the authoritative lilt to it. "This woman in your kitchen is making crazy claims. She's threatening me, insulting me. What kind of a submissive is she? Get rid of her." The audacity of her. Christian was looking at me the whole time she was speaking. And as if realizing she is there, for the first time, he looks down at her. Then firmly, grabs a hold of her wrist and removes it from his arm. In two strides his in front of me. Jerking me forward, forcing me to place me hands on his chest to steady myself. "Are you okay, baby?" he asks, placing a hand over mine, on his chest, as I make a move to remove it. "I'm fine." Answer as I hear the sharp intake to breath. "She… she… is… she is- she touching you!" came a startled exclaim from where Elena was currently standing. I look up at Christian and smirk. There's playfulness in his eyes, he's staking a claim. In that moment I live him even more. If that's possible. Christian wraps an arm around my waist and turns to face Elena.

"Of course, she can touch me. She is my girlfriend and I love her. I'm sorry, I forgot to call you and tell you I couldn't have lunch today. I had a long weekend, and just wanted to spend the day with Ana. You however could've just called me. Why go through the hardship of showing up at my doorstep." His gaze and voice is impassive, but he pauses, building the anticipation. Because of course, he isn't done with her yet. "All things said and considered, you dare raise your voice or insult Ana in my house, or anywhere in this world ever again, I will make sure you are incapable of even thinking of her name without cowering in fear. Now, please leave. Taylor will show you out. Taylor!"

"You are throwing me out? You dare raise your voice at me? Me? I made you, who you are. I believed in you when no one would. You dare treat me like this?" Elena's snarling. Oh God, she's pissing me off again. I open my mouth to talk, but Christian beats me to the punch. "I'm not going to repeat myself. Leave, or I will forcibly remove you." And cue the waterworks, "No! You can't do that to me! Because of some random gold-digging whore."

"Taylor!" the next thing I know she is being dragged across the great room, and into the elevator. All the while shouting incoherent things. All before I can finish saying my comeback. I stare dumbfounded at the elevator door for a few beats.

"Are you okay?" christen is eyeing me warily, as he asks the question. "I'm fine. Are you? I'm sorry about her."

"Don't be. It's not your fault I'm in this shit."

"So much for hoping for a shitless day." I murmur. Christian grins. "Shitless day? That's kind of impossible, don't you think? Scientifically speaking I mean." And just like that all the tension seems to seep out of him. I want to jump him right then and there. But instead I saunter over to the stove, to check on my pasta. I'm expecting Christian to go back to his study, to work, or do whatever he was doing in there. But instead he perches on the breakfast counter, feet tangling back and forth, biting into an apple, from the fruit basket beside him. He looks so small, childish. It tugs at my heart. Who knew that a megalomaniac billionaire CEO, with the whole world at his disposal could look so damn cute? "What?" I shake my head at him.

"Nothing. How did you know what was happening here?"

"I have cameras here." I gape at him. "Well, not in the kitchen but in the great room, and more public areas. And since she was standing at the doorway, and it's connected to the great room, I saw everything on camera. And you were pretty damn loud. So, I could hear you, even if you were in this room." Wow. Okay. Pouring the pasta on to the warming plates, I grate cheese on top of it. I turn around to find Christian still dangling his feet back and forth like a lopsided pendulum, and staring at me. "What?" I ask feeling self conscious. "You are bare feet."

I look down at my feet. "So…. "

"In my kitchen." And then it clicks. I smirk.

"Isn't it pregnant and bare feet?"

"I really love the smell of your pasta, please don't talk about kids and ruin my appetite?"

"You hate them so much?" I ask, as I lay the breakfast bar, making him get off it first.

"No, I don't hate kids, it's just, I am still not ready for them."

"Glad we agree on that."

We sit at the breakfast bar. There's a soothing rhythm playing in the back ground, from Christian's iPod, and we eat our meals in mutual silence, coupled with the delicious wine, Christian dug out from the fridge. I smile. Sitting there, in the silence, with the soft music like a soothing balm, I feel content and happy. After the shitty weekend I didn't think it was possible. We have shitload of things to deal with. Christian's sudden hostility towards Elena. My dad. Jack. SIP.

"We go through a day at a time, baby." Christian says suddenly, breaking the silence. He reaches out and threads his finger through mine. "Together."

"Together", I repeat. Because I know, there will be a million Elenas and a million Jacks to deal with, but at the of the day we are okay.

And that's all that matters to me.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review, follow or fav. They make my day. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I almost blew a fuse writing this. This is a filler chapter, but important nonetheless. All the overwhelming response to the last chapter and this story in general had me inspired and hyped to write. Plus, I had a lot of free time. So, I thought why not? **

**Prayer in C- Lily Wood.**

**Ch-14: SIP.**

**CPOV**

"I wish today wouldn't happen."

"Why do you say that?" I ask bemused as we sit on the breakfast bar having breakfast. Today we have a board meeting at SIP, and we're supposed to clean up all the shit that is Jack Hyde. "I thought you always wanted to own you own company. And didn't you say that you were the one who had brought SIP from the ground to where it is standing today?"

"I did say that and I did do that. But that's not what I mean. And no, I never wanted to own my own company. I was more than happy working for Jack."

I don't say anything to that. This is because I know as soon as I point out she'll be working for me, she'll get into the ethics of it all, and it will become another argument. One of the many we already had.

"You have a point. We decided to keep the real reason as to why Jack was fired to ourselves. Letting anyone else know about his disgusting, disgusting actions will only lead to more complications. Plus, there will be a certain threat of the media getting involved. I don't want you to go through that. But that's beside the point. Most of the people at the office already know that you are dating me, courtesy of the off the cuff gathering at Fifty's. This whole situation will seem very wrong to everyone. I get that. People will think I'm sleeping with you, so I bought you the company and fired the owner. Big fucking deal. But I don't want you to be upset over this. I don't want you to be upset over anything." But I'm powerless at changing what people think. The human psychology is based on free will. It's what makes us human. You strip one of its free will you take away their humanity. I can't stop people from thinking what they want to, but I can stop it from affecting Ana.

Ana doesn't say anything for a long while. "You really don't care about what people say? Do you?"

"I never have and I never will. These people? They are strangers, people who think they have a right to judge us. They don't have the right to judge us, baby. But they will, because they are humans. It's our jobs not to give a shit. Because they don't matter. So, let them think whatever they want, you have done so much for this company loved it like your child. Jack didn't do that. You did. And you will do fine on your own."

She stares at me wide-eyed. All of a sudden, she flings her arms around my neck, and places herself on my lap. "I don't know what I would've done without you. I love you."

Pulling back I place a sweet, tender kiss on her lips. "And I you."

**APOV**

We are sitting around the round conference table in the meeting room with Christian at the head. Taylor is standing at the closed doorway, eyes alert but seemingly impassive to the events of the room. I'm sure Sawyer is also hovering around the lobby. The commissioning editors, the department heads and Roach are all sitting around the table, chattering away, and waiting for Christian to start. Ros, Christian's second in command is also here. She's a bubbly, hard-working, easy-going young woman, unfazed by Christian or his looks. Probably has to do with the fact that she has a wife back home.

Christian and Ros finish talking and Christian clears his throat, as Ros takes her seat. Abruptly the room plunges into pin drop silence.

And then Christian starts talking. Wow. It's a total different side to him. He's domineering, stern and authoritative. Kind of like when he is in the playroom. I flush at my wayward thoughts. He is a man, who loves to exercise control over everything. And he is good at doing that. He is very good indeed.

The dynamics of Christian's position has already been discussed with everyone. Everyone in the room, in the company is well aware of his power. All the commissioning editors give their own briefings about what is going on, along with all the department heads. Christian listens to them intently but regards them impassively. I do the same. Half an hour into the meeting Roach decides to open his goddamned mouth.

"Shouldn't Jack be here? I mean for the meeting? He, after all is the president of the company."

"No, he shouldn't be here because he has nothing more to do with this company. Ana is the owner of his shares. Plus, I fired him."

"But it's his company. You can't fire him. "

"I can do whatever I want. As for firing him? I already did that. This company doesn't belong to him. He has a board to answer to which I have overtaken. You can't reverse it now. And last I checked I won 70% of this company, Ana owns 20% and you own what? Some 5%? So, show me some fucking respect before you end up on the streets. Oh and the next time you go public with your shares, think thrice maybe, instead of twice? Or better yet, don't think at all. You don't have to do the thinking anymore. I do."

I'm not surprised by the hostile glare sent my way by Roach. He always had a soft spot for Jack..

"Just because you are fucking Anastasia doesn't mean you get to fire Jack, because you can. I'm sure this gold-digging whore wanted Jacks position, and seduced you into getting rid of it. We'd believe you if it were the truth. Women are like a Venus trap, their beauty will lure you in, and as soon as you are right where they want you? They will eat you up!" Roach's voice has gone octaves higher. I see Christian opening his mouth, coming to my defense, but I beat him to it. I saw red and felt hot anger course through me. I was going to kill him. Fuck the media. Fuck publicity. Fuck every fucking one.

"Do you want to know why Jack was fired? Why he was thrown out of his position? Because he was class-less, morale-less fucked up son of a bitch. He tried to rape me! And shoot me, but if my boyfriend wants to punish the freak who tries to force himself upon me, because I DON'T SEE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT! I WANT HIM OUT OF MY GODDAMNED LIFE. And Christian made that possible." My voice has raised, I'm shouting now, all the pent up anger, and contempt rising to the surface.

"As for this company belonging to Jack. He doesn't even know the meaning of the 'S' in SIP. He'd come in late in the office, or not come in at all and I'd attend his meetings, do his paperwork, do the reviewing, the finalizing, while he went off doing God knows what! If this company meant so much to him, he should've been here. He should've, no he would've fought tooth and nail to be here. In this room. But look around. Do you see him? No, you don't! Because he isn't here. Because he doesn't care. He is a… he…. How could you even say that I'd want his position? That I'd sleep with Christian to get his 'throne?' he was my best friend, God damn it." My voice is cracking. "He was my best fucking friend, and then he turned around and stabbed me in the back. He pierced a hole, all the way to my heart. So, don't you dare call me whore or a gold-digger. I am done with everyone's bullshit! You are not happy with the current circumstances of the company then you are more than welcome to leave. Every single person in this room, who isn't happy with how things are going, who worship Jack; you know where the door is! Leave if you want to! SIP is one of the top publishing houses in the States. And it reached its current position without Jack's help. It will continue to grow without him. Leave if you want to."

Done with my monologue and on the verge of tears I run out of the room, and find my sanctuary…..

**CPOV**

I stare at the door, dumfounded. I think everyone is a little dumbfounded. Pin drop silence has ensued throughout the room. Everyone knows Ana as the out-going, friendly, shy and kinda quiet girl. They don't know her as the tigress that came out on display today. She fried Roach's ass. Roach. I feel a wave of fury roll through me. Anger so potent, I can taste it. "Taylor!" he snaps into attention. "Get me NDAs for everyone in this room. Talk to Andrea, she'll arrange it for you. The truth about Jack shall not leave this room. If a whisper of what transpired here today reaches the media or public, I will personally hunt down each and every one of you and make your lives a living hell."

I stalk forward, and pull Roach up by his collar. Taylor is behind me in a flash. He hadn't left me alone, not in this dangerous mood. Smart move. I lower my head, so I'm at eye level with the little pest. "I have dealt with more pieces of shit as you, in my life than I'd like to admit. I know exactly how to fix you. But here this, for this is the first and last time I'm telling you. Insult Ana again, and it won't be her wrath you'll have to deal with, but it'll be me. Hope, no pray to god that, that day never comes." I pause, waiting for that to sink in. then I let go of him with a jerk, causing him to sprawl across the floor. "Taylor, you know the drill. Ros take care of the rest of the details."

With that said, I leave the room, in search for my Ana. I dial Sawyer, aware that I wouldn't find her in this massive office. Sawyer leads me to a narrow staircase, leading to God knows where. "Ana is up there. I tried following her, but she slammed the door in my face and asked me to stay out. She was very upset. I'm sorry, sir."

I don't say anything, just climb the stairs. There's door at the end of it. It's made of metal. The metal is old and rusted. I warily knock on the door, contemplating whether going in to what is obviously her safe haven is a good idea or not.

"Go away, Sawyer! I'm fine!" a muffled, raw voice from inside shouted out. Oh God… she's been crying. "Baby, it's not Sawyer. It's me. Can I come in?"

I few seconds later the door unlocks and cracks open. It opens onto a hanging balcony. It's an enclosed space with a metal railing, about waist high on each side, and an extended roof. There are potted plants everywhere. It's like a miniature garden. The only thing out of place in the picture is Ana. She is huddled on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees, her shoulders shaking with her quiet sobs.

I kneel beside her and gather her close, placing her on my lap and gently run my fingers through her hair. I don't say anything. Because sometimes you don't need to say anything, you just need to be there offering quiet comfort and console. After all, actions do speak louder than words. So, I don't say anything. We sit there, as the late afternoon slowly moves towards the west. I don't know how long passes, before Ana finally stops crying, and pulls back from where she was buried in my chest.

"You okay?" I ask, searching her face, for what? I don't know.

"I'm fine." He voice is hoarse from all the crying. We gently untangle ourselves from each other and hand in hand make our way downstairs.

It's Time to face the music.

The moment we enter the lobby the first person we come across is Taylor and Sawyer leaning against the wall.

"It's been done, Mr. Grey." Taylor says, sending a worried glance towards Ana. "Thank you. We'd like to go home now."

"I'll get the car out sir." That was Sawyer, and with that he stalks off towards the exit. We are making our way towards the exit too. My arm is firmly wrapped around Ana's waist. She doesn't speak as we walk.

All of a sudden a very frantic Roach is running towards us. "Ana! Ana!"

Taylor is in front of us in a heartbeat and I feel my muscles lock up, preparing for a fight.

"I just want to apologize to her. Please… just… please!" Roach's voice is high- pitched so unlike himself.

"Taylor," Ana says. I'm stunned by her next words, "let him go."

"But m'am-"

"Jason." Whoa. I don't think I've ever heard her use his first name. Coming to think of it, I didn't think she even knew his first name. Taylor shakes his head, exasperated and moves out of the way. What the fuck. This time I block Ana. "no." I growl.

"Don't growl at me. I want to hear him out. If he is going to work in this building might as well get it over with." I sigh.

"Fine." I grumble feeling dejected. She smiles and gives me a devouring kiss. I move out of the way.

"I'm sorry Ana. I'm really, really Sorry. I didn't know Jack… that… he is so low, I give you my word. News of this will not leave the room. Let alone reach the media." He then turned to me, "Sir, everyone has signed the NDAs and I'm sorry for my behavior. If you want to get rid of me, I will accept that."

Ana finally decides to speak, "No, he doesn't want to get rid of you. And I accept your apology. Just next time, know the full story before you accuse someone of being something they are not. Let's go home Christian."

**APOV**

Christian wakes me up as we enter the garage at Escala. "I need to work, baby. Something came up. I'll be home before nine, though. "

"Is everything okay? You seem tensed." Tensed would be an understatement. His muscles are locked up, and his eyes are a ghostly gray. I hope everything is okay.

"Everything is fine, baby. Something has come up- an impromptu meeting."

"Okay." I give him a sweet, lingering kiss, as I get out of the car. Christian and Taylor also get out. "I thought you were going to a meeting."

"I am. I'm taking the A8. Plus I want to introduce you to someone." Two men, dressed in suits appear out of nowhere. "This is Reynolds", he says pointing at one guy, "and this is Ryan." He says pointing at the other. I'm the security."

"What... why?"

"Just a precaution. Don't worry."

"Okay." I say, feeling grouchy.

More security. God…

Ryan follows me into the elevator as Christian drives off to his 'meeting'. He is hiding something. I decide to snog in out of him when he comes back.

Gail is not alone in the kitchen. Elliot is with her, chatting away.

"Elliot, hi." I greet.

"Ana." He comes forward and envelopes me in a friendly hug. "You look beat."

"Yeah I had a long day. Where's my best friend?"

"She's working out late; I had nothing to do, so I thought of hanging out with my brother. Where is he?"

"He is working out late too."

"It's a good thing I'm here then. Can't have you all alone and brooding now, can we missy?" he waves his finger in the air, in a weird 'no-no' gesture. I laugh, some of the tension of the last few hours seeping away. Elliot, forever the comedian.

"Yeah, you are right. Let me take a quick shower and get dressed in something comfortable."

"Shall put your dinner out?" Gail asks.

"Yes, please. That would be lovely, Gail."

Ten minutes later I am showered and dressed in a pair of comfy tights and one of Christian's softest sweatshirts.

Gail has set the table and Elliot is already seated. "Gail, join us."

"No, Ana. I'll eat later."

"Don't be silly. Taylor and Christian are both gonna return God-knows when. C'mon, join us."

She flushes, but finally relents. "If you insist."

Dinner was awesome; Elliot was charming and funny as always, almost causing me to choke on my food out of laughter. Gail was humble, engaging and I was having fun.

After dinner, Elliot and I sit in the TV room, and decide to hang out. We talk about the silliest things. And I feel amazing. I never had a biological brother, but people like Ethan and Elliot, help me realize that you don't need to be biologically related to someone to love them. It's around eight thirty at night. Wow. Where did the time go? I check my phone, no missed calls, and no messages. I send Christian a text.

_Are you okay? I hope everything is fine._

I stare at the screen for a good five minutes, still no answer. His answers are usually immediate and I feel my stomach drop. "Is it Christian?" Elliot asks from where he is perched on the other side of the sofa, a bowl of popcorn on his lap. I nod. Suddenly something strikes me. "You never came here to meet Christian did you?"

"No."

"Then why are you really here? Is it about Kate?"

"Yeah, it kind of is."

"What's wrong?"

"I need a favor. I mean you are her best friend so you obviously know her better than anyone." I gaze at him bewildered. I hope everything is alright. I don't think either Kate or I will be able to handle another incident of the pink pajamas.

"Go ahead."

"I want her to move in with me. But I'm afraid she is going to say no. I mean, she's so independent. I mean…. I don't know what I mean. Could you like talk to her and indirectly see what she thinks of it?"

So quickly? "You guys are serious?"

"I love her." Came a solemn answer

"Oh Elliot. I can't do that. _You _need to talk to her. _You _need to figure it out. If it helps, trust me when I say this, she is smitten with you. I've never seen her look at someone the way she looks at you. She is in love with you. Trust me on that. I am so happy for you guys. Talk to her. I'm sure it'll work out."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." He looks at his watch, "Well, it's getting late, I'll get going. Thanks for the advice. Tell my brother I said hi."

"Will do." He gives me a brief hug and disappears through the door.

I curl up on the couch, draping a blanket around myself, and stare aimlessly at the TV, waiting for Christian to come home.

I wake up to the feeling of something on my forehead. Opening my eyes, I look into startling gray ones. I groggily sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you." Christian gets up from where he was kneeling on the floor, and sits beside me.

"I was waiting for you. I must've fallen asleep. What time is it?"

"A little after one." What?

"Look, I don't want to sound like one of _those _girlfriends. But, where were you? I mean, you are so tensed and you've been out so long. What's wrong? Ever since the parking lot, you've been edgy. Something's going on." I move forward, and sit up on my knees, and wrap my self around him like an over-friendly octopus. He doesn't say anything for the longest while. I sit there, patiently running my finger through his hair. Slowly I feel the tension seep out of his body. Then everything comes out in a rush.

"I finally tracked down one of the helpers. We went to his house. To interrogate him."

_What the fuck?_

"What helper? What are you saying?"

"A helper of the orphanage." My mind is suddenly reeling. Christian wasn't kidding when he had said he was going to hunt out every last one of those bastards and make them pay.

"What happened? What did you find out?"

"Nothing. It's another dead end. He won't talk. In fact, he was in the process of leaving Seattle. He was alerted that someone was looking for him. I don't know Ana. This is big and deep. I've been searching for the last one month. I've been searching ever since I saw your back. But every single time I come across a dead end. Nothing makes sense. I want them to pay for every bruise they gave me, and for every scar on your back. But I can't even fucking find them"

I'm speechless. I don't know what to say, what to think. This…this is insane. "Let's go to bed."

"Huh?"

"You are tired, I am tired. We had a shitty long day. We'll discuss this stuff in the morning. If there is anything to discuss."

"You are not upset?"

"I am upset, but not for the reasons you think. We don't know what we are dealing with. And they didn't only do me wrong. They did the same to you and countless others. So, if you want vengeance then I understand. Just promise me, you won't hide anything from me. You said we were in this together. And if something happened to you... I- I don't know what I'd do. I was so worried the last few hours. Promise me. Full disclosure."

Christian sits quietly for a long while, gazing unseeingly at the wall. After what seem like an eternity, he finally decides to answer.

"Promise."

**Jack is going to make an appearance soon enough. Don't forget to review, follow and fav. Lemme know what you think. I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This whole chapter is Ana POV and you'll find out why soon enough. I'm bracing myself for all the hate that's gonna come at me. Ehh****…**** this is an important chapter, a turning point in the story.**

**Devil may cry-The Weekend.**

* * *

**Ch-15: Shit hits the fan.**

**APOV**

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm…."

"Ah! Christian!"

"Hmmm…."

"Oh, fuck! Faster!"

_Thump. Thump._

"Damn Ana!"

And I'm lost.

"Christiaaaaan!"

* * *

"You look well fucked." There's a mischievous glint in Christian's eyes, and his lips are curved up on one side, in his signature sexy smirk.

"I feel well fucked." I murmur, leaving a kiss on the top of his head, as I move beside him, to have lunch. "what was that by the way? Not that I'm complaining. It's an amazing way of waking up, trust me."

"Sorry, couldn't resist. You were warm and naked and inviting. Not my fault." He flashes me a cheeky, grin around a spoonful of food.

I dig into my food as well. Mrs. Jones makes a mean pot-pie. "I need to go to New York tomorrow. I want you to come with me." I pause, the spoon frozen halfway towards my mouth. "Come again?"

"Oh, baby, I can come for you over and over again." Another flash of a cheeky grin. I groan. "Christian… that's not what I'm saying. Though it's good to know." It's my turn to smirk.

He laughs out loud and my smirk turns into a full blown smile… "Okay, okay. Enough." I admonish. "I can't go with you. I need to go into the office tomorrow. I know that things have settled down in the last two weeks. But there's this writer I was willing to meet. He is fucking awesome, but he is going out of town on Saturday, so, I need to catch him before that. I'm sorry."

"Dammit. I'm your boss, so, I'm giving you the day off." He looks like a kid denied candy. I muffle my smile, around a spoonful of food.

"I wish I could."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Hmmm..?"

"Tomorrow. I'm not gonna be here. So I need to make sure you stay out of trouble." I suddenly feel wary of him. First he gives in so easily and then doesn't even complain, and now he is asking these questions? What is he up to?

"I'm not an errant child, Christian."

"I never said you were."

"You implied that."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Okay, okay. Say for the sake of dousing my curiosity."

"Giving in so easily?" I teased. He doesn't say anything. "I think I'm going to go out for a few drinks with Kate. It's been ages since I last saw her. Between work and you, I'm busy. And between Elliot and her work and the move, she's busy too. Then I'm probably going to stay over at my place. I haven't been there in a long while as well."

"I never thought my brother would be one to settle down."

"Why do you say that?"

"He is what you call a dictionary definition of a millionaire playboy." I gape at him. Wow. I hope Kate knows what she is doing. I make a mental note of asking her tomorrow.

"You do realize you told everything I wanted to know? Even with you 'did too' and all that?" oh shit! I walked into that one. Christian chuckles. "It's okay baby. You don't have to look so horrified. Take Sawyer and Ryan with you. No matter where you go, or what you do. I need to know you are safe." I can get down with that. And after London, I really don't want to roam around alone.

"Fine."

* * *

"I had fun last night."

"Did you now?"

"I did. You can take a rain check on the next few days anytime you want. And do it all over again the next day."

"Are you deliberately trying to mess with my head before I leave?"

"Mm hmmn."

"Naughty girl. You know, you could always go with me? And we could give your smart mouth a good working."

"No, I can't and you know that. Now go. I love you." I kiss him, deep and devouring.

"Love you too. Don't get in too much trouble."

I scoff at that. "I won't. I'm a big girl."

* * *

It has a mere five hours since Christian took off, and I already miss him. I feel like a part of me is away. I stare at my reflection in awe. It's been what? One and a half months since met and now a separation of a mere few hours has me feeling empty and incomplete. Sometimes even I am surprised by the depth of my love and devotion for him. If anything ever happened to him, or I ever lost, him, I – I don't know what would happen to me.

Lost in my thoughts, I give out a startled yelp as my phone suddenly blasts out its ringtone from inside my purse. Scrambling around for a while, I finally locate it. It's Mia.

"Hi Ana!"

"Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I heard my brother was out of town, and I had nothing to do this evening. If you didn't have any plans maybe we could hang out?"

"I'm actually hitting one of the clubs with Kate and one of my other friend's- Jose. You are more than welcome to join us."

A high pitched squeal resonates from the other end of the line. I hold the phone away from my ears, saving my ear drums from bursting. Okay she wasn't _that _loud. But she was loud enough.

"I'm taking that as a yes?"

"It's a hells yes!" I giggle at her enthusiasm.

"Cool. I'll text you the address. Or do you want to come to my office and go with me? I can send Sawyer to collect you?"

"That'd be awesome. Thank you!"

"Anytime." Cutting the phone, I grin. This is just what I needed. To sit back, drink and dance my ass off. I only wish Christian was here. I send him a quick text.

_Twiddling my thumbs. Call me when you are free. Missing you. Ana. x_

Seemingly satisfied with myself, I go into the office room, for the meeting with the author.

Three hours later, and several heated conversations later the meeting ends. Richard Brookes is a shrewd and adamant man. He is stubborn as hell, but smart nonetheless. Working with him will be a real treat. I'm going through some files, when my phone rings. I grin, its Christian.

"Hi" I breathe.

"Hey, baby."

"So you are free now?"

"Yeah, I am. I did call you some time ago, but you were in a meeting…" I flush. Dammit.

I chuckle. "Yeah, I was in a meeting. Sorry. I didn't see your messages and I just got out of the meeting. I invited your sister to join us for some drinks. I hope that's okay."

"Of course t is. You don't even have to ask baby."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. I need to go. I love you and please, please, please for the sake of my sanity don't go anywhere alone. It's bad enough that I'm not in the city. Just please…" he sounds so helpless and defeated. I sigh, exasperated. Why does he keep on repeating the same thing over and over again? I'm not tone deaf. I heard him and agreed the first time. Repeating the same thing is only pissing me off. I sigh again. I don't want to fight. Not over the phone. We'll talk when he is back.

"Yes, baby, I will take Sawyer _and _Ryan everywhere."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Sharp at six, the phone on my desk rings.

"Yeah, Ana. There's a Mia Grey for you." I smile. Time to hit the bar! I wasn't much of a party girl in college, but I got dragged to one too many parties courtesy of Kate and Jose. I haven't seen Jose in so long. Last I heard he was travelling around Asia, snapping pictures for National Geographic. He was a close friend since college. We dated for a month or so. It just didn't work. After the initial awkwardness lifted, we went back to being friends.

Grabbing my stuff I head out towards the lobby. Mia Grey is the dictionary definition of stunningly perfect. She is wearing a pale one-shoulder dress with a wide, silver belt running across the dress. It's quite short. But somehow Mia wears it without screaming 'ho'. Her sky-high sliver peep-toes finish of the look, complementing her long legs. "Ana!" she soon envelopes me in a special Mia grey power hug. I laugh. "It's nice to see you too, Mia."

"Where are we going? By the way?" she says pulling back but holding me at arm's length, her small hands placed firmly on my shoulders. "The Mile High club? The one Christian owns?"

"Oh yeah! I love that place! But you are going to go dressed like that?"

Huh? I look down at my dress. I'm wearing a black pencil skirt and a gray silk blouse. "Why what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. At least not in this environment."

"What?" I ask, stunned.

Mia giggles. Actually throws her head back and giggles like a high school girl at the bewildered look on my face. I stare at her speechless. "Jesus. I feel like Melissa McCarthy from The Heat. C'mon. Where's the washroom? Let's get you dressed for clubbing."

I say nothing as I show her the powder room. She then produces a beautiful deep navy blue dress from a bag she was carrying. I hadn't noticed the bag earlier. Heeding to her instructions, I put the dress on. It's perfect. It's sleeveless with s square neckline. It's longer than Mia's though. It reaches about mid-thigh. There's a wide gold belt running across the middle. It accentuates whatever little curves I have. Mia produces a pair of Jimmy Choos. They are black with a wide golden belt around the ankle. They fit perfectly. And suddenly I understand. What in the name of God….

"Christian made you buy these didn't he?" Mia looks sheepish all of a sudden. She's looking everywhere, except for at me. "Well, um, he- um, you busy."

"Mia." I warn.

"He had gifted me a credit card for my use and he said that you were too busy and that you were gonna go out dressed in your office clothes and so, he asked me to buy something for. Trust me he approved; no wonder the dress is so damn long. He won't mind…" She trails off looking at me wide-eyed.

I sigh in defeat. This guy is ridiculous. "Mia? Can you give me five minutes? I think your brother deserves some ass-kicking."

"Umm, sure whatever. I'll go do something. Um, here's some jewelry and make up. You can come out fully ready."

"Okay." I relent. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spazz out on you."

"No biggie." She smiles at me, a broad grin and I know I'm forgiven.

I dial Christian. He picks up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Are you busy?"

"No, I was just going to call you. Just came back from a meeting. What's up?"

"You want to tell me something?"

"Is this about the clothes?" I hear shuffling on the other end, and then a sigh.

"Yes it's about the clothes. You know I hate it when you spend money on me." I can't keep the exasperation or the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Well, get used to it. Baby, I'm sorry, but I'm tired and frankly fucking sick of this topic of conversation. I love you and I want to lay the world at your feet. I'm proud of your accomplishments. But because I love you I'll indulge in you. If you love me, youl'l get used to this. The money, the lifestyle it's all part of the Christian Grey package." I can almost hear him smirk on the other end. When will he understand that all this, all this overwhelms me. I love _him. _Not his _money. _I'm also sick of repeating the same thing over and over again.

"I- I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I don't even want a thank you. Just go and have some fun with your friends. I'd be there if I could. But just because I'm not there doesn't mean that you can't have fun."

"Okay." I cut the phone after saying goodbye. I know I let him off easily. But I really don't want to argue with him when he's not physically here. When he comes back tomorrow, I'll sort all the shit out with him. Because there will be a tomorrow. Of course there'll be a tomorrow. I shake my head at my reflection. Shaking off the sudden sense of foreboding I set to work on my makeup.

"Mia?" I call out. Not even a second later she pops her head in. I knew she was hovering outside. "Would you like to help me with my make up? Please? I sorta suck at it."

"Of course."

A questionable amount of time later, a stranger is staring back at me. I look hot. Mia really has magic. I have smoky eyes, with pink lipstick and golden chandelier earrings. I take a quick photo and send it to Christian. _The only thing missing are your arms around me. ;)_

Seemingly satisfied with ourselves, Mia and I take off to the Mile High Club.

The Mile High Club is crowded, noisy and colorful. It's perfect! Upon entering we are escorted to a closed of area, where Kate, Elliot, Ethan and Jose are seated. There's a You-shaped sofa, and the area has access to the bar and the dance floor.

"Jose!" I exclaim. I haven't seen the guy almost 2 months.

"Dios mio! Ana!" He envelopes me is strong hug. "I missed you. Heard that you were dating Mr. Mogul, er, I mean Christian Grey?"

I laugh. "Yeah, and this is Mia Grey."

"Otherwise known as my baby sister." Chirped in Elliot. And then it was Kate's turn to hug me. "I have so much to tell you." She whispered in my ears. I nodded. And then Ethan stood up. What is it today? Hug Ana day? Shaking my head I introduce Ethan to Mia and wow. Ethan is holding Mia's hand and still hasn't let go. "Want to dance?" he asks her softly. I chuckle to myself. That right there is lust… er- love at first sight.

Mia blushes and they both head on to the dance floor. I sit down beside Kate and sip on a martini. Whoa. It's strong. "What the hell is this?"

"The mile high special. It keeps you high. All the time." Came Elliot's sardonic reply. I busted out laughing.

"Wow. Does Christian know they are serving this is his club?"

"What do you think, missy? My brother would throw a fit if he did. I made these, specially." Kate was giggling beside me. I thought she'd start swooning right then and there when Elliot winked at her. God, she is so smitten. I poke her with me elbow, waggling my eyebrows at her. She shakes her head at me. "You look ridiculous Ana." But she's smiling. Jose and I catch up for a while, as Elliot and Kate hit the dance floor.

A little while later, Mia appears out of nowhere and pulls me into the dance floor. I'm a little tipsy at this point. I know Sawyer and Ryan are hovering around here, but I can't see them.

I'm instantly swallowed by Kate and Mia on the dance floor. They flank me on either side and I adjust my body to the pulsing rhythm. It's a sick, beat and my body moves in tune with its rhythm. Throwing my head back, I let go. Let go of all the stress, of everything. Only thing missing is Christian's hands, on my hips, and his powerful body, moving behind me.

We all flail around the dance floor for a while. Ethan, Elliot and Jose joining us once in a while. It's well after one when we decide to head home. I'm tired, and my body is aching from all the dancing I've done, but as I come out of the club, there's a fat grin on my face. It was fun catching up with everyone. Kate, Ethan, Jose even Mia and Elliot. I had fun.

"Thank you for bringing me here. Wouldn't have met Ethan otherwise." Mia whispers in my ear as she hugs me goodbye. I giggle, and wink at her. "Anytime."

It's like five in the morning in new York. I refrain from calling Christian. He must be sleeping and his flight is in like four more hours. As I enter the codes of the parking lot of my apartment building, a fissure of awareness creeps down my spine. I feel unsettled all of a sudden. Then I see it. My white Porsche is splattered with paintballs. What the fuck?

Sawyer and Ryan immediately stiffen. "Shit." Sawyer curses under his breath. "My car…." I whisper, horrified, the haze of slight drunkenness suddenly lifting. "Shit!" Sawyer repeats. "Ana. Please don't get out of the car. Ryan, go check it out. I'll take Ana upstairs."

"No!" I protest. "My car! I need to see."

"No." Sawyer's voice is firm, his grip vice like on my upper arm. "It's not safe here, Ana. Go to the apartment. We'll deal with this in the morning. Ryan is checking it out."

A sane, logical side of me agrees, but another part of me wants to tear this city apart looking for the culprit. Sawyer follows me into the elevator, his eyes scanning the surroundings. I do the same, though I don't know what I'm looking for. I still stay in alert. My body coiled tight. It's ready to fight.

Stepping on my floor, the feeling of unease only heightens. Something is very, very wrong. Sawyer seems to be feeling it too, for he is shifting from foot to foot. My apartment door is cracked open. What the…? Before I can even finish the thought, I'm shoved behind Sawyer as he produces a gun out of nowhere. His body is in high alert. I mentally smack myself. Where's my gun when I need it?

"Stay behind me. Please, Ana."

I don't say anything, unable to form a coherent sentence but I think he gets it as he moves forward.

My home is a wreck. It's an absolute mother fucking wreck.

I'm struck speechless. The pictures and vases are strewn across the floor, broken and shattered. The coffee table is upside down and broken into pieces. The cushions weren't even spared. There's cotton and clothing everywhere. I'm stunned, frozen, rooted on the spot, my mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Sawyer turns around and is grasping my shoulders. I think he is shaking me, and talking to me. His lips are moving, but I can't hear him. My home… my house…. I feel like I'm drowning.

Suddenly I catch sight of a shadow lurking behind Sawyer. Before I can warn him, there s loud thud, a bang. And then silence.

My last thought as I slip into blissful oblivion is one word, one name. That once meant so much to me. Now, means nothing.

"Jack."

* * *

**Oookay. So don't hate me when I say this. I don't think the next update is going to be in less than 2 weeks or so. I have some family stuff and I want the next few chapters to be perfect. I have things planned out for the next few chapters but I want ideas as to what can happen. Events can always change. The next few chapters are going to make you want to cry, laugh and punch someone at the same time. I think it's time for a roller coaster ride. Please, leave your idea in a review maybe?**

**Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. Till next time. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A tissue maybe needed. **

**A thousand years- Christina Perri**

* * *

**Chapter-16**

**CPOV**

It has been six hours twenty six minutes forty two seconds since I stopped breathing.

It has been six hours twenty six minutes forty two seconds since I got a phone call that caused my life to crash and burn.

It has been six hours twenty six minutes forty two seconds since Sawyer got carted off to the hospital.

It has been six hours twenty six minutes forty two seconds since- since Ana disappeared without a trace.

Ana, Ana, Ana. I chant her name over and over again. Hoping, no, praying to whoever is listening that maybe, just maybe I wish hard enough, I pray hard enough, she'll come back. The last six hours of my life will vanish like pencil lines under the scrutiny of an eraser.

I am Christian fucking Grey. I have the whole fucking world at my disposal. I'm numb. There's a coldness seeping into my bones. Unshakeable Cold. I'm so cold.

Ana. Ana. Ana.

I want Ana.

I need Ana.

They can't find Ana.

Ana is missing.

Jack took her.

Sawyer's been shot.

He'll survive it.

Ana.

Ana's gone.

The fucker took her from me.

He took away the one thing I cared the most about in this world.

I'll find her.

Ill burn this fucking world down to find her.

I'll find her. I'll save her.

And then I'll kill Jack Hyde.

I'll enjoy doing it.

* * *

**APOV**

I blink my eyes open.

_Where am I? What happened?_

And then it comes back to me. Like a movie on replay. Scene after scene. The club, the dancing- loads of dancing, the drinking, and then going back to my apartment and …. And …. My home, and the gunshot... oh god Sawyer. Luke! Shit. I hope he is okay.

I look around. But I can't see anything. There's a weird gurgling sound. Like someone is choking on water. With a jolt I realize it's me. I flex my hand. What the fuck?

"Oh, good. You are awake."

It's an eerily familiar voice. I feel something on my forehead, moving the hair out of it. I recoil away from the touch. A sudden jolt of realization is so strong, so potent, that I feel like I'm going to pass out from the weight of it.

Jack.

My voice is a muffled gurgle. There's shuffling and suddenly the veil of darkness lifts, and I look into startling blue eyes. Eyes, which almost mirror my mine.

Sudden panic grips me, and I trash from side to side. Wiggling and squirming. But it's futile. My ankles are bound together and my arms are stretched above my head, bound to what I presume is the headboard.

"c'mon, love. Don't be like that. Somebody let that cat out of the bag. So you like it kinky? I'll give you kinky."

My eyes threaten to bulge out of my eyes at his implications. Somebody told him about Christian? I can't even begin to wrap my head around that. Jack continues to speak, as if he was merely discussing the weather with me, and I wasn't gagged and tied to a bedpost… and not in a good way!

"Now, I'm going to remove the gag, and I know you have read all the books, so don't shout when I open it. I don't want to hurt you, Ana. But I will, if I have to."

What? No! There's a searing pain surrounding my mouth as he rips of the duct tape. I whimper, in pain but I don't scream. I know Jack is true to his word. Jack reaches out to touch me again, and I reel away from him. "What… do… you want?" my voice is croaky and raspy. Christian… I want him. He… he… I just want to curl up in to a fetal position and cry. I can't deal with this. A stray tear leaks free, and I mentally slap myself. Don't cry! You need to be strong. Show no weakness!

"Please don't cry, Annie. I hate it when you cry."

"Don't call me that!" I snarl at him.

"Come on," he coos. He actually coos! His hand shoots out to touch me, and I reel away from him! "Stop. Please stop." I look at Jack. His eyes are ablaze. His face is stony and harsh. Not an inkling of the boy I used to look up to, once upon a time. "What- what do you want?" I croak out, proud that my voice isn't wavering even if it is weak and croaky.

"Simple. I want two things. You and that assholes money." He lays a hand on my cheek and I recoil away from him. I can't go very far because of the ties.

"Fuck you." I rasp out. Jack smirks, a cocky, smug smirk. A shiver of fear runs through me. the expression on his face is predatory, one of true carnal appreciation.

"Oh, that's exactly what I plan on doing."

* * *

**CPOV**

I sit at the edge of the bed in the bedroom. Curling my arms around a pillow, I inhale. It smells like her. God, I miss her.

Taylor came back, an hour ago, with no new news. Tomorrow we, involve the police. But even with Sawyer's statement they aren't ready to set out searching just yet. They are waiting for Jack to call or ask for money.

Jack. Jack. Jack Jack Jack. I'm going kill the motherfucker. Needing a release I snatch up the first object I can find, and launch it at the wall. It's a glass vase. One of the many pointless, expensive ones. It shatters with a loud crash. I stare at the broken pieces of glass on the floor. They look exactly, like my heart, my mind and my composure right now. Broken. Shattered.

A guttural scream releases from deep within me. It's a sound filled with loss, and pain. So much pain.

"Christian?" a soft voice questions from the door. I look up to find my mom standing at the doorway. She walks in slowly, cautiously missing the pieces of shattered glass. She kneels beside me, where I am on my knees beside the bed. I hadn't even realized I had moved.

She places a tentative hand on my head, and something in me breaks. In that moment I needed my mom more than anything. I needed her motherly love and the safety of her arms.

I envelope her in a giant hug and she gasps in surprise as he puts her arms around my steady herself.

"Christian…" she croaks, running a hand through my hair, trying to soothe me. I don't say anything. Just bury myself in her embrace.

"Oh lord." I hear her whisper. Pulling back, I sit on the floor. She sits on the bed, gently placing my head on her lap, and ran her fingers through my hair. "I never thought I'd ever be able to hold you like that." She whispers dropping a kiss on the side of my head.

"It's the Ana effect mom. She- she changed me." I can't recognize my own voice. It's the voice of a man, who lost everything. It's the voice of a man standing on the edge, but is yet to fall over. It's the voice of a man who is broken. "Oh my, beautiful baby boy. We'll find her. I know we will find her. A mother's instinct is never wrong."

"Ray will kill me. But I can deal with that. I deal with the whole fucking world, I just want her back. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No, not at all. You deserve all the happiness in the world, and then some. Ana deserves the same."

"You know I never told anyone this but Ana and I knew each other. You remember how I used o mumble Annie, Annie, Annie, when I was younger?"

"Yes." My mom's voice is softer, raspier. It always happened whenever she remembered my childhood.

"It was her, mom. I used to miss her. We were in the orphanage together. Then things went shit and I escaped. I looked for her, but I never found her. She was tiny thing. So full of life and radiant. Just like she is now. I loved her even then. It's a twist of fate we met again."

"She is the best thing that happened to you."

"I know, mom. I know."

We sit like that for a long while. Bathed in the dim lighting of the room, I feel something I never felt in my entire life. Unconditional love. Was it always there? Or was I noticing it now? I don't know. My nothing could quench the searing pain at my heart. I felt like I was being ripped into two.

After a while mom speaks up. In between this time, Mrs. Jones had come in and cleaned up the mess.

"Christian? You need to eat something. You haven't eaten anything."

I shake my head. My appetite has vanished. "No, mom. I'm not hungry."

"When's Ana's father getting here?"

"Tomorrow morning. I hate this. I hate sitting around waiting for Jack."

"Christian, you ripped this city apart already. Tomorrow is a new day. We will find her."

I nod, world-weary and bone tired.

"Get some sleep, its late. If you sleep, dawn will come faster."

"Can you give me something to sleep? I don't think I'll be able to otherwise." Mom gives a long hard wary look, but concedes.

Sometime later, I lay on my side, on the bed. One of my hands is stretched out, as if reaching for Ana. I stare aimlessly at the wall as the pills finally start working, and my eye lids become heavier.

I hope I dream of her, I think as I drift off. But I know. I know that ill dream of her. But it won't be pleasant. It'll be a re-hash of my biggest nightmares over and over again. As if on replay.

Ana. I love you.

I miss you.

Tomorrow I will get you back.

Fuck the police.

Fuck Taylor's concern.

I will get you back.

I promise.

**That was short. I know. But I wanted to get this out. And so what do think will happen next? And what you think of this chapter? I need your opinions. I'm kind of stuck. Reviews would mean A LOT.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, everyone! So this is it!**

**Kiss Me- Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

**Ch-17: We will find her.**

**CPOV.**

I stare at the phone like it's my lifeline. It's ten in the morning. Ray landed about 2 hours ago. Now, he stands in the corner of the great room and stares out of the glass window. His whole frame is wired tight. On the edge. Sort of like mine. There are a bunch of policemen here, as well as Welch and Barney, with some equipment set up for them to track Jack's call. If- no, when he calls, that is.

As for me, I feel empty, hollow. I feel like a part of me is missing. I woke up in a cold sweat today. Reeling from nightmares of Ana. One was particularly vivid. I saw Ana's body. Her skin was pale and ghastly and she lay on the dirty floor, in a pool of blood. Her blue eyes were icy and fathomless. I woke up screaming. Something I haven't done since I was twelve.

"This is fucking stupid." I grumble under my breath to no one in particular. Mom left last night and still hasn't returned. Dad is talking to the commissioner or some shit. Kate and Elliot are on the way. Ethan is coming with them. Elliot called in the morning. We didn't tell Kate anything yesterday. She passed out when she heard the news. It was frankly a shock to me too. She seems like such a collected young woman. But then I realized that she loved Ana. She loved her as fiercely as she loved Ethan.

I stare at Ray. I know, hiding behind that strong, no-shit composure of his, is a worried father. He might be wearing the mask of a police officer, putting his contacts to work, thoroughly interrogating everyone. But now and then, when he thought no one was looking, his eyes would cloud over and he'd stare of into the distance, a haunted expression overtaking his face. And I'd know he was imagining everything and anything that might be happening to Ana right now.

Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss me' starts blaring out of nowhere, and with a jolt I realize it's my phone. The song is Ana's tune. Holy fucking shit!

There's a flurry of activity, and Detective Smith gives me thumbs up, signaling me to pick up the phone. Suddenly, Ray speaks up. "Put it on speaker, Christian."

I nod. Pressing the answer button, then turning the speaker on, I hold the butt of the phone, where the microphone is rested, near my lips as I speak. "Hello?"

"Well, well, well if it isn't the great Christian Grey. Good Morning. It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Where the fuck is Ana?" I growl. There's short laugh at the end of the line.

"She's right where I want her to be. Trussed up and tied to a bed post."

"You dare lay a hand on her-" I am cut off by another low laugh.

"Please I don't fancy used materials."

"Mother fucker." Ray explodes from beside me.

"Why hello, Ray. Good to hear you."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you. If I ever find you, I will make sure you never live to see another day." I don't think I've ever heard someone sound so scary. Ray's voice is low and even, but it's scary nonetheless. Like the calm sea before a terrible storm. A snort from the other end of the line.

"Take a ticket. I'm sure Christian does too. But get this boys, I don't want to do you guys any harm….. I just want some money. The plans simple. Ten million, in cash should be stuffed in a black duffel bag and then dumped in a trash can in the following address. Remember the address properly- The Pike Street Market Place. There's an alley between the grocery shop and the butcher shop. In the alley is dumpster. Drop the money there. Got it? Okay. Now don't get the police involved. Or your stupid little security detail or I will fuck Ana up before I kill her. In the mean while I promise not to lay a hand on her. Oh and did I mention you have two hours? That's about it. Adios amigos."

The line goes dead. A stunned silence descends the room. "The guys smart." Some shit-face of a police officer sitting behind a computer screen speaks up. "Cut the phone at exactly 59 seconds. It's untraceable."

A sudden rush of anger overwhelms me. My girlfriend is suffering somewhere, and instead of finding her all these fuckers are doing is praising how smart Jack's planning is?

"Get out. Everyone, other than my security team. Out now." I look at the stunned expressions on everyone's face. However, it's detective Smith who decides to speak up. "No, Mr. Grey, I know what the kidnapper said, but we really are trying to find your girlfriend. We'll find her, sir. I assure you." His eyes are gleaming with pity.

"I don't need your assurance, I don't need your assistance and I most definitely don't need your fucking pity. Get out of my house. Now. I'll find her myself." Smith stares at me, his mouth hanging open. After a beat he closes his mouth and him with his entire team scramble like cockroaches.

It is after they leave that Ray decides to give me a piece of his mind. "What the hell do you think you are doing? They are the police! They can find Annie. We need to find Annie." His voice wavers at the last sentence, and he sits on the sofa with a thud and a defeated sigh. "Christian, how are we supposed to find her without the police?" he sounds defeated and helpless.

I gently place a hand on his shoulder. "We will find her, Ray. I love her and I won't be able to live without her. I know it's the same for you. We will find her and we don't need the police. Their presence will be more of a hindrance."

He looks up at me. "What do you mean?"

"They can't trace a call unless its duration is less than a minute. Barney," I jerk my thumb at him, "is the head of my IT. He can, however trace such a call. But the police might not be very fond of his resources. I'll do anything and everything in my power to get her back. I promise you." Secretly it's a promise I make to myself too. "Welch, Barney. Get on it."

"Sir?" Taylor speaks up.

"Yes?"

"There's a ton of paps huddled outside this building and the Grey House. How do you want to proceed?"

"I don't have the time, energy or poise to deal with them now. Talk to HR, and throw them a bone or something. I'll deal with them later. And bring in some more men. I need to talk to the bank and arrange the money." Taylor wisely doesn't say anything at the last statement, though I know he wants to say something. He opens his mouth then closes it. He knows that I can afford the money and Ana is worth a lot more than ten million dollars.

Everyone goes off to do their own jobs and I show Ray to the guestroom. Half-way inside, ray spins around and places a hand on my shoulder. I stiffen but don't say anything. "Thank you."

"What for?" I ask, bewildered.

"For everything. I mean it. Thank you."

I shake my head at him. "Don't thank me Ray. She might be your daughter, but she is my girlfriend. And I love her. So, the moment I laid my eyes on her, protecting her became a part of my responsibility too. This- this was my fault. I gave her too light security. But she's so stubborn. Getting her to agree to anything is like fighting a war." I smile, melancholy overwhelming me.

Ray shoots me wry grin, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I know the feeling."

With that I leave Ray to rest and go to talk to the bank.

* * *

**APOV**

I feel as though my eyes were sewn shut. Jack had probably given me something to knock me out. I don't remember any nightmares, and this situation calls for horrendous nightmares. I am willing my eyes to open when I hear voices. It's a woman. I quickly shut my split open eyes and even out my breathing, hoping they hadn't realized that I'm awake.

"Why haven't you done anything yet?" a female voice snaps. It's eerily familiar, but I can't place it. Kind of like hearing the voice of an actor, and the name is on the tip of your tongue, but you can't really place it. "Because I don't want to do anything." This is a male voice, Jack's, for certain.

"What do you mean by that?" the female voice says, the fury evident in her tone, "I paid you money to fuck her up. To break her to such small pieces that Christian can't stand the sight of her."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" the woman all but screeches. "I paid you to-"

"You didn't pay me shit. You are making the rich asshole pay me. So, shut up. And as for fucking her up, I have no intention of doing that. I just want the money, and then I'm going to disappear. She can go live her rich fucking life, with her rich prick of a boyfriend."

"I'm giving you a golden opportunity. Is that how you really want to live? Looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life? Because I can assure you that Christian will hunt you to the furthest corners of this world."

"Oh yeah?" Jack can't keep the sarcasm out of his voice, "Even if I fuck her, he won't do that? I won't have to look over my shoulder anymore?"

"I can offer you protection."

"You can't offer me shit, you get it? Even you are afraid of him. He took my company away from me. He did it. Ana didn't. I hate him and Ana is the only way to hurt him. But I won't fuck up my chances of getting away, blinded by vengeance. I'm smarter than that. This is a show of goodwill. I don't do anything; he gives me the money and I get the hell out of dodge. No one ever sees me again."

"You are digging your own grave."

"Good. And you are not invited to the funeral. Now get the hell out of here. She'll be waking up any moment."

"I can go and tell him exactly where you are."

"Oh yeah? And I can show him video proof of hiring people to help me abduct Ana. It's a lose-lose situation. Only I don't need to be in either one of their lives. Nor do I need to be in their good graces. So, as I said. Get lost." There's an audible huff, and stomping of high heels, a slam of a door, and then silence.

Jack sighs and then there is a pause. I feel the edge of the bed dip as he sits down.

"Ana, wake up." He shakes my shoulder, and I pretend to wake up with a start. He hadn't realized that I was awake. I hadn't realized that I was untied, except a small leather cuff attached to my left wrist and the bed post. Sitting up on the on the bed, I lean against the headboard, wrapping my arms around my knee. I feel dethatched from the rest of my body. What the fuck did he feed me? He pushes a tray towards me. "Here, eat this."

A surge of anger courses through me, threatening to overwhelm me, and I turn my face away with a jerk. Fuck being afraid. I'm done cowering and hiding and staying quiet. "I don't want your fucking food."

"Ana." Jack's voice is exasperated, one of a tired parent of an overbearing teenager.

"No!" I snarl at him, "And don't you dare use that tone on me. What do you want? I mean really want? Why haven't you done all the damage you could do?"

"Because I promised your bastard of a boyfriend that I wouldn't touch you as long as he gives me my money."

"Since, when are you so honorable?" I don't even bother keeping the disdain and sarcasm out of my voice.

"I'm not." A snort and a pause. "I'm anything but honorable. But I want to walk away from this. I want to take the money then disappear. I don't have any job in the States, no thanks to him. So not touching you is a show of goodwill."

I snort at the ludicrousness of the whole situation. "If you think he's gonna let you go, no scratch that, if you think I'm going to let you go, you are seriously mistaken." I lunge at him, and he wisely darts out of the way, whilst I can't move very far, courtesy of the cuff attached to my left wrist.

"You want to fight me?" Jack's voice is condescending and taunting. "Go ahead. Fight me. But remember at the end of the day you need to do exactly I tell you to do. So go ahead. Hit me. Cause I'll hit you right back." He pins me with a predatory gaze stalking forward. But I can't see him. I can't hear him. I can't process anything.

'_Hit me girl, at least I'll have reason to hit you back'_

'_I'll hit you right back.'_

Suddenly I'm ten years old again, cowering in front of a giant scary looking man with a belt wrapped around his hand. Suddenly, I'm drowning in the rush of memories. I can't breathe. All the oxygen in this world wouldn't have been enough.

_Bitch, c'mon. It's not that hard._

No, not again! I wanted to scream out in anger, frustration and agony. But I feel tongue tied and a lump the size of Australia clogging in my airways and out of nowhere come a prickling sensation, and I dive head first into nothingness.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Mr. Grey? Christian?" Mrs. Jones calls softly from the doorway of my study. I force myself to look away from the view of Seattle I was currently looking at. Mrs. Jones gives me a motherly smile. I look pointedly at her but she misinterprets the look. Flushing she quickly mumbles, "I didn't mean to call you that, um, Taylor um,"

"Gail." I cut her off.

"Yes sir?"

"That not what I meant. Of course you can call me Christian. It's my name right? And when the last time you slept? Or have had something to eat?"

She stares at me wide-eyed. I'm never this _nice _towards my employees, but ever since Ana stumbled into my life…. A lot has changed. "About the same time you have last eaten." I snort at that. "Taylor says there's a potential lead or something like that. He asked me to come get you."

I stare at her, unable to process anything, but when I do… it's like a sensory overdrive. I rush into Taylor's office, my heart pounding and adrenaline coursing through my body.

"You found her?"

"Yes sir." Barney speaks up, and Ray joins us in the make-shift meeting. "I traced the call. It was made from Ms. Steele's cell phone. The GPS system of the phone, coupled with residual signal left from the police equipment and a little bit of tinkering I found it. I think the cell is still with Hyde. Since he cut the phone in under a minute, it explains that he is pretty damn confident. And this whole thing was well- planned."

"What's the address?" I snap. I'm running out of patience. "Where the fuck is she?" I all but shout.

"The cell was tracked to the old steelwork factory."

"What?" my mind is reeling.

"Grey Steel. It's the old steel factory in downtown Seattle, the one under GEH."

"He is keeping her in one of my own buildings?"

"Yes. It seems so." Barney pauses, as if weighing his word, "When we think something is stolen, we don't really check our own closets do we?"

"Does that really matter? Why the fuck are all of you staring at my face? C'mon. Hustle! We need to move! Now! We need to get Ana back!"

No one in the room speaks, each one of them looking at each other, willing the other person to speak. "Get up, lazy-asses. We need to get my daughter back!" that was Ray, who as it seems, appeared out of nowhere. Finally, it is Taylor, who decides to speak up. "Sir, with all due respect, I don't think either one of you-"

"Don't you dare complete that fucking sentence." I growl, my fury rising to the surface.

"I agree with Christian. I'm ex-police. It has been what? Two years since I retired? I can handle a lunatic with a gun."

"Fine." Taylor growls, exasperation and frustration evident in his tone. "I want Christian to carry a gun then. That's my condition."

"I don't like guns."

"May I speak freely, sir?" Taylor asks, trying to look coy. I glare at him. Fucking ass. Not wanting to spend my energy fighting I sigh. "Go ahead."

"I am going to go in with a team of five-highly trained men. But I will not be sidetracked by the thoughts of you getting hurt. So, like it or not. You are carrying a gun. End of discussion."

I stare at him, appalled. "I think you work for me. It's not the other way around. Don't fucking order me!"

"Christian." Ray piques up from beside me. "Taylor's right. Carry a gun. It's for your own good."

I stare around the room and I realize something. These people, this group of men, might work for me, but they actually care for me. Taylor specially. That man needs a raise. I give a curt nod. It has been forty minutes since the phone call. Meaning, I have around an hour and twenty minutes before the drop off.

Half an hour later, with a full debrief and planning, we pile into Audi SUVs. The money was delivered in a duffel bag about 15 minutes ago. I take the R8 with Taylor riding beside me. Ray is in one of the Audis SUVs.

It is the longest ride of my goddamned life. With my mind running a mile a minute and adrenaline coursing through my veins, I thought I had temporary ADHD. I couldn't sit still, but the fear of a road accident however clouded my anxiety. I'm this near to Ana. I won't fail now.

God…. When I find her, I'm gonna lock her in Escala and never let her out. I'm never letting her out of my sight. I go to New York, she goes. I got to Asia, she goes. Fuck work.

I speed down the road, just passing over the speed limit.

Ana. Ana. Ana.

I chant her name like a prayer.

* * *

**APOV**

I jerk awake, my mouth open at a silent scream. The dreams were back with vengeance. I'm alone in the room, dressed in a really long sleep shirt. What the fuck? Did he touch me in my sleep?

Oh God… Oh good God. Sudden panic grips me. I finally decide to look around the room. It's an old, old room. The walls are rusted and damp; the bed is like a hundred years old, and…. And… what is that?

Scanning the room again, I make sure that I'm truly alone. How can Jack be stupid enough to leave gun in the same room as me? That though, after removing my cuffs? I shake my head. No reason to look at a gifted horse in the mouth.

Slowly, creeping towards the rusted metal table, shoved against the wall at the far end of the room, I pick up the gun. It's a 9x19 mm Walther P99, German semi-automatic pistol. And it's loaded! I mentally thank Ray for his paranoia about my personal safety. I know exactly how to shoot, and my target is usually dead center.

I suddenly hear the door opening, and I hide the gun, behind me and dart to the other end of the room.

Jack saunters in, looking freshly showered. "Oh good", he says, "I was just gonna wake you up. You and I are going for a ride. Your boyfriend will be there soon."

At the mention of Christian's name something breaks in me. I level the gun in Jack's face, and slowly walk forward.

"You aren't going to get shit, you little piece of scumbag." Jack stands there, appalled, immobilized in shock. Pressing the barrel to his chest, I grit my teeth and continue, "Move, asshole. I really fucking hate you. But I'm not a murderer, but if you don't move out of the way, I will shoot you. And I won't regret it!" I jab the gun at his chest. He stumbles, and the thick fog clouding his consciousness clears.

I had forgotten how fast Jack could move, if he wanted to. Before I can blink, the gun is knocked out of my hands, and Jack finally looses it, lashing out. He backhands me hard across the face. The ferocious, unprovoked blow knocks me to the ground, and my head bounces with a sickening thud off the floor. Pain explodes in my head, my eyes fill with tears, and my vision blurs as the shock of the impact resonates, unleashing agony that pulses through my skull.

I scream a silent cry of suffering and shocked follows through with a swift, vicious kick to my ribs, and my breath is blasted from my lungs by the force of the blow. Scrunching my eyes tightly, I try to fight the nausea and pain, to fight for a precious breath. "I was trying to be nice to you!" he snarls. "But fuck being nice. You don't fucking deserve it. You don't fucking deserve anything in this fucking world!"

"That's for SIP, you fucking bitch!" Jack screams. Landing a sharp blow to my back, causing me to arch my back and howl in pain. I'm fighting of tears, and I'm fighting off memories. I'm fighting to stay awake, to help myself. Do not cower. Do what I couldn't do back at the orphanage. _Get up and fight!_ Jack seems momentarily distracted for some reason, and it gives me the right time frame to reach for the gun, which was lying to a few feet away from me, where it had landed, when Jack had kicked it out of my hand.

Shakily, I aim at him, squeeze the trigger, and fire. The bullet hits him in the gut, and he collapses in front of me, crying out in agony, clutching his stomach as his fingers redden with his blood.

"_Fuck!_" Jack bellows. I look around. Everything blurs. Darkness closes in. _Shit . . . _Darkness consumes me. From far away, all hell breaks loose. Cars screeching . . . brakes . . . doors . . . shouting . . . running . . . footsteps. The gun drops from my hand. "Ana!" Christian's voice . . . Christian's voice . . . Christian's agonized voice.

"ANA!"

Darkness . . . tranquility…. oblivion.

**Thank You for sticking around and reading this. :P**

**Soooo, how was it? Hope it wasn't too disappointing? Tell me whatcha think. And a big surprise in the next chapter. What do you think it is? Leave your opinion in a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Small Bump- Ed Sheeran.**

**I sort of cried writing this. I don't know if you will though. And I hate cliffhangers too. That's why this chapter came out so soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch-18: Baby?**

White trails behind me in a train of lace and chiffon. Water laps at my feet as I walk forward. There's a looming shadow of a person in the distance. Somehow, I know that it is none other than Christian. Soon his beautiful face comes into view and he opens his arms wide, summoning me forward. I run, and run. I run faster than I have ever run before.

But I can't reach him.

I move forward, but the distance doesn't seem to lessen. There's an endless sea of sand between us. And suddenly my feet are sticky.

_What's going on?_

I shout out his name but his eyes are fixed on something behind me. His eyes are as hard as metal and as cold as ice. He morphs into a person I don't recognize anymore. I turn around to look at what could've caused him to become like this.

But there's no one there.

I turn back around to ask him what's wrong. But before I can open my mouth to scream in agony or heartbreak or warning- it happens. His mouth gapes open in a silent scream, as he collapses on to his knees. There's a gaping hole, where his heart is supposed to be and I feel the emptiness echo in my own chest. I feel the pain of the bullet like its mine.

I open my mouth to scream, and it's a gut wrenching sound. Full of heartbreak, unsaid words and unfulfilled promises.

"CHRISTIAAAN!"

* * *

"Her heart rate is spiking."

"Vitals are strong-"

"She is in pain-"

"Needs more morphine."

"She needs to relax."

* * *

**CPOV**

I stare at Ana's sleeping face, willing her to wake up. I take her small, warm hand in my large ones. I drop kiss to each one of her knuckles, tenderly running my hand over the red welts formed on her wrists from the cuffs that must've been attached there.

Thank God I don't know where in this hospital Jack is, or I'd finish what I had started. I'd give him more than the broken nose and a few broken ribs and a hairline fracture. It had felt nice to land every blow on his goddamned body before the police had arrived and wrenched me away.

The events of today are still hazy and blurry. I felt like a voyeur in my own body when we had arrived at the scene.

* * *

"_Ana!"_

_We rushed in to the small room, to find an unconscious Ana and a bleeding Jack holding his stomach and howling in pain. Ana was bleeding and a shadow of a bruise was forming on her cheekbone. But it was her unconsciousness and the pool of blood around her that made me lose it. It was so eerily familiar to my nightmare that I didn't think. I didn't pause to consider that Jack was already bleeding to death. I had pounced. Landing blow after blow, I let myself drown in a red sea of rage and hopelessness. Ray had punched him in the gut, right where the bullet wound was. But then he had stopped. He knew when to stop. _

_I didn't. _

_Horns blaring and sirens ringing was what had snapped out of my blinding rage. But by the time I was done, Jack wasn't Jack anymore. He was a mangled mess of limbs and bones. _

_I was jerked away from him, and in a haze I got into the ambulance with Ana in it._

* * *

**CPOV**

"Baby." I murmur softly. "Baby, please wake up. Come on. Show me those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I miss you baby. I miss you so much. Please, please, please wake up. I love you. I love you. I fucking love you. Please wake the fuck up." my voice wavers and a large dollop of wetness form on my knuckle. I bury my head in her side, silent tear streaming down my face, and clutch our intertwined hands to my chest.

I stiffen at the feel of a hand on my shoulder. Getting up from my burrowed position, I wipe my tears and turn around.

Ethan and Kate are standing behind me. Kate is sniffling softly, and Ethan's eyes are red-rimmed. For a moment I had forgotten that maybe Ana is biologically alone in this world but there isn't a shortage of people who love her.

I get up and move away. Kate takes the seat beside the bed. The stool I was previously sitting on, while Ethan kneels beside her. Kate says something to Ana, too soft for me to hear, and then breaks into sobs. Ethan wraps an arm around her, while placing the other one on Ana's hand.

I discreetly slip away, feeling like an outsider, watching an intimate family moment.

Outside, I find my mom talking to another doctor. She strides forward as soon as she catches a sight of me, and envelopes me in a crushing embrace. Pulling back she holds my face in her palms and examines me. "Where's Ray?" I ask.

"I sent him home. Ana won't be waking up any time soon. And he looked like he was going to pass out."

"Oh" is my lame answer. I can't come up with anything else. I'm world–weary and bone-tired. "Wait, what do you mean she won't be waking up anytime soon?" the sudden realization jolting me.

"Christian…" mom's tone is apprehensive causing my own anxiety to go up a notch or two. "What's wrong mom?" The worry is evident in my tone. The doctor, mom was previously talking to, appears out of nowhere. She extends her hand to me. "Hello, I'm Dr. Greene. Why don't we discuss all of this in my cabin?" then she turns to mom and says, "I'd like to talk to Mr. Grey in private first. If you don't mind that is." Mom shakes her head.

All the while all I think is what the fuck is going on here? What am I missing out? Is something wrong with Ana? Dr. Greene beckons me forward and I mutely follow her.

She leads me into a small pristine white office. It's minimally furnished. There's a dark wooden desk, an examining bed with a curtain ring, and a weird looking computer. "Please, take a seat, Mr. Grey."

I mumble a polite 'thank you' and take the seat as she shuffles back and sits behind the desk.

"Is everything okay with Ana?"

"Yes, she is fine. She has a few bruised ribs, and one broken, a dislocated shoulder, and a hairline fracture. But her brain activity is fine and her vitals are strong."

"Then what's all this about? And why isn't she waking up?" I ask, confused.

"She isn't waking up, because she is in a medically induced coma."

"Huh?"

"Mr. Grey, during Ms. Steele's stay, pardon my wording, with her kidnapper, she was drugged. Some strong anti-anxiety pills, some painkillers and a sleeping pill. Now, in a normal condition, this wouldn't have been a problem. But in her condition-"

I cut her off. "Back up. Define 'condition', first."

"She's pregnant, Mr. Grey. She is about six weeks or so. And the drugs administered to her were very strong and frankly fatal to the child."

"What are you saying? That Ana was pregnant and had a miscarriage? Or that I'm going to be a dad?"

"I'm saying is that, Ana is definitely pregnant, but we don't know if the baby will survive this ordeal or not. That's why the induced coma situation. We need to drain the drugs from her system."

"Will the baby survive or not?"

"I honestly don't know, Mr. Grey. I honestly don't know."

**So, yes baby? Or no baby? You guys think its too soon for a baby? What do guys think? Lemme know. I need opinion and ideas. Leave a review. Please. I NEED YOUR OPINION!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lullaby- Professor Green**

* * *

**Ch-19: Majority wins.**

**CPOV**

My seventh grade teacher had told me that humans are fragile beings. Until that moment I hadn't realized just how fragile they really were.

I made my way out of Dr. Greene's office in a daze. My mind too preoccupied to comprehend where I was going or what I was doing. I had found myself seated at one of the uncomfortable steel chairs in the waiting room. The room was empty. Mom had come and tried to talk to me then she had tried to coax me into eating something, but I hadn't responded to anything.

The only thought playing in repeat in my mind was that I was going to be a dad. A father. I was going to be responsible for a very tiny human. The thought of Ana having something inside her that is half of me filled me with an emotion I can't quite recognize.

It's somewhere between orgasmic giddiness and deathly horror.

But that's not what's eating me. I might have conflicting feelings about this kid, but I know from a basic instinct that Ana will love and care for this child. She will protect it with her life. Her nature is to nurture and without a doubt I know she'll be an amazing mother. But… but if we lose this baby, I also know that Ana will never recover from it. I don't know if I'll ever recover from it. We've know each other, I mean really known each other for no more than three months or so. And these three months have been the best of my life. Despite all the heartache, all the drama. Everything. I love her, and I know I'll love this child, but if we lose it, I don't think Ana will survive. Nor will I, for that matter.

I haven't been much of a believer, even if we were sent to Sunday school, but in that moment I felt hopelessness cut in so deep, that I found it difficult to breathe. _Why? _I ask out loud, _why is it that whenever something good happens to me, something bad has to fuck it up? Please, _I pray, _please, let Ana and the baby survive this. Please._

* * *

_There is grass everywhere. In different shades of green, knee length grass is everywhere. What the hell is going on? Suddenly a tiny, squealing figure is bounding towards me, followed by a slender feminine one. Chubby hands wrap themselves around my legs. Pair of beautiful baby blue eyes peek out from underneath a mop of copper colored curls. "Daddy! Daddy! Pick me! Pick me!" huh? Confused, I gently pick up the little bundle into my arms. The taller slender figure comes to a stop in front of me, and I then realize its Ana. The baby boy squeals at the sight of her, and tries to climb up my shoulder. Chuckling, I hoist him on my hip, keeping a firm hold of him there. Ana gives a watery smile, as I extend an arm towards her, beckoning her to my side. She quietly, wraps an arm around my waist and the other one around the baby, mirroring my position. In that moment I feel something I have only felt once before. It was when Ana decided to walk back into my life. But never, I mean never before have I ever felt this happy, or content._

_I was buoyant._

* * *

I jerk awake, hitting my head at the back of the wall. Wincing, I get up and stretch, and stare at horror at the time. It's 4 in the afternoon.

When I look up, Taylor is standing at the threshold of the doorway, his expression somber. "What's up?" I ask, rubbing the back of my head. That hurt.

"Sir, the whole situation with the media is spiraling out of control. PR has requested that you give out a personal statement. The hospital authorities are soon going to start complaining, plus, they have Escala surrounded, waiting for Ms. Steele to return home."

I close my eyes, mulling this over. This can either be a very good thing or bad. The media is nosy to the point of ruthlessness. They might start digging and the events of London might be out. Dragging a hand through my messed up hair, I sigh. "Fine," I bite out. "Set up a conference at the lobby of Escala. Only the executive reporters of exclusive channels and papers. Haley from PR will know who."

"Yes sir." Taylor pauses, "and sir? How's Ms. Steele?"

"She's hanging in there."

"She'll survive. She is a fighter."

I grin a wry grin at that. "She's brave and stubborn. I know she'll survive."

Taylor chuckles. Another pause, I look up expectantly. He clears his throat, "May I speak freely?"

"If I say no, will you not say it?"

"No." A flash of white teeth. Ass. "Then, by all means, go ahead."

"You look like shit. Go home, take a shower, eat something and take rest. We don't want to scare Ana with the grizzly bear look of yours, when she wakes up." I shoot him a scathing glare and his chuckle echoes as he scurries away.

Rubbing a hand over my face, I feel the gruffness. _When was the last time I looked in the mirror? _I honestly don't remember.

Groaning, I head back to Ana's room to check up on her before I leave for the press conference.

Sitting by her side, I envelope her hands in mine and clutch it to my chest, leaving a kiss on her forehead. I don't know how long I sit there, watching her sleep, when my mom walks into the room, with Dr. Greene hot on her heels.

Giving me a tentative smile, Dr. Greene checks on Ana as my mom dutifully stands beside her, scribbling away on her note board. I get up and stand to the side, watching them at work. They are smooth and efficient. After some more prodding and probing, Dr. Greene beams at me and then leaves the room.

I sit down beside Ana again. "She'll wake up tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Ana." She urges, "She'll wake up tomorrow. The drugs are out of her system, and her body has had the tranquil rest needed. She'll be waking up tomorrow morning but she needs to stay under observation for another 24 hours. So, you can take her home, day after tomorrow." She patiently waits as I process the information. She missed out something very, very important.

"And the baby?"

There is a pregnant pause. Mom stares at me unblinking.

"The baby's fine." And then she squeals! She actually fucking squeals! And bounds over giving me a bone-crushing hug. "Oh my God, Christian! Can you believe it? You are going to be a daddy!" the baby is fine… the baby is fine… I'm going to be a dad… dad…dad. I stiffen. I'm not father material. I can't be a fucking father! Mom pulls back, worry evident in her eyes, "You are worried about how good a father you are going to be? Aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Mother's instinct." I nod like it's the most obvious thing on earth. "Oh, Christian you are going to be an amazing father, and I bet my life, that Ana will be by your side, steadying you every time you stumble. Stop fretting so much."

I nod. "Thank you mom." And then I breathe. It's a cleansing breath, washing away the events of the last two days, washing away the dread and the worry of the last six hours. Ana's going to be fine. And we are going to have a family. An extension of our entity. Mom pauses at the door way, "Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"Go, home. Get some rest, come back tomorrow."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I said no. I'm going home, finishing whatever work I have, and then coming back here. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the sofa." I say it like it is the most obvious thing on earth.

Mom sighs. "I'll have an extra bed arranged for you." With that she struts away while I go back to staring at Ana. This is going to be a long, long night.

* * *

"Mr. Grey, is it true that your girl friend was kidnapped….?"

"You paid the kidnapper, how much….?"

"Is his name Jack Hyde?"

"How is he related to you?"

"Are you and Ana getting married?"

"Mr. Grey!"

"Mr. Grey!"

"Sir!"

"Sir!"

I sigh. And then clear my throat (loudly) in the microphone. All the chattering and questions immediately stop.

"If I may have your attention please. I didn't not call all of you here, to answer your petulant question but get your facts straight before you guys start babbling all over the media. Jack Hyde is a kidnapper and yes Anastasia Steele, president of SIP is my girlfriend and yes, Jack did kidnap her. And yes, she did shoot him and now he is hospitalized and soon will be taken to court. He has been arrested. Now, listen to me carefully. Anything and everything other than the facts that has been stated by me right now, in this room with several witness and camera footage is false. I will sue anyone who dares to publish anything otherwise? Have I made myself clear?" I don't even wait for the answer. I get up and saunter away as the whole room plunges from pin drop silence to chaos.

But I don't care. The only thing I care about. The only thought in my mind is- Ana's waking up tomorrow.

This is going to be a long, long night. I wonder how many times, I've thought of that line.

* * *

APOV

I open my eyes. I'm in the clean, sterile environment of a hospital room. It's dark except for a sidelight, and all is quiet. My head and my chest ache. I test my limbs. My right arm smarts, and I notice the IV attached to it on the inside of my elbow. I shut my eyes quickly. Turning my head—I'm pleased that it responds to my will—I open my eyes again. Christian is asleep, sitting beside me and leaning on my bed with his head on his folded arms. I reach out, grateful once more that my body responds, and run my fingers through his soft hair.

He startles awake, raising his head so suddenly my hand falls weakly back onto the bed.

"Hi," I croak.

"Oh, Ana." His voice is choked and relieved. He grasps my hand, squeezing it tightly and holding it up against his rough, stubbled cheek.

"Lemme call the nurse." With that he disappears out the door, only to rush back a second later. Leaning down, he fits his lips over mine. The kiss is quick but it's full of raw emotion. It's filled with the agony, the worry and the heartache of the last few days. But underneath all the hurt is relief. Relief of the fact that I'm still alive. Relief of the fact that we are still here. I gasp at the weight of it but Christian pulls back abruptly at the sound of a throat clearing.

"If you are done." The nurse snaps, "can I check on my patient?" I stifle a giggle. I think she is the first woman unfazed by Christian's presence.

He stands back. "She's all yours," he says in a measured tone.

She huffs at him then turns her attention back to me.

_Exasperating isn't he?_

"How do you feel?" she asks me her voice laced with sympathy.

"Sore and thirsty. Very thirsty," I whisper.

"I'll fetch you some water once I've checked your vitals and Dr. Greene has examined you."

She reaches for a blood pressure cuff and wraps it around my upper arm. I glance anxiously up at Christian. He looks dreadful—haunted, even—as if he hasn't slept for days. His hair is a mess, he hasn't shaved for a long time, and his shirt is badly wrinkled. I frown.

"How are you feeling?" he sits down on the bed.

"Confused. Achy. Hungry."

"Hungry?" He blinks in surprise.

I nod.

I don't know why I feel so hungry, but I feel as though a baby elephant is living in my tummy.

"What do want to eat?" he asks me.

"Soup, maybe?"

The nurse opens her mouth and grunts out her disapproval, but Christian ignores her and calls up Taylor, asking him to bring in some soup.

"Your blood pressure is normal, Ms. Steele. I'll fetch the doctor." She removes the cuff and, without as much as another word, stalks out of the room, radiating disapproval.

"I think you made the Nurse mad."

"I have that effect on women." He smirks.

I laugh, then stop suddenly as pain radiates through my chest. "Yes, you do."

"Oh, Ana, I love to hear you laugh."

Nurse returns with a pitcher of water. We both falls silent, gazing at each other as she pours out a glass and hands it to me.

"Small sips now," she warns.

"Yes, ma'am," I mutter and take a welcome sip of cool water. _Oh my. _It tastes perfect. I take another, and Christian watches me intently.

The nurse grunts at Christian once more and then leaves.

"How are you? I mean, really?" Christian asks me, his voice earnest.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little sore, a little hungry and a whole lot of angry."

"Did he… did he…" the stricken look on his face broke my heart.

"Did he try to touch me?"

He nods his face pale. I shake my head. "He thought it'd be some twisted show of good will. He thought if he didn't touch me, you would let him go or some delusional shit like that." And then something occurred to me, "is he dead?"

The look of pure and utter fury that overtook his face was, answer enough for me. "Where is he?"

"In this hospital, I don't know where though. The police won't tell me. It's a good thing, because otherwise I'd do him a lot more damage than I already did. Plus the police is pissed a me." My eyes widen at that. "Why?"

One shoulder lifts in a lopsided shrug. "I sort of threw them out of the house, and went on a rescue mission by myself." I don't what to do, applaud him, or scold some sense into him. I open my mouth but close it. There's no point in arguing over the past. Instead I ask, "How long was I out?"

"A little under twenty-four hours."

A sudden jolt of fear threatens to overwhelm me. I remember the menacing look on Jack's face as he stalked forward; I remember the roughness of the blanket and the coldness of the room.

I suddenly remember something. "How's Sawyer?"

"He is fine. The bullet just nicked him on the shoulder. He dodged it by a hairs breath." I sigh in relief. Sawyer is fine. I don't think I could've lived with myself if he had taken the bullet and died for me. There is clouded look on Christian's face. One that he gets when he is deep in thought.

"What is it?" I ask. He shakes his head as if shaking away the thoughts, then abruptly gets up and locks the cabin door. Then he comes back and sits beside me, a somber expression on his face.

"Wow." He says suddenly. "This is like a walking, talking oxymoron."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused. "What's going on? Christian? You are scaring me."

"It's usually the girl who tells the guys… but shit!" he runs hand through his hair, frustrated.

And then everything comes out in a whispered rush.

"You're pregnant."

I stare at him.

"What?" His dark brows lowered. "Pregnant."

"No."

"What?" I made a face.

"There's no way it could be that, because that just isn't possible. I would, like, know if that was it, and I would totally be" Wow. I sounded kind of stupid, because it really could be that. "But- but- but"

"Use your words, baby."

I snap out of my stupor. "But I took pills, we used condoms, how, when, how did this happen?"

And then something even bigger occurred to me as I remember Christian's attitude towards the idea of kids. Oh God… "You know," he speaks up as if realizing my sudden apprehension, "this really wasn't the reaction I was expecting from you."

I frown. Unable to control the panic seizing me, I rush out, "You are okay with this?"

"Yes, I am." He says without a beat.

"But, but, you hate kids!"

"I don't hate kids, but having kids were more like a might happen situation. Like someday it'd occur. I want to show you the world Ana but having said that, how can I not be okay with a part of me growing inside?"

I stare at him dumbfounded. I had an honest-to-God living thing inside me. I suddenly poke at my stomach like there's something wonderful inside it. Christian laughs out loud. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know."

He suddenly leans forward and presses his lips to where my finger was previously poking. I gasp as he loosely wraps his arms around me. Oh good God!

But in the moment I realize that maybe, just maybe having a baby isn't such a bad idea. It can give Christian something he really, really needs. Unconditional love

Yeah, it's true, we are both a little rough around the edges, and a little frayed at the seams and a whole lot of damaged inside. But I know with every fiber of my being, that this baby will have the best childhood and the most loving parents ever.

Holy fucking shit!

I was having a baby.

* * *

**Can it get any crazier than that?**

**Maybe it can**

**Guys? I'm really, really sorry. Firstly for the long wait. A guest left a review saying UPDATE! Using the shouty capitals. And that is basically what got** **me to write this chapter. But I know it sucked. Oh God Don't hate me okay? The next chapter will be better.**

**But what do ya think of this? Review? Please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Love me like you do- Ellie Goulding.**

* * *

**Ch:20- Ultrasounds and Bitch Trolls**

**APOV**

"Going somewhere?" Christian asks from where he is seated on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. To an outsider, he'd looked relaxed, lazy almost. And his tone would sound casual, but I knew him well enough recognize the dark undertone.

I huff. I'm done with this shit. It has been a week since I got discharged from the hospital. Two weeks since I woke up. The morning sickness isn't as bad as I expected it to be. Nor am I that tired anymore. I am all healed and healthy, but in these two weeks, all I got was bowls and bowls of food and chaste kisses. He won't let me work, and he won't have sex with me. He disappears during the day and I sit around the house bored. My frustration has been going up a notch every day.

And today, I'm done. "Where do you think I'm going?" I roll my eyes, and his darken in response. Damn. This might just work. "You. Can't. Go." He insinuates each, like he is talking to a toddler.

"What are you?" I snap, "My dad? Huh. Even he cleared me working. My temper is already at the edge. And I know I'm being rude. Lately, I feel wired too tight. Ready to explode at any given moment. I blame my raging hormones- the pregnancy and the lack of sex. Christian glares at me. If looks could kill.

"I'm not your dad, but I am the dad of the kid inside you. And you are not going to work. Not for another week. I'm not taking the chances. We are going for your eight week ultrasound. Dr. Greene will clear you for working and then you can go."

I throw my hand in the air, "She cleared me a week ago!"

"She didn't have an ultrasound then. Today she will. Stop arguing."

I sigh in defeat. There's no point in arguing with him when he is like this. And then it hits me.

"We're getting an ultrasound?" I whisper. He immediately softens, tugging me towards him. I settle in between the 'v' of his legs, as he sits on the tool and I stand. He buries his face in my shoulder and inhales. I drop a loving kiss on the top of his head, holding him tight. "Yes. We are. Baby. We are." I hear him whisper, softly. So softly.

And then he takes my earlobe between his teeth and tugs. I groan.

The frustration levels just went up another notch.

* * *

**CPOV**

I decide to accompany Ana inside Dr. Greene's chamber. No way in hell was I going to miss a glimpse of our baby. I shake my head. My life has been a whirlwind of emotions and events ever since Ana stepped into it. I have been grateful to every moment. The good and the bad. But this- this is the best kind of emotion. I don't even bother _trying _to wipe the ridiculous grin off my face. I knew it'd be impossible.

Dr. Greene is warm, welcoming and professional.

She directs Ana towards a black leather exam table behind a screen.

"If you'll just slip off your skirt, underwear, and cover yourself with the blanket on the table, we'll go from there," she says briskly. While Ana disappears behind the curtain, I sit down on a chair beside the bed.

"That's good." Dr. Greene appears at the end of the table, pulling the ultrasound machine closer. It's a hi-tech stack of computers. Sitting down, she positions the screen so that we can both see it and jogs the trackball on the keyboard.

The screen pings into life.

"If you could lift and bend your knees, then part them wide," she says matter- of- factly.

I gape at her in horror. "What the fuck?"

She actually laughs at my reaction. Fucking laughs! "Calm down Mr. Grey. This is a transvaginal ultrasound. She's only just pregnant; we should be able to find the baby with this." She holds up a long white probe. I look at the thing, mortified. Glancing down at Ana I see her mirroring my expression. And then she sighs. And I know she has given up. "Okay." She mutters, softly. "Christian. Please calm down. Sit." I reluctantly sit down, eyeing the probe warily.

Dr. Greene pulls a condom over the wand and lubricates it with clear gel.

"Miss. Steele, if you could relax."

All I can see on the screen is the visual equivalent of white noise—although it's more sepia in color.

"There," she murmurs. She presses a button, freezing the picture on the screen, and points to a tiny blip in the sepia storm.

Oh my God. I'm frozen. Paralyzed. It's a tiny, tiny dot. Inside Ana. It's a baby. It's an entity we created together. That's half of me inside Ana. Ana squeezes my hand, and with her other one, she wipes away a stray tear.

We take a printout of the picture, and Dr. Greene assigns Ana a proper dietary plan and gives her the green light to go to work, much to my dismay. Though, I know that's not Ana's real problem. She's horny and frustrated. I know the signs.

Hand in hand we walk out the office. Fat grins on our faces. Taylor and Sawyer exchange a look between the two as we climb into the Audi SUV. "Sir." Taylor starts. "We just wanted to congratulate you."

I nod at both of them, shaking their offered hands, but Ana surprises the lot of us, by moving forward and hugging both of them. "Thank you.' I hear her mutter. When she returns to me, I wrap my arms around her, tucking her to my side.

In the car, I hold her close. Running a finger over her knuckles I remember the idea that's been eating for the last week. "Baby?" I murmur. Ana lifts her head from my shoulder, "Yeah?"

"My mom already knows about the baby. I was wondering if we could invite the family over tonight and make the official announcement." She considers the idea for a moment. "Will it be a problem if we invite them over at the apartment? It'll be more intimate and homey. Plus, I want to cook for them." I frown. "Isn't that going to be too much work? And stress?" I know she wants to roll her eyes at me. But she refrains. Instead she sighs one of her famous, sometimes-I-don't-fucking-know-what-to-do-with-you sigh. I chuckle. "Let Gail do the heavy work ok?"

She beams at that, causing my own smile to stretch from ear to ear. I lean down and press a soft kiss against her lips. God. I miss the feeling of her. No. Wait. One more issue to clear.

"About your apartment-" My voice is wary.

"What about it?" she mumbles.

I sigh. "Much wasn't salvageable. The bastard wrecked almost every inch of it. If you want, we could go shopping for furniture someday?"

She shakes her head at me. "No. no. Can you do me a favor and sell it for me? Renovating it or simply going back there will be too painful. I think it's time to let go of past memories. Start afresh and all that jazz." She rests her hand on her stomach. I grin. Covering her hand with mine, I whisper, "To a new start."

* * *

**APOV**

I saunter into the apartment with a mission. I mission to finally break Christian's self restraint. For someone like him, his self control can rival to that of a saint. As if sensing my frustration and determination, he grins down at me. His eyes are half mocking, half drunk in lust.

I grab a hold of his wrist and tug him forward. Pulling him all the way to bedroom, I slam the door shut and lock it.

I'm officially done. Done with being patient. Done with waiting for him to snap out of his protective stance. I now realize it's a second nature for him. He isn't going to snap out of it. Certainly not anytime soon. And by the time he does- I'm pretty sure I'm going to combust by then.

Roughly pushing him down on the bed, I straddle him, slamming my lips to his. It's not a soft kiss. It's rough, hungry and possessive. It's everything a kiss should be. As I open my mouth for him, I pour out all my pent up frustration into the kiss. I pour my love, the hurt from Jack, the shock and happiness of being pregnant, everything. I let it out. Christian growls low in his chest.

Slowly, flipping us over, he settles in between my parted thighs. Even half blinded by lust, he isn't going to be rough with me. For some reason, that knowledge fills me with delight. I pull him down for another hungry kiss. Ripping of his polo, and mine he throws them over his shoulder. Then, as he stares down at me, I arch my back, burning from the heat of his stare. Reaching behind me gently unclasps my bra. He runs his tongue down the column of my throat while his other hand reaches down and cups a breast, rolling the nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. I turn my head giving him better access to my neck.

I moan as he makes his way down my body. Leaving little kisses nips and licks on the way.

When he bites down gently on a nipple, I cry out. He laps at it next, trying to soothe away the burning sensation.

But it isn't working. I'm burning. From the inside and out. He does the same to the other breast and I cry out. "You really have the best tits ever." His voice is low and sultry. "I'm going to savor this." Leaning up he kisses me on the lips. I grab his hair, pulling him to me, anchoring him there. "I've missed you." I whisper against his lips. He gently, pulls away and when I try to pull him back to me, he shakes his head, grinning.

Making a quick work of my jeans, he also throws them over his shoulder. I hear a rip, and look up to find my panties into pieces. There goes another one. Before I can form another coherent thought, his mouth is on me. He is relentless. Sucking, biting, and lapping. Moving his tongue in and out. Oh. It's heavenly. I pull at his hair and as if spurred on by it, his flicks at my clit once, then twice and again. The third is my undoing. I scream out, detonating into a tiny million pieces.

My breathing hasn't evened out before Christian is in me. I expected him to slam into me, but he enters slowly. Oh so slowly. We both relish the connection, groaning simultaneously. "Faster… please" I whimper.

"No baby. I'm going to enjoy this. And I'm not going to hurt the little dot inside you." My eyes snap open. "Dot? I prefer blip."

He grins down at me. "Blip it is."

I don't know how long we stay there. He moves in and out of with slow leisure. Like he has all the time in the world. I scream out my release, when he snaps, "Eyes on me!" I snap my eyes up to him. He groans out his own release, thrusting into me one last time.

Later, when I lay wrapped up in his loving embrace, glowing in the aftermath I think, this is home.

This is everything.

* * *

**CPOV**

When I stir, I instinctively reach out for Ana. But I come up empty. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, with the back of a hand, I look around. The digital clock on the bedside table says it's three in the evening.

Groaning, I get up and pad out in search for Ana. I find her in the kitchen. She is laughing at something Gail said as she chops something on the chopping board. I silently creep behind her, and wrap my arms around her. She yelps. "You scared me half to death! I could've stabbed you!" She points at the knife in her hand. I chuckle. Putting my nose in her hair, I inhale. Nuzzling her neck, I mumble, still half asleep, "Bare feet in the kitchen. _And _pregnant." My tone is sarcastic.

Reaching up she pats my head, "Har har, Mr. Grey. You should be a comedian. Now, shoo. I need to cook for your family." She shoves me away. I grin at her.

"They are your family too."

"What?"

"What, what? Ray's my family because he is yours. They are your family because they are mine." She looks close to tears and some invisible string tugs at my heart. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her close. I hear a soft sniffle behind me. Gail. Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, I push away. "I need to make some phone calls. I'll be in my study."

In my study the first thing I do, I call up everyone. When I call up mom, she tells me she is going to bring a friend along. When I ask who, she does it. She takes _her _name. But I don't refuse her. I can't refuse her. She knows Elena and I are business partners and I need to up pretenses.

God. Please don't let this bite me in the ass.

* * *

**APOV**

Gail is a tamer, homier version of Wonder woman. I don't have better words to describe her. She is smooth and efficient when comes to her work, but she is loving and nurturing as well. She is motherly to an almost annoying level. I grin at the thought. She smiles at me, noticing my grin. "What are you smiling about?" she teases.

My grin widens, "I'm thinking I won't have to take one of those stupid parenting classes. I have you."

Her eyes immediately tear up. Oh no. "What's wrong? Did I upset you? I'm sorry, if I did."

She shakes her head at me. Striding forward she envelopes me in a tight motherly hug, "You are going to be a perfect mom. It's in your nature Ana. You are loving and caring and responsible. You don't need parenting lessons from me. But you have me. Anytime, for anything. Just let me know. I'm right here. Did you have lunch? I don't want to lose my job because I didn't feed his girlfriend." I laugh at that, blinking away my own set of tears. "I ate when Christian was sleeping. I better get ready. Everyone will be arriving very soon."

I'm giving my reflection a once over, when the elevator pings, announcing the arrival of everyone.

Kate bounds out of the elevator first, followed by _her. _"What the fuck is she doing here?" I hiss in Christian's ear. He winces. "She is my mother's friend. My mom invited her. I couldn't refuse." He has the courtesy to look guilty at least. Goddamnit. This is one of the biggest nights of my life, and her presence is really, really not welcome.

I'm broken out of my thoughts as Kate envelopes me in a bone- crushing embrace. "It's good to see you awake and functioning, Steele." She whispers, her voice raw with emotion. "Thank you", I murmur.

Then comes in Mia. "You two are adorable to the point of disgusting." Pretending to gag, she wraps an arm around me and another around Christian. Chuckling Christian drops a kiss on her head. My faith in his fatherly capabilities strengthens in that moment.

Both Mr. Grey and Grace give me a warm hug. Ethan is here too. The whole crew moves back into the great room, when the great Elena Lincoln decides to grace us with her presence. Dressed in a skin tight hand knit sweater dress, with her hair piled high on the top of her head, she looks like one of those women- the kinds who have lost their looks to age, but are desperately trying to hold on to it.

When she wraps an arm around Christian, and he stiffens, obviously not liking it, I do everything I can from snarling at her and disjoining her hand from her shoulder joint. When she pulls back, she frowns at the thunderous look on Christian's face. "You know he hates being touched!" I hiss at the woman. We are in the corner, away from everyone, so there's no way we can be overheard if we keep our voices low. "Oh." She looks sheepish. "I thought- that you know, since Ana and your mom…" she stutters. Why is she stuttering? She never stutters. I eye her warily. What is she up to? And her voice. Something about her voice…

"You are neither my mom, nor my girlfriend. So stop dreaming and assuming. Now if you'll excuse us." He shoulders past her, dragging me behind him.

Dinner goes smoothly. Everyone seems to love the food and I beam every time Grace gives my cooking a compliment. Wine and the conversation flows around. I'm served a weird Apple cider juice that vaguely represents the wine being served. Christian said something about preventing anyone from noticing any different. More than once Elena sends Christian side long glances filled with possessiveness, lust and longing. And every time she did that my blood boiled. But I kept my self calm, reminding myself I was with family. Family. This was Christian's family and seeing the unity the ease and the sheer size of it, I couldn't help but smile. If here was one thing the baby was never going to lack was unconditional familial love. A sudden pang for my dad went through me. I need to call him tomorrow and tell him about the pregnancy. Oh God. He might just shoot Christian. Pregnant out of wedlock. I honestly don't know what his reaction will be.

Desert is served in the great room and most of the people are sitting on the sofas. I stand beside Christian, a big fat bowl of vanilla ice-cream in my hand. He is talking animatedly with Elliot and Ethan. His posture is relaxed and there is a beautiful smile on his face.

Suddenly, Christian clears his throat. All conversation around the room ceases. "If I may have your attention please, I'd like to make an announcement."

"About time." Elliot snorted from beside him.

"You have something to say Lelliot?"

"Nope." He says popping the 'p' at the end. "Nothing at all, little brother." Christian rolls his eyes, but grins. "So, as I was saying- Ana and I are having a baby-" the room descends into an eerie silence and then all at once, everyone starts talking. Mia and Kate squeal and bound over, both giving me bone-crushing hugs. Elliot hugs his brother, slapping him on the back. A chorus of congratulations is thrown around. Grace and Carrick envelope us both in a warm, warm hug and I beam at her. As if reading my mind, she leans in and whispers "Don't worry darling. I'll prepare you for motherhood perfectly." Never before today had I ever felt the absence of a mother in my life.

When Grace pulls back I turn my head to find Carrick standing alone. Sensing my confusion, he says, "Elena and Christian are in his study, something about Esclava." Esclava? Oh, yeah. The saloon. Muttering an excuse me and a quick apology, I make a beeline for the study.

What I see inside stops me dead in my tracks.

Christian and Elena are standing opposite to each other. Elena's face is twisted into a deathly sneer. Christian has his back to me, but I can see the tension in his back muscles. Neither one of them notice as I slip inside, too caught up in their stare down.

And then Elena speaks, "I thought I taught you better than this!" she snarls. "You knocked her up? Do you even realize the implications of that? I know your wants and needs. She can't fulfill them! Ever since she walked into your life, she messed everything up! You closed off! You've been hurting! You've been unsatisfied and now this? I told you over and over she is a gold- digger! A baby is the most convenient way to bankrupt-"

"STOP." Christian's voice is low, and threatening. A chill goes down my spine at his tone. He sounds calm, too calm. "Say another word about her and you'll know firsthand exactly what I'm capable of."

Elena grows in height, if that's possible. Her features sharpen, and her eyes darken. "You think you can threaten me? I made you who you are Christian! You are not father material. You are not a family man! Puke and giggles and shit! This is not your forte."

How dare she? How dare she accuse him of not being fatherly material? I don't open my mouth though. I want to hear her out first. I settle back into the shadows. Both of them are too riled up notice me.

"Whatever we had. We did. It's over, Elena. It has been over for a long time. It was a mistake. I had an itch, you scratched it. That part of my life is done. I don't know what you want from me but I don't want anything to do with you anymore. We are nothing more than business partners anymore. We are not even friends anymore. I don't love you. I never loved you. I love Ana. So, stop dreaming about-"

Christian abruptly stops at the sound of a sharp intake of breath. But it wasn't me. All three heads swivel at the source of the sound. Grace is standing at the doorway, a hand over her mouth, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

She softly closes the door, and then strides forward. Before anyone can even blink, she slaps Elena hard across the face.

"How old was he?!" she screams, her face twisted in anger, hurt and confusion. When Elena doesn't say anything, just holds the palm over her hand to her cheek and looks up at Grace, unblinkingly she turns to Christian. With a softer tone she repeats the question. His head falls in shame and I hear him mumble, "From when I was fifteen till I turned twenty."

Grace seethes, "Fifteen? You- you fucking monster!" she screams at Elena. I never heard her swear before. "I can explain, Grace! Please listen to me! He isn't tell you exactly-"

Elena is still talking, Grace is still screaming and Christian is looking back and forth between the two, his gray eyes wide with fear and confusion. But I can't hear them, I can't see them.

Something about Elena's tone and words and her voice. It's ringing a bell. Where? Where? What?

Oh God.

Oh holy mother of god

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

I can't breathe. There isn't oxygen in the air. I sink to my knees and immediately feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I know these arms. They are my sanctuary. "Ana? Ana? Talk to me!" his voice is panicked and far away. I feel myself slipping. _No! _I tell myself. Get up. Snap out of it. You need to tell him. Little dot.

"Christian?" I whimper.

"Oh baby!" his face clears. He is hovering over me. His eyes clouded with worry. Grace is kneeling beside him. "Is Elena still here?" I croak out. Grace's eyes blaze. She starts, "She is here. All this is stressful for the ba-"

I raise my hand and cut her off. Getting to my feet I see her standing at the other side of the room. Her eyes wide. They flash in fury when she sees me. I turn toward Christian. "She paid him." I whisper. He looks down at me confused. "What?"

"Elena paid Jack to take me. She wanted me destroyed. Ruined. She wanted to make sure you couldn't stand the sight of me. She tried to kill little dot. She would've killed your baby, our baby if Jack had done what he was asked to."

Christian got angrier and angrier at every word that came out of my mouth. Grace gasps from beside me. "How do you know this?" Christian asks softly.

"Jack had drugged me into sleeping; I had just woken up when I had heard her talking. They thought I was still asleep. This is why the woman's voice sounded so familiar back then."

Christian has Elena pinned against the wall in a heartbeat, his hand around her throat. "She's lying! She just said that she was drugged. She must've dreamt of me! I wouldn't do that to you. Never!"

"You never cared about me!" he snarled at her. "I was a horny dick for your dripping cunt!"

Grace looks like she was going to pass out at the comment and I gasped out loud. The depth of Christian's devotion to her…

Something in the bitch changed at the comment. Her eyes hardened, her voice became steelier. "You can't prove anything Christian. She just said she was drugged, plus she is pregnant and I'm not confessing anything. It won't work."

I'm done with this. Done with her. I place my hand on Christian's arm. He tenses even more at the touch, but then he relaxes altogether. Abruptly, letting go of the bitch troll he wraps his arms around me and buries his face in the crook of my neck. I gently pull away and face Elena.

"You are the delusional whore here. Christian might not see what was wrong with your '_arrangement' _but I do. You are nothing but a greedy child molester."

Grace joins beside me, "I don't want you to have any contact with my son whatsoever. You are nothing to us anymore. Any friendship or relationship we had is over. I'm forbidding my son from meeting you.

Then she turns to Christian, "You need to choose baby. You mom and the woman you love or this whore." Christian stares at his mother Wide-eyed and appalled by this sweary, aggressive side of hers.

His answer is to simply shout- "Taylor!"

Taylor soon appears at the doorway, without any instructions he grabs a hold of Elena's arm and drags her away through the back exit. I realize this is to avoid the guests in the Great Room. The guests!

Oh god.

Grace to the rescue. Again. "I'll give you two a minute and handle everyone out there." I give her a grateful nod and she disappears out the doorway.

I turn to Christian, looking up at him. Suddenly, he slams his lips to mine. I'm backed against the wall and he is kissing me roughly. Hungrily. Desperately. I kiss him back with all I have, trying to brand him as mine. Only mine.

Pulling back, he rests his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so, so sorry."

"Shh." I whisper kissing him softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I do." he insists. "My past and my present have tangled up in a way I never expected it too. But you are my present and the little life inside you is our future. I'm going to fix this. I'm going to make her pay."

I nod, kissing him softly.

"We will burn her together."

* * *

**I think this is the third time I finished a chapter withe promises of burning something. Anybody excited for FSOG movie? 13 days to go!**

**What'd you think of this chapter? I want lots of reviews! Please?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Longest chapter yet enjoy!**

**All of me- John Legend.**

* * *

**Ch- 21: The Perfect Night.**

_There is darkness everywhere. I try waving my hand in front of my face but I can't see anything. Where am I? What is going on? It's then I feel it. An unseen leg is kicking my stomach. Oh God no. The baby… more hands and feet join in. kicking, punching. I scream out, curling into a ball to save the baby. "Stop… please. Stop!" the pain in unbearable. Overwhelming. Blinding. "Christiaaaaan!"_

* * *

**APOV**

I jolt awake. Christian's white shirt that I'm currently wearing is soaked with sweat. Looking around I don't see Christian. He isn't in bed with me. Still reeling from the nightmare, I start searching or him. I don't have to look long though. I know that there is only one place he'd be in the middle of the night. Surely enough I find him at the piano.

When I slowly slide into the seat beside him, he looks up from where his head was resting on the closed lid of the piano keys. His eyes are haunted. I know he is still trying to figure out what happened today. He trusted Elena, he respected her, maybe even loved her once but to see years worth of friendship and trust crumble in a matter of seconds….

Resting my head on his shoulder, I sigh. There's no point in pushing him. He'll talk when he is ready. After awhile, I hear him mumble, "Why are you awake?"

"You weren't in bed with me, I had a nightmare."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Nightmares aren't anything new for me. Though, when you are with me I don't have them…." I trail off.

"I know it's the same for me. You know when Jack had taken you…." I pause. "I had made my mom give me sedatives so I could sleep. I still have nightmares of those few hours." He sounds so small, so vulnerable, it tugs at my heart.

"Do you miss your lifestyle?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. I don't know why I just asked that, but seeing him with Elena today opened a can of worms I had hidden in the far corner of my mind. He stiffens at the question. "Why do you ask that?" his voice is soft, too soft. A lopsided shrug is my answer. "seeing Elena and you together, I guess. Plus, I don't mind the playroom once in a while."

"I know you don't. And no I don't miss the lifestyle. It was my coping mechanism. Now I have another one. Or better yet I don't really need a coping mechanism anymore. I have you to love and protect and soon I'll have someone else to do the same. The dynamics of that lifestyle is almost unexplainable. I don't know how to explain it to you d I don't expect you to understand. I just want you to be here and do what you are doing."

I look up at him, my heart swollen with love. "Doing what?" I ask.

"Looking at me like that. Keep doing that and I'll forget that I was someone else before you came back to my life."

Unable to come up with an answer for that I do the next best thing. I reach up and kiss him.

I groan as he nips at my bottom lip and his tongue invades mine. He tugs at my hand, pulling me, so that I am straddling him, my knees on either side of his parted thighs. A grab a fitful of his hair as he moves to kiss my check, chin, the underside of my jaw. I arch my back and moan when he leaves over mouth kisses on my neck.

Swiftly and deftly each button is undone from the white button down. I expect him to push the wide open shirt over my shoulders, but instead he leans down to nuzzle in between my breasts. He hums against them, causing me to shiver.

He suddenly lifts me up and places me on the closed lid of the keys. I lean against the top of the piano as he kneels in front of me. Christian lowers his head. His stubble scratches against my skin as he eases my legs open, baring me wide. He is trailing kisses, licking and nipping at my inner thighs until, God, his tongue licks up against me in a hot, wet swoop.

I groan, looking for an anchor and grabbing a hold of the first thing I can find, which incidentally turns out to be his hair. Christian licks again, swirling his tongue over my tender nub until I'm panting. "Oh God," I gasp, arching up to meet his mouth. This is incredible. My body clenches, aching for his touch.

He pulls away then, and I cry out at his sudden absence. The pressure is building inside me, coiling tighter, and I moan as he stands to tower over me.

"Fuck. You taste so sweet. You will not come until I tell you to." A guttural groan is my only answer. He dips two fingers inside, curling them. I writhe. "Answer me." Christian growls in my ear, nipping at the lobe. "I won't…" I pant, breathless.

He then he starts to move his hand. Fuck, now I really am close. I clench around him, bucking up against his hand. "Christian!" I cry, gripping his shoulder and hooking my feet to the piano bench. He slides his fingers out of me, then back, deeper. Fuck! I shake my head, thrashing against him. He pins me down with his other hand. Out, then back, a slow deep slide that makes my blood boil. "I'll come, I can't stop."

He grins a wolfish grin, and then he lowers his head and licks me again. Oh God, I don't know how much more I can take. Every nerve in my body is wired tight with tension, begging for release. He licks me slowly, gently pumping his fingers inside me, until I can feel my body start to build.

Christian skims his fingertips over my breasts, making them ache, heavy with need. Slowly, he licks up my slit, circling and sucking on my clit. He laps up against me, the pressure building with every flick of his tongue. I moan. He opens my lips, licking the soft folds, while sticking his fingers deep inside me. He curls them even deeper, and again sucks my clit. He looks up at me, his gaze tender yet animalistic. "Now come for me," he orders, kissing me with a fierce possessiveness. He thrusts again. I come, moaning his name over and over and over. Christian pulses his fingers again and again, riding out my orgasm.

Before I can even recover from the last orgasm, I feel myself slide forward and onto Christian's lap. Gently lifting me he impales into me.

I grip onto his shoulders, my knees on either side of his thighs and start to move. Wrapping an arm around my waist, Christian lifts me up and down, setting a rhythm. It's hard, fast and rough. It's been a long time since he has been anything but gentle with me. Leaning forward he buries his face at the side of my neck, "Ride me, baby. Hard and fast. Take it, take it all" he growls into my ear. Then he leans down to nip at my neck. I tilt my head and moan, and one of his hands grab a hold of the piano and I increase my speed. My body convulses, muscles clenching and I know I'm close again.

As if sensing the very same thing he slams into me harder and I cry out, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through my body. A few more powerful thrusts, Christian is groaning and spilling into me.

I lay my head on his shoulder too exhausted to form a coherent thought. I feel him rise and lift me into his arms and carry me into the bedroom. He wraps me around himself and I hear him softly murmur as I slip under the lull of exhaustion, "What is it about midnight conversations?"

I open my mouth to answer but nothing comes out. I fall asleep, cradled in his arms.

* * *

It is still early in morning when I wake up. Sun light filters through the cracks in the curtain, bathing the room in light.

Christian is asleep beside me, a heavy arm thrown over my waist and his head on my shoulder. It's as if even in his sleep he is afraid, he will loose me.

Gently untangling myself from his vice-like grip I get up from the bed. Instead of going into the bathroom, I move to stand in front of the mirror on the opposite wall of the bed.

Lifting my shirt I turn to the side. I haven't really gained any weight. Like at all. Cupping my stomach with my hands I stare at my reflection. "You are not showing yet." Mumbles I voice behind me. I yelp in surprise and see Christian sitting up in bed, leaning against the head board and giving me a sleepy, sleepy smile.

I turn back around at the mirror, "Yeah, I guess. It has only been about two months." But I frown at my image. I wasn't one of those self-obsessed, figure conscious girls, but I did have a conscience and I am a woman. I'm gonna be fat and heavy and awkward. As if sensing my wayward thoughts, Christian gets up from his sprawled position and stands behind me wrapping his arms around me and splays his hands over my tummy. Dropping a kiss on my shoulder he murmurs, "I know exactly what your thinking, and-" one of his hands come up to splay over my heart, cupping my breast at the same time "as long as you have this," he continues "and this," the other hand duck below my shirt, teasing the edges of my panties, "you don't have to think about anything else. Plus, I love you for who you are and don't you get that knowing the fact that it's a part of me whose inside you fills me with giddiness?"

I giggle at the choice of words. I turn in his arms and lean up to kiss him. He places his forehead against mine his eyes filled with love and adoration. A look that fills me with warmth. "Let's take a shower. It's your first day back at the office right?"

But before I can answer I feel a bout of nausea and run into the bathroom, barely in time to lift the toilet seat, before dry heaving into it. Christian comes in, crouches behind me and holds my hair up.

"You were saying something about a shower?" I mumble sleepily. Christian doesn't say anything, just scoops me into his arms and carries me into the shower.

* * *

**CPOV**

There's a subtle knock on the door and then Welch comes striding in. He looks somber. Shit. Welch never looks somber. No matter how intense the situation is. "What's going on?"

He takes a seat and then leans back and sighs. "Jack just had a visitor, ever since the visitor left, he has been tight lipped. Guess who the visitor was?"

I give him a pointed look. After a beat he continues. "It was a guy named Jake."

Jake… Jake… the name is ringing a bell. Do I know a Jake? And then it clicks. "Is he the guy Elena is currently fucking?" I burst.

"The one the same. He came in, showed a few pieces of papers to Jack and then left. He was this close to confessing about Elena's involvement." He puts his thumb and forefinger together, not even a millimeter gap between them, indicating how close they really were to the truth. "And then BAM!" he continues, "He just shuts up. Not another word."

I rake a hand through my disheveled hair. "Fuck. What the fuck is happening? Find out what this Jake might have shown Jack and get everything you can on this Jake guy. I have a feeling he is going to be a new problem for us."

Welch nods, solemn. "I'll get on it." then he gets up and disappears through the door.

I sit there and stare out the window, lost. I feel so fucking lost. Tonight has to be perfect, no matter what.

* * *

**APOV**

The first thing I register is Christian's absence when I climb into the Audi SUV. Taylor meets my gaze through the rearview mirror and he smiles a mischievous smile. I frown at him, what is he up to?

Sawyer hands me a white envelope, his expression mirroring Taylors. "I really do not like the smiles on your faces." I tell them, annoyed. They both burst into fits of laughter and I huff as I open the envelope. Inside is a single piece of paper. It says,

"_Wear everything left on the bed and then Taylor will drive you to your next destination. Get in the car by 6:15. Sharp. I'm in the mood for a little treasure hunt tonight."_

_-C_

I feel butterflies come alive in my tummy at the sight of the note. My pulse picks up and adrenaline courses through my bloodstream. This will be fun.

There is a whole outfit laid out on the bed, back at the Escala. There is a sheer chiffon blue dress with matching lacy underwear. I run into the shower, making sure my hair doesn't get wet. The dress falls to my ankles in soft waves, shimmering in certain lightning. The dress is a choker collared one, the collar designed to resemble a necklace. There is also a box labeled _Cartier. _Inside the box rests a pair of teardrop shaped sapphire earrings. The large sapphire surrounded with many tiny diamonds. My eyes bulge at the sight. They are the prettiest earrings ever. Putting them on, I step into my heels and look at my reflection.

I can barely recognize myself. The woman staring back at me has soft pink lips, a natural reddish tint to her cheeks. But it's her eyes that don't match mine. They are blue like mine. But they are huge and alive. They are filled with mirth and giddiness with an undercurrent of lust swirling in its depths.

Yep… I'm definitely ready.

Mrs. Jones beams at me from the Great Room, waving the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner in the air and giving me an approving nod. She looks so ridiculous that I can't help but laugh.

Stepping into the garage I come face to face with beautiful silver 2014 Aston Martin Vanquish Convertible. I gasp at the sight of the beauty. Sawyer grins from where he is standing off at the side. "What is this?" I ask him, still reeling from the beauty of the car standing in front of me. 'Sex-on-wheels' is an applicable title for it. Sawyer gives me a lopsided shrug. "You had asked for your Porsche to be sold, you –know- after everything." He mumbles his voice hardening at the thought of Jack. And I remember that I had indeed asked for my old car to be sold. "So Mr. Grey called up the dealership and asked for this to be delivered in the Porsche's place." I nod, understanding the dynamics of it all. My Porsche was new and expensive. I had worked many years to buy the car. And now…. I sigh. It's truly ironic that once upon a time Jack used to be my closest friend and now everything he touches seemed to have turned toxic.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Christian obviously planned this evening for the two of us and I won't allow myself to be upset over how things have turned out. Grinning, I turn to Sawyer, "can I drive?"

"Yes you can. I have to drive it back." Squealing like a kid in Christmas, I jump into the car. I speed into the highway in the highest legally possible speed. Sawyer enters the address of a hotel into the GPS system and soon I am parking in front of the Olympic Fairmount Hotel.

The receptionist asks for my name. "Anastasia Steele." I mumble, looking around at the massive lobby. The receptionist gasps, "Ms. Steele! Oh God. Your room number is 2018. You are in the penthouse suite. Here are your keys. Is there anything else you need?" she asks me politely, handing over the key card for the room. Murmuring I polite thank you, I get into the elevator.

Pressing the button for the penthouse suite, I feel the nervousness return tenfold. _Why am I nervous? _I ask myself. It's not like it's our first date or something.

The elevator door opens to a massive foyer. The door is opened and when I get in, I see a trail of rose petals going deeper into the room. Prying off my heels, I gently step onto the train of rose petals. Oh Christian! This is….

Halfway into the massive living-room of the suite, Christian emerges. He is dressed casually in a pair of dark- washed jeans and a black t-shirt that defines the muscles on his chest. He looks edible. Grinning at me, he strides forward, pins me to him and drops a toe curling kiss on my lips. I moan into his mouth. Pulling back, his breathing is labored but he still doesn't say anything. Simply grasps my hand and pulls me forward into a massive dining room.

There are candles lining the walls, while the huge glass window looks down at Seattle. Soft music plays in the background. And in the middle of all this is a dining table for two, with candles lit in the center of it.

This whole thing is just so utterly, heartbreakingly romantic that I feel tears pooling in my eyes. Christian looks down at me, concern marring his beautiful face. "Hey you okay?" he says, pulling me to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, "yeah I'm fine. This whole thing, it's just, no one has ever done anything so amazing for me. Like ever. Have I told you how amazing you are?" I murmur. Christian gives a white- toothed dazzling smile. "Want to dance?" I shrug.

I place my hand in his. He grins lazily down at me and pulls me into his embrace, his arm curling around my waist, and he starts to sway.

I put my free hand on his shoulder and grin up at him, caught in his infectious, playful mood. And he starts to move. Boy can he dance. We cover the floor, whirling and turning in time to the music. And he makes it so effortless for me to follow.

We glide around the dining table, towards the window. Pressing my head against his shoulder, I feel the weight lift. The weight of the last few months, the baby, the pending cases with Jack, exposing Elena, everything.

"Let's eat." He grins down at me. At the table he pulls my chair back, seating me in place.

All of a sudden a waiter appears at the doorway, serving us our entrees. It's fried calamari with a dipping sauce. Yum.

I dig into the food. It tastes divine. When I raise my head to look at Christian, I find him watching me, a small smile gracing his face. "What?"

"You're eating." His eyes gleam in amusement.

I blush. "I'm eating two people's serving at once. What do expect?"

"I expect you to be nice and round. I don't want my kid to be nutrition deprived." He says without a beat. I gape at him. He chuckles at my expression. "Eat up. You'll need the energy. It's gonna be a long, long night."

* * *

**CPOV**

I feel the stupid box burning a hole in my pocket. I really should've planned this through. Before sex? Or after sex? Fucking hell. I'm nervous and I'm never nervous. I've stared down boardroom full of condescending, rich pricks and I've never wavered. The fuck is wrong with me?

Elliot's words flow through my head. _Grow a pair of balls and do it. Just fucking do it. _

Just fucking do it.

After sex, it is.

Watching Ana eat is a delight. She all but gobbles up the whole dinner. When dinner is cleared, I get up and grasp Ana's hand and tug her into the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" she asks me, confused.

"Why baby, it's time for desert. I hope you still like chocolate ice-cream." I remember a few times, when we got lucky back at the orphanage; Ana would devour a whole bowl of chocolate ice-cream in one sitting. We had countless fights over chocolate ice-cream back then. I smile wistfully. Ana somehow makes the direst situations tolerable.

I feel Ana chuckle behind me. "Yes, I still like it. You were so possessive. Even back then. I remember once, I almost clawed your hair off, hadn't I?" yeah, she had once done that. The matrons had to tear us apart. We were locked in two different rooms and weren't given any food for the next few days as punishment for the whole fight. Not that we were normally given food during the week days. I also had taken five lashes on the back. I had missed her terribly during those days.

Done with feeling nostalgic, I drag her into the master bedroom and turn around to see her reaction as she takes in the décor of the room.

There are flowers everywhere. Ana's favorite flowers are roses, and roses in different shades line each and every wall, nook and corner. A myriad of emotions flicker through Ana's face as she takes in the sight. At first, there is shock, and then awe, then some shock and finally love. Unconditional love. Now I recognize it and now I know I'd do anything to make sure that I have that for the rest of my goddamned life.

"You like?" I whisper, softly into her ear.

"Oh Christian." She breathes my name like a prayer and it takes every ounce of control I have not to throw her on the bed and slam into her. No, I'm going to savor this.

"You want to play, baby?" I ask her.

She doesn't hesitate. "Yes." I fall in love with her a little more. I step back from her embrace. "Turn around." I move my finger in a circular motion and she quickly obliges. I slowly unzip her dress and drag the material down her body. Agonizingly slowly, brushing my fingertips against her skin but missing out the parts I know that she is silently begging me to touch.

She slowly turns around and I help her step out of the dress pooling at her feet. I reach around her and deftly unclasp her bra.

I then move to sit on the bed and look up at her. Her cheeks are blood red and I know her hands are itching to cover herself, but she doesn't.

Lying back, propped on my elbow I say, "Strip me."

Her entire face lights up.

Slowly moving forward, she kneels at my feet, gently prying off one shoe then the other. Following my socks. Then she moves forward, all the while trailing her nails over my legs. I feel my breath hitch in my throat.

Feeling impatient, I abruptly get up, pull my shirt up over my head and get rid of my pants and boxers at the same time.

Kneeling on the bed, Ana moves forward and kisses me soundly on the mouth, all the while rubbing herself against me, much like a cat waiting to be petted.

I gently push her into the bed, climbing over her. Straddling her, I look down her. She's hands-down the most beautiful woman in this world.

"Trust me?" I whisper.

She nods. That's all I need.

Laying her flat on her back on the bed, I pin her hands to her sides, then attach the soft, leather cuffs to her slim wrists, so that they are extended at her sides, attached to the side of the bed. Then I slip the blind fold over her head and then sit back to admire the view.

Getting up, I retrieve the small bowl of chocolate ice-cream sitting on top of the mini refrigerator. I already have a change of sheets placed underneath the current layer. So that won't be a problem.

Going back to the bed, I sit astride her. I feel her squirm beneath me. "Getting impatient are we, Ms. Steele?" I murmur playfully.

Ana groans, "please, Christian." I scoop a spoon full of the ice-cream into my mouth. Then I bend down and kiss her, letting the soft, cool liquid flow into her mouth. She moans into my mouth, causing me to harden further. Those amazing sounds…

"More ice-cream." Ana grumbles from beneath me. I laugh at that. She sounds so adorable. A stark contrast to her current position.

Scooping a spoonful of ice- cream, I feed her. "I think the baby loves ice- cream already." I hear her mumble. My heart squeezes at the thought. In a good way though. I bend down and press my lips to her barely visible bump.

Slowly, I let the ice-cream melt off the spoon and drip on to her body. The ice- cream drips down her sternum onto her chest. I slowly lick her off her body, loving the way she squirms under me. "I think, I just found my favorite ice- cream flavor," I whisper, "its chocolate covered Ana."

Dropping a large dollop on each of her nipple, I lean down and lick, suck lap the ice- cream off, molding them to stiff peaks. She arches her back, pushing her breasts out towards me.

Smiling smugly, I continue my torture. Scooping up more ice- cream I let it melt and drip in a line, stopping to deposit a large dollop in her navel. Then a drop another large dollop directly on her clitoris. I gently lick off every last drop of ice- cream off her body. When I flick at her clit, and then gently bite on it, Ana suddenly spirals into an orgasm.

I smile a cat-ate-the-canary smile.

Before she can fully recover from her first orgasm I rip off the blindfold and lift her legs to my shoulder. I kiss her, thrusting my tongue into her mouth as I drive into her. She gives out a startled scream and I feel her clench around me. Damn… it's deeper this way.

Lifting her hips clear off the bed, I begin to move. To really move. I move hard and fast, burying my head on the side of her neck. I pepper small kisses and nips there. One perk of being pregnant? There's no point in using a condom.

Ana tilts her head, and I feel her convulse around me, telling me she is close. I reach between us and pinch her sensitive clit. Not too hard that it'd hurt. Just enough to get her off. Sure enough a few thrusts later, Ana is screaming out her release, clenching so tightly around me that I go overboard with her.

I growl out my release.

* * *

**APOV**

I wake up feeling disoriented. Where am I?

Oh yeah, the hotel. Turning my head, I see it's around one in the morning and Christian isn't beside me. I find him at the other side of the room, standing in front of the widow. He is shirtless and even in the dim twinkling city lights; I can see the tension in the muscles on his back.

Wrapping the sheet around me, I stride forward. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I rest my head in between his shoulder blades. I slowly feel the tension leave him. Turning in my embrace he smirks at me but his eyes are haunted. "Of all the clothes you have, this one is my favorite." I flush at his words. Belatedly, I realize he is trying to distract me, successfully so.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, concern lacing me voice. His eyes immediately soften. He shakes his head at me. I open my mouth to protest when he leans down at kisses me. Tries to devour me.

He pulls back and I hear words "fuck it." being softly spoken.

And then….

And then…

He does something I wouldn't have seen coming in a million years.

He drops to a knee and looks up at me. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. You have been the light in my darkest days, the balm to my whip marks but most importantly you loved me for who I am, not what I've become. I realize that now. I want infinite mornings waking up with you nestled in my arms. I want spend the rest of my fucking life with you. Anastasia Rose Steele, will you make me the luckiest fucking bastard in this world and marry me?" and then he produces a ring box out of nowhere. Inside the velvet rests a beautiful silver ring, with a giant sapphire in the middle and tiny diamonds surrounding it. But I can't see it. I can't feel the weight of the proposal. All I can think is- why would he ask my hand in marriage other than the fact that I'm carrying his child?

"What the fuck?" Shit! I had said that out loud. Christian gets up, his body coiled tight and his eyes simmering with barely suppressed anger. He roughly grabs my chin, forcing me to stare at me him when I try look away, pinning me in place with his stare.

"I love you okay? You tell me that I don't realize that you love me and yet you act like a fucking hypocrite and say all that? Now get this through your head. I. Fucking. Love. You. And I want spend the rest of my fucking life with you. I love this child. Trust me I do. But I love you too. Do you understand that?"

I nod, unable to form a coherent thought. What the fuck was I thinking? Why'd I think that he'd ever do something as horrible to me? Then I soften as I fully realized what just happened.

As if sensing my decision, Christian once again sinks to a knee. "Anastasia Rose Steele I'm way too young to die of a heart attack but considering the current rate at which my heart is beating, that is very much possible. Please marry me?"

I can't help but laugh at first. But then I sober up quickly.

"Yes." I breathe.

Christian smiles a dazzling smile and slides the ring on to my finger. It fits perfectly. Getting up Christian kisses me soundly buries his face in my neck. I sense him smile. "What?" I ask.

"You are naked baby."

I look down mortified. My hold on the sheet had loosened causing it to slip away from my body. When I the initial mortification wears off I laugh one of the most fulfilling, hearties laugh, I've laughed in forever.

* * *

I watch as he leans down and licks the cream clean off her body. That is supposed to be me. It is supposed to me my skin that he laps at. My taste that he hungers for.

It is supposed to be me. It was always me. I know he loved me. He just forgot. But I will remind him. I will remind him of the love he lost. I will make him forget about this filthy whore. I will get rid of this skunk, need I hunt her down and slit her throat myself.

He is mine.

Only mine.

**So, do we have new threat among us?**

**And lemony enough thetaylorbecker?**

**REVIEW! THEY LITERALLY MAKE MY DAY!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Anybody watched the movie yet? It was bloody amazing. Wasn't it?**

**Love me like you do. – Ellie Golding.**

**This song is perfect with he chapter.**

* * *

**Ch-22: Surprises, fights, more surprises.**

**APOV**

The morning light filtering through the exposed curtain forces me to open my eyes. Hmmn… Christian must've forgotten to close the blinds. Speaking of, Christian is currently wrapped around me like vine. A heavy hand curved around my waist, holding me possessively to him. His strong body curved around mine. Slowly turning in his embrace, so that I don't disturb him, I caress his beautiful face. The ring on my hand catches the morning light and glitters. I feel an unexpected bout of happiness. Christian lets out a deep sigh and one grey eye pops open. He gives me a sleepy, sleepy smile. "Morning baby." He whispers, rolling forward, pinning me underneath him. He leans down to give me a kiss, but I tilt my head to the side, causing him to kiss my cheek instead. "What's wrong?" he asks me. "Morning breath." I mumble petulantly. Giving me a white- toothed smile, he grabs a hold of my chin, holding me in place and gives me a devouring kiss. I moan into his mouth.

Then shimming down, he plants a soft kiss on my stomach. "Morning, little one." He whispers against my belly. I stifle a smile. He looks so unbearably cute.

-.-

My phone rings as we sit on one of the large sofa's in the massive living room, sipping ginger tea after spending thirty minutes bent over a toilet seat spewing my guts out and a long, slippery hot shower. "Hello?" I question into the receiver.

"Is this Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes." I answer, confused. "How may I help you?"

"M'am I'm from the Real Estate Company. Your apartment's sale has been confirmed. You have been asked to remove your personal belongings from the apartment by the end of the week. The money has been transferred to your account."

"Oh okay. Thank you."

"You are welcome, m'am. Have a nice day."

He hangs up. "Who was it?" Christian asks.

"It was my realtor. The sale of the apartment has been confirmed. I am officially a million dollars richer." I smile ruefully at him. His answering grin however is dazzling. Getting up he extends his hand to me, "C'mon now. Get dressed. I'm not nearly done with giving you surprises."

We get dressed together in the bedroom. I wear a simple sweatshirt and skinny jeans that Taylor or Sawyer must've delivered for me sometime. We get dressed in mutual silence with the ease of two people who know each other's habits and actions. I realize that in the short time we have re-known each other we have grown so used to each other that the constant awareness that used to exist before has been replaced with a sort of mutual understanding.

My thoughts are officially not making any sense.

"My mom invited us to dinner tonight. A friend of hers is coming to town for the weekend." Christian says from where he is perched on the bed, tying his shoelaces. "I was thinking of announcing the engagement there. What do you think?"

I mull over the thought. "How good of a friend?"

"Her best one. I love Aunt Carla. She is sweet, loud, obnoxious and kind. She has a son around the age of Mia or younger. They are good people if that is what you are asking. Her husband too."

"Okay then, I guess."

"And I talked to your father."

"My father? When?" What the fuck?

"Yesterday, during lunch. I wouldn't have proposed to you otherwise." I roll my eyes at him as he strides forward and wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder. "Ah, Miss Steele, you know what your eye rolling does to me."

"Promises, Mr. Grey, promises." I turn my head to the side and give him a kiss. "Had you not said something about another surprise?"

* * *

**CPOV**

I'm knee bouncingly nervous again. I would've been bouncing my knee, had I not been driving. I tell myself there is no point in being nervous. This is Ana. But that is the whole point of being nervous. Ana has more power over me than she realizes. She is the only person in this entire world who can truly hurt me. Well, her and the baby. They are my strength, but they are my biggest weakness too.

Stopping in front of the closed gates, I punch in the key code. We are quite far away from the city and the neighborhood is posh with vintage houses wrapped in ivy. Most of them are holiday homes. There is a salty smell to the whistling wind, indicating the nearness of the sea.

Soon, we pull up in from of the massive Victorian style house. I loved the pictures they posted of this house. Let's just hope I like it in real life and that Ana likes it too.

I park on the driveway and move around the car to open Ana's door. Leaning down, I place a soft kiss against her lips. "I hope you like this surprise", I whisper. Ana gives me a bewildered look but I shake my head at her, stopping her from asking more questions. Hand in hand we go up the stairs to meet the sleek looking woman standing at the doorway. She must be the realtor.

I extend my hand for a friendly smile, "Miss Scarlet I presume?" I give her an endearing smile. She flushes, sputtering, "Err- yes Mr. Grey, um… I, I." I refrain from rolling my eyes at her. It's just a pretty face woman. Look beneath the shallow features and then we'll see where all the sputtering goes. Ana clears her throat from beside me, and when I turn to look at her, I see tension etched onto her features. She's adorable when she's jealous. I grin down at her, and she glares at me before she shakes her head and smacks my bicep. My grin stretches into a smile.

A voice calls out from inside the house. The realtor had already trudged into the house. I hadn't even noticed her leave.

Once inside, Ms. Scarlet's demeanor changes completely. Gone is the sputtering, stuttering high school girl. She is in her element as she moves from room to room, talking animatedly. I look down at Ana trying to gauge her reaction. The house is huge, I have to admit. It's a beach house, looking over the sound; it's all glass and wood with an outdoor stone fireplace.

There is a spiral staircase leading to the second floor. Ana inhales sharply at the sight of the master bedroom. It's huge. But that is not the only attractive thing about it. It's the view. The sea stretches towards infinity beyond the glass walls. It's frankly amazing. Ana walks into the bathroom. There is a stone shower. Enclosed on all sides, but open to the sky and a door placed on one side. It's amazing.

Ana looks at everything, wide eyed. I give the realtor a pointed look and she discreetly slips out of the bathroom.

I encircle Ana in my arms. Nuzzling into the side of her neck I whisper, "You like, baby?" I flinch at the sound of my voice. It's low and raw, filled with emotion. Her arms twine around my neck stands on her tip toes and kisses me. Against my lips she whispers, "I love it."

* * *

**APOV**

I feel my gut drop as my resolve steels. Christian is never going to agree. I can feel the fight coming. I don't want to ruin tonight. We are announcing our engagement to the rest of the family but this has to be done today.

I feel a pair of arms come around me and hold onto the railing of the balcony of the bedroom. Leaning back into Christian's chest, I soak in his warmth. He tilts his face to nuzzle the side of my neck, humming softly. "What is it?" he whispers against my ear. "Hmmn?" I tilt my neck to give his lips better access. His arms fully wrap around my and comes to rest on my stomach. "You are tensed. What's wrong baby?" his words are like a bucket of ice cold water being poured over me. Gone is the tingling of lust from my body.

Slipping away from his embrace, I walk into the bedroom. He comes forward too, and leans on the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. The action makes the muscles on his biceps bulge. I bite my lip and look away.

Taking a deep breath, I ready myself. "I want to use the million from my apartment, into buying the big house."

Christian gives a long, hard, calculating look. "No." he clipped out.

I sighed. I knew this was going to be his answer. He plops down on the bed and stares up at me. A wall had fallen over his eyes, shutting me out. 'I have more than enough money Ana. This house is nothing for me. We are getting married. What's mine is yours. I don't want you to do this."

"I get that. But I'm not the girl who dreams of being swept off her feet by a handsome prince with world being laid at her feet. I dreamt of being swept away but I dreamt of sharing everything with the prince. With my price. I want to share everything with you Christian. I want to really be able to call that house, our home."

"No."

"Why the fuck not?" I'm screaming now. Why the fuck wont he see reason? I vaguely register that I'm being melodramatic too. But hey! I have an excuse. It's the pregnancy hormones.

"Because I said so!"

He didn't just….

"You said so? You FUCKING SAID SO? Stop acting like a petulant teenager Christian! Grow up! It's our house and it's my money! You CAN'T FUCKING TELL ME WHEN I CAN USE IT AND WHERE I CAN'T!"

"LIKE FUCK I CAN!"

He moved lightning fast. We were standing nose to nose in the middle of the room both of our breathing ragged with barely suppressed anger. I was seething.

My voice rose high, "You CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE THAT!" with no warning whatsoever, his mouth slammed down on mine. He placed a hand on the back of my neck, holding me in place; he pries my lips apart, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I can feel his anger, his hunger. I know I should pulls away, but the feel of him was too intoxicating. Instead, I kissed him back with just as much ferocity, biting down savagely on his bottom lip. A deep groan emanated from his throat. I was thrown onto the bed. What the fuck? My thoughts are cut off, when I hear a rip. There goes another one of my panties. Fumbling with the button on Christian's shirt I rip it open, buttons flying everywhere.

Christian bites down on my nipple. Hard. When did he take my clothes off? I don't know.

I'm too intoxicated. Most of the times, we are all subtle touches and sensual kisses. Now we are all nails and teeth. Our movements fuelled by anger. He suddenly rears up and slams deep into me. I cry out, raking my nails down his spine. His tempo speeds up, as he reaches between us and pinches my clit. Just enough to feel the pain. I write away from him, nearing the edge. Growling at him, I lift my hips to meet his tempo. Abruptly, pushing at his chest I turn us over, not breaking the contact. He lays back, a stunned look on his face. I began to move up and down, my hands braced on his pecks.

He grabs my hips roughly. Tightly. I know there'll be marks there from how hard he is holding on. Grabbing the headboard, I beginf to move.

It's not long before I feel the tightening low in my stomach. I let go with a guttural scream. Christian follows suit, growling out his release.

I plop down on his chest, kissing the red marks there. I feel him lean down and kiss the top of my head and feel him softening inside me. "We should fight more often.' I murmur sleepily.

Christian chokes out a laugh but doesn't say anything. I feel my breathing even out as I start falling into oblivion. I'm just slipping under when I hear him curse softly and mumble, "Fine. You can give the million in the house."

I finally fall asleep with a contented smile on my face.

* * *

**CPOV**

Covering Ana with the duvet I tiptoe out of the room. I have two more hours till I need to wake Ana up for her to get ready for the dinner.

Ana really screamed my head off today. My blackberry vibrates with an incoming email. It's from Welch. Going into the study, I turn the laptop on, bracing myself. I hope they finally found something.

* * *

**From**: Samuel Welch

**Subject: **Elena Lincoln

**Date: **February 24, 2015 14:09

**To: **Christian Grey

Sir, I tracked Mrs. Lincoln as per your instructions. A few pictures were found that are attached to this e-mail. She can be arrested for statutory rape under the scrutiny of this evidence and the correct time frame. No connection to Jack Hyde or the kidnapping case has been found yet. A money had trailed appeared, then disappeared. I'm still trying to find links there. But for now this is all I could find.

I'll continue looking and see what else I can find.

**S Welch**

**Head of Security Advising, GEH**

* * *

I click open the attachment. There are twelve photos of Elena and her… shit! Her subs! These are the insurance photos. I have the same ones, but as I look at the photos more carefully I realize that all of them a children.

Under aged boys.

Ranging from fifteen to nineteen year olds. Holy fucking shit! The dates are all within the last seven years or so, right after I stopped my relationship with her. There are five different guys in the photos. I feel bile rise at the back of my throat when I see the attributes of the different guys. All of them are tall, with dark hair, broad shoulders, thin waist and blue eyes so light they almost look grey.

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

FUCKING SHIT.

She's trying to replace me. I pick up the first thing I can find, which turns out to be a spherical paper weight. I hurl it towards the wall and it shatters to a million pieces. I'm still not calm.

Walking into the bedroom, I quietly get dressed and put on my earphones. There's no point on hitting the gym downstairs. I won't calm down enough.

Leaving a message for Ana so she doesn't panic I set out. Taylor jogs behind me, a discreet distance away.

He understands today, I need the space.

I run fast, choosing one of the wilder trails in the park. With bass pumping in my ears I run till I'm numb. I let go of all the disgust and anger. I can't process that shit right now. My mind's a blank slate with no thoughts in them and my muscles are screaming at me to stop. I still don't.

Two hours later, I slow down to a light jog and go back home. We need to leave for dinner. Oh God! At this point I really don't want to socialize with anyone. But then I remember the reason why we are going in the first place and a warm smile graces my face at the thought. Well, fuck me. Never thought the thought of marriage or a family would ever warm me.

Ana is still asleep when I get out of the shower. I had really worn her out. My back tingles at her scratch marks. The scalding hot water of the shower had made them burn but not in a bad way. I gently place a soft kiss on her lips. Ana moans then mumbles something incoherent then flips around and wraps her around a pillow then falls asleep again.

I chuckle softly at the sight of her. She's adorable, gorgeous and beautiful. I'm going to run out of words before I can finish describing her. I gently nudge her this time and she stirs awake. Blinks. Looks around. Then gives me sleepy, sleepy smile.

I give her another kiss.

"We leave in an hour baby!" I call out as I walk into the kitchen.

* * *

**APOV**

A sex crazy person looks at me from the mirror. My hair is a wild mess sticking out in every possible direction. My eyes are large and alive and my lips are swollen and curved in slight sexy smirk. I didn't even know I was smirking. I turn to my side and sure enough, there's a giant hand print there. I knew it would bruise. Christian's hold was tight. Putting on one of his t- shirts and a pair of shorts I trudge into the kitchen. It won't take me long to get dressed.

Mrs. Jones gives me beaming smile from where she is stirring something on the countertop. Christian sits on the breakfast bar munching on a sandwich. "Is everything okay?" Christian asks me, worried.

I smile at him. "I'm hungry." I mumble, feeling shy for some reason. Christian chuckles. "Oh baby, I never thought I'd ever hear you saying that."

I laugh at that. Mrs. Jones makes me a sandwich. "It's normal, dear." She tells me "You have a growing life within you. The little one needs nutrition. Eat as much as you want." I smile at her and dig in.

**-.-**

Christian emerges from the closet. He is wearing a simple black button- down, with black jeans and a leather jacket. My mouth waters. Holy hotness. His eyes darken when he catches my reaction. His eyes drag the length of my body and I flush under his scrutiny. I'm wearing an emerald chiffon dress that ends an inch or two above my knees. It's a one-shouldered dress with a lining of sequence on the neckline and on the one shoulder strap. I let my hair loose in natural waves and my make up in minimal. Just a touch of pink lip stain and some mascara.

Christian comes forward and presses a kiss beneath the hollow of my ear. "You are glowing baby." He murmurs, his gaze pinning me in the mirror. "Keep looking at me like that and we'll never make it to your parents." My voice is low, husky, the words unrecognizable. Christian smirks at me. "When we do get back tonight, you are riding me long and hard." Saying that he grabs my hand and pulls me behind him towards the elevator.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Don't be nervous baby." I tell Ana. She is fidgeting, and biting her lip. A sure sign of the fact that she is nervous. "I told you Aunt Carla is like family. I've known her all my life."

"It's not that," she whispers, her voice timid. "I'm worried someone from your family might…'

"Might what Ana? Oppose to this relationship? You do realize even if they did it wouldn't matter to me. But just for the record, they love you okay? They adore you. So, calm down." Just then the door opens and pair of tiny arms are thrown around my neck. I stumble to keep my balance but wrap my arms around Aunt Carla. I chuckle "I missed you too, aunt."

"Oh god! It's been so long. Too long!" pulling back, she clasps my cheeks in her bony hands, "you look good darling." Then she turns to Ana and gives her a motherly hug. "You must be Anastasia. Congratulations on ensnaring my boy's heart."

Ana flushes, "call me Ana. And I think it's the other way around. He ensnared my heart." I laugh at that. She turns to me and says, "She is gorgeous."

"Isn't she?" I mutter, clasping Ana's hand and we walk inside. Christopher shakes my hand. "Looking good, Grey." He mutters. He turns to Ana and grabs her hand pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, "and who is this exotic creature?"

I growl at him. He smirks at me. I pull Ana to my side. Christopher was born around the time Mia was adopted but he still is the youngest of us all. And he is the biggest flirt. A bigger man- whore than Elliot. Which is saying something.

My mom bounds down the stairs and gives both Ana and me a warm hug. "I hope you are taking care of her, son." Mom tells me. I grin at her.

Kate whisks Ana away while dad, Elliot, Christopher, Ethan, Aunt Carla's husband and I go into the study to play pool. Bob is a jovial man in his late forties, with smile lines around his eyes. But other than that he is a shrewd businessman and one of the richest men in the state of Atlanta. Aunt Carla comes from money too. She comes from old oil money and she and my mom, both grew up in Detroit together. The conversation is light and happy, all of us catching up with one another.

Suddenly the door opens and Kate, Ana and Mia walk in giggling. I instantly sought Ana out, wrapping my arms around her and leaving a chaste kiss on her lips. Ana blushes from the presence of an audience. God… what I would do right now to take her upstairs and bend her over and… Ana slaps a hand on my shoulder, halting my seemingly wayward thoughts.

Mom and Aunt Carla appear too, and my mom gives my small nod. Her way of saying that I can now make the announcement. I clear my throat. The conversation around the room drops and then ceases.

"Mia? Mom?" I address them, then I pause, "and Kate, I guess," casting her a wary look I continue. "I need a favor."

Mia gives me skeptical look, "Surrreee…"

"I don't want you to bother Ana in any way whatsoever. I don't want any pressure on her or the baby. And you guys have one month at most. I refuse to give you more than that. You guys with me?"

"No." Kate says. "We are not."

"What's up bro?" Elliot piques up.

"What do you think?" I grin at him, "I'm getting hitched."

"WHAT?"

"WHEN?"

"WHERE?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"LANGUAGE ELLIOT!"

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Mom screams! Holy fuck. I never heard her swear or shout like that before. She strides forward and squeezes the life out of both of us in a massive hug. "Congratulations, my darling children." She places a soft kiss on Ana's forehead and speaks in a low tone, but I hear her nonetheless. "Thank you so much. You are a miracle. A beautiful miracle." I let go of Ana and give my mom a real hug. "I love you, mom. Don't ever forget that."

Mia sniffles from beside me. I wrap an arm around her too, not letting go of mom. "Congratulations."

Elliot thumps me on the shoulder, "Fuck bro! Miracles do happen!"

"Language Elliot!" mom growls.

"Sorry mom." Dad gives Ana a hug and shakes my hand.

The Lamberts are next to give us well wishes. Aunt Carla, Bob, Christopher all give us warm hugs and heartfelt congratulations. Ana is blushing under the attention of everyone, her eyes watery but a beaming smile on her face. I can't resist. Leaning down I kiss her smile. Cheers and claps erupt around the room and Ana further reddens. I chuckle.

"Well, I guess on that happy note, dinner should be served?" mom tells us and walks out of the room.

* * *

**APOV**

Wine, err, apple cider juice in my case, food and conversation flows freely around the table. Christian, Christopher, Elliot and Ethan are chatting away animatedly about some Mariners game. I look at Christopher. Something about his eyes reminds me of my own. I can't pin point it, but there's an aura of similarity around him that leaves me on edge. My eyes shift to Grace's best friend Carla. She immediately looks away from me. This is not the first time she did that. Throughout the whole night I caught her giving odd looks. She'll look away before I can pin her with my stare. Another thing that has me on the edge. There's something about this mother and son that leaves a weird taste in my mouth. Not an unpleasant one but not exactly pleasant one either.

Suddenly I feel suffocated. The air feels too heavy. I lean toward Christian and whisper, "I want to see your rowing trophies." Christian gives me a puzzled look but doesn't comment. Instead he gets up, reaches for my hand. "I'll show Ana the boat house."

Elliot hoots. Kate smirks. Ethan gives me a wink. And Mia gasps.

Goddamnit.

I actually want to see his trophies. But I don't say that out loud. Christian glares at each of them and then tugs me away.

There is a little wooden bridge on the lake that leads to the boat house. I lean on the railing and look at the sparkling water. The light of the house is reflecting off the water making it shimmer and sparkle. Christian gently grasps my shoulders and turns me around. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I burrow into his warmth, breathing in his scent. I don't know why I'm feeling on the edge. He leans his face down to rest his cheek on the top of my head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumble. "I think it's the pregnancy. I feel out of it."

He pulls back, worry evident in his eyes, "you want to go back home?"

Home. I sigh. He is my home. I open my mouth to answer but am interrupted by the sound of someone clearing her throat.

We both swivel our heads to the side. Carla stands in the middle of the bridge, her eyes guarded and an unnamed emotion on her face.

"I'm sorry," she starts, sounding oddly nervous. "But I wanted to talk to Ana. In private, if you don't mind." She says looking at Christian. What the fuck? Why would she want to talk to me? That though without Christian's presence? "Is everything okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, um…" she glances at Christian.

"She isn't feeling well aunt. I'm staying."

"Yes" I mumble softly, "I hope everything is okay?"

She strides forward. "Look this is going to sound crazy. Just have an open mind okay? And hear me out before you make any judgments." Her voice is soft, nervous and tentative. I immediately know that whatever she is about to say will be either very, very good or very, very bad.

"You are making me nervous. Is everything okay?" I ask.

She speaks in a rush and I barely make out the words.

"I'm your biological mother Anastasia."

What the fuck?

* * *

**SO…. Thoughts? I know this is fucked up and frankly impossible. But what the hell? We need Carla right?**

**Please leave a review and lemme know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Back to December- Taylor Swift.**

**A tissue maybe needed. **

* * *

**Ch-23: Family.**

**APOV**

The world revolves tilted on its axis. My world didn't even give me a warning before it's simply turned over and crumpled to a million pieces. I felt a buzzing sensation course through my body. One akin to the pleasant tingling of an impending orgasm. Only there was nothing pleasant about this tingle. I felt it start from the tip of my toe and then spread through my body. Soon it was rushing to my head and I felt light headed. I felt empty. I heard a distant calling of my name before my world turned upside down.

I crashed and burned with it.

Soon there was nothing but the soft companion of the darkness.

* * *

**CPOV**

I cradle Ana to my chest and carry her back into the house. All the conversation drops as everyone gets a glimpse of an unconscious Ana. I gently place her on the couch and kneel beside her. Mom kneels beside me. She has a stethoscope in her hands. She tells me something. But I can't hear her. What time is it? Second, third, fourth that Ana lies pale and uncncious while I can do nothing but stare at her.

I don't provide any resistance when Elliot gently pulls me away from her. I zero in on her. The woman I considered a second mother my whole life. She caused this. She is the reason my Ana and my… oh God. I can't even fucking think of that thought. If anything happens to either one of them….

"It's nothing serious." Mom says relief evident in her voice. "Her blood pressure fell. I'll just give her some glucose solution and she'll be fine."

She turns to me and mumbles, "Christian? Can I have a word please?" I look at Ana, not wanting to leave her. Kate nods at me. "Go ahead. I'll tell you when she wakes up." she sits beside Ana and brushes the hair out of her face in a sisterly gesture. My heart constricts at the sight.

My mom places a gentle hand on my arm and steers me away. "Son," her blood pressure-"she stops deep in thought. "I was told by Miranda to keep a lookout for something like this."

"What? I don't get it. And who's Miranda?"

"Dr. Greene. The fetus had weakened from the drug induction so any fluctuation of blood pressure would-"

"Mom," I cut her off, "English. Speak English."

She flushes, "Oh sorry. Point is, the fetus is already weak and something traumatic happened today. The trauma caused a sudden spike in her blood flow and her body and brain automatically shut down to protect the baby. I've already sent Taylor to get some medicine for her but she needs to stay calm. Any sort of bad news, tension or trauma might lead to a miscarriage."

I felt the floor slip away from underneath me. I grabbed the first thing I could find to steady myself. "Miscarriage?" one word. One broken whispered word.

"Yes." Mom sighs. Defeated. "You need to be very, very careful with her." I feel anger rise in me. Carla did this to her. She caused this whole thing.

Mom's talking but I can't hear her over the blood rushing in my ears and the adrenaline pumping through me. I stomp back into the living room, ready to unleash hell on the woman when Ana stirs. Kate speaks up. "Put her on a bed. She'll be more comfortable."

I nod, trying hard to keep my anger in check. The need to lash out is so potent I can taste it. Instead, I stride forward and carry Ana to my childhood bedroom. I've never brought a girl here. But I'm glad I didn't. Ana is more than just a girl. She's my life.

Laying her on the bed and tucking the blanket around her, I sit down beside her and lean against the headboard. Holding her hand, I will her to wake up. At a point mom comes in with the medicine and Kate comes and checks on Ana. I don't go out of the room cause I know, the moment I'll go out and see Carla's face. I'll lose I. and I can't lose it. For Ana's sake. So, I sit beside her and wait for her to open her eyes.

* * *

**APOV**

I force my eyes to open but then snap them shut at the harsh glare of the room. "Shit." I hear a voice mutter, and then I feel the light dim behind my eye lids. This time when I open my eyes, I find Christian looming over me. "Hey," I murmur my voice hoarse. Christian stares at me for a bit and then as if jerking awake from a dream he wraps me up in his arms and holds me tight. "Oh God, baby- Jesus. I was so fucking scared." His voice is a broken whisper, choked up on emotion. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek I slowly rise up and lean against the headboard. I take a good look at my surroundings. We are in a bedroom. The walls and the furniture are white. There's a desk, a bed and a large bookshelf crammed with books. But what stands out is the wall beside the desk. It's filled with posters and pictures. Tens of pictures of a young Christian and the Grey's line the wall.

Christian sits beside me, and puts his arms around me, pulling me close. "This is my room." He whispers into my hair.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"A little over eleven. Everyone's staying over. Mom wanted you to stay the night so she could keep an eye on you in case you felt bad again."

"Oh." I say snuggling into him. A knock sounds from the door. A moment later the door opens and Carla steps in. "Sorry, but- I – I, wanted to check on you."

"Leave." Christian growls from beside me. "You caused her to faint. Just leave." His voice is harder than steel.

"Christian" I whisper, placing a hand on his arm. I glance at the door. Carla stands at the threshold, her expression worried and sheepish. I steel myself. If I want to get this over with, then I need to do it on my own. "Christian", I urge him, my voice getting stronger. "No. I'm not going", he snaps.

"Please?" it's a soft plea, but it works. I see him falter. A beat later he sighs. "Okay. Fine. But I'll be near. Callout if you need anything." Pressing a soft kiss to my forehead he strides out the room.

At his departure Carla walks further into the room. She stands at the foot of the bed. "Well, this is awkward."

I snort. "You don't say."

She sighs. It's a sigh of defeat, a sigh of a tired soul. Funny how much a sigh can tell us about a person. "Can I sit?" she asks me.

I shrug; Carla comes forward and sits beside me on the bed not within touching distance. She stares at me for a long time, a nostalgic look on her face. "Your hair is the same color as your father's." she abruptly says.

Huh what? I take a deep breath and place a hand n my stomach trying to draw strength from the invisible force of my baby. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"I got pregnant when I was seventeen. I didn't love your father. Not at first at least. It was what you kids call a one night stand. I was angry at my dad. He was old fashioned and controlling. So when I became pregnant, he simply went bat shit crazy. He wanted me to get an abortion but when we went to the doctor, she said that there's a big chance I won't survive the abortion. I was the only daughter, the prodigal heir to my dad's massive business empire. My dad loved me and couldn't bear the thought of my death. Frank, your father- was an alcoholic and a druggie. But when he found out about you he- he changed." He voice broke at that part, and a lone tear slid down her face. "He got a job for you, left drugs and alcohol. You were going to be his little girl. We even got an apartment together and even bought a crib for you. I fell in love with him more and more every day. Nine months passed by quickly. My dad hadn't spoken a single word to me in those nine months. My mom died when I was four. Nine months later, I went into a fifteen hour labor. There were some complications and- and. Oh God! I can't.!" I scoot forward, tears running down my face too. "Please." I whisper, taking her hand in mine. "Tell me all of it."

She sniffles a bit, "they told me you were dead. That I had a miscarriage. Some sort of unplanned contraction killed the baby. Had killed you. My whole world had come crashing down that day. Frank couldn't bear the loss of you and relapsed. He died a month later from a drug overdose. The police said it was an accident but I know he killed himself. He couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear your loss. I was a ghost for the next few years. I went to school, studied hard and cried. Those were the only here things in my routine. It had drastically improved my grades and I got into law school, fell in love with Bob and we had Chris together."

"But I don't understand. I'm not dead. I never died."

"I haven't spoken to my father in twenty six years. But last month, he had a heart attack and passed away. In his will he left me a letter. It had all your information. The last words spoken by him were "I'm sorry.'. He said the same thing over and over again. I didn't understand then. But when I opened the letter I did. Frank and I had decided to name you Anastasia and when he gave you away to the adopted family, he made sure to I've you that name. But then your adopted parents died in an accident and you were taken to an orphanage. He had lost track of you after that. But a few years you resurfaced with the name Anastasia Steele. He left you a house in Detroit and a billion dollars in your trust fund. I was so angry with him. So fucking angry. He had ripped away a part of me from me. He…" she stops at this point and I don't push her. I sit back and try to process the whole thing. I had a mom, a dad. I had a fucking family and my own so called grandfather took it away from me? How could he? How could he do that to me? I wrap my arms around me protectively. "I'll never do this to you, little one. I promise. I'll not let anyone take you away from me." I know I probably look like a crazy person but no. It's my baby. I'll never abandon him the way I was abandoned. "You weren't abandoned." Carla sobs, scooting forward and wrapping an arm round me. "Don't ever think that. You were never abandoned. I never had a reason not to trust the doctor's word. If either one of us, Frank or me, had an inkling of suspicion we would've hunted the earth till we had found you again. I love you Anastasia. I have always loved you."

"I need time." I whisper. "I don't know what you expect from me. Whether its love or its forgiveness. I won't be able o give it to you right now. I need time."

"Shh." She pulls me to her chest and I feel the warmth of a mother's embrace. I finally feel the protection that comes from it. For once in my entire life, I stop. I just stop. I stop analyzing. I stop caring. I just feel.

And I let the warmth, the comfort of Carla running her hand down my hair lull me to sleep.

* * *

**CPOV**

Carla gives me a pointed look when she sees me lounging against the wall, outside the room. "Did no one tell you eavesdropping isn't polite?"

"Did no one tell you that chivalry is dead?" I shoot back. Then I pause, "I had to make sure Ana was fine."

Her shoulders slump with an exhale. "Fair enough. She exhausted herself to sleep."

My jaw clenches. I hate when Ana cries. "You should go to sleep too,_ aunt_." I spit out the word. It's pretty late."

"Yeah, I'll go do that." She strides forward a few steps and then looks back, "I have always loved her even when I thought she was dead, I loved her. Thank you for taking care of her. I know you really love her and the baby. Thank you for taking care of my baby." I jerk my head in a nod.

Later, when I slide into the bed beside Ana, she curls herself around me. A small sob emanates from her throat and I check to see if she is awake. She isn't awake though. She's crying in her sleep. I wrap myself around her and run a soothing hand through her hair, hoping that will keep her demons at bay.

"Morning, family!" Mia comes bouncing down stairs. I groan. Elliot speaks up mirroring my thoughts. "Why are you so damn chirpy at eight in the morning? You got laid last night sister?"

Mia stops, I stiffen, Elliot realizes what he said and Christopher's coffee is on the floor. "Contrary to popular belief orgasms aren't the only reason why people smile." I groan louder, Elliot shuts out his ears and mom appears out of nowhere. "Language Mia! For God's sake. It's eight in the morning."

Unfolding the paper, my eyes threaten to budge out of my sockets. "What the…?"

"Who told the media about my engagement?" I scream. Looking around I zero in on the culprit.

"What did you do Mia?"

"I- uh-I but me"

"Mia." I warn in a low voice. She opens her mouth and everything comes out in a rush. "Imighthavetwittedthatmybigbrotherwasgettingmarried."

"Urgh." More problems. I'm fucking sick of this shit already. A few moments later, Ana walks into the room, leaning on Kate. I rush forward and grab her. I help her to a stool on the breakfast bar. Cupping her face I stare at her. "What's wrong?"

She shrugs. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Mom hands her a cup of ginger tea. Smiling at me she says, "Its normal darling. Stop worrying."

"Are you okay?" a new voice speaks up from the doorway. It's Carla.

Ana stares at her for some time, no doubt hoping last night indeed wasn't a bad dream. Then she opens her mouth and closes it. Finally taking a deep breath she speaks. And I know whatever she'll say next will be said with a lot of thought given behind it. "I'm fine mom."

There are audible gasps resonating through the room. Carla sniffles and runs forward wrapping Ana in an embrace. "Oh dear lord. You don't know how many nights I've spent dreaming of you calling me that."

Mom gasps and her hand flies to her mouth. "This is Anastasia? But- but she..." mom snaps out of her stupor. "Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

"Dad gave her away. He took her away from me."

"Anastasia." Bob strides forward and extends his hand. "If you can call her mom, I'd love for you to call me dad."

"I have a dad." Ana blurts then flushes. Taking his hand she murmurs, "I'm sorry. It's just; all this is new to me and I- just. I need some time. Maybe one day."

"Here's to one day then?" Bob whispers, nodding his head.

"Someday."

"We are moving to Seattle." Christopher blurts out from the corner of the room. He walks forward and stands in front of Ana. "We are moving to Seattle and we will stay for as long as you want us here. Take your time. Heal. But please do me a favor and don't pull at my ear like one of those annoying older sister?"

"Did you just call me annoying?" Ana teases.

"No I said don't become annoying. You are pregnant." He mock shudders.

"Come here." Ana opens her arms and Christopher steps into her embrace.

And it's right then I get more proof of why Ana is truly the best person in this world. She has gone through so much and yet her heart is elastic. It keeps on growing and there is enough love for everyone that no one will ever feel unloved while Ana is here.

I wrap my arms around Ana, resting my palms on her tummy and look around the kitchen. Mom and Aunt Carla are chattering away while stirring things on the stove. Dad Elliot, Christopher and Bob are talking about something, over coffee on the back patio and Mia and Kate are- wait—"are they discussing wedding plans?" I whisper horrified.

"Yepp." Ana chirps, leaning back in my embrace as I continue to scan the room.

I realized something then. Love is everywhere. Everyone can love. But you need to be the one to embrace that love. That contented feeling of knowing that someone is waiting for you, worrying about you.

Because this- this is everything.

* * *

**SO? WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE? PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?**


	24. Chapter 24

**I posted a new story. Check it out if you want to. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs.**

**Shake it off- Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**CH- 24: Girl's Day Out.**

Christian is shimmying his way down my body, when my phone blares from the bedside table. He exhales frustrated and leans his head between my breasts. "I'm gonna kill whoever's on the other end of the line." Chuckling softly, I put the phone to my ear.

However that doesn't stop him from his ministrations. I have to hold my breath from making a noise. "Hello?" I croak.

"Oh Thank God!" The voice is distinctly Roach's.

"Is everything okay?" I say, immediately tensing from the breathlessness in his voice, and the fact Christian's lips have finally found my clit.

"Oh no, everything is fine. I have great news for you."

"Yeah?" I prompt, squirming and reaching down to pull Christian's head away. But instead I push his head towards the point I want him most. Christian chuckles, blowing air on my sensitive skin, making me shudder.

"Ana?" I snap back to Roach.

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"You need to be in New York for today. We finally got the NYP deal. You just need to go there and sign a few documents and convince them to actually sell it to you."

I process the information and then try hard to bite back the squeal that erupts from my throat. I feel like a teenager. Roach simply laughs at my enthusiasm and then cuts the phone, saying he'll email me the details.

Christian climbs up my body and smiles down at me. His eyes shining with barely repressed lust and love. It seems as though one without the other simply cannot exist.

"What is it?" he asks me, nuzzling my neck.

"I'm going to New York," I say, breathless at his ministrations.

"Oh. When are you getting back?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Then I better take a rain-check."

With no warning whatsoever, I'm flipped onto my stomach. "You might want to hold on to the head board for this." He whispers, leaning over me.

I don't how much time later; we both reach our climax together.

I'm lying on his chest, trying to bring my breathing under control when Christian speaks up. "I have an apartment there. Take the jet, take Sawyer and Ryan and stay there. I'll worry less knowing you are on one of my properties. The security is very good there."

I don't argue with him. I would've before. Before Jack and Elena and the little one in me I would've argued like hell with him. But I've grown and I have realized the need for safety. "Okay," I say.

* * *

There's a shit eating grin when I leave the meeting. I call up Christian.

"Hello?"

"I got it! NYP! It's ours! Oh God. The deal was too easy Christian!"

"I'm proud of you baby. Come back home and we'll celebrate together. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Hey, I need to go. I am in a meeting right now."

"What?" I ask, mortified. "You should've told me. I'm sorry."

"It's noting baby. Stay safe."

"I love you. Bye."

* * *

"Surprise!" I jump back a few feet almost crashing into Sawyer, who puts his hands on my shoulders to steady me. "What the…?"

Kate and Mia are standing at the lobby of the apartment building. My eyes dart back and forth between the two. Shit. Both of them here, at once, together. Oh fuck.  
"What are you two doing here?" I ask flushing at the odd looks the man at the lobby was sending our way. No doubt appalled at the ruckus we were creating in the garage. Both of them simultaneously open their mouths to answer. I groan shaking my head at them. "Not here," I mutter, "c'mon, let's go up to Christian's apartment." They snap their mouths shut and fall in step behind me.

I had planned to breathe a sigh of relief as I would enter the apartment, looking forward to spending the day alone with some 'me' time. I'm pretty sure with Kate and Mia here, those dreams are pretty redundant. Dropping my purse and jacket unceremoniously on the big couch in the middle room, I walk into the kitchen and open the refrigerator.

Bending down to look for something to eat, I call, "what are your plans?"

"What do you mean?" Kate calls back, her voice sounding far away. Grabbing some ham, cheese and bread from the fridge, I lean up to look at Kate. She's staring at the breathtaking view out the window and Mia is sprawled across the couch beside my jacket and purse.

"I mean that I'm getting married in little over a week, you two appear out of nowhere with a shit-eating grin on your faces and when I look around I see no boyfriends or any guys in general. Have some faith in my deduction skills Kate," I tease playfully. "I know the two of you are here for a bridal shower. So why don't we get this over with?"

Both Kate and Mia are staring me like I have grown another head and then both of them simultaneously double over in laughter.

"You…look…so…oh…God….that reaction…." Both of them wheeze in between bouts of laughter.

"What?" I grumble, feeling self conscious. Kate sobers up first. "Ever heard of the saying that when you spend too much time a single person, their personality and habit tends to transfer to the other person?"

"Yeah….?"

"You looked like Christian 2.0, dear sister." Mia finishes, flashing me a sassy grin. Wait back up. What did she just call me?

"Sister!" I squeal and leap across the room to embrace her. Kate joins us too and soon the three of us are embracing each other in a group hug. Leaning back in the couch, I ask again, "so, what are the plans?"

Kate speaks up. "We are meeting with a few people now and having dinner with them. Then we hit the club and get piss- ass drunk. Well, we get piss ass drunk. We are still trying to figure out a way to intoxicate you. Then we party the night away. Since we'll obviously be sporting awesome hangovers tomorrow, we thought of a full day at the spa. Getting pampered and pinched and prodded at. The whole package?"

I stare off into the distance, mulling over everything. "We need more security." I don't know why that's the first thing comes to mind. Mia lets out a childish groan. "No!" she whines. God, she can be so endearingly unbearable at times. "We have to," I insist thinking of the whole affair over Elena. "It's just ever since Jack," I reason, "and now I have a tiny little entity to think of too." That sobers them both.

"Fine, then." Kate concedes and I smile inwardly, that was easier than I thought it would've been. "How about I take a shower, freshen up and then we can get ready together like we used to back in college?" I suggest as consolation.

Kate and Mia both immediately lighten at the thought of dolling me up. I'm already regretting my decision. Locking the bedroom door behind me, I dial Christian.

"Hello?" I breathe.

"Hi, baby." There are hoots of male laughter in the background. I sigh. "I wasn't the only one kidnapped was I?"

Christian chuckles. "I wish baby but apparently Elliot's on a roll. He exact words were 'the time to fulfill my elderly responsibilities has come, little brother.' The next thing I know I'm being dragged out of my office." I laugh at the panicky tone of his voice. "Glad to know I'm not the only one being dragged to clubs." I joke.

"You are going clubbing?" he asks, his voice deceptively calm. "Yeah, that's partly why I called. I know you'd have a coronary if you found this out later on. I'm taking Sawyer and Ryan with me, don't worry. Plus we are going to one of the most exclusive and hippest clubs in town. Mia's words, not mine. Plus, I'm not stupid enough to drink. So, stop worrying and try enjoying this time with the boys. You need some 'guy-time'."

"I need some Ana time." He whispers, his voice low. I bite my lip. How can someone's voice be this much of turn on? "You'll get some one- on- one Ana time when I get back." I whisper back salaciously. He sucks in a breath, then laughs. "Enjoy yourself too baby. And don't get into too much trouble. And keep my kid out of trouble too."

"Done and done. Anything else I may assist you with sir?"

"Just come back in one piece."

I can't help but laugh at Kate and Mia and their outrageous argument. Both of them did the honors of packing me some extra dresses as I had only brought a few formal dresses and plain t-shirts and jeans. Now, both of them are fighting over which dress I should wear.

"Seriously guys." I finally intervene. "You two are like two five year olds, fighting over a Barbie doll. How about this? I wear Mia' dress tonight since it's more club-ish? And tomorrow night we can have dinner and I can wear Kate's dress?" the two of them mull over this for a while? Total five-year-old behavior.

"Fine." Both concede.

Thirty minutes later, the three of us stand side by side, staring at our reflections at the big-ass mirror stretching throughout the wall. I have to admit, Kate and Mia truly have magical skills. I look hot. Donning a short sparkly black high waist shorts, paired with a short white crop top that is sexy but decent. I look down at my sky high heeled ankle boots. I won't be able to wear heels for much longer. The whole thing was completed with large dangly earrings, a whole load of bracelets and smoky eyes. My hair has been straightened, curtsey of Kate, it now falls past my shoulders in soft silky strands.

Then I look at Mia and Kate. Both of them look equally hot. Mia has put on a short, very short, fiery red lace number with red pumps and bright red lipstick. Kate has gone for classy than sexy, wearing a simple purple wrap dress. I think this is what the American dream is. We can work a good crowd if we want. I think of Christian back home, wishing he was here right now.

I walk out to the main room first, thinking of briefing Ryan and Sawyer. I'm half way through giving my instructions when both Sawyer's and Ryan's mouth simultaneously fall open and then snap shut. I turn around to see Kate and Mia standing side by side, looking every bit the gorgeous women they are. Looking at Ryan and Sawyer's expressions I can't help but laugh.

I decide not to take the SUV. Instead I climb into the driving seat of one of Christian's very expensive BMW. Kate whistles climbing into the back seat. "Nice." She says, dragging the word out. "Nice indeed." Mia echoes her sentiments. I smile at the two.

Raynae's is a dainty, sparkly little restaurant in downtown New York. There are small enclosed dining spaces all over the main floor, creating a sort of maze-like effect. The hostess leads us to a dining area at the back. There's round dining table for four in the middle, and white lace covers it. Instead of chairs, there is a circular sofa surrounding the table giving it a very comfy effect. And on those sofa's is, is that…? "Oh god!" I gasp leaping forward to hug Tracey. She was another one of my closest friends in college other than Kate. "Tracey!" I squeal, feeling giddy with happiness. She went abroad after graduating and we sort of lost touch after that. "Ana! You look amazing!" she gushes. "You are glowing."

"Yeah, well, getting married and getting knocked up at the same time does that to a girl." Kate mutters an undertone to her voice that I can't quite recognize. I throw her a confused look but she mouths 'later'. I hope everything is okay with Elliot. As we all sit around the table and order the food, the previous, sudden tension from Kate dissipates and we are left with high pitched talking around pitchers of wine.

After a round of hearty 'congratulations' Tracey and I catch up. Turns out she left the country to pursue writing in London but came back when her American boyfriend proposed her. When the time came to leave for the club, Kate and Mia were both tipsy and were well on their way to being completely drunk. Tracey declined to join us at the club, saying that she had a two- year-old and a nine month old to pick up from the babysitter's. "It was good to see you, Trace." I whisper, my voice thick. "You too Ana. All the best."

"I'll see you at the wedding?" I ask.

"Am I invited?" she teases.

"Hells yes!" I holler, and then giggle at my antics.

"Then I'll be there." With one last hug and goodbye, Kate, Mia and I climb into the car. Kate and Mia talk in loud obnoxious tones. Trying to drown them I turn on the radio and too my dismay the first song that comes up is M.I.A's Bad Girls.

As if it's a rule, both Mia and Kate simultaneously start screaming their heads off, singing the song in a broken chorus. God, I've never heard something as 'ear burning' as these two singing together. All the way to too the club, the two of them kept up their rampage, killing one famous pop song after the other. My sides ached from all the laughing I did at their clowning around.

We enter the club with Ryan and Sawyer flanking us on both sides. The host greets us at the entrance and takes our coats. As soon as Mia says the word Grey, we are whisked away to a private booth in the back. The moment we are seated Mia and Kate are drinking again. I don't whether it's because I'm not drinking but it feels as though they are drinking gallon after gallon.

Or maybe they _are_ drinking gallon after gallon. I don't know.

I don't know what happened over the next two hours, but somehow the party moved out of the private booth on to the main dance floor. Mia is currently on the raised platform, her heels off and she is bouting out lyrics to yet another Taylor Swift songs. One of the more recent ones I presume, 'Blank Space.' The crowd cheers and I can't help but follow them, dancing to her horribly off-beat singing and the groovy tune. I suppose I'm the only one noticing the tunelessness. I laugh my ass of when Kat joins her in stage and the two of them together start singing sexy and I know it.

**When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**  
**I pimp to the beat,**  
**Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah**  
**This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,**  
**This is red foo with the big afro**  
**It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club**

"this is for my girl, Ana!" Kate screams and the crowd cheers. "Yeah everybody! Cheer for her!" she slurs, clearly drunk. The crowd screams.

**Girl look at that body**  
**Girl look at that body**  
**Girl look at that body**

**I'm sexy and I know it.**

I might not be drunk, but I never had so much fun in my entire life!

An hour later, Kate and Mia are dragging me across the dance floor, back into the private booth. When Sawyer tries to enter the room, Mia slams it shut on his face. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Mind- fucking you, that's what," Kate slurs.

"Huh what?"

As if on cue a back door to the room opens and in walks in two beautiful women, scantily dressed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I scream.

"Relax. We didn't get you male strippers, but a bachelorette party without strippers is like a birthday without cake." Kate explains to me, like she was simply stating a fact. Grass is green, you need strippers. The room swarms with scantily dressed women.

One of them pushes me onto a chair. I fumble and plop down in one of the over-sized sofas, looking around the room in bewildered amusement. "Err- shit." I mutter.

She gently places herself on my lap and I have to force myself from not flinching. I'm going to kill Kate. I'm going to fucking kill her! The woman places her hands on my shoulder. "Relax, sugar." She drawls in a southern accent. "I'm not into the other side, either. My name's Jazz by the way."

"I think this would've been more fun if I were drunk right now."

"Ah. Not necessarily."

Kate and Mia are hooting and screaming on the top of their lungs. Jazz pulls me into the make shift dance- floor. There's a swarm of dancing ladies. This, I can do.

Raising my hands in the air, I close my eyes and let my body flow with the rhythm. I feel a tiny air of hands on my waist and I instinctively imagine its Christian breathing down my neck. The tiny hands roam over my body, and I throw my head back, savoring the music, the lights and the touch.

I didn't have to do too much, since Jazz danced around me, rubbing

Against me, slinking all the way to the floor and back up effortlessly with her hands against the sides of my body. I put my hands under my hair and lifted it up, moving my hips to the beat. Another girl, by the name of Ginger, I think, grabbed my hand, and pulled me down.

She danced with me with Jazz on my other side. The two danced with me in the middle. Their moves were so seamless that I swear they must have choreographed the dance.

A little while, later Sawyer came into the room, telling us it was time to go home.

By the time we got home, Kate had her arms wrapped around me with her full body weight on me. Mia was stumbling so much that Sawyer finally gave up and pick her up, carrying her into the apartment. Ryan did a sweep of the area and was stoically standing at the foyer door. Mia curled further into Sawyer and I heard muttering drunkenly, "Your chest's so hard. You're so hard. Damn."

Sawyer stumbled at her words, ready to drop her and both Ryan and I burst into bouts of laughter.

Giggling all the way to the bedroom, I strip down, freshen up and climb under the cover. There was a single text from Christian.

**_Missing you like crazy._**

* * *

Smiling at the text I fall asleep before I can even lift my fingers to answer.

Kate stumbles into the kitchen sporting the perfect hangover. Sitting on the bar stool she places her head on the cool granite of the breakfast bar and groan. Mia walks in after a while too. "Morning," I chirp. "Ow. My head! My head! Stop the screaming." She clutches her head and flails around in a very un-Mia-like way. Hopping off the tool, I place a cup of steaming hot coffee and some hangover cure in front of them. "We leave in an hour ladies. I am in dire need of some pampering."

An hour later, we park in front of the Aura's Spa.

Over the next couple of hours, I'm poked, prodded at. Shaved, waxed, and massaged, the full treatment.

I relax leaving the attendants to do whatever they want, wondering what Christian is doing. I hope he had just as much fun as I did on my shower. This truly was fun.

* * *

**Guys, I'm truly sorry but the next chapter will be long while. I have exams this week and a shit load of studying to do. Wish me luck. And please be patient and stay with me.**

**Review though. Please. **


	25. Chapter 25

**So, I just realized something. If this whole book is based on a twilight fan fiction, does that mean that Christian has copper hair, not because he is CG but because he was supposed to be Edward Cullen?**

**I mean, egh. **

**Anyways. A big thank you to KylieKoyote, for your mad editing skills. **

**Enjoy.**

**Play Hard- Akon ft. Ne-Yo.**

* * *

**CH- 25: Boy's Night Out.**

"Wait," I pause, "back up."

"Sir?" And cue the stuttering.

"I said back up." I emphasize every word, as if speaking to a toddler. "Are you trying to tell me that the last possible date for delivery was three days ago? First, the delivery hasn't arrived. And second, you're just telling me this now?"

The man standing in front me cowers, his shoulders slumping in defeat. I don't care if he's uncomfortable. I pay him to work. The fucker should deliver. "Go," I command. "I want the full file, all details and transitions of the deal. Now, scoot."

The man skitters out of the room like a cockroach. Fucking idiot. My phone vibrates in my pocket as the next executive takes his place in front of me to make his speech. Glancing at the caller ID, I feel myself relax as a smile graces my face. It's Ana. I miss her. It's worrying that she's in another state and I can't do anything to help her if anything goes wrong…I can't handle not being able to take care of her. At all times. I just went through four hours of hell when I was stuck on a plane and found out she had disappeared.

Not that I'm usually nice to idiots, like the guy I just dismissed, but today, I'm extra edgy. Ros is sending me sidelong glances, checking my reactions and waiting to diffuse the situation, just in case I explode. She knows me well. Holding up a finger to stop the guy from talking, I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I murmur, ignoring the blatant stares. This is the first time in my entire career that I've taken a phone call in the middle of a meeting. Stare all you want fuckers.

It's Ana time.

She squeals, "I got it! NYP! It's ours! Oh God. The deal was so easy Christian!"

I'm grinning now. A big, cheesy smile plastered across my face. "I'm proud of you baby. Come back home and we'll celebrate together. Congratulations."

"Thank you." She's so happy – and that makes me happy.

I look up and everyone is - transfixed. Seriously idiots. Get your fucking mouths off the floor. Yes. I, Christian Grey, am pussy whipped. A proud, card-carrying member at that.

"Hey, I need to go. I'm in a meeting right now."

"What?" she says, sounding panicked. "You should've told me. I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing baby. Stay safe."

"I love you. Bye."

I glare at Ros's smug smile and then turn back to the guy frozen in mid-sentence, gaping at me like I've grown another head. "By all means. Don't stop on my account," I snap at him.

* * *

I'm going over the last security details for the honeymoon when Elliot barges in to my office.

"'Sup bro?" He plops down on one of the chairs in front of my desk. The one's used for business meetings. Scheduled business meetings.

Snapping shut the laptop I glare at him. "Do you ever knock Elliot?" He gives me a sly look.

"Well, I didn't see the point. Ana's in New York, so I don't see how I could've walked in on something." He finishes with a shrug. I open my mouth to say something but quickly shut it when Chris swaggers in followed by Ethan and another guy. He's a bit Latino looking, with dark hair and dark eyes. Skinny build. I snap my attention back to the guys in the room.

"What the fuck is going on?" I demand.

"Why, I believe it's time to party!" Chris declares with a wide grin on his face. Elliot hoots in response.

My glare intensifies. I swear someone could burst into flames any second. "This is my fucking office Lelliot."

"Yeah, well. You can leave with us to party somewhere else, or we can bring the party here. You know, like now. Your choice." He says along with that damn shrug of his. "Plus, the time has come for me to fulfill my elder brother duties and throw you the best fucking bachelor's party ever!" I slump over in my seat, resigned. Shit. There is never any point in fighting Elliot when he's like this. Plus, I really don't have anything to do tonight. And Ana isn't home. So a night with the boys doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

Oh- how colossally wrong I was. I just had to make one thing clear though, "No fucking strippers," I state emphatically.

"Okay, bro." Chris winks at me.

"Say that without winking," I grouse.

Chris obviously crosses his fingers to piss me off, then says, "No strippers. Pinky swear."

"Guys!" my panic rises.

"Fine. Done. No. None. Nada. No strippers."

Bloody fucking hell.

* * *

The second phone call from Ana comes a few hours later. I'm well on my way to being tipsy.

"Hello?" she breathes. I smile at her low voice.

"Hi baby." I murmur stepping on the balcony, away from the entire ruckus going on in the Great Room. There's a sudden hoot of laughter. Turns out, José, the Latino-looking guy is actually a mean blackjack player. He must've beaten Chris in another round. But then most of them were already drunk. So, you never know. It could be anything.

"I guess, I wasn't the only one kidnapped?" i hear her mumble. I chuckle. No you weren't. Elliot exact words were, 'its time to fulfill my brotherly duties'"

Ana giggles at that. "So, what's up?" I prompt.

"I'm going clubbing with the girls. I know you worry, so I wanted to let you know."

"Are you taking Sawyer and Ryan with you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Don't go away from them."

"I won't baby. I love you."

"Love you too baby. Bye."

I join the guys feeling oddly riled up. I knew it was stupid to let Ana go clubbing. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Fucking stupid. What the fuck was I thinking? Grabbing the first bottle I can get my hands on, I down it in a gulp.

Elliot hoots. "Yeah, little brother! Partaaay time!" his voice slurs. But I'm beyond caring. Ana is in another state, partying it out and I'm stuck here, helpless. Fuck. I throw back another bottle.

* * *

"We will, we will, rock you!" My voice sounds loud and obnoxious. I barely recognize it. It's like some drunk guy I would be totally disgusted with, if it wasn't me. Jose laughs beside me. The Great Room is a shiny mess. Glitter – it's everywhere.

"Bro? Bro! BRO!" Elliot and Chris come bounding over to me – too fast, and too excited.

I clutch my head and repeat, "BROOOOOO!" What the hell did I just say? It sounded weird even to me, and I said it, or slurred it, or something. I don't know. Whatever.

I try to stand up but instead, I stumble clumsily, falling face first, then lay my cheek against the cool tile. I sigh. This feels good – hot face, cool tile. I should just stay here. I'm numb but happy and now my face is cool. All that's missing is Ana. She's cool and hot. I wish she was on the floor with me, right here, right now. I could marry her. She's so pretty. I'd even get off the floor for her.

Why is it so damn hot? I tug at my suddenly scratchy t-shirt. It's too tight or something. Binding. Restrictive. Grabbing the collar of the polo, I pull it off in one swift motion. Loud pop music blasts from hidden speakers. It's everywhere. Surround sound at its best. Because I only have the best.

Elliot, Chris and everyone else – or maybe just Jose - start screaming. "Turn the fucking camera on! This is legendary!"

"Huh-what?" Something is wrong, I think for a second, but I feel too good to care. I feel like dancing. So, I do. Swaying from side to side, with my hands stretched out in front of me. I'm holding Ana. Then, I feel dizzy, and I fall spectacularly on my ass.

Peals of laughter bounce around the room. Damn surround sound.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want," I say, trying to sound pissed, but really I'm not – at all, because I don't care. I get up and start dancing again.

Hours later, I sit on the floor near the kitchen and stare out dejectedly at the Seattle skyline. I'm less drunk, but now I feel lonely. The guys are gone or passed out somewhere and I miss Ana. My Ana. I want nothing more than to be buried balls deep in her right now.

Jesus. Now I'm hard.

Fuck. This is going to be a long, long night.

* * *

There's a band playing in my head and my mouth feels like a fucking desert. It's like grit and sand in there.

Groaning, I clutch my head and get up.

What the fuck?

Elliot and Chris are sprawled over the sofa. Ethan is sleeping on his chest on the dining room table and José is nowhere to be seen. Taylor is passed out on the floor. Wait what?

Taylor? When the fuck did that happen?

Gently swaying on my feet, I stand up. What the heck happened here? My home is a wreck. And that's putting it mildly. There are pillow feathers everywhere and the tall jug and glasses that used to be on top of the dining table are all on the floor. Broken glass everywhere.

But all this isn't what pisses me off the most. It's Jose. Fucking idiot is sprawled out on my piano, one of his feet hitting a low key note. So, that's where the weird noises were coming from before.

Snapping back from my momentary distraction, I carefully pick my way through the broken pieces of glass and make my way to the bedroom.

At the threshold, I sigh in relief. At least our bedroom escaped us. God, we really did a number on the apartment. Gail is going to be really pissed when she returns from her sister's later this morning.

I slowly trudge into the room, unbuttoning my shirt as I make my way towards the bathroom. But then something occurs to me and I freeze.

I sprint through the hallway and up the stairs, pawing at my pants pocket. Shit! Shit! Shit! Considering the condition of the apartment it isn't hard to imagine that maybe… I skid to a stop in front of the door and try the knob.

Oh thank fuck.

The playroom wasn't compromised.

Ha! That is the lamest thought I ever had. Compromised. Shaking my head at myself, I finally get into the shower.

* * *

By the time I emerge from the shower, everyone is up and milling around. All of them are sporting varying degrees of hangover. The shards of the broken glass have been cleared away and Taylor is nowhere to be seen. I really wish I could remember more of what had happened, but I don't. I can't.

"Morning," I chirp, feeling refreshed in a pair of khaki shorts and a white polo with my own special hangover antidote buzzing through my blood. I look better and feel better than anyone else.

Elliot clutches his head and groans. "My head! Stop your fucking screaming."

I smile a smug smile. I can give them the cure for their hangovers, but come on. Why should I? They dragged me out of my office. Quite literally. The fuckers deserve to suffer. Just a little bit.

Taylor walks into the room too, looking almost as refreshed as me. Not surprising- he gave me the hangover cure.

"Morning Taylor." He frowns at my smiling face, and then shakes his head. "Morning, Mr. Grey."

"Call me Christian." For today at least, I'm feeling generous. A little friendliness with staff once in a while can't hurt, can it?

Mrs. Jones takes this moment to walk into the apartment, her hands filled with grocery bags. I laugh at her reaction to the whole situation. She actually drops her bags. But surprisingly nothing spills on the floor. Must be well packed, I decide. Then she takes it all in. The condition of the apartment – it's basically trashed. Gail's face is getting redder and her body broadcasts disappointment. She looks at the rest of us and her shoulders visibly sag, probably thinking how much work it will take to clean this up. As she brushes past Taylor, he makes a grab for her, but she skillfully dodges him.

Shit. I forgot about those two. I'm pretty sure that even if Taylor did the least damage, he'll get the most shit. Sorry man. Elliot must have noticed too, because he gives me and Chris a look.

I open my mouth. "I'm sorry, Gail." She turns around and gasps. I never apologize to my employees. Like never. It's embarrassing all of the sudden. "I- it's okay. Just, well, never mind. It's okay."

She mumbles something unintelligible, and walks away, probably to canvas the rest of the apartment for more damage.

"Guys?" I prompt. "How about brunch? On me. Let's give Gail some space to clean up. Plus Ana's coming back tomorrow morning."

The boys nod and then they all disperse to freshen up before we head out.

* * *

Dad decides to join us for brunch.

We go to one of the most exclusive restaurants in downtown Seattle. As we enter, the flash from all the media taking pictures almost blinds me. In broad daylight. Go figure.

The first thing I do once we are all seated at the restaurant is call up the GEH PR to get this media shit under control. Over the last three weeks we have been hounded. They're everywhere. And that's putting it mildly. Reporters surround Grey House and have been camping outside SIP. I thought it was handled but everything seems to be going off the rails again.

The head of PR tells me not to worry and that everything will be cleared up by tonight. I breathe a little easier relieved that Ana will be able to go over the last few wedding details without the threat of media attention looming over her.

Chris clinks his glass with a spoon drawing everyone's attention.

"If I may have your attention please. I'm doing this today because Elliot snagged my wedding speech and became the best-man. Damn you Elliot." Chris continues, while Elliot flicks up his middle finger.

Chris sticks out his tongue. I snort.

"Okay, before I start. Uncle Carry, first I need you to promise me not to beat the crap out of me. Because I'll be swearing. A lot."

Dad simply waves a hand, dismissing him.

"With that out of the way, I shall begin my speech. Nobody knows Chris like I do. I mean, we share the same fucking name. And now he is getting married to my sister. So, no you don't know him like I do. What I can tell you is this; this is not Stu's first marriage. There was a whore in Las Vegas a couple of years..."

"What the fuck?" The whole table explodes in laughter. Even dad can't contain himself. "Fuck Chris?" I seethe, livid.

All the guys at the table laugh harder at my anger. What on Earth is going on?

"My God Christian," Ethan wheezes, "Chill. He was quoting The Hangover."

Huh? What? "That movie where all the guys get drunk and lose their friend?"

"Yes, that's the one," Dad smirks.

"But I don't remember any of that in the movie." I'm still confused.

And cue more laughter. Oh for fuck's sake!

"There was a sequel to the first movie. Where do you live? On Mars?" That was Elliot. Prick.

No, I think, not Mars, it would have been more like inside one of my subs and at my office. I sit there dumbstruck as everyone continues to laugh, at my expense. I'm still at a loss.

Soon, however everyone calms down and Chris continues his little speech. "On a more serious note. Dude, I fucking love you okay? Even when you are acting like a grumpy fifty year old."

"Hey," Elliot interjects, "that's my line!"

God, they're teenagers. I roll my eyes. "Will all of you please shut the fuck up?" Silence descends.

I flick my wrist at Chris. "Please continue."

"As, I said. I love you even when you are grumpy, a control freak, depressing and did I mention control freak? But having said that, I wanna thank you. I wish Ana were here right now. But Jose is taking care of that part by recording this whole speech. I wanna thank you for not only finding a girl who loves you but makes sure that you have that ridiculous smile on your face every time you think of her. No, I wanna thank you for giving me my sister. As twisted as this world is, I'm glad that you have someone like her and that she is my sister. You are awesome and I have lost count of the number of times you have given other guys the big brother speech or the death glare. And now I know why you do that. So, don't you dare hurt her, or it just won't be Ray and his shotgun you will be worried about. Okay, I'm done. Now, c'mon. Gimme a hug."

I laugh, my breathing thin. That was…well, something. I can't really describe how it makes me feel. I go and give him a hug. It's sort of scary how at ease I am becoming with the whole touching thing. I really should schedule a meeting with Flynn.

Pulling away, Chris looks at the table, "One last thing. I'm sorry that I slept with Mia that first weekend."

Then he runs out of the restaurant and peals away in his car.

"Son of a bitch!" Elliot explodes. I rake a hand through my hair.

"Wow. Just fucking wow," I mutter.

* * *

It's eight in the evening and we'd be on our way to the hospital instead of the Mile High club if Taylor wasn't driving.

All three of us are fucking trashed. The three of us meaning, Elliot, Chris, and me. We decided to spend the last leg of the bachelor weekend together, alone. Elliot and I teamed up and gave Chris a good thrashing. Bastard had it coming and he knew it. There was a reason why Mia was glowing that first morning. And the reason was multiple orgasms.

We are immediately shown to a closed off booth, near the office.

Scotch and sangria are placed in front of us the moment we enter. "So, bro," Elliot starts.

"Yes, brroo?" I mock him.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Do you now?" I sip on the sangria. It's surprisingly strong.

"Yep!" Before my drunken brain can catch up with what is going on, I am shoved inside the office and the door is locked behind me.

The office is made from one way glass so that when I come here for official business, I can keep an eye on the club. The room is dark, but the blinding lights from outside sort of illuminates it.

There's a woman standing in the middle of the room. Shit! "Who the fuck are you?" I demand.

I swear to God Elliot, if that woman is a stripper I'm going cut your balls off.

But then the figure steps into the light and I can't help but let out a needy groan.

Ana stands in front of me in nothing but lingerie. I gape open-mouth. She's wearing three sashes of white lace. That's it. One sash runs around her middle, covering her nether regions and along the middle of her buttocks. Another sash forms a sort of cross with the first sash and covers her puckered tits. The last sash is wrapped around her throat in a kind of choker or collar. Her stomach puffs out with a barely there bump. "Baby…" I murmur my voice low and raw with lust.

"How do I look?" she asks giving me a slow twirl. I snap out of my stupor and stride forward. Wrapping my arms around her, I inhale the scent of her. "Perfect baby. Absolutely fucking perfect."

"Sit," she commands, pointing at a nearby couch.

"But Elliot and Chris…"

She places her fingers on my lips. Just the tips. "Shh. Stop worrying. They have their own distractions. Plus, this room is soundproof. Just feel."

I remember saying those words to her the last time we were in the playroom.

Smiling with a dazzling show of teeth, my tongue darts forward to lick her finger. Ana snatches her finger away quickly, glaring at me.

"Sit back and relax," she demands. I do just that.

Ana disappears for a moment and then slow, sensual music starts playing from somewhere. People move outside the glass. We are surrounded and yet we are alone. My dick jumps to attention.

Ana walks forwards and stands in front of me. Her hips sway from side to side, in tune with the music. My hands are itching to touch her. When I reach forward, she backs away slightly, and I grasp air.

I stifle a smile. She's enjoying this. Teasing me. Lost in the music I watch Ana dance. At one point she reaches behind her and unhooks one of the sashes and let her breasts bounce free. Swaying her ass in my face, I can't take it anymore.

I pull her onto my lap, roughly. Her heat comes directly in contact with my rigid organ and we both groan when she wiggles. I reach forward and cup her breasts in my hands, running my thumb over the tip. Her head falls on my shoulder, exposing the side of her neck. I pepper the side of her neck and jaw with wet open mouth kisses. Ana moans and wiggles on my lap, trying to find much needed friction.

I bite the shell of her ear and she groans. "Eyes open baby. See all the people around us." I say nodding to the club scene outside the one way mirror. "Look at them baby. Even among all this – all these people - you are mine. Mine only."

"Yours," she whispers.

I whip my polo over my head and drag the shorts and boxers down my legs. I flip Ana over, getting a mouthful of her breasts. Swirling my tongue around the tip of one then the other, I plunge into her with one tight, swift thrust.

Ana's teeth sink into my shoulders, stifling her sound. I pull her mouth back to mine. She begins to move as I plunge my tongue into her mouth.

Ana sits on me, knees on either side of my thighs. I lift my hips off the sofa, meeting her thrusts.

"Ride me long and hard baby," I whisper. She lets out a guttural groan.

Soon, both of us are reaching that peak, our movements uncoordinated and frenzied. And soon we fall deep into the abyss together.

I swallow both of our sounds by sealing my lips over hers.

Ana collapses on my chest, our bodies still connected. I run my finger through her hair, smoothing out the tangles and I hear her sigh with contentment.

We slowly get up and get dressed. Ana wears a short sparkly dress.

When we emerge and return to the booth, we find Kate sitting on Elliot's lap and Mia snuggling beside Chris, all four of them blissfully drunk.

Elliot hoots when he sees us. "Thirty minutes. New world record. Thought it'd take you an hour at least."

"Fuck off Lelliot", I say taking a sip of my drink. Ana snuggles onto my lap and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Tired baby?" I ask her, pressing a soft kiss to her mouth.

"A little."

"Before you go," Chris starts. "Did you really enjoy the weekend Christian?"

"I did in fact. Thank you guys."

Later, back at Escala when I slide in beside Ana and wrap my arms around her, I feel her sigh with pleasure at our closeness. "I love you," I whisper into the darkness.

"Love you too," she breathes, in a soft, soft response.

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Leave a review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Rest of the chapter will be up in a few hours.**

**Best Day of my life- American Authors.**

* * *

**Ch-26: Wedding Details.**

**APOV**

I gently nudge Christian's shoulder. He is lying on his stomach, one arm wrapped around the pillow and the other extended as if looking for something in his sleep. A small smile tugs at my mouth when I realize that something he was looking for in his sleep was probably me.

He shuffles, then rolls onto his back and rubs his eye with the back of a fist. He looks so heartbreakingly adorable that I could pounce on him right there. But I restrain myself.

"Get up, sleepy head," I say dropping a kiss on the top of his head then get up and walk over the vanity to finish getting ready. Christian struggles into a sitting position. "How are you feeling?" I ask, knowing that he must be sporting a massive hangover.

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

I laugh, while putting on my earrings. I move to sit beside him on the bed and tie the straps of my heels. Christian leans forward and nuzzles my neck. "Where are you going?"

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, I get up. "I'm going to Bellevue. Finalizing everything with the girls. Oh and it's been 15 weeks. See?" I turn sideways to display my protruding stomach, "I'm getting rounder. If we don't get married tomorrow I don't think I'll fit in my dress anymore," I joke.

Christian is suddenly somber, a thunderous expression on his face. "What do you mean if we get married any later than tomorrow? We will get married tomorrow. Don't say that stuff."

Wrapping my arms around him, I sigh. "I won't, okay, I promise. Gotta go now. Oh, and don't forget. You are spending the night at the Grand Olympian with the boys. Try not to get too drunk, I don't want you to have a headache tomorrow."

I pause, racking my brain to see if I forgot something. When I decide I haven't, I place a hot, wet kiss on his mouth, knowing I won't see him for another 30 hours.

"Love you!" he shouts from the bedroom as I get into the elevator.

Smiling, I get into my Aston Martin and drive off towards Bellevue with Sawyer beside me.

The Grey mansion is a fucking mess.

There's no other way to describe the chaos I walk into. People are milling everywhere. Everyone's screaming at the top of their lungs. Barking out orders, insults, swear words, and whatever else. It seems more like a war zone than a wedding venue. Christian and I decided to have the wedding here. The back courtyard was large and beautiful and both mom and Grace were ecstatic at the idea. Who the fuck were we to argue? Oh wait. We were the ones getting married and yet it seemed nothing was in our control. Not anymore.

But I honestly didn't care. The only thing I do care about is getting my vows right; I just care about getting married.

Both Kate and Mia pause their respective shouting to come over and give me bone- crushing hugs.

Slinging an arm over my shoulder, Kate spins me around, "Looking good Steele. Or should I say Mrs. Grey?"

"In thirty more hours you can do that."

"Aww," Mia gushes, "are you actually counting down the minutes and seconds until you say I do?"

I laugh at the ridiculous notion. But in reality, yes, I was counting down. A girl can be excited right? But I brush it off and mutter, "Shut up."

Chris comes bounding down the stairs and I get another bear hug. Over the last three weeks, we have gotten quite close and have grown quite fond of each other. Hugging him back, I place a kiss on his cheek.

From somewhere else, Elliot lets out a hoot. "Bridezilla has arrived! Let's get out of here Chris!"

Squeezing me one last time, Chris takes off.

* * *

**CPOV**

I'm staring out the window. Again.

I'm trying to think of the perfect present for Ana. I already have a massive surprise planned for her here tomorrow night, since she insisted we spend the wedding night in Seattle instead of abroad. She wanted to start our lives where it all began.

So we are flying out the day after tomorrow instead of right after the wedding. I'm deep in thought when a memory skitters through my brain.

* * *

_It was a normal day at the orphanage. Ana was three at the time. I was five. Finishing the day's job- which consisted of me picking the weeds of the front garden and sweeping the dining hall, I set out to look for Ana._

_I hadn't seen her the whole day. I missed her. I found her in the backyard; sitting cross- legged on the grass, her hands flailing around. I approached her quietly, my five year old brain still incapable of figuring out why she was moving around like that. Plopping down cross legged beside her, I look around trying to figure out the source of her excitement. "Look Chwis!" Ana squeals, "but-ter-fly." She emphasizes each syllable. "They are so pretty! Aren't they Chwis?"_

_I hadn't found the butterflies especially pretty back then. I only found her pretty. "You are a butter fly," I tell her with the heart crushing sincerity of a five year old. "Butterfly Ana."_

* * *

I know what my gift will be. Picking up the phone, I dial the number. Ros appears at the doorway of my study soon after I'm done placing my order.

I need to go over any the last details of whatever business can't be put on hold.

After an hour, Ros leaves, not before congratulating me and giving me a sly look. "Didn't think I'd live to see this day, boss. Happy gámos."

"What?" I ask, confused. What the hell does that mean? But she has already disappeared from the doorway. I am pouring myself a cup of coffee when Elliot and Ethan walk into the apartment. "Bro!" They cheer. I groan.

"We got you a gift," Ethan says, dropping a Hugo Boss bag on the kitchen counter. I open the bag and find a black collared t-shirt in it. Pulling it from the bag, I unfold the t- shirt to look it over.

What the fuck?

There is a picture of one of those characters from Lego movie. Yes I know what the Lego movie is. The character from the Lego movie is dressed as a groom and the girl from the movie is dressed as the bride. And below it says - GAME OVER.

Both Elliot and Christopher bend over, unable to contain their laughter anymore.

"Seriously guys? A game over Lego wedding t-shirt? I thought you'd be more original." I smirk when I see their faces fall. They thought they'd actually get a reaction out of me. Fucktards.  
We spend some time on the PlayStation Ana had installed in the game room. She is such a nerd sometimes. I sigh. I just need to get through today. Tomorrow she will be mine. To love and keep for the rest of my life. I go over the wedding how's in my head. We had decided to keep the vows a surprise. So neither one of us know what the other person is going to be saying.

And due that momentary lapse of concentration my character just died.

"I give up. This game is rigged." I mutter petulantly.

"Sure it is." Chris replies sardonically.

We go back and forth while Elliot munches on some junk food he found in the fridge. I must say Ana's appetite has drastically improved and I couldn't be happier.

When the tailors arrive we get our tux fitting done and then lounge around the apartment. Chatting, drinking, playing video games, eating and for me sometimes working.

Around seven in the evening we get dressed and head out to the hotel suite. The girls would be coming in any minute and Ana and I aren't supposed to be seeing each other. Pre wedding rituals and all that jazz.

"Oh" Elliot says, "before you kill me, I have a surprise for you."

Apprehension grips me. "What did you do?" I growl.

"I just told you. It's a surprise. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Fuck you."

"Relax. Will you. You don't want a coronary the night before your wedding.

* * *

**Reveiw**


	27. Chapter 27

**Something was wrong with fanfiction today. I uploaded the previous chapters hours ago. But it disappeared. Something also went wrong with my phone, my laptop and my internet. Basically my whole's wrong today. I'm drowning in a sea of textbooks and formulas. I'm also pretty sure I'm failing. Anyways. Enjoy the chapter and leave a review. Please. They will cheer me up. **

**Skinny Love- Birdy.**

* * *

**Ch- 27: Wedding Details.**

Our phones beep simultaneously, alerting us of an incoming message. I open my phone to check it out. A video starts laying and...

What the hell?

Christian is dancing to Jason Derulo's Wiggle. Drunk. Shirtless.

Swaying and jerking from side to side, with a goofy grin on his face.

Our laughter echoes off the walls along with a series of hiccups and giggles. Kate and Mia have truly lost it. Laughing our asses off, we walk into the foyer at Escala and try to get our breathing under control. Sawyer keeps casting us sidelong glances, but even his lips are tipped up at the corners.

The video was too funny. Still laughing, we say goodnight to Sawyer, Ryan and Gail who meet us by the kitchen. The three of us link at our elbows and walk into Christian and my bedroom. Kate wolf whistles when she takes inventory of the room. "Nice Steele. Or should I say Grey?" as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

I pretend to look at a watch I'm not wearing. "You can do that in 17 hours 40 minutes and 2 seconds."

When I see their dumbfounded looks, I shrug. "Not that I'm counting. Like- nuh-uh."

"Sure, sure. Totally." Kate replies, but I can hear the smile in her voice. She might be not-so-warm towards Christian, but she loves me and I know that she is happy wherever I'm at. And right now my happiness lies with Christian.

Mia walks out of the bathroom, and plops down on the bed. "I've never actually been in here," she murmurs, looking around the room.

"Really? Never?" I'm truly surprised. If there is a single person in this world, that Christian would allow past these walls, it was Mia. "My brother's a private person," I hear her mumble.

"That he is," I agree.

"C'mon, the bath's ready. I have a bunch of stuff that will make you glow tomorrow."

"Huh- wha-?"

Before I can finish the sentence, I am hauled into the bathroom and seated on a chair in front of the huge mirror. There is a vast assortment of bottles filled with liquids and bowls filled with all colors of different pastes. The scent of jasmine wafts through the air, coming from it mixing with the water as it fills the tub.

For over two hours, I am poked and prodded. When I point out we could've just gone to the spa. Both Mia and Kate leaned in and explained, patiently, how they wouldn't have had this much fun at the spa. Then I pointed out, just as patiently, how I would've been morecomfortable at the spa. So they brought in a bunch of pillows and obligingly surrounded me with them. It really didn't do much to improve my comfort. It just kind of muffled the pain.

It was well past midnight, by the time they were done torturing me. I was waxed all over with plucked eyebrows, wearing a loose, off-the-shoulder t-shirt and a pair of skimpy boxer shorts. Kate and Mia were both wearing their pajamas. The three of us were sprawled on one of the big couches in the Rec Room, popcorn balanced on our laps, with the theater system in full operation - front and center. It was chick flick night. So, we chose one of the cheesiest possible movies available, featuring a swoon worthy actor. The Notebook. Ryan Gosling. Sigh.

Ten minutes into the movie, I feel my eyes droop. But I am jerked awake by the sound of gasps beside me. Both Mia and Kate are staring at me. No, correction, they are very specifically staring at my stomach. "What?" I ask, feeling self-conscious.

"Do you always do that?" Mia blurts. "It's so cute and…," she trails off.

"Huh?"

"That thing," Kate points at my stomach. I look down to see my fingers softly strumming and smoothing my ever- present, ever- growing bump.

"That's so cute," Mia chimes in.

"Yeah- I sort of go to sleep with Christian doing this. Force of habit, I guess."

Kate wraps her arms around me in a soft, sweet hug. "I'm so happy for you Steele."

I hug her back. "Thank you. You don't know what that means to me. How are you and Elliot?" I had noticed a subtle, but certain stiffness in her voice the other day.

"I- we are fine, I guess."

"You guess?" Mia pipes in.

"Yeah- I- I don't know. He has been a little off lately. Like he isn't telling me something. Did you know he slept with the designer of your Sound House?"

"What designer?"

"You haven't met the architect Christian hired to renovate the house?"

"Oh yeah. I've heard of her. Nothing's finalized yet. The last four weeks have been hectic. Between ultrasounds, the office and all things wedding, I haven't met her," I pause, "Elliot slept with her? When?"

Kate nods. "Years ago. But still. I don't like her."

"Oh, don't' worry. I'll set her straight." Kate snorts. I look around for my phone, but come up empty.

"Oh shit- I left my phone in the bedroom."

"Why do you need your phone at 12:30 in the morning?"

"I just feel uncomfortable without it. Plus, it's an iPhone. You don't just use that shit for talking ya know?" I drawl in a fake accent.

Wandering back into the bedroom, I come to an abrupt stop. "What the fuck?" I say out loud. There's a huge bouquet of red roses on the bed. In fact, the whole bed is covered with roses and petals. "Christian?" I ask out loud. But there's no reply. Oh, so he didn't come. I shake off the disappointment and pick up the card nestled among the roses.

This is just first part of the surprise. Come into the study for the rest.  
-CG.

It's a printed card. I vaguely wonder why he would get me a printed card instead of writing one but then I walk across the Great Room with my phone in hand and I forget of my musing, I'm full on curious.

Shutting the door of the study gently behind me, I flick on the lights in the room. The room is bathed in soft bright white light.

What the…

Hundreds of pictures are strewn around the room, covering every possible surface. I pick up a picture to examine it. Then I drop it like it burned me. Holy motherfucking shit.

No! no! no!

These are pictures of me and Christian. Him leaning over me. Kissing me. Thrusting into me. All taken the night of the proposal. Oh my God.

Tears stream down my face. I dial the first number in my contacts, which turns out to be Christian. I don't say anything, just cry. Body shaking sobs rack through me. When Christian asks what's wrong, I cry even harder.

Abruptly cutting off the phone call, I look around. These are our moments. Our precious, private moments. What kind of a sick, fucking voyeur would do this? I feel anger thrumming through my veins.

This is good. Anger is better than crying. Better than the cloud of grief threatening to overcome me.

I tear down pictures taped to the wall, ripping the offensive paper to shreds. Finally, I come across a note with four words written on it.

Back off. He's mine.

I curl into a ball on the floor and cry. Can we never rid ourselves of predators – vicious assholes like Jack and Elena? People hell bent on hurting us at every oportunity?

Sometime later, I hear the door of the Study bang open and then Christian is kneeling in front of me, worry marring his beautiful face. I can see his lips moving, but I can't hear him. I simply extend my hand and give him the white paper.

I look at the piece of paper and feel my world crumbling again. I curse and rake a hand through my hair. Taylor stands outside the doorway. I jerk my head to him.

Scooping Ana into my arms, I carry her out of the apartment and place her in the SUV. She has fallen asleep. I don't think about the events as I drive to the hotel. It's only a ten minute drive and I'm not crashing this car. I'm not crashing this fucking car.

Ana wakes up, when I open the door to carry her inside. She wobbles out determinedly, on her own. I don't say anything. She needs to do this, stand on her own. I can respect that.

Doesn't mean I won't help her. I wrap my arm around her waist and tuck her to my side. To hell with wedding traditions. I'm not letting her out of my sight.

"Kate and Mia?" I hear Ana question.

"They're fine. They were removed immediately by Ryan. They're here at the suite."

She nuzzles deeper into me.

Inside the elevator, Ana suddenly grabs hold of a fistful of my hair and slams her mouth to mine. The kiss has a bruising effect. It's filled with love and wholehearted, full-on possession. I stifle the smile threatening to overtake my face.

"I'm scared." She whispers against my mouth, her lips brushing mine as she speaks.

"You do know you have nothing be scared of right? I love you. Only you. And tomorrow you will be mine."

"I already am yours."

"No you will really be mine. And I will really be yours."

When we walk into the foyer of the penthouse suite, Kate bounds over and wraps Ana in a hug. I hear her whisper something to Ana and then they are both crying.

Elliot walks over and pulls Kate away, crushing her to his chest. He gives me a look and I nod.

Tugging at Ana's hand I take her to the Master Bedroom. I let her do her stuff in the bathroom.

I sit on the bed, my hands folded on my lap with my head bowed. I'm at a loss. This whole situation…

First Elena then Jack and now this…

I feel a pair of tiny hands kneading my shoulder blades, soothing away the knots of tension.

Grabbing Ana's wrists, I haul her to my lap. Burying my face into the crook of her neck, I inhale. Trying and failing to calm my heart, I simply hold onto her for dear life.

"I'm so sorry." I mumble over and over again.

"Shh," Ana coos, "it's not your fault."

"Yes it is, baby. My past. It just- it won't fucking leave me the fuck alone. Or you."

Ana suddenly stops her soothing strokes. "Why do I get the feeling you know exactly who did this?"

I freeze. I may have stopped breathing for a minute.

"Christian?" Ana prompts.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's one of my exes. She recently went over the edge, after her husband died, or something like that. I didn't think this whole situation was so…" I struggle for the right word, "… complicated. Shit baby. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Do you hear me? It's. Not. Your. Fault."

Ana insinuates each word carefully. Then she curls herself around me like an over friendly octopus. I sigh into her hair.

Getting into bed, I hold her close. I don't what will happen in the next year, next hour or even the next minute. But I'd die before I'd let anything happen to Ana or our baby.

I wait until Ana is fast asleep, before I slip out of the room. I know the whole security team is here. Even Barney and Welch.

Sure enough, I find them in the Study.

All of them have varying degrees of wariness etched on their faces, clearly expecting me to lay into them.

"Where do I even start?" I snap.

Taylor and Sawyer flinch and look away.

"What the fuck happened tonight?! I THINK I FUCKING ASKED YOU GUYS TO DO A FULL SWEEP OF THE APARTMENT. EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY. The amount of time that Leila would take to orchestrate this whole thing- was huge. And yet! Yet none of you could catch her. FIND HER! OR IT'LL BE YOUR ASSES THAT WILL BE ON THE SIDEWALKS."

Then I turn to Taylor. "Ana wants to spend tomorrow- tonight at Escala. You already know that. I want a full sweep, and every window, every entrance and every exit monitored. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." I turn to leave, but Sawyer and Taylor stop me. "Sir-" Taylor starts.

"Save it." I say, raising my hand. "I know you are sorry. But guys, today- today was a whole new level of shit. Our very home was violated, let alone our privacy. Plus, I don't just have Ana to worry about. Any stress on her affects the baby. Her pregnancy is already a fragile one as it is. Just make sure this doesn't happen again."

I turn to Barney. I had almost forgotten. "Put a trace on the photos. Then burn them. I don't want any soft or hard copies left. The paps would have a field day."

"Yes sir."

I check on Ana once more. She's sound asleep, curled into a fetal position. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, I walk to the huge couch and plop down. We have violated almost all of the wedding rituals but the least I can do is not sleep with her in the same bed.

I smile a rueful, self-deprecating smile. Goddamnit. I'm going to hunt down Leila and I'm going to make her pay. I'm going to make her pay for what she has put Ana through.

But now I need to sleep. Tomorrow is big day. It's a new day. Sleep now and tomorrow will come in a blink.

And then, it will be a new dawn.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm back! How is everyone? God, I missed his place.**

**Anyways, onto more important stuff. I'm editing the whole story from top to bottom. Fixing grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, adding and deducting stuff. It's mostly for my new readers so a big thank you for my old readers who read my story despite the bucket full of mistakes in them as well as a heartfelt apology for all my silly mistakes. Thank you for bearing with me. This was originally supposed to be the wedding chapter but i felt there were one too many loose ends that needed to be tied up. This was a rather emotionally adjusting chapter and I want the wedding chapter to be filled with laughter, not tears and runny makeup.**

**Be Together- Major Lazer.**

* * *

**Ch-28:Apologies everywhere.**

**APOV**

I gently crack open my eyes, squinting against the harsh light streaming in from the open blinds. Rubbing my eyes with the back of my fast I roll onto my side and my gaze immediately finds Christian's sleeping form.

He is lying sprawled on the couch, one hand slung over his eyes, shielding him from the glare of the sunlight and one of his long legs hanging off the side of the couch.

I bite my lip taking him in. his breathing is even, his lips parted. He looks so young. I don't have the heart to wake him up but I know they are going to separate us today. I won't see him till I'm walking down the aisle.

Holy fucking shit. I'm getting married today. To this beautiful, complicated, broken, man. I can still feel the event of yesterday looming over me like a blanket of darkness threatening to overwhelm me at given moment. But just the thought of becoming Mrs. Grey, well it keeps all the darkness, all the demons at bay.

Slowly getting up I make my way towards him and lean down to press a kiss beneath his ear. He stirs mumbling something unintelligible then cracks open his eyes.

Smiles at me.

It's a beautiful face splitting smile.

I feel my own lips tug and turn up in response to his.

"Morning." he says, struggling into a sitting position. "Morning" I mirror his tone.

Christian reaches for me an immediately pulls me to his lap then buries his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply.

"I love you." He mumbles pressing his lips to my temple.

"And I love you." I whisper, before kissing him soundly.

The door opens and Kate, Mia, Carla and Grace walk into the room. Bracing her hands on her hips, Mia looks like a pissed off pixie. "Your time is up, big brother,"

Christian kisses me one last time then takes off through the door.

Bellevue is packed with people everywhere. People carrying various items going back and forth doing God knows what. On my arrival I'm escorted and no I don't mean that lightly, I mean I am literally escorted to a guest room in the corner with Taylor and Sawyer flanking me on both sides.

Christian's having one of his days again. Days when he becomes unbearably over protective and frankly suffocating. But for once I don't say anything to his irrational behavior. I can't even begin to wonder how yesterday has affected him how it has affected… nope not going to go there. Today is a happy day.

Yesterday is history and all that jazz.

* * *

**CPOV**

One look at Ana's face as Taylor and Sawyer dragged her away told me that she was fucking pissed. I know I'm being irrational. I'm man enough to understand and admit that but yesterday… yesterday has shaken me up more than I'd like to admit. I already have Welch and Barney searching for Leila but so far nothing…. It's like she ceased to exist.

This is becoming a common pattern it seems. First the orphanage and its matrons and now Leila.

Calm down Grey.

Put all of this shit behind you for today at least.

Forget about the fact that real life even exists.

Live your fairy tale.

Fairy tale. Fucking fairy tale. Never in a million years had ever even thought that words like fairytale, nursery and cribs would come to my mind, let alone become an integral part of my life.

Shaking my head at myself, I walk into the study where Elliot, Chris and some of my former friend , yes once upon a time I had those, from Harvard are already waiting for me with the pool table set up. Guess what?

I'm getting married today.

Never thought you'd live to see that day right? Me neither. But then Ana with her strong personality, petite body, ready wit and sharp mouth walked back into my life.

So today don't see me get married- experience it with me.

* * *

**APOV**

I'm sitting in the guestroom alone trying to gather my scattered thoughts after the hairstylist left when a knock on the door jerks me out of my reverie.

It's Carla. "Is there something you needed mom?" I ask her a little apprehensive of the clouded look on her face. "What? Oh no." she tells me "I have something for you." Carla produces a thick orange packet out of nowhere. On top of the packet is one word written in beautiful cursive writing:

_Anastasia._

Bells instantly go off in my head. "Is this? Is this...?" I stutter.

"Yes", Carla confirms my suspicions. "This is from my father as in your grandfather. I don't know what is in it. The letter he gave me- he clearly stated that I was not to open this. I know..." A deep breath. "I know this probably isn't the best time to give you this but your makeup hasn't been done yet and there's still plenty time till the wedding ceremony. But in reality I want you to close this chapter of your life before you begin a new one. A clean slate and all."

Something wasn't adding up. The whole new beginning thing I understood but still... "Is there something you aren't telling me?" I ask, suspicion clouding my tone. "Um... You see Grace told me about the fact that you and Christian where in the same orphanage. And I-I was there when Grace had adopted Christian. And I am so very sorry for not being able to give you the childhood you deserve. I want you to forget about those days and I want you to start afresh."

I stare at her dumbfounded. Getting up Carla hands me the thick packet. You still have sometime till the ceremony. Read it.

Absolutely unable to figure out why my own mom asked me to do something that will surely upset me on my wedding day I open the packet.

The first thing I come across as a letter.

_Dear Anastasia,_

_If you are reading this then it's obviously too late for me to make amends personally, in flesh. I want you to know that I am terribly awfully ashamed of my misdoing. I know I don't deserve your acceptance and I also know sorry won't erase away all those terrible years after living as an orphan but I really truly am sorry. What I did was selfish and revolting. But you need to see it from my point of view. One day maybe when you have a child of your own you will understand. The desperate need to protect and shield them from the harshness of the world. I had thought that maybe if I had gotten rid of you after you were born I would have my daughter back but I only managed to drive her away. I drove her towards insanity. To see her fade away like that, a little piece of her gone every day, was the worst kind of torture. She ended up doing everything I had envisioned for her and yet the day she graduated the day she married a man I wholly approved of and even the day Chris was born there was a hole in my chest that I couldn't quite fill. There was a gleam of sadness and Carla's eyes that she couldn't quite hide. I realize today what it was. It was you missing from our lives.__  
You were such a beautiful baby with a mop of curly hair and light blue eyes piercing me. So much like your mother's and grandmother's. I knew the moment I had laid my eyes on you that you were going to places you had that intelligent gleam in your eyes. _

_I was the first person to hold you.__  
Giving you up - believe me or not- was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Believe me I'm not trying to justify myself or my actions. There are a few things in this packet. I know they won't make up for everything that I have ever done. Nor will it make up for every way that I have wronged you. But this is exactly what I left and what I did for Chris and as my granddaughter you deserve to same, if not more.  
I know you have a beautiful heart and intelligent mind so much like your parents. And I hope that one day you will find it in this beautiful heart of yours a place for me. Someday I hope you will forgive me. _

_I'm sorry._

A lot of the ink and the writing have become blotchy from my tears. The amount of warmth from this man was truly commendable considering its zilch. This man, my so-called grandfather a man I will never know. Someone I won't ever meet. One man single-handedly ruined my childhood. _But then you wouldn't have met Christian,_ whispered an insidious voice inside my head. I sighed. Also true. How this world works or how fate spins it's wheels is beyond me.

I reach inside the packet and pull out the remaining papers. There are several pictures along with a few legal documents. Settling those aside, with trembling fingers I take a closer look at the pictures. The first one is of a man. The man has homey brown eyes matching his chestnut hair and a big grin on his face coupled with smile lines wrinkling the skin around his eyes.

"Daddy", I whisper, a sob caught in my throat. Oh God…

The next one is of the same man with Carla this time. Her belly is protruded from pregnancy and in the background… oh my… there's a beautiful crib in the background placed in a dainty pink room. There are smiles on both my parents' faces stretching from ear to ear.

I can't take this anymore.

So many moments, so many memories, all gone. All fucking snatched away from me.

Shoving the pictures inside the packet I analyze the documents.

What the fuck?

There's a fucking millions worth trust fund set up in my name along with a few properties scattered all over the world.

Bloody hell.

I can't fucking accept this. Not from the man who took my biological family away from me.

A knock on the door startles me out of my thoughts. Kate and Mia bustle in with the makeup artist. Oh goody. More torture.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Have you spoken to your father yet?" mom asks me for the umpteenth time.

"No."I grumble the same answer. For God sake mom, give up, let it go… c'mon.

"Christian." Oh no. she's taken the tone she used to use on me when I used to return from school all bloody and bruised. Not gonna work mom. I grew up.

"Mom" I match her tone, one of a sulky teenager. I know I'm not helping my case but… whatever. "Did he tell you what he said, more importantly what he did?"

"Yes."

"And you still expect me to talk to him? To forgive him when he hasn't even asked for forgiveness?"

"This whole ordeal with Elena…" I cut her off.

"But that's the thing isn't it mom? Elena and Ana are not related. I know what I did was wrong, revolting, and illegal and a whole slew of other negative things. But even as my father it gives him no right to talk about Ana the way he did. I drew up Ana's bank statements the other day- don't give me that look, it was for her AmEx card- and she is rich. Like really rich. She's worth some 36 million dollars. Her grandfather sold _everything _before he died and divided his fortune into three parts and left in for Aunt Carla, Chris and Ana."

Mom opens her mouth then snaps in shut, at loss for words. "I'll talk to him." And then she walks out the room.

I take a sip of my drink remembering what was the single most … awkward day of my life.

* * *

_It was the day of the dress fitting. The whole family was sitting in patio in Bellevue, drinking, talking and goofing around. _

"_Christian, there have been a few problems with the accounts of the firm. Would you please help me figure out the problem?" Dad asks me. _

_Not thinking much of the request I follow him into the study. We sit together going over the spreadsheets. I find the mistake and he thanks me for it. Right when I'm about to get up, he interrupts me. _

"_I had a few things I would like to discuss with you."_

_I plopped back down on the sofa. "Yeah sure. What's up?" I immediately knew what he wanted to 'discuss' with me. _

"_Why didn't you tell me about Elena? I know how you might have hesitated from going to your mother about something like this, but why not me?" _

_I swallowed. "I was so- so lost dad. I didn't even know what was going on. Like an obedient… puppy I did whatever Elena had asked me to. At the time, I hadn't been able to see that there was anything wrong with our, err, arrangement. She helped me improve in school and get my life back on track and I was blind. Blinded by what exactly? I can't really describe it to you in words. I'm sorry, I really am. I know I should've told you something before, trust me several times I was this close to spilling my guts" I raise my hand and pinch my forefinger and thumb together, showing him just how close I was, "but something always held back. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not realizing the monster that woman is…"_

"_And now you're doing another mistake." Dad deadpans. I recoil as if I've been slapped._

"_Excuse me?" I hiss. _

"_Christian as amazing and kind and wonderful as Anastasia is, I think it is just stupid of you to marry a woman you have known for less than a year without making her sign a pre-nup I know a pre-nup is pretty much redundant right now, so I took the liberty of drawing up a contract that will protect your child and your properties. Though I highly recommend a paternity test." He says all of this without flinching, without a single waver in his voice, without breaking eye contact. _

"_How dare you dad." I breathe, livid. "How dare you insinuate that Ana has been sleeping around or that baby isn't mine? No." I stop him when he opens his mouth to defend himself, "don't you dare give me the whole I'm your father and I'm only trying to protect you. You know what? If Ana truly is marrying me for my money then she can fucking have it. My money doesn't mean more to me than she and the baby does."_

"_Watch your tone son." He warns in a low voice._

"_Watch your words __**dad**__." I spit the words out. "I'm done here. We'll talk when you stop thinking like a lawyer and start thinking like a father. Is it that hard to just be happy for me?" I slam the door of the study on the way out, grab Ana from the patio then go home._

* * *

I still haven't told Ana about what had transpired in the study that day. She wouldn't survive it. She'd be heartbroken. She thinks of Carrick another father figure and highly respects him as person. If she ever got to know about his opinions then she will be devastated and I can't do that to her.

I'm getting married in sixty fucking minutes. God.

What a fucking mess.

"Christian?" Carrick enters the study, softly locking the door behind him.

"What do you want?" I growl, "Come to preach me about how I'm making the biggest fucking mistake of my life?" He stares at me, defeated. "I actually came to apologize. I have no right to accuse Ana of the things I did accuse her of. She is warm, wonderful, kind and passionate. I- you were right. I was thinking as a lawyer rather than a father. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll apologize to Ana as well."

"That won't be needed."

"Huh?"

"I didn't tell her about… this whole situation."

"Oh. I really am sorry."

"I know dad, I know. And it's okay. I forgive you." He envelopes me in a fierce hug. "Thank you son. Means the world to me."

* * *

**APOV**

Just as the Mia and Kate finish helping me with the dress, Grace and Carla walk in through the door after a quick knock.

"Okay", you can look now. Kate slowly turns me towards the mirror on the opposite wall, making sure as to not disturb the too long trail of my wedding gown. I gasp in pleasant surprise when I get a good look of the dress. Mrs. Kavanaugh a.k.a Kate's mom and the designer of the dress truly out did herself. It's gorgeous. During the fittings I hadn't seen the dress. Not in the sense that mattered. They made me wear the dress then, made me stare straight ahead as they measured the dress.

It was supposed to be a surprise. I didn't have much ground to argue on other than the fact that it's _my_ wedding dress. Moreover Christian hadn't even seen the dress, so in the end whatever protests I had put up fell to deaf ears.

The dress is soft pink- off whitish color, with little flowers embroidered on to it. There's sheer lace work from the top of my breasts to my neck. My hair is combed in a curled fashion, with little flowers woven into it. There are many buttons on the dress; thank God I'll be changing for the reception so I know Christian won't get frustrated with me later this night. I blush at my way ward thoughts.

"Ah." Grace says, "See? I told you she'll be glowing from the inside. No artificial blush needed."

I further redden.

"Baby!" Carla exclaims. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you mom."

Carla strides forward and clasps my face in between her bony but agile fingers. "Your eyes are so much like your fathers." She quickly looks away dashing at tears.

"Why is everyone crying?" Mia muses out loud "I thought we were supposed to celebrate. My brother's getting hitched. A day I never thought I'd live to see."

I chuckle. "I have an excuse."

"Why?" Kate throws back, "Because you're the bride?"

"No." I smirk. "Because I've got my pretty bun in my oven."

The whole room bursts into bouts of laughter. I never thought I'd ever hear you saying that Steele. Kate wheezes between bouts of laughter.

"C'mon girls" Grace says, "let's give them a minute. We need to see to the last minute details anyways."

Kate and Mia both give me tight hugs then strut out of the room. Grace gives me a kiss on the cheek, tells me I'm looking gorgeous then walks out.

I look back at my reflection, sighing softly. Never in a million years had I imagined this day as a reality. With the shitty childhood, combined with my determination to climb up the career ladder, marriage and kids were never a priority.

And today I'm getting married, with a few more months till a new life joins me and Christian.

"Ana." Carla places her hand on my shoulder, jerking out of my reverie.

"Yeah?" I say, turning towards her. She's holding a silver box in her hands. Thrusting it in to my hand she says, "This is for you".

I gently pry open the box. Inside cushioned in red satin sits a beautiful hair clip. It's antique, with stones studded on the edge of the comb. There's a beautiful butterfly sitting on the studded stones, with its wings spread as if ready to take flight. It's simple, sophisticated and stunningly beautiful.

"This is beautiful, mom." I whisper, awed.

"It is isn't it?" Carla whispers back. "This was my mother's", Carla tells me "it was her mums before her. As in my grandmother's. She gave it to me on her deathbed asking me to wear it on my wedding day. Now it's your turn. Wear this today and when you have a daughter give it to her. She picks up the comb from the box and gently places it in my hair while I'm struck speechless. For once I have nothing to say. Yeah go figure.

"Thank you Mom." I say my voice hoarse. It never ceases to surprise me how I can simply call her mom without even a hitch in my voice. In these short few weeks, we've come so, so far. Carla gently places the veil on my head careful to make sure the comb is visible on the side. Wrapping her arms around me she presses a kiss to my temple. "Don't thank me darling. You have no idea how many nights as dreamt of this day. And to be able to experience it… Thank you. Thank you for being so wholly perfect and real. I love you."

I don't say anything because I've realized when someone says something so heartbreakingly perfect there usually aren't any responses. So I stand there enjoying, living and relishing the moment with my mom.

Pulling back, Carla wipes her eyes. Dashing away the tears she murmurs "Oh God, I told Grace it will be a waste of all the mascara. I didn't even last an hour."

I chuckle at that.

"I need to talk to you", I tell her, suddenly sober.

"Not now." She admonishes, "Not today. I want you to forget about whatever was in that packet. Today and the next three weeks are your and Christian's. Enjoy them, live them and to the fullest. Forget about everything and everyone other than the two of you. This moment, this time- you'll never get them back. So live while you can."

"Thank you." I whisper desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. Don't want to ruin the makeup artist's hard work.

There's a knock and then dad comes into the room.

And then stops dead in his tracks and chokes on his words. Carla giggles from beside me and I can't help but join her. "I'll give you two a minute. Nice to meet you Ray." she says then saunters out of the room. Ray is still staring at me and opening then closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"Dad…?" I probe. He snaps out of his stupor then strides forward and envelopes me in a powerful hug. "God, you look- you so grown up. My little girl is all grown looking like an angel in white."

"Oh daddy, thank you." I give him a watery smile.

He extends his arm towards me and I take it in my hands. "I'm proud of you. Ready to become Mrs. Christian Grey?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hope this wasn't disappointing. Edited the chapter super fast so please bear with all the errors in you for all the favs, follows and reviews. :)**

**End Credits - EDEN **

**Ch- 29: The Wedding.**

**APOV**

I go over the wedding traditions I'm wearing as I stand beside Ray near the beginning of the aisle waiting for my cue to walk. The latest one being the beautiful sapphire and diamond studded platinum anklet from Christian. Twenty one intricate butterflies are woven together to form a breathtaking jingling anklet along with a heart melting note.

_Something blue and white for the bride._

_One butterfly for each year that I've missed you, because believe me baby, I've missed you every fucking day of my life. Even to my five year old self you were the prettiest in this ugly world._

_Now, come on quickly walk down that aisle wench, I can't wait to make you mine (officially)._

Love, Christian.

Tears had sprung to my eyes as I remembered the day in the orphanage garden, so many years ago. Can I love him anymore? Yet every single moment he does something, says something, that shakes me to my core, makes me love him more and more than I already do.

I run my fingers softly over the hairclip.

_My something old._

Connected to the hair clip is the veil that Grace had worn on her wedding. The dress was designed around the veil.

_My something borrowed._

On cue Coldplay's Magic plays overhead as Elliot and Kate, the Best Man and Maid of Honor link arms and slowly make their way down the aisle.

Next are Mia and Christopher. As Mia loops her arm around Chris's, he leans don to give her a sweet kiss. The crowd cheers at them while I simply give in to the face splitting smile that overtakes my face. According to Christian it has taken them seven years to realize there's more than just lust there. Considering the love he has for his baby sister, I'm not really surprised he knows all the sordid details.

Just as they reach the end of the aisle, the song changes to Halo by Beyonce.

"It's time, baby girl." Ray coughs to hide the gruffness in his voice.

"Oh daddy," I sigh leaning up to place a soft kiss of his cheek. Looping my arm into his, I step forward.

* * *

**CPOV**

I don't think I even tried to stop the awed gasp that escaped me at the sight of Ana.

My Ana.

My light.

My love.

My life.

The only thing I can process as she is passed to me from her father, is how fucking precious she looks. No not beautiful, not sexy, not pretty, not the myriad of the words that are usually used to describe brides. She just looks… precious.

Soon her hands are clasped in mine and I look into the bluest eyes ever. Eyes shimmering with love, adoration, devotion and some tears. Emotions that I know are mirrored in mine. I reach forward and place a kiss right below her right eyes, where a lone tear had gathered and was about to fall. Goddamned tears. I hate it when she cries.

"Not today baby", I chastise her softly, placing me forehead on hers. In that moment the whole world ceases to exist. It's just me and her, in our little bubble, grey eyes holding onto blue ones.

A throat clearing from the justice makes me jerk away from her. Collective laughs reverberate through the crowd.

I clear my throat to get rid of the stupid lump lodged there.

"Before you, I thought fate was a load of bullshit." That earns me a glare from the officiate, but considering we aren't in a church… I roll my eyes and move on. "But then one day, you walked back into my life. You walked back in after twenty whole years of missing you. You walked back to my life then splashed it with color, filled it with laughter. Made me think, made me feel, but most importantly you gave me hope. That maybe I'm not broken, just a little bent. I promise to love you faithfully and unconditionally, I promise to hold you, to protect you, to shield you from every storm that comes our way. I promise to be your rock when you need to hold onto something. I promise to give into every one of your mid night cravings. I promise to _try _not to suffocate you with my overbearing ways. But most importantly I promise to cherish you and show you every day for the rest of my life, just how grateful I am for you, to you and to the little one on the way. I love you."

Even though I know it's against the rules, but I can't help but lean forward a place a kiss on her lips. Lips those are super soft due to the tears streaming down her face.

Wiping her eyes with some kneelex from Kate, Ana takes a deep breath and faces me again.

"You were my knight in shining armor since I was three. You protected me, held me, and guided me through one of the roughest patch of our lives. I promise to love you unconditionally and faithfully. I promise to accept you. All of you. Even the broken and bent parts. I promise to hold your hand when you are suffering like you held mine. I promise to never let you go. I promise to fight beside you and fight for you. I promise to stand beside you and heal you. I accept you."

I don't even try to hold back the tears streaming down my face. The one thing that I've forever craved is to be accepted. Accepted as who I am, not who I'm supposed to be. Christ, I love her.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"About fucking time", I growl under my breath. Sweeping an arm around Ana's waist a hold her face hostage with my other hand, sealing my lips over hers. What was supposed to be a chaste kiss, hardly remains chaste, my restraint forever nonexistent when it comes to her. My tongue darts out to caress hers. Fuck me if my knees don't threaten to buckle right then and there.

The officiate announces, "Gathered friends and family, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Grey."

Collective hoops, cheers, laughter and catcalls from the gathered guests force me to pull away.

I can never get enough of this woman.

* * *

**APOV**

The next hour is a blur of hugs, kisses congratulations and small talk being exchanged.

Through it all Christian keeps his hands on me. Touching me in some way or the other. Whether it's his whole arm around my waist, or his fingertips trailing down my arm or just his general vicinity.

Its. Driving. Me. Fucking. Crazy.

As if sensing my thought, Christian leans down and whispers, "Good things, baby." I refrain from growling at him when he smirks _that _goddamn smirk and winks at me.

Soon, the DJ announces that its time for our first dance. Christian detaches himself from my side and steps up to the DJ booth, a mic to his mouth.

I hold my breath in anticipation because I don't know what song we will be dancing to. He kept it a secret, saying that he needed to do this. The raw anguish in his voice had stopped me from protesting. As did the various other distractive antics… hmm… that man had stamina.

"Mom, dad," he begins, "without the two of you, I don't know where I'd be today, what I'd be doing today. Thank you for loving me, for putting up with me and for never giving up on me. Even when I was being a pain in the ass. A royal one. I want a marriage like yours, full of love, laughter but most importantly, happiness. Call it superstition, but I can't come up with a better way to celebrate that hope than dancing to you your wedding song and making it mine."

Tears spring to my eyes at his thoughtfulness. As does Grace's. She runs down the length of the room and envelopes him in a loving hug.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Grey? I smile a shy smile. "Of course you may Mr. Grey"

We start twirling on the dance floor, locked in a loving embrace as Frank Sinatra's 'Take me to the moon' starts playing overhead. I smile up at him as we share our first dance, letting him lead me all around the floor. As the song comes to an end, I steal a kiss from Christian before we're instructed to take our seats at the bridal table.

"If I may have you attention please," the whole descends into expectant, comfortable silence. Elliot clears his throat before beginning. "I honestly don't know what Christian was thinking when he asked me to be his Best Man. When I was researching on how to make this speech, gosh woman, reign in those gasps. My little brothers getting married to his little lady, of course I did my home work." He glares at Kate, as the surrounding crowd laughs. "So where was I? Oh yes. They said to keep the grooms ex-girlfriends out of the speech. The line had quite the opposite effect. My brother married his first fucking girlfriend. _Pun intended." _

"Elliot" Christian growls.

He gives Christian the most innocent look he could conjure up. I simply laugh. Once upon a time, mentioning Christian's past…err… conquests would have left me flustered and jealous as hell. But now, especially after yesterday, not quite. All I feel is anger. Not wanting to ruin the moment I urge Elliot to go on.

"Thank you little lady." He continues as I giggle at his antics, "As I was saying, I don't think I've said or expressed this enough but little brother I do love you. With all my heart. And both you and Ana deserve all the happiness in the world. But more than that, you guys deserve each other. So enjoy each other, cherish the highs and survive the lows, for little brother you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."

Christian stills for a minute before leaning down and brushing his lips over my ear, "I know exactly what I'll be _getting into._"

Placing a kiss there, he takes off to give Elliot a hug.

The next few hours are a blur of activity and anticipation. My body is shivering with goosebumps forming every time I think of what is to come after the reception.

I'm passed on from person to person, dancing with Christian in between. I meet Grace's parents along with some of Chris's… err… my cousins. God, I really haven't processed the whole extended family thing, used to only having Ray my whole life.

The person in question pulls me into his arms, just as the last dance of the night is announced. "Hi, dad" I smile up at him, as I place my hand on his shoulder. "hi." The gruffness in his voice has lessened but has yet to dissipate completely. "I just…" he trails off, trying to control his emotions. Ray has never really been the touchy feely kind and I could see him visibly struggling with his words.

"I just, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I'm proud of the person you've become. You will forever be my little girl but I'm glad you have Christian. The kind of love and devotion you two have is very rare, if not nonexistent. So yeah, I'm proud of you and your choices. I love you forever."

* * *

Just as the elevator doors pings open, Christian leans down and scoops me into his arms and places a fiery kiss on my lips, tongue and all. Breathlessly I pull back. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold."

Stepping into the foyer, he greets an awaiting Taylor with a nod of his head. "All set for tomorrow?" Christian asks him.

"Yes, sir." I wait for Christian to put me down as he proceeds to ask Taylor whether the apartment's been checked or not.

When he doesn't I murmur, "Christian put me down." I try wiggling from his hold.

"Oh no you don't baby," is the only warning I have, before I'm slung over his shoulder. Squealing, I rain my fists down on his back, which only earns me a slap on the ass in return.

A man on a mission, he strides into the master bedroom and dumps unceremoniously on the bed. He is on me before I can draw in my next breath. The kiss is hot, possessive and everything that a lust induced kiss should be. Christian suddenly leaps away from me. "Fuck, I shouldn't be this rough with you."

"What, why?" I ask him bewildered.

"I might have hurt you, hurt him." I get up to stand in front of him. I love how he can be sweet, soft and affectionate with me, yet be rough, hard and fast with me at the same time.

"He?" I ask, biting back my smile. I feel his fingers trailing on my back, pulling the zipper so the dress falls to the floor. Turning around, I watch his gaze slowly move up my body, taking in my wedding present to him. His chest rises with a deep inhale as his eyes seems to lose focus somewhere between my stomach and my neck. I let him look for a few more seconds before I coax an answer from him.

"Christian?"

"Hmm?"

"You said 'he'. How do you know the baby isn't a girl?"

With that question, his eyes quickly meet mine as he grabs my waist and tosses me onto the bed. Again. He lowers himself onto me.

"I don't know if I can handle more than one of you. You drive me crazy enough as it is. Plus a man knows this kind of shit." I throw my head back and laugh as he straddles my waist.

I'm quickly flipped over on my stomach as his knees brace him on either side of my body. I feel the strings on the corset being loosened as I rest my head on my cheek, finally taking in the room. There are hundreds of candles, blazing all over the room. The window looks out to a twinkling Seattle down below, the soft glow created by candles making it seem softer, more picturesque.

His lips press between my shoulder blades. Then lower, as my corset is loosened completely. Once my back is completely exposed, I'm flipped over so I can see him. He sits back on his knees between my legs, taking in the sight of me, and I see his chest shudder with his inhale. As if it's the first breath he's taken in hours.

"Are you okay?"

"I still remember the second time I had laid my eyes on you." His eyes hold mine with a gentleness I don't remember ever seeing from him. And I want to ask him what he means, but I wait, because I know he's going to give it to me. I see his throat roll with a swallow, his lips parting slightly as his eyes commit me to memory with the most profound look he's ever given me. "I just never seem to get enough of you. Every time. Every. Fucking. Time. I look at you, and I feel like I'm back in my office."

"How do you do that? How do you make me love you more than I already do?" I ask as the tears spring in my eyes. I reach my hand out, needing to feel him.

Needing that constant contact now more than ever.

His hand touches mine and he laces our fingers together. "I could ask you the same thing."

I blink, sending the tears down the side of my face. He releases my hand and grabs my foot. One shoe is removed then the other. I watch him run his fingers up the inside of my leg along my stocking until he reaches the metal clips of my garter. And after his declaration to me seconds ago, I think this is going to be gentle. I think his next moves with be unhurried and tender.

Until I see the tremor in his hand as he brings it up to rake through his hair.

He pushes off the bed and starts ripping his clothes off, not giving a shit about buttons or zippers. He's frantic, like a man deprived, watching me frozen on the bed.

Hungry.

Greedy.

He's normally so controlled, so calculated with everything he does. Especially sex.

His movements are precise. Well-orchestrated. Practiced. And I love that side of him. But when he's chaotic like this, when he can't seem to settle himself enough to remove clothing properly, this side of Christian drives me insane.

"I don't think I've ever needed to be inside you so badly before. Fuck," he pants as he drags his rigid shaft up my leg. He puts a hand on each of my thighs, digs his fingers into my skin, and shreds my stockings away from my body. My garter and panties are removed, tossed off the bed and disintegrated like everything else that isn't him and me in this moment. His hands dig into the skin of my hips as he lifts them off the mattress and, in the same motion, thrusts into me.

"Christian," I cry out, digging my nails into his shoulders.

He pushes my knees against my chest, lunging so hard into me my teeth chatter.

"You're finally mine. I've waited so long for this."

I nod through a moan, closing my eyes and murmuring breathlessly, "I was always yours".

"Officially, baby. You're officially _mine._"

His hands massage my breasts as his thrusts become possessed. Fingers pinch my nipples and my eyes flash open when I feel the slide of his tongue over one hardened peak.

I thread my fingers into his hair, fisting it when he bites down. "Oh, God," I cry as he buries his face between my breasts.

"Say it, Ana." He lifts his head, capturing my mouth and stealing the words from me. "Beg me. Fucking beg me."

In this moment I'd jump off a cliff had he asked me to. I don't hesitate. I never will. "Please, Christian," I say against his lips, hearing him react with a soft moan. "I need you. Please."

His arms brace himself on either side of me, flexed and fully extended as he begins thrusting forward in a slow, steady rhythm. We keep our eyes on each other, never breaking contact. He runs his hands over every inch of me. His lips follow. Then his tongue. He drags his shaft on my skin each time he pulls out, the heaviness of it slicked with my desire for him. He gives me his words, sweet and filthy, as he moves in me.

I'm clawing at his skin, wanting to somehow embed myself beneath his surface as he brings me to orgasm over and over, denying himself his own release to focus on me. He grinds into me, his deft fingers rooting themselves into my hip bones as he bottoms out with punishing thrusts. My body breaks, bowing in submission as a wave of pleasure surges through me. He presses fluttering kisses on my neck. My breasts. Between my legs. My fingers tangle in his mess of hair as my body arches off the bed into another rolling climax. I don't think I can take anymore as he crawls up my body, chin and lips wet, prowling over me like a lion.

I grab his face, making our foreheads touch as he slides his shaft between my legs.

He enters me, brushes against my mouth with his, and says, "Mine."

"Yes."

"My wife." He lunges forward, then back.

"Yes." My response is softer, barely above a whisper, and I feel his body tense against mine.

"Anastasia." My name escapes his lips the moment he loses all control. Sweat drips from his forehead to my chest before he collapses on top of me, sealing our bodies together.

And we stay like that, long after our breathing steadies.

He is my love.

He is my life.

He is my everything.

"I really, really, really love you." I whisper.

**PLEASE, LEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. THEY MAKE MY DAY!**


End file.
